


Le notti di Saturno

by Morgana_Altea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark, F/M, Hogwarts, Incest, Love Triangles, M/M, Porn With Plot, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 64,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Altea/pseuds/Morgana_Altea
Summary: Ispirato all'opera Saturno che divora i suoi figli, di Goya.***Da quando Lucius e Narcissa avevano preso con loro quella bambina, il mondo di Draco si era capovolto all'improvviso.Non più Piccolo Lord, figlio unico viziato e capriccioso, ma un fratello amorevole e un bambino sorridente. Non fu una sorpresa per nessuno in verità: i piccoli avevano stretto un legame speciale fin dal loro primo vagito, adagiati nella stessa culla...***Draco voleva sua sorella, la sua amica, la sua ragazza, la sua amante e sempre di più voleva e voleva, perdendo la testa, perdendo il controllo, perdendo il cuore, sciolto in quel calore rosso fuoco.***"Se ne era andato, Lucius. Aveva accartocciato le sue colpe gettandole in un cestino ed era scappato come un animale braccato, senza rendersi conto che i suoi istinti scellerati l'avrebbero rincorso fino all'inferno e oltre."***Quei due ragazzi erano due sirene maliarde che si trovavano a nuotare in acque torbide, e Severus, prima di cadere in un sonno profondo, fece in tempo a chiedersi quanto profondo fosse quel mare e quanto ci avrebbe messo a inghiottirli del tutto.***





	1. Gemelli

_Ho conosciuto giorni di famiglia dove mi si diceva cosa mangiare_  
e come sulle gambe di mia madre già mi sentivo inquieta  
come a presagire un futuro non sinfonico.  
//Isabella Santacroce  
  
  


Da quando Lucius e Narcissa avevano preso con loro quella bambina, il mondo di Draco si era capovolto all’improvviso.  
Non più Piccolo Lord, figlio unico viziato e capriccioso, ma un fratello amorevole e un bambino sorridente. Non fu una sorpresa per nessuno in verità: i piccoli avevano stretto un legame speciale fin dal loro primo vagito, adagiati nella stessa culla  
  
***  
  
Morgana Altea Melancholia e Draco Lucius Malfoy nacquero la stessa tiepida notte di giugno, e i genitori, amici di lunga data, si sentirono pervasi da una gioia indefinibile e presero subito a fantasticare su come sarebbero cresciuti bene i due bambini, rampolli di due delle famiglie più potenti del regno magico.  
Più di una volta, scherzando - ma fino a un certo punto - i loro padri avevano espresso quanto sarebbe stato _appropriato_ che una volta adulti, i due ragazzi convolassero a nozze, per unire ancor più le dinastie e portare avanti una discendenza Serpeverde purosangue.  
  
_Ma mai come in questo caso_  
_la vita fu una scacchiera dei maghi_  
_e in men che non si dica…_  
_il Re mangiò il Pedone che intralciava il suo cammino._  
  
Così, quando quel 25 dicembre del suo quarto anno di vita, Morgana rimase orfana a causa di un misterioso incidente in cui persero la vita i suoi genitori, Lucius e Narcissa la accolsero al Malfoy Manor, come richiesto nelle ultime volontà dei loro cari amici.  
Si era occupato di tutto Lucius, era stato molto solerte e rapido nel risolvere le questioni burocratiche legate al testamento dei Melancholia, che nonostante avessero numerosi parenti in vita, avevano _espressamente scritto_ che in caso di prematura dipartita, l’affidamento della piccola Morgana fosse deputato ai Malfoy.  
  
Di quella notte invece, Morgana conservava solo dei vaghi ricordi dei genitori riversi nella neve, immobili, e di una figura eterea e salvifica, che appariva dal nulla, prendendo forma dietro le lacrime mentre la raccoglieva da terra.  
Un angelo dai lunghi capelli d’oro impalpabili, che la sollevava senza sforzo alcuno, e la adagiava al suo petto, riparandola col mantello e scaldandola col calore del suo corpo.  
Poi il buio.  
  
***  
  
**7 anni dopo**  
  
Era una mattina come tante al Malfoy Manor, quando Draco e Morgana vennero svegliati da Narcissa di buon ora, perché da lì a poco sarebbe arrivato il loro istitutore per le lezioni private in vista del loro ingresso ad Hogwarts.  
Narcissa li trovò, come sempre, nello stesso letto e, come sempre, espresse tutta la sua contrarietà.  
  
“Su Cissi, lascia stare quei ragazzi!”  
Lucius apparve sulla porta, con un sorriso bonario sulle labbra e subito i bambini abbandonarono la loro espressione di finto dispiacere per aver disobbedito a Narcissa e corsero incontro all’uomo per dargli il buongiorno.  
“Buongiorno padre!”  
“Buongiorno zio Lucius!”  
  
Era sempre così, da anni ormai: Narcissa si opponeva a quella che lei considerava una malsana abitudine e Lucius sembrava decisamente più morbido riguardo la questione, quando normalmente era lui a pretendere che venissero rispettate le regole e le buone maniere.  
  
“Stanno crescendo Lucius, non va assolutamente bene che dormano nello stesso letto!”  
“Sei troppo ansiosa. Sono ancora due bambini e poi vivono come fratello e sorella da anni ormai.”  
  
Morgana lo chiamava affettuosamente Dray, senza incedere troppo sulla “r”, lui la chiamava Tea, da Altea, il suo secondo nome. Questa era un’abitudine nata quando erano ancora piccoli e stavano imparando a parlare: Morgana e Draco erano troppo difficili da pronunciare e loro si erano adattati.  
Col tempo ovviamente impararono a parlare benissimo, ma non smisero di usare quei soprannomi. _Era una cosa loro._  
  
Ma Narcissa era una donna intelligente e in questo caso specifico non aveva tutti i torti: Draco, sebbene troppo gracile per la sua età, stava crescendo bello, biondo e in salute, presto si sarebbe alzato, e le sue fattezze sarebbero diventate quelle di un adolescente.  
Morgana invece, sembrava più grande della sua età, nonostante il fisico asciutto mostrava qualche lieve forma e il suo viso ovale andava via via sfinandosi. Aveva dei lunghi capelli rosso scuro, che insieme a quegli occhi così particolari, uno castano e uno blu, le davano un’aria troppo adulta.  
  
***  
  
Era stato proprio Lucius a infilare Draco nel lettino di Morgana i primi tempi. La bambina si sentiva sola e piangeva spesso. La presenza di Draco la tranquillizzava, e anche il piccolo sembrava dormisse meglio accanto a lei.  
Poi col tempo Draco prese a saltare come una lepre nel letto della _sorellastra_ in completa autonomia, soprattutto al primo accenno di temporale, dato che era terrorizzato da tuoni e fulmini.  
Lei lo accoglieva accanto a sé con piacere e finivano per addormentarsi accoccolati fronte contro fronte e coi mignoli intrecciati.  
Era il loro modo per dire: _nessuno ti porterà via da me._  
  
***  
  
Infine arrivò il giorno tanto atteso e allo stesso tempo temuto: l’ingresso ad Hogwarts.  
Draco e Morgana avevano passato la notte prima quasi insonne a fantasticare su come sarebbe stato, su chi avrebbero incontrato e cosa avrebbero provato col il cappello parlante in testa.  
Nessuno dei due si poneva la questione _casa di appartenenza_. Sapevano entrambi che sarebbero stati due Serpeverde d.o.c, e non sbagliavano.  
  
**“Serpeverde!”** Tuonò il cappello parlante, per due volte di fila, così entrambi si diressero soddisfatti al loro tavolo.  
  
A quello stesso tavolo sedevano anche Tiger e Goyle, amici di Draco e nemici giurati di Morgana. Draco si era sempre destreggiato bene fra l’affetto per lei e le sue amicizie.  
Forse adesso sarebbe stato più difficile, complice anche il fatto che avrebbero inevitabilmente dovuto dormire separati, ma il Piccolo Lord si disse che in qualche modo avrebbe fatto e non se ne preoccupò più di tanto.  
Morgana dal canto suo era abbastanza asociale, la compagnia di Draco, Lucius e Narcissa le bastava e non sentiva il bisogno di stringere altri legami, anche se Narcissa era piuttosto preoccupata per il suo attaccamento “ _quasi morboso_ ” nei confronti di Draco e Lucius.  
  
Quando i bambini stavano in casa, in mattinata Draco si divertiva col suo manico di nell’immensa area esterna del Manor.  
Morgana invece, che non era proprio un asso del volo, preferiva sedere sul tappeto dello studio di Lucius a leggere e giocare, e a patto di non fare rumore, lui accettava di buon grado la sua presenza, che davvero – ripeteva a Narcissa, quando lei chiedeva alla piccola di lasciar lavorare lo zio in pace – non gli recava alcun fastidio.  
Ogni tanto faceva una pausa e la prendeva sulle ginocchia, la cingeva con un braccio e le accarezzava i capelli, dicendole che profumava di zucchero filato, facendo scoppiare sul viso della piccola un sorriso felice.  
  
Dopo pranzo Lucius metteva a letto i bambini per farli riposare, si sdraiava con loro, tenendo Morgana sulla sua sinistra e Draco sulla destra, li cullava fino a farli scivolare nel sonno, poi con gli occhi liquidi e una sensazione simile a una spina nella gola, si ritrovava a fissare le tende verdi del baldacchino, salvo voltare il viso e fare finta di dormire quando per caso entrava Narcissa.  
  
***  
  
I primi periodi ad Hogwats passarono abbastanza sereni. I bambini non amavano dormire separati, ma Draco aveva pur sempre Tiger e Goyle, mentre Morgana – a causa del suo vissuto – sapeva tenere a bada abbastanza bene le emozioni.  
Draco era sempre molto premuroso con la sorellastra, passeggiando per il castello la teneva per mano o abbracciata senza nessuna remora, le teneva il posto a tavola e passava con lei molto tempo libero.  
Inoltre, in modo abbastanza poco ortodosso aveva subito messo a tacere le malelingue che avevano provato a schernirli o a fare pettegolezzi su di loro.  
Questo anche grazie all’aiuto dei suoi due robusti amici, e in quell’occasione Morgana assegnò mentalmente 50 punti a entrambi.  
  
Poi c’era quella che la ragazzina definiva “La questione Potter”. “La questione Sfregiato”, la correggeva Draco.  
“Non capisco che ti importa di quello là, Dray.”  
“Non vedi come si atteggia?! Sembra che il mondo magico l’abbia inventato lui!”  
Morgana rise di cuore e dovette ammettere che fra lui e i suoi amici strampalati non se ne salvava uno.  
In ogni caso quella Granger dava sui nervi anche a lei, non tanto perché era nata babbana – a differenza della famiglia Malfoy, a lei non importava granché della purezza di sangue - ma perché si trovavano sempre a contendersi il primo posto in tutto: se una prendeva il massimo dei voti a Pozioni, l’altra era stata la migliore a Trasfigurazione, se la prima aveva avuto una lode in Erbologia, l’altra subito dopo era stata encomiata in Storia della Magia, e via dicendo.  
Nessuno osava dirlo ad alta voce, ma in entrambe c’era molto di Corvonero!  
  
E così passarono i mesi e giunsero le tanto attese vacanze di Natale. Sul treno Draco e Morgana non stavano nella pelle, chissà quanti regali avrebbero ricevuto!  
A prenderli c’era Lucius in persona, ma appena i bambini scesero dal treno e gli corsero incontro, notarono immediatamente qualcosa di insolito.  
Lucius si inginocchiò e li strinse forte fin quasi a far loro male, era più magro e pallido del solito e guardava quei ragazzi con un luccichio sinistro negli occhi, grandi e argentei come due lune piene.  
  
“Padre, mi fai male,” sussurrò Draco.  
“Zio Lucius, ti senti bene?”  
“Adesso che siete qui sto bene. _Mi siete mancati come l’aria_ , bambini.”  
  
Li riabbracciò prendendoli uno a sinistra e uno a destra, come di consueto, ma dietro quell’abbraccio, Draco e Morgana riuscivano a guardarsi attraverso i capelli dell’uomo, che ora tremava impercettibilmente, e negli occhi di entrambi c’era una strana sensazione di malessere.


	2. Rivela i tuoi segreti

_E il reale è un incubo nel sogno amplificato oltre il dovuto_

_//Isabella Santacroce_  
  


  
Il ritorno a casa era stato entusiasmante per i piccoli di casa Malfoy: gli elfi avevano preparato una cena speciale e Narcissa li aveva riempiti di attenzioni e qualche piccolo dono in attesa della valanga che sarebbe arrivata il giorno di Natale.  
Cercavano di mantenere sempre alto il clima di festa, perché in fin dei conti, proprio Natale ricorreva l’anniversario della morte dei genitori di Morgana, e i Malfoy cercavano di distrarla il più possibile.  
Lucius però aveva passato la serata piuttosto silenziosamente, e a un certo punto si era seduto sul divano davanti al camino facendo apparire un bicchiere in una mano e una bottiglia firewisky sul tavolino accanto, il cui livello continuava a scendere, non certo a causa della magia.  
  
Silenziosi come due fantasmi, Draco e Morgana arrivarono alle spalle di Lucius e saltarono sul divano, facendo sussultare, completamente perso in pensieri che, stando alla sua espressione di poco prima, avevano ben poco di felice.  
“Bambini! Mi avete fatto paura!”  
Morgana sulla gamba sinistra, Draco sulla destra, come sempre. Si accucciarono contro il petto grande e caldo di Lucius, che li cinse con le braccia, appoggiando le mani possenti sui loro ventri.  
  
“La mamma si è ritirata nella sua stanza. Ha detto che era sfinita.”  
“Ah, davvero?”  
  
Un lampo si accese negli occhi dell’uomo, che emise un sospiro profondo, costringendosi a ricacciarlo indietro da dov’era venuto. Adesso le sue labbra tremavano impercettibilmente e da quel petto caldo, tanto amato dai bambini, arrivava un battito accelerato.  
Draco stava lentamente scivolando in un sonno sereno, Mogana invece alzò gli occhi verso Lucius e con una voce dolce e assonnata chiese, candidamente...  
“Zio, profumo ancora di zucchero filato?”  
Fu la fine.  
  
Le barriere che Lucius si era costretto ad alzare caddero sotto il peso di una nuvola di zucchero rosa e le sue mani tremanti iniziarono ad accarezzare le pance dei due piccoli, spostandosi rapidamente sotto i pigiamini.  
“Sempre piccola mia. Sei lo zucchero dello zio Lucius, lo sai?”  
“E io, padre?”  
Quelle carezze avevano risvegliato Draco, che adesso guardava il padre con occhi adoranti, sperando che facesse un complimento anche a lui, come quello che aveva fatto a Morgana.  
Lucius fissò quegli occhi d’argento, ci si perse dentro e con una voce che non sembrava nemmeno la sua rispose  
“Tu sei il mio gioiello, Draco.”  
  
Li prese di peso, senza alcuno sforzo e li portò nella stanza di Morgana, adagiandoli nel grande letto, con un colpo di bacchetta i suoi vestiti erano piegati sulla scrivania e, con solo i boxer, entrò nel letto con loro, in mezzo, come quando li cullava durante i pisolini pomeridiani.  
Con la differenza che questa volta era quasi nudo e sotto le coltri con loro.  
“Padre…” sussurrò stranito Draco.  
“Vi dispiace se vi faccio ancora un po’ di compagnia?”  
I bimbi sorrisero, assolutamente no, come poteva dispiacergli?  
Lucius riprese ad accarezzare i piccoli sotto i pigiami, dal ventre ai fianchi, dalla vita alla schiena… E mentre i bambini cadevano addormentati, i suoi respiri si facevano sempre più affannosi, finché, certo del loro stato di incoscienza, si voltò, inginocchiandosi sul letto, in mezzo a loro e slacciò con un colpo di bacchetta le casacche dei pigiamini lasciando scoperta la pelle pallida di entrambi.  
Liberare la sua erezione fu un sollievo, gli sembrò di essere eccitato da un tempo lunghissimo, da tutta la vita, forse.  
Infatti, dopo pochi colpi di mano, si sciolse in un orgasmo violentissimo che lo fece ripiegare su sé stesso, lasciandolo senza forze e coi crampi all’addome.  
  
Si adagiò sul materasso, ancora a pancia in giù e con la mano sporca e tremante. Guardò prima da un lato, incantandosi di un biondo platino e oro, poi guardò dall’altro, perdendosi in un rosso sangue al sapore di zucchero filato. Infine si maledisse, mentre sfocate, delle lacrime bagnavano il lenzuolo sotto il suo viso.  
  
***  
  
Natale arrivò in un lampo, altrettanto velocemente finirono le vacanze, ed giunse il momento per i bambini di tornare ad Hogwarts.  
Al treno li portò Narcissa, perché Lucius da qualche giorno diceva di sentirsi poco bene e passava molto tempo nel suo studio, da cui aveva anche escluso anche Morgana, sostenendo che se si fosse ammalata non sarebbe potuta tornare a scuola, e questo aveva convinto la ragazzina a passare il suo tempo altrove.  
  
In treno Draco era abbastanza silenzioso, cosa piuttosto insolita per lui. Non si stava pavoneggiando in alcun modo, né stava ostentando qualche dono ricevuto.  
Quindi Morgana lo prese da parte per sincerarsi che il fratellastro stesse bene.  
Draco in un primo momento tentennò, poi si disse che non aveva mai tenuto nascosto nulla a quella che per lui era molto più di una sorella, quindi si decise a parlare, anche se non sapeva davvero da dove cominciare.  
  
“Ho fatto un sogno strano, Tea.”  
“Non ti ho sentito lamentarti nel sonno, la notte scorsa.”  
“No, non è successo ieri, ma la notte in cui siamo tornati a casa.”  
“Beh, e me lo dici adesso?!”  
“No, in realtà non so nemmeno se te lo sto dicendo adesso.”  
“Cosa?!”  
“Non so da che parte iniziare…”  
  
**“Hogwarts!!! Indossate le divise, siamo arrivati!”**  
  
Così, nel caos generale il discorso venne interrotto, poi ognuno si diresse al suo dormitorio e né Draco, né Morgana, lui per imbarazzo, lei per distrazione, tirarono più fuori l’argomento.  
  
***  
  
Fra lezioni, compiti e dispetti allo _Sfregiato_ , arrivarono in un baleno le vacanze primaverili e i ragazzi tornarono al Malfoy Manor per pochi giorni.  
Al loro arrivo però, ebbero una brutta sorpresa: Lucius era fuori città, e non sarebbe tornato in tempo per salutarli.  
  
“Zia, ma perché?!”  
“E’ stato chiamato fuori dal Ministero, cara. Era dispiaciuto di non vedervi, ma non ha potuto fare altro.”  
  
C’era qualcosa di strano in tutta quella faccenda, ma i bambini si guardarono e, come se si fossero letti nel pensiero, decisero di non chiedere altro.  
Subito dopo pranzo Draco fece segno a Morgana di seguirlo e lei salì le scale dietro di lui, curiosa di sapere che cosa stesse architettando.  
Arrivarono di fronte alla porta dello studio di Lucius e Draco con un colpo di bacchetta lo aprì.  
Non c’erano incantesimi particolari a tenere chiusa la porta, perché non ce n’era bisogno: il divieto d’ingresso allo studio era assoluto quando il padrone di casa non c’era, e tanto doveva bastare.  
  
“Dray!!!” Morgana non credeva ai suoi occhi, non si erano mai permessi di disobbedire a un divieto di Lucius.  
“Ssst… entra, svelta.”  
Draco chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, mentre Morgana infilava con prepotenza i suoi occhi eterocromi in quelli ghiaccio del fratello - che in quel momento sembravano gelare davvero - chiedendo spiegazioni.  
“C’è qualcosa di strano, lo sai tu, come lo so io.”  
“Si, ma secondo me stai esagerando. Vorresti frugare…” ma non poté finire la frase, perché Draco la interruppe, e iniziò come un fiume in piena a far uscire dalla sua bocca cose che teneva dentro da mesi.  
  
“La notte che papà ha dormito con noi non ha… proprio dormito. Ho socchiuso gli occhi un attimo, l'ho visto nudo, ho visto che si toccava come… come a volte fanno i maschi. E poi ha pianto tanto.”  
  
Morgana sentiva la gola secca e non riusciva a far uscire un solo suono dalla sua bocca. Poi abbandonò l’inverno negli occhi del fratellastro e si voltò, come a cercare un appiglio.  
“Non so se ho capito bene…”  
Prendeva tempo, la piccola. Avevano quasi dodici anni, Narcissa aveva da poco spiegato loro come funzionava l’amore, ma erano comunque acerbi e inesperti.  
E poi quello di Draco le sembrava un discorso sconclusionato.  
“Ho cercato di dirtelo sul treno, a gennaio, ricordi?”  
“Hai accennato a un sogno, quella volta.”  
“Si, ci ho pensato a lungo. Non era un sogno, Tea. Eravamo mezzi nudi, e lui non dormiva.”  
Silenzio.  
“Guardami, Tea.”  
  
Ma la bambina ora sedeva sulla poltrona della scrivania, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Draco le scivolò davanti, si sistemò fra le gambe della sorella, appena divaricate, e la prese per le spalle.  
“Guardami.”  
Così, Morgana capitolò negli occhi di Draco, con uno sguardo smarrito.  
“Mi credi?”  
“Ma certo che ti credo!” Sbottò. “Adesso ce l’ho io una domanda: credi sia una cosa normale?”  
“Non lo so…”  
“Come pensavo…”  
“Anche il fatto che lui ora non sia qui è quantomeno insolito, ti pare?”  
“Assolutamente.”  
“Forse vuole evitarci.”  
“Dray, dici che abbiamo fatto qualcosa di male? L’abbiamo deluso?”  
“Forse. Per questo sono voluto entrare qui. Voglio capire.”  
“D’accordo.”  
  
Provarono ad aprire i cassetti, inutilmente, perché per quelli non bastava un _alohomora._ Provarono a guardarsi intorno, trovando solo le solite cose, libri, strani feticci, niente di inusuale.  
Poi a Draco cadde l’occhio nel cestino della carta straccia. Evidentemente Lucius aveva chiuso lo studio prima che gli elfi avessero avuto modo di svuotarlo.  
Tirò fuori un pezzo di pergamena appallottolato, ma quando lo aprì notò che era completamente bianco.  
  
“Perché buttare un pezzo di pergamena pulito?”  
Morgana gli arrivò alle spalle per controllare.  
“Aspetta. Ho visto fare una cosa al Professor Snape qualche tempo fa…”  
Così tirò fuori la bacchetta e la puntò sulla pergamena _“Rivela i tuoi segreti.”_  
  
E da allora la vita di Draco e Morgana non fu più la stessa.


	3. Fino alla fine del mondo

_Le mie labbra le vorresti su di te._   
_Si aprono e ti leccano lasciando gloss trasparente sulla tua pelle..._   
_E tanti occhi nei miei così per poco._   
_Ti regalerei la mia lingua per tanti occhi nei miei._   
_Per questo perdermi veloce che riscalda i miei pensieri._   
_Così provo amore._   
_//Isabella Santacroce_

  
  
***  
_All’attenzione del Ministero della Magia  
  
Io, Lucius Malfoy, mi dichiaro colpevole di uso improprio della magia a danno di minori.  
Confesso spontaneamente di aver incantato più volte mio figlio e la mia figliastra per addormentarli e successivamente toccarli in un modo che un padre non dovrebbe mai nemmeno pensare.  
Dato che non è ancora accaduto l’irreparabile, voglio consegnarmi volontariamente alla giustizia, in modo da tenere al sicuro i miei bambini, prima che perda definitivamente il controllo delle mie azioni.  
Nel caso non dovessi più avere il permesso di incontrare i miei ragazzi, chiedo che gli sia consegnato questo messaggio da parte mia:  
  
Cari ragazzi, state crescendo splendidamente e sono costretto ad allontanarmi da voi prima che col mio amore malato faccia sfiorire quei boccioli incantevoli che siete.  
Vi prego di non odiarmi, se potete.  
Sarete per sempre i miei bambini speciali.  
Vi amo, Lucius.  
  
In fede  
Lucius Malfoy_  
  
***  
  
Finito di leggere quella lettera, Draco e Morgana rimasero in silenzio per un tempo indefinito, tenendo gli occhi su quella pergamena vera e palpabile sotto le loro dita, ma che sembrava arrivare da un incubo di qualcuno che nemmeno conoscevano.  
Quelle parole, che raccontavano in modo così formale una situazione tanto intima, suonavano stonate e stridule nelle menti dei due ragazzi.  
  
**“Draco, Morgana!”** Improvvisamente la voce di Narcissa, che sembrava arrivare dal fondo delle scale, li riportò alla realtà e si guardarono sgomenti.  
  
“E’ mia madre! E adesso che facciamo?!”  
“Scendi, sbrigati. Io chiudo tutto qui, e ti aspetto in camera mia.”  
“Ma…”  
“Niente _ma_ , Dray. Nemmeno una parola. Prendi tempo, distrai la zia. Appena puoi vieni da me e parliamo.”  
“Va bene.”  
  
Mentre Draco chiacchierava con Narcissa, Morgana richiuse lo studio e portò la pergamena con sé. La rilesse un altro paio di volte,  
“ _toccarli in un modo che un padre non dovrebbe mai nemmeno pensare”,_  
in effetti aveva senso dopo quello che le aveva raccontato Draco. _  
“Sarete per sempre i miei bambini speciali. Vi amo”_ ,  
e un senso di profonda angoscia le pervase il petto. Avrebbe pianto se ne fosse stata capace.  
  
Ma in quel momento Draco entrò trafelato, dicendo che Narcissa li voleva portare con sé a Londra quella sera e che l’indomani sarebbero andati in visita dai Greengrass.  
Il giorno successivo sarebbe stata ora di rientrare ad Hogwarts, quindi il tempo per risolvere tutta quella faccenda - ammesso che ci fosse modo di risolvere qualcosa - si era ridotto terribilmente.  
Dovevano riflettere e dovevano farlo in fretta.  
  
“Mio padre si è denunciato, Tea!” Draco invece non aveva nessun problema con le lacrime, che iniziarono a scendere copiose sulle sue guance pallide.  
Morgana gli prese le mani e lo fece sedere sul letto, adagiandosi anche lei, accanto, circondandolo con le gambe, e appoggiandosi il mento alla sua spalla.  
“No, non l’ha fatto, Dray. Se questa lettera era nel cestino, incantata e apallottolata deve averci ripensato.”  
“Vuoi dire che adesso non si trova ad Azkaban?”  
“No, non lo credo. La zia Narcissa non sarebbe così serena, ti pare?”  
Un lume di speranza attraversò lo sguardo di Draco, che smise di piangere e fissò intensamente quegli unici occhi, che ora gli sembrava di conoscere.  
“Che facciamo?”  
“Tu cosa vorresti fare? Quello che c’è scritto su questa pergamena è molto chiaro, Dray.”  
“Non voglio perdere mio padre.”  
“Nemmeno io. Ho già perso abbastanza.”  
“Bene… allora cancella subito questa lettera. Falla tornare invisibile e rimettiamola al suo posto.”  
Morgana sgranò gli occhi, fissi su quelli del fratello. “Io… non sono capace!”  
**“COSA?!”** Draco si slacciò dall’abbraccio delle gambe di Morgana e saltò in piedi come un grillo.  
“Mi dispiace, io… ho sentito Snape pronunciare questa formula, ma non gli ho sentito annullare l’incantesimo…”  
“Stai dicendo che… oddio e adesso?!”  
  
Il piano era che Draco sarebbe andato a Londra con Narcissa, mentre Morgana sarebbe rimasta a casa, dicendo di non sentirsi bene e avrebbe spulciato tutti i libri di magia nella biblioteca in cerca del controincantesimo.  
Tutto sarebbe andato alla perfezione. Forse.  
  
***  
  
A mezzanotte inoltrata Draco e Narcissa varcarono la soglia del Manor e, dopo aver dato la buonanotte alla madre, il ragazzo corse subito nella stanza di Morgana, ma lei non c’era.  
Quindi entrò in biblioteca e la trovò addormentata sul divano, un libro enorme come cuscino.  
Doveva aver cercato tutto quel tempo, e alla fine era crollata. Draco nel vederla così ebbe una stretta al cuore.  
  
“Tea…” si accucciò di fronte al divano e le diede un tenero bacio sulle labbra.  
Morgana sorrise e si svegliò, col sapore del fratellastro sul suo sorriso. “Dray… sei qui.”  
Draco si accorse che aveva le mani gelate e la coprì con la sua giacca, mentre lei si metteva a sedere e beveva un goccio del caffè, ormai gelato, che aveva accanto.  
“Ti prego, dimmi che abbiamo una soluzione.”  
Morgana ormai completamente sveglia si alzò, si stiracchiò e lo guardò con aria quasi sarcastica.  
“No...”  
Draco buttò la testa all’indietro con uno sbuffo e si accasciò sul divano.  
“…Però adesso so _uccidere e torturare a occhi chiusi e saltellando su un piede solo_. Dico, hai idea di quanti libri di magia oscura ci sono qui dentro?!”  
“Si, avevo un vago sospetto. Quindi adesso che si fa?!”  
“Non lo so. Credo di non aver trovato niente perché si tratta di magia davvero elementare, roba da principianti che di certo non serve allo zio.”  
“Favoloso,” sibilò Draco. Poi la guardò dritto negli occhi e disse...  
  
“Manda un gufo a Snape.”  
“Ma sei impazzito?!?!” Tuonò Morgana. “Vuoi farmi espellere?! Non solo sarebbe una dichiarazione implicita di utilizzo della magia fuori da Hogwarts, ma disturberei il professore in una notte di vacanza. Sai cosa significa? **Mille punti in meno a Serpeverde** , ed essere sbattuta fuori più veloce della luce!”  
“Non lo farebbe mai. Non con te.” L’espressione perplessa di Morgana lo portò a spiegarsi meglio, “Intanto fai parte della sua casa, quindi difficilmente toglierebbe punti. Poi è amico di famiglia, quindi non ti espellerebbe, anche per il legame con… _mio padre_ …” disse queste parole con un tono amaro e sommesso, “Inoltre sei la sua preferita, quindi al limite ti darà un tema di punizione e fine della storia.”  
Morgana avvertì una fitta allo stomaco e un calore diffondersi sulle guance “La sua _preferita_ …?”  
“Non te ne sei accorta? Beh certo, _un po’_ di merito ce l’hai, sei la migliore del nostro anno e forse anche del secondo, in pozioni. Però credo che tu gli piaccia anche per come ti rivolgi a lui.”  
  
Morgana non ci aveva mai pensato, non credeva che a Snape potesse _piacere_ _qualcuno_.  
E’ vero, lei lo guardava sempre negli occhi, a differenza di quasi tutti gli altri studenti, che lo temevano. Lei non ne aveva mai avuto paura. Non ne aveva ragione: era bravissima in pozioni, era la sua materia preferita e studiava più del necessario, quindi Snape non aveva mai avuto motivo di infuriarsi con lei.  
Però da qui a dire che gli piaceva, ci passava l’intero mondo magico. Al limite _non la disprezzava_ , la tollerava, ecco.  
  
“Quindi mi pare di capire che non ci siano alternative.”  
“C’è qualcun altro di cui ci possiamo fidare?”  
Così Morgana impugnò penna e calamaio.  
  
***  
  
_Buonasera Professor Snape  
Disturbarla mi rincresce più di quanto possa esprimere a parole, ma mi trovo costretta a chiederle aiuto per un problema urgente.  
Avrei bisogno del controincantesimo dell’incanto che rivela i segreti di fogli e documenti per riparare a un errore, so la formula ma non il nome.  
Le giuro che normalmente non mi permetterei né di disturbarla in un giorno di festa, né di infrangere il divieto di utilizzo della magia fuori da Hogwarts.  
Sono pronta ad assumermi le mie responsabilità e ad essere puntita.  
La ringrazio in anticipo.  
MAM_  
  
***  
  
Il gufo di Snape sembrava non dovesse più arrivare, Draco e Morgana erano a letto, fronte contro fronte, come quando erano piccoli, tenendosi per i mignoli e guardandosi negli occhi.  
Lui le accarezzava i capelli con la mano libera, lei indugiava sul collo e sull’orecchio, punto debole di Draco.  
“Andrà tutto bene, Dray.”  
“Giuralo.”  
“Te lo giuro.”  
“E giurami che qualsiasi cosa accada resteremo sempre insieme.”  
“Staremo sempre insieme. _Fino alla fine del mondo, e oltre._ ”  
Un dolce bacio sulle labbra, casto come quello di due fratelli ma fremente come quello di due amanti sigillò la loro promessa.  
Stavano per addormentarsi quando un gufo bussò contro il vetro. Entrambi trasalirono e balzarono giù dal letto, risvegliando i sensi in un battito di ciglia.  
  
“Aprilo tu, io ho paura.” Pigolò Morgana.  
E Draco lo aprì.


	4. Snape

_Così dolce e crudele perdermi anche solo per secondi._  
_Così dolce e crudele._  
_Nel silenzio._  
_Così dolce._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_  


  
  
_Il controincantesimo è “Liquidate scriptum”._  
_Dopodomani alle 12,00 nel mio ufficio._  
_SS_  
  
Il professor Snape non era un uomo di molte parole.  
Sul treno per Hogwarts Morgana leggeva e rileggeva quel biglietto, come se si aspettasse da un momento all’altro l’apparizione di un molliccio a farle una boccaccia, o chissà che altro.  
Due notti prima avevano effettuato con successo il controincantesimo, e avevano rimesso nel cestino quella pergamena, come se nulla fosse mai accaduto.  
“Tea, metti via quel coso, prima che lo veda qualcuno” sussurrò Draco.  
“Chissà cosa mi farà, Snape…”  
“Abbiamo agito per una buona causa. E qualsiasi cosa ti dica, tu resta sul vago, cerca di sembrare impaurita e dispiaciuta.”  
“Ma io _sono_ impaurita e dispiaciuta!”  
Forse per la prima volta Morgana comprendeva Neville Paciock…  
  
***  
  
Ore 12,00 – Ufficio del Professor Snape  
  
“Signorina Melancholia, puntuale per fortuna… per sua fortuna. Prego, si sieda.”  
L’ufficio sembrava abbastanza spazioso ma le tende verdi erano tirate ed era piuttosto buio. A sinistra dell’ingresso un camino con due poltrone, una libreria copriva tutta la parete accanto, di fronte una porta di legno chiusa, e subito dopo un tavolo di legno lungo e stretto, probabilmente adibito alla preparazione delle pozioni, sembrava una specie di divisorio avendo uno dei lati corti appoggiato contro il muro. Poco spostata una grande finestra. Verso la parete di sinistra la scrivania, dietro la quale sedeva Snape, con due sedie di fronte, e poi pile di libri e provette ovunque.  
  
Morgana fece una panoramica rapida della stanza, mentre avanzava verso la sedia che le era stata offerta.  
“Si, professore.”  
“Bene, bene, bene… Ho pensato a lungo cosa mai possa averla spinta a mandarmi un gufo, in piena notte di un giorno festivo, ma nonostante tutti i miei sforzi non sono riuscito a immaginare niente di abbastanza grave. Vuole rendermi partecipe della sua… tragedia?”  
_Ci siamo, rilassati. Intanto guardalo. Guardalo negli occhi._  
“Le chiedo ancora scusa, signore.”  
“Non sono le sue scuse che ho chiesto, Signorina, ma una spiegazione.”  
_Avevo pensato alla punizione, ma non alla spiegazione. Accidenti._  
“Non posso dirlo Signore, mi dispiace. “  
Gli occhi di Snape si sgranarono in una di quelle occhiate che tanto piacevano a Paciock.  
“Non può?! Ma davvero?! Signorina Melancholia lei è nella mia casa ed è una studentessa… notevole, ma non sfidi ulteriormente la mia pazienza, o sarò costretto ad informare il suo tutore legale, il Signor Malfoy.”  
**“No, la prego!”**  
_L’ho solo pensato, vero?! Non ho urlato?! Va bene, riprenditi, dov’è finita l’astuzia Serpeverde? Adesso calmati e metti insieme una frase di senso compiuto._  
  
“Signore, io non posso dirle cosa è successo, perché non riguarda me direttamente, ma una persona a me cara. Se fosse un mio segreto glielo svelerei perché… io mi fido di lei, Signore. Ma non è così e non posso farne parola con nessuno. E’ una questione _di vita o di morte_.”  
  
Morgana parlò il più serenamente possibile, cercando di ritagliare una parte della verità, senza compromettere Lucius in alcun modo.  
Continuò a fissarlo, perdendosi per un attimo in quei pozzi neri che, fino a quel momento non aveva forse guardato abbastanza a fondo, ma le pareva che fossero quasi ipnotici.  
Snape ricambiò il suo sguardo per un tempo interminabile, senza battere le palpebre né fiatare.  
Forse se qualcuno li avesse visti in quel momento avrebbe trovato la scena carica di tensione, in realtà entrambi sembravano due animali che si scrutano da lontano, che si stanno parlando senza voce e conoscendo senza bisogno d’altro se non di scivolare l’uno negli occhi dell’altro.  
Poi Snape ruppe il silenzio. “Signorina Melancholia, lei sa cos’è l’Occlumanzia?”  
“No Signore, mi rincresce.”  
“Questa sera alle nove. Qui. Se aveva altri impegni li disdica, ha una punizione da scontare.”  
  
***  
  
“Allora com’è andata?!”  
Draco aspettava Morgana nella sala comune, appena la vide varcare la soglia scattò in piedi e le corse in contro, prendendola da parte.  
“Come vuoi che sia andata… Ha minacciato di avvertire zio Lucius!”  
“No…” frignò Draco.  
“Stasera sono in punizione con lui, spero di cavarmela bene e che questa faccenda si possa chiudere, finalmente.”  
In quel momento, incuriositi dall’aria misteriosa che avevano i due ragazzi, Tiger e Goyle si avvicinarono e di conseguenza Morgana si allontanò, lasciando Draco a boccheggiare parole sconclusionate con aria mesta.  
  
***  
  
Ore 21,00 – Ufficio del Professor Snape  
  
Morgana si trovava di fronte all’enorme porta che doveva varcare per la seconda volta nello stesso giorno, e nonostante il Professor Snape fosse il suo preferito, le sembrava davvero troppo.  
  
“Buonasera, permesso Signore…”  
“Eccola… La nostra _misteriosa_ Signorina Melancholia. Prego, si accomodi.”  
Snape brillava di un sorriso sarcastico, mentre trafficava in piedi davanti al tavolo delle pozioni.  
Il camino era acceso, svariate candele riscaldavano l’ambiente, nel calderone bolliva già qualcosa di molto profumato, e Morgana pensò che tutto sommato non era male essere lì.  
“Che buon profumo….” Disse inspirando profondamente. Lo fece d’istinto senza pensarci troppo.  
“Cominciamo male, Signorina. Non sa nemmeno cosa sta sobbollendo qui dentro, e si fida quasi ad infilarci il naso?!” Morgana si guadagnò un’alzata di sopracciglio.  
“Mi scusi, è che... questo aroma mi fa sentire bene.” Ed era vero, le sembrava di essere leggera, con la mente sgombra da pensieri, per la prima volta dopo giorni.  
  
“Sentiamo… riesce a dirmi che profumo avverte? Che ingredienti sto usando?”  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi e avvicinò nuovamente il naso al calderone. Se glielo chiedeva, quella pozione tanto velenosa non doveva essere, giusto?  
“Belladonna… Assenzio… Rosa Sulfurea… e… c’è qualcosa di dolce che non riesco a identificare…”  
Riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò catapultata nuovamente nello sguardo magnetico di Snape, che la fissava mentre puliva distrattamente un alambicco.  
Fra i loro sguardi si levava il fumo del calderone, che stava scaldando il viso di Morgana, facendole assumere un colorito roseo del tutto estraneo alla sua carnagione.  
  
Fu nuovamente Snape a rompere il silenzio. “Quindi mi diceva che lei non sa cosa sia l’Occlumanzia, vero Signorina?” Lo disse soppesando bene le parole, con un tono indagatore che non era sfuggito alla ragazza, ma che in cuor suo non riusciva a giustificare.  
“E’ così Signore, non lo so.”  
“E’ curioso, perché sono due volte che tento di entrare nella sua mente e non ci riesco.” Lo disse come se fosse una cosa del tutto normale.  
“Cosa?! E perché lo sta facendo?” Morgana si spostò all’altro capo del tavolo, avvicinandosi a Snape.  
Perché sentisse il bisogno di ridurre quella distanza non lo sapeva, ma adesso gli stava accanto e lo guardava cercando di trovare una risposta.  
Nel frattempo gli effluvi della pozione continuavano a fare effetto e a provocarle dei capogiri.  
  
“No,no, no... la domanda è: perché non ci riesco?”  
La ragazza rimase di stucco, non lo sapeva, ma adesso iniziava a preoccuparsi sinceramente che Snape o chiunque altro potesse entrarle nel cervello e leggervi quel terribile segreto.  
Iniziò a tremare impercettibilmente e la gola le si seccò.  
Ma Snape proseguì. “Perché lei è un’Occlumante Naturale, Signorina. Notevole. Davvero, davvero notevole. Mi meraviglia che Lord Malfoy non se ne sia mai accorto.”  
  
E sentire quel nome fu troppo.  
Le gambe le cedettero e cadde svenuta fra le braccia di Snape, che la afferrò appena in tempo per non farla cadere.  
Peccato che nel farlo le appoggiò involontariamente una mano su un seno, ancora molto piccolo, ma pur sempre accennato.  
Morgana era priva di sensi, ma sentire quel corpo caldo e fragile fra le sue mani provocò nel Professore un tremito che, se non fosse stata incosciente, sicuramente avrebbe percepito.  
La prese in braccio, e la adagiò su una delle grandi poltrone di fronte al camino.  
  
Snape si inginocchiò davanti alla poltrona, guardava in silenzio la ragazza, ogni traccia di rossore sulle guance era sparito, ma le labbra carnose erano sempre color pesca, e i lunghi capelli rossi che le contornavano il viso la facevano apparire più adulta dei dodici anni che stava per compiere.  
_Severus a cosa stai pensando?_  
La gonna era leggermente alzata, Snape l’aveva appoggiata senza badarci, ma adesso da quella posizione poteva vedere le lunghe cosce pallide quasi per intero fino ad arrivare…  
_Severus controllati._  
Ma il cuore iniziò a battere forte nel petto del mago, che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalle gambe leggermente divaricate ed esposte. Il suo ventre si stava scaldando, insieme al resto del suo corpo, da molto tempo in astinenza.  
_Severus falla finita, è solo una bambina._  
Si alzò di scatto, si voltò e bisbigliò a sé stesso “Devo assolutamente andare a Nocturne Alley a trovare qualche _amica_ …”  
  
Era la seconda volta che Morgana aveva una reazione eccessiva all’udire il nome del suo patrigno.  
E Snape era troppo intelligente per non notarlo, nonostante il suo _imprevisto_ stato di eccitazione gli appannasse il cervello.  
Quindi decise di indagare.


	5. Come due serpenti

_Ci sono pareti bianche_  
_e angeli dalle piccole ali in volo attorno a noi abbracciate nello stesso letto_  
_con poca luce e il suo respiro sopra che ascolto stringendola_  
_in una delle tante notti-luminal con Davi-dolce accanto_  
_che ora avvicina le sue labbra alle mie sussurrandomi_  
_saremo amiche per l'eternità._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_  
  


  
  
Morgana si risvegliò dopo mezz’ora circa con un odore pungente sotto il naso.  
Snape era piegato su di lei, e le stava porgendo una tazza fumante.  
“Beva. E’ un decotto rinvigorente.”  
  
In un lampo Morgana fece mente locale: ufficio di Snape, punizione, pozione strana e… l’ultima cosa che ricordava era il nome di Lucius… pronunciato dal mago.  
“E’ svenuta.” Prese posto sulla poltrona di fronte, con un’aria serafica ma indagatrice.  
“Mi dispiace, Signore.”  
“E’ colpa mia. L’ho sopravvalutata. Credevo che il suo fisico avrebbe retto meglio alla Lusinghiera. E’ una pozione usata per _irretire i sensi_ e rendere… fluidi… i discorsi, in un certo senso.” Sopracciglio sarcastico.  
_Ma di che diamine parla quest’uomo?!_  
“Cosa… Cosa voleva che facessi esattamente?”  
  
“Andiamo con ordine, è d’accordo? Lei mi manda un gufo, deve nascondere qualcosa. La convoco e si rifiuta di darmi una spiegazione accettabile. Poi scopro che è un’Occlumante naturale e che nessuno nella sua famiglia, nonostante sia composta interamente da maghi purosangue se ne è accorto.”  
_Qui si mette male…_  
  
Ma Snape mutò improvvisamente espressione, come se avesse cambiato i suoi piani. E infatti il discorso prese una piega diversa.  
“Non importa. Ognuno ha i suoi segreti. Non la obbligo a rivelarmi i suoi, così come non vorrei che qualcuno mi forzasse a rivelare i miei.”  
La fissava, la penetrava con quel nero avvolgente dei suoi occhi.  
Non indugiava prima sull’occhio azzurro e poi su quello castano, come succedeva inevitabilmente con chiunque. La gente si trovava a disagio a guardarla in quegli strani occhi diversi.  
Snape era l’unico a guardarla in quel modo, oltre a… allo zio Lucius.  
E a Draco ovviamente. Ma con lui era scontato, per loro stare insieme era naturale _come respirare._  
  
Quindi il Potion Master proseguì. Le spiegò cosa fosse l’Occlumanzia, arte rara e complicata, le disse che era ancora troppo giovane, ma un giorno avrebbe potuto insegnarle come manovrare questo potere, e se avesse continuato ad eccellere negli studi, l’avrebbe istruita anche l’arte della Legillimanzia, direttamente connessa all’Occlumanzia.  
Poi si alzò, segno che stava per congedarla, Morgana lo imitò e rimase in piedi in attesa di istruzioni.  
“Abbiamo finito Signorina, consideri scontata la sua punizione.” E poi aggiunse “Nel caso succeda ancora qualcosa di… _strano_ … e le venga in mente di mandarmi un altro gufo in piena notte…”  
_Fulmino lei e il suo stupidissimo pennuto._  
“… Non si crei problemi.”  
  
Morgana sgranò gli occhi e inclinò la testa di lato, sicuramente aveva capito male.  
Ma Snape era già pronto ad alzare il sopracciglio del terrore e ad aggiungere il suo ingrediente preferito: il sarcasmo.  
“D’altronde lei l’ha definita una questione _di vita o di morte_ , quindi… non vorrei mai avere sulla coscienza una Serpeverde, soprattutto se facente parte del Clan Malfoy…”  
“Beh… grazie infinite Signore…”  
“Può andare.”  
  
Nel frangente di tempo in cui Morgana era rimasta priva di sensi, il Professore aveva avuto modo di riflettere: ammesso che davvero stesse succedendo qualcosa, sarebbe potuto entrare facilmente nella mente di Draco, senza contare che lui stesso frequentava sporadicamente Lord Malfoy, anche se l’opzione di rivolgersi a lui direttamente l’avrebbe lasciata per ultima: tutti sapevano che Lucius Malfoy non era esattamente il tipo di uomo incline alla sincerità e all’onestà.  
  
***  
  
Parola d’ordine. Finalmente Morgana giunse nella Sala Comune.  
“Tea!”  
Il sospiro di sollievo si trasformò in un baleno in un mezzo gridolino di spavento.  
“Oddio, Dray, cosa ci fai acquattato lì dietro?!”  
“E’ una vita che ti aspetto! Snape ti ha fatto lavare tutti gli alambicchi del laboratorio?!”  
Draco aveva atteso la sorellastra prima davanti al camino, poi sul divano, dopo si era spostato al tavolo e infine si era accucciato su una poltrona, nell’oscurità.  
“Sei stato carino, grazie… Non ti ha visto nessuno?”  
“No, pare che i prefetti abbiano altro da fare stasera. Allora, dai sediamoci. E’ andato tutto bene, vero?”  
  
Morgana guardò gli occhi preoccupati di Draco e sorrise istintivamente, intenerita.  
Lo prese per mano, si sdraiò sul divano di fronte al camino e lui la imitò.  
Gli raccontò della serata, di quanto fosse stato enigmatico Snape, ma anche di come si fosse dimostrato disponibile e addirittura _gentile_.  
“L’ho sempre pensato, è il mio preferito. Gli altri studenti non gli danno una possibilità perché si fermano al lato arcigno, ma stasera ha confermato che il mio istinto non sbaglia: è il numero uno.”  
  
Draco era quasi infastidito, non riusciva a capire perché, ma provava una fitta allo stomaco a sentire _la sua Tea_ parlare così di Snape. Comunque alla fine dovette convenire con lei: senza il suo aiuto sarebbero stati davvero in un mare di guai.  
Morgana gli raccontò anche tutta la questione relativa all’Occlumazia, gli disse che avrebbe cercato di capirne di più e che probabilmente anche Draco avrebbe dovuto imparare questa strana magia per tenere al sicuro il loro segreto.  
  
Tra una parola e l’altra, si scambiavano teneri baci sulle labbra, si accarezzavano, si sfioravano… e rimasero abbracciati, mano nella mano, fino a che la comodità del grande divano e il calore del fuoco li cullò, senza che se ne accorgessero, nel mondo dei sogni.  
Poche ore dopo, quattro occhi li stavano fissando con grande disappunto.  
  
***  
  
Draco e Morgana giacevano sul divano, avvinghiati. Nel sonno avevano stretto i loro corpi come due serpenti in letargo.*  
Morgana cingeva i fianchi del fratello con una gamba, di conseguenza lui teneva un ginocchio all’interno delle cosce della ragazza, e sembrava che sui loro corpi ci fossero più mani che posti da toccare. Le fronti erano appoggiate come di consueto, e le piccole labbra carnose che non conoscevano distanza di sicurezza, avevano imbastito una danza di respiri sincopati.  
  
**“Signor Malfoy, Signorina Melancholia!”** tuonò una voce severa che riconobbero subito, che li fece sobbalzare e quasi cadere dal divano.  
  
Snape e Silente troneggiavano davanti ai due ragazzi che, confusi, cercavano di fare mente locale sul perché si trovassero nella Sala Comune e che cosa stesse succedendo.  
Si erano addormentati, accidenti! Ma che ore erano? Quanto tempo avevano passato sul divano?  
  
“E’ assolutamente inaccettabile un comportamento simile! Dove credete di essere, questa è una scuola rispettabile!” Snape era davvero infuriato.  
E nemmeno Silente sembrava voler indorare la pillola. “Mi sembra che Lucius Malfoy paghi per i vostri letti, ragazzi. Inoltre è stata una fortuna che vi abbiamo trovati noi: se vi avesse visto qualche vostro compagno sarebbe stato anche peggio.”  
_Una fortuna?! Peggio di così?!_  
“Specialmente per le condizioni... del Signor Malfoy…” Concluse sprezzante Snape, distogliendo infastidito lo sguardo da Draco.  
  
Fu allora che il ragazzo si accorse di avere in corso una delle più potenti erezioni mattutine della sua giovane vita.  
Cercò di abbassare il maglione per coprirsi e nel frattempo il suo colorito assunse una tonalità da far invidia al rosso grifondoro.  
Morgana buttò l’occhio sul bassoventre del fratello e arrossì di conseguenza.  
Le era capitato altre volte di vederlo eccitato, ma nessuno di loro due ci aveva dato molto peso. Invece pareva che i due professori non avrebbero lasciato cadere la cosa.  
  
“A mezzogiorno nel mio ufficio.” Concluse Silente. “Dopo la lezione di Trasfigurazione, la Professoressa McGranitt vi condurrà fino all’ingresso.”  
  
Mestamente i due ragazzi tornarono ai rispettivi dormitori, pensando che da un po’ di tempo non ne andava dritta una.  
  
***  
  
Le lezioni del mattino passarono fin troppo velocemente per Draco e Morgana. Temevano quel mezzogiorno di fuoco come non mai.  
“Credi che ci butteranno fuori, Tea?”  
“Credo che negli ultimi giorni mi sia fatta fin troppe volte questa domanda!”  
“Ha detto qualcosa Signor Malfoy?” Chiese la McGranitt mentre li scortava verso l’ufficio di Silente.  
“Ehm… Il Professor Silente le ha detto il motivo della nostra convocazione?”  
“Si.” Li gelò la donna. Fortunatamente camminava davanti ai ragazzi, che così non videro il mezzo sorriso che spuntò per un attimo agli angoli della sua bocca.  
  
“Sorbetto al limone.” Poi si girò verso i giovani “Andate, e cercate di non peggiorare la vostra situazione.”  
  
Mentre la scala saliva, Morgana e Draco si accordarono: niente _reazioni eccessive_ , mantenere la calma ad ogni costo e soprattutto _niente panico._  
  
Peccato che giunti in cima, ad attenderli c’era l’unica cosa in grado di scatenare in loro _reazioni eccessive_ e far crollare tutte le loro difese.  
  
***  
  
_* Mi sono concessa una licenza poetica: per i serpenti si utilizza il termine latenza invernale, non letargo, più adatto ai mammiferi._


	6. Quiete nella voce e tempesta nelle vene

_E ora chiudi gli occhi e prova a immaginare cosa si prova._ __  
Ad ascoltare.  
Look Back In Anger.   
Cadendo.   
Nel vuoto.  
//Isabella Santacroce  
  


  
**“Papà…”**  
**“Zio Lucius…”**  
  
Draco e Morgana si dimenticarono di Snape, di Silente, dell’imbarazzo provato poche ore prima, della punizione e dell’espulsione.  
La vista della persona che amavano di più nella vita spazzò via come un colpo di spugna ogni cosa, comprese le difese già deboli che avevano cercato di costruirsi in attesa di quel colloquio.  
Lucius era lì. Non era ad Azkaban e non era scappato in qualche landa desolata per non vederli più. Era in piedi davanti ai loro occhi e per un attimo il tempo si fermò.  
  
Gli corsero incontro, mentre lui si inginocchiava per accogliere l’unico abbraccio in grado di avvolgere il suo corpo e il suo cuore.  
“Bambini miei…” Li strinse, il cuore perse un colpo.  
Se ne era andato, Lucius. Aveva accartocciato le sue colpe gettandole in un cestino ed era scappato come un animale braccato, senza rendersi conto che i suoi istinti scellerati l’avrebbero rincorso fino all’inferno e oltre.  
  
Li guardò con quegli occhi di ghiaccio adesso sciolti.  
Li cinse e li alzò come due piume, tenendo le braccia sotto le cosce dei bambini, quindi con loro in braccio si sedette su una grande poltrona.  
Draco e Morgana gli tenevano ancora le braccia al collo, inebriati dalla familiare fragranza di mandorle amare dei capelli di Lucius. L'odore di _casa._  
Si guardavano senza fiatare, perché non servivano parole.  
_Hai visto, non è rinchiuso ad Azkaban._  
_E’ tornato da noi..._  
  
“Bambini…” Lucius manteneva a bada con abilità il tremore della sua voce e richiamò all’ordine corpo e mente come una vera Serpeverde. Come un vero Lord.  
“Sono stato convocato d’urgenza dai vostri Professori… Dobbiamo parlare”.  
  
***  
  
Un’ora prima, nell’ufficio di Silente, Lord Malfoy arrivava trafelato dopo essere stato chiamato per una questione che riguardava _i suoi ragazzi_. Ad aspettarlo Snape e Silente.  
  
“Silente, spero vivamente che sia una faccenda di vitale importanza!”  
“Oh, Lord Malfoy… sappiamo che è un uomo molto impegnato, ma credo debba sapere cos’è successo.”  
Pausa.  
La faccia di Lucius si faceva sempre meno raccomandabile.  
Poi Silente proseguì.  
“Questa mattina, di buon ora, abbiamo sorpreso Draco e Morgana in atteggiamenti… intimi.”  
“Intimi…? Potrebbe spiegarsi meglio?”  
E intervenne Snape.  
“Dormivano insieme Lucius! Abbracciati come due amanti! Per non parlare del fatto che tuo figlio era… oh bhe, puoi immaginare come si sveglia un dodicenne al mattino, specialmente se dorme appiccicato ad una ragazza.”  
  
Lui aveva fatto di tutto per evitare dei contatti potenzialmente pericolosi negli ultimi tempi, e quei due lo avevano fatto precipitare ad Hogwarts per una faccenda tanto stupida?!  
_Lucius mantieni la calma._  
  
“Oh sciocchezze,” disse con una maschera sorridente, degna del miglior imbonitore. “Sono come fratello e sorella!”  
“Però non lo sono.” Insisté Silente.  
“E poi sono ancora due bambini!”  
“Sono due adolescenti, Lucius.” Nel tono di voce del Potion Master c’era un senso di disgusto che non fingeva nemmeno lontanamente di voler celare.  
“Forse ai tuoi occhi sono sempre due bambini ma non è così. Sono due ragazzi, e se li avessi visti stamattina te ne saresti reso conto coi tuoi occhi. Stanno crescendo, Lord Malfoy!”  
_Come se non li avessi mai visti in quelle condizioni…_  
  
Lucius restava incantato ogni volta che guardava i suoi bambini giacere insieme, vicini.  
Sapeva benissimo che negli ultimi tempi era davvero cambiato qualcosa.  
Dopo quella notte maledetta in cui si era lasciato andare, gli era capitato altre volte di cedere alla tentazione e ritrovarsi a camminare come un automa fino alla stanza di Morgana, dove era sicuro di trovare anche Draco.  
Restava in silenzio a guardarli, senza fiatare.  
Così si era accorto delle erezioni di Draco, e del movimento oscillatorio che faceva inconsciamente Morgana nel sonno, contro di lui. Erano di una bellezza da mozzare il fiato.  
_Stai sudando Lord Malfoy._  
  
“In ogni caso su una cosa avete ragione,” rispose con la quiete nella voce e la tempesta nelle vene. “E’ un atteggiamento indegno di due purosangue come loro. Chiamateli pure, ci parlerò io.”  
  
***  
  
“Mi hanno detto di avervi trovati in atteggiamenti… compromettenti, è così?”  
“No, padre.”  
“Mi stai dicendo la verità, Draco?”  
“Ci siamo addormentati parlando sul divano, non l’abbiamo fatto apposta.”  
“Morgana?”  
“E’ vero zio Lucius. Non ci siamo resi conto del tempo che passava.”  
“Capisco. Beh, rendetevi conto invece dei cognomi che portate, non potete agire con una tale leggerezza. Spero sia chiaro il concetto.”  
Un _sì_ , all’unisono.   
“Bene. Adesso se i vostri insegnanti sono d’accordo, per me si può chiudere il discorso. Silente?” Concluse spostando lo sguardo dai ragazzi al Preside.  
“Potete andare…”  
“Aspettatemi di sotto. Io ho ancora due parole da scambiare con i vostri professori.”  
  
Non appena la scala riportò Draco e Morgana al piano inferiore, Lucius si voltò facendo un gesto inequivocabile con le mani, come a dire, ‘ _che vi avevo detto?_ ’.  
“I bambini non si sono resi nemmeno conto di quale fosse il problema. Per loro la questione si ferma al fatto che hanno passato la notte fuori dalle loro stanze. Siete voi ad averci visto qualcosa di perverso. Forse fareste meglio ad impiegare diversamente il vostro tempo, anziché tentare di smaliziare _due bambini innocenti_.”  
“Tu continui a chiamarli bambini, Lucius, ma sono due ragazzi oramai.” Rispose laconico Snape. Poi aggiunse “Un’ultima cosa prima che te ne vada, Lucius…”  
“Che altro c’è?”  
“Ti sei accorto che la Signorina... Morgana… è un’Occlumante naturale?”  
“Bhe è un’ottima cosa! No, non lo sapevo ma…” ma non potè finire la frase.  
“Come è possibile che nessuno di voi se ne sia accorto?!”  
“Severus ascolta, non so dove tu voglia arrivare ma, come hai appena potuto constatare con i tuoi occhi, io non ho bisogno di entrare nella testa dei miei figli per sapere la verità. Loro non hanno segreti _con me_.”  
Concluse con aria sprezzante Malfoy fissando Snape con quella che sembrava tanto essere un’aria di sfida.  
  
***  
  
Nel frattempo le lezioni giungevano al termine, e al piano inferiore Draco e Morgana erano seduti su un grande davanzale nei pressi dell’ingresso dell’ufficio di Silente, attendendo così come gli era stato chiesto.  
Parlottavano a bassa voce, dicendosi che Lucius avrebbe sistemato tutto, e che in fin dei conti era andato tutto bene, quando di fronte a loro apparvero Potter e la sua _cricca di sfigati,_ come amava definirli Draco.  
  
Sembrava che proprio non potesse resistere, doveva prenderli in giro ad ogni occasione.  
“Hey, Sfregiato. Perché non te ne vai da quel rozzo del tuo amico Hagrid e lasci che per i corridoi del castello passeggino solo i maghi degni di starci?”  
“E quello degno saresti tu, Malfoy?!” Rispose prontamente Harry.  
Ma siccome il fattaccio fra Mogana e Draco doveva restare un segreto, _naturalmente tutta la scuola lo sapeva_ , quindi Ron, che non voleva perdere un’occasione ghiotta come quella per far vacillare il loro nemico, aggiunse  
“Per essere uno che dorme attaccato alla gonna della _sorellina_ , parli fin troppo, Malfoy.”  
  
Fu un attimo.  
Morgana – che in fin dei conti era di poche parole proprio come Snape – estrasse la bacchetta dal mantello e mentre la puntava contro il rosso, Draco sputò veleno come un cobra a cui era stata pestata la coda  
“E tu per essere un poveraccio alzi troppo la cresta, Weasley!”  
Ma in quel momento una voce calda e melliflua li raggiunse “ _Via, via Draco, più garbato…”_  
Morgana ritirò la bacchetta, il _trio dei miracoli_ riprese il suo cammino e Lucius portò i suoi bambini in un’aula vuota, che chiuse e silenziò, prima di iniziare un discorso importante.  
  
***  
  
“Venite bambini miei… ecco così…” Come di consueto, un figlio per gamba, due testoline profumate accoccolate sul petto inquieto di papà.  
Morgana e la sua esangue delicatezza rosa zucchero filato.  
Draco etereo ai fiori d’arancio, pallido e gracile gioiello incontaminato.  
“State crescendo bambini miei…” Una passeggiata negli occhi di Draco.  
_Ghiaccio nel ghiaccio._  
“Narcissa vi ha spiegato come funziona la vita. Sapete tutto quello che c’è da sapere, tecnicamente.” Una scorsa negli occhi indecisi di Morgana.  
_Ghiaccio al sapore di zucchero._  
“Quello che forse non potete ancora capire è che gli adulti... non fanno sesso solo per procreare. Dal sesso deriva anche _piacere_ …”  
_Un ghiaccio che incendia._  
“Presto inizierete a provare il desiderio di fare certe esperienze e non sarò certo io a fermarvi. Però non ora, la settimana prossima compirete dodici anni, ed è presto. Siete ancora troppo giovani.”  
_Mandorle e zucchero nel cuore in tumulto. Zucchero e fiori d’arancio nello stomaco contratto._  
“I vostri corpi stanno cambiando. Presto Morgana sarà una donna e tu, Draco… tu poco dopo di lei diventerai un uomo in grado di poter avere un rapporto completo. Io vi vedo, vi osservo da quando siete nati, state crescendo prima di quanto credessi. I _boccioli incantevoli_ che siete stanno fiorendo…”  
_Sapore di mandorle in una bocca asciutta dalla voce tremante._  
“Qualsiasi dubbio abbiate potete venire da me, lo sapete, vero?”  
_Un lampo bianco che acceca e poi niente più._  
“Si, padre.”  
“Si, zio Lucius.”  
_Merlino, perché a me?!?!_  
“Molto bene, allora adesso potete andare. Non fatevi più beccare in situazioni imbarazzanti, poi quando siete a casa potete dormire insieme tutte le volte che volete. Adesso via, o farete tardi a lezione.”  
  
Rimasto solo, a Lord Malfoy servì più di un minuto per ricominciare a respirare, fissava il vuoto, sgomento per quello che era appena accaduto.  
Non riusciva a capacitarsene.  
Il suo corpo non era riuscito a controllare l’eccitazione di quel momento ed era esploso senza che lui potesse fare nulla per impedirlo, così come ora non riusciva ad arginare le lacrime che gli scaldavano le guance affilate.  
Le vacanze estive erano alle porte e questa volta lui non sarebbe potuto scappare da nessuna parte.  



	7. I tuoi bambini speciali

_Sentii il delirio delle mie voglie scatenate dall'angoscia riempire gli angoli della stanza._  
//Isabella Santacroce  
  


  
  
L’estate era finalmente giunta, Draco e Morgana avevano festeggiato i loro dodici anni sommersi da una montagna di regali e tutto sembrava procedere come sempre, con Narcissa spesso a Londra per compere e Lucius impegnato con il lavoro al Ministero.  
  
Un pomeriggio di mezza estate i ragazzi erano soli al Manor.  
Draco era impegnato in uno slalom fra gli alberi del giardino con il suo manico di scopa, mentre Morgana, eccezionalmente aveva deciso di uscire in giardino a coccolare un po’ i pavoni. In effetti quegli uccelli erano l’unica attrattiva che ci fosse all’esterno per lei.  
  
Mentre la ragazzina saltellava intorno a un enorme e mansueto maschio, che quando la vedeva apriva la sua splendida coda per salutarla, fu un attimo che Draco spuntò da una siepe a tutta velocità, cadendo dalla scopa, franando sul selciato e concludendo la sua corsa in una pozza d’acqua accanto al pavone e a Morgana.  
  
Proprio in quel momento apparve Lucius che si trovò di fronte uno spettacolo quasi comico: il pavone che strillava e scappava via, Draco pieno di foglie, rami e terra, e Morgana sporca di fango ed erba fin sopra i capelli.  
Un attimo dopo erano nel bagno della camera di Draco.  
  
“Fa vedere, Draco, spogliati… Guarda qua che livido. Accidenti, ti fa male?”  
“No, padre. Non è niente, solo una botta.” Rispose Draco togliendosi camicia, pantaloni e rimanendo solo coi boxer.  
Nel frattempo anche Morgana si era velocemente liberata del vestitino leggero che prima del passaggio del fratello era di un verde pallido – e che adesso sembrava mimetico – restando solo con un top e gli slip anch’essi fradici.  
“Se volete esco…” Disse Lucius senza sapere bene dove guardare.  
La vasca era piena di schiuma colorata e la stanza si riempì presto degli effluvi di rosa canina e narciso.  
“No padre, perché?” Draco era abituato alla presenza di suo padre, gli aveva insegnato lui a lavarsi, quindi che problema c’era?  
“Zio non uscire, per favore. La zia Narcissa non c’è e Draco non sa lavarmi i capelli…” Disse Morgana distrattamente, mentre si sfilava l’intimo e raggiungeva il fratellastro nella vasca.  
“Hai un metro di capelli, che pretendi?!” Rispose quasi offeso Draco.  
  
Lucius sorrise. L’irrequietezza che gli scorreva nelle vene gli fece tremare leggermente le mani, mentre massaggiava i capelli di Morgana con quello shampoo allo zucchero filato che gli entrava dalle narici per finire al basso ventre con una scossa elettrica.  
“Girati, da brava… Guarda qui, hai l’erba perfino sulla pancia…” Un tocco lieve, appena accennato fra le gambe della ragazzina che si teneva appoggiata alle sue spalle e di colpo sentì uno strano calore proprio dove Lucius l’aveva toccata.  
Poi si accucciò e affondò fino al naso nella schiuma, stringendo le gambe e inarcando leggermente la schiena. Particolare che non sfuggì a Lord Malfoy.  
  
“Vieni Draco, dov’è il tuo balsamo?” Fiori d’arancio per il Piccolo Lord. Sospiri d’amore e bocca asciutta. “Devi stare attento, ragazzo. Guarda qua, hai fango perfino…”  
Un dito si insinuò fra le natiche del bambino che sussultò. Lucius lo massaggiò con cura, lo ripulì da tutta la melma accumulata, e mentre il padre lo toccava, Draco sentì piano piano salire un calore fortissimo al basso ventre.  
Stava avendo di nuovo un’erezione, che cercò di coprire con la schiuma, senza riuscirci del tutto.  
  
“E’ una cosa naturale.” Disse di colpo. “Non dovete sentirvi imbarazzati. Ve l’ho detto anche quel giorno a scuola, no? State crescendo, se sentite delle pulsioni non c’è niente di anormale o di sconveniente.”  
Draco si voltò istintivamente verso Morgana. Lei non aveva il _coso_ , come poteva sentirsi in quel modo?!  
Come se l’avesse letto nel pensiero, Lucius aggiunse “Non solo i maschi sentono queste cose, Draco. Vero piccola?” E sorrise amabilmente verso la figliastra, che non sapeva esattamente cosa rispondere.  
“Adesso sciacquatevi, io vi aspetto di sotto per la cena. Tra poco Narcissa sarà di ritorno.” E prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle disse “Sarebbe meglio che non sappia che avete fatto il bagno insieme, e che vi ho aiutati. Sarà il nostro segreto, d’accordo?”  
  
“E’ vero? Senti _caldo_ anche tu?” Chiese ingenuo Draco alla sorella.  
“Non lo so… io credo di si. Se lo dice lo zio Lucius è vero per forza.” E lo disse mentre la sua mano era scivolata proprio nel punto in cui era stata massaggiata poco prima.  
  
Lucius concluse quel pomeriggio affogando la sua lascivia in una bottiglia di firewhiskey, pensando che se non avesse trovato una scappatoia, non sarebbe sopravvissuto a quell’estate.  
  
***  
  
Il giorno dopo Lucius Malfoy venne _improvvisamente_ chiamato dal Ministero a svolgere un incarico fuori Londra. Sarebbe partito il mattino dopo di buon ora, e disse che non sarebbe tornato prima di settembre.  
Narcissa si lamentò, dicendo che già vedeva poco i ragazzi, se non avesse sfruttato nemmeno quello che restava delle vacanze estive, poi non avrebbe potuto farlo fino a Natale, ammesso che non fossero stati in viaggio a trovare i parenti.  
Il che era esattamente quello che Lucius voleva, ma ovviamente si guardò bene dal dirlo ad alta voce.  
  
Non appena Draco e Morgana seppero di quel repentino cambio di programma, scattò nelle menti dei due ragazzi un campanello d’allarme.  
Salirono in camera di Draco, chiusero la porta e silenziarono la stanza.  
  
“E’ colpa nostra. Come l’altra volta.” Disse sommessamente Draco.  
“Stavolta credo tu abbia ragione.”  
Nessuno dei due aveva dimenticato quel pezzo di pergamena nel cestino dello studio di Lucius.  
Non ne avevano più parlato, sperando che quella storia fosse ormai solo un brutto ricordo, ma adesso quelle lettere impresse su una carta e poi incantate per non essere lette da nessuno tornarono prepotentemente a scorrere davanti agli occhi dei due ragazzi.  
  
“… _Toccarli in un modo che un padre non dovrebbe mai nemmeno pensare_.”  
E ancora “… _voglio consegnarmi volontariamente alla giustizia, in modo da tenere al sicuro i miei bambini…_ ”  
Concludeva con “ _I miei bambini speciali.”_  
  
“Che si fa?” piagnucolò Draco, mentre si buttava sul letto a peso morto.  
“Dobbiamo parlare con lui, Dray…” Morgana lo raggiunse, ma invece di sistemarsi al suo fianco come al solito, gli si mise sopra a cavalcioni, guardando distrattamente la testiera del letto, e pensando a come potevano introdurre l’argomento.  
“Non vorrai mica dirgli che abbiamo visto la lettera?!” Draco si puntellò coi gomiti sul letto, allarmato da quella frase.  
“No, ci tengo a vivere. Però in qualche modo dobbiamo fargli sapere che lo vogliamo con noi _ad ogni costo_ e…” Morgana si interruppe sentendo qualcosa di duro sotto di lei, abbassò lo sguardo e vide che i pantaloni di Draco si erano gonfiati improvvisamente, proprio in quel punto.  
Il ragazzino fingeva di nulla, si guardava intorno, ma le sue guance chiazzate di rosso lo sbugiardavano. Si riabbassò appoggiando la testa sul copriletto e portò le mani sulle ginocchia della sorella.  
Morgana non disse nulla, anche lei si sentiva strana, ma lo zio Lucius diceva che era normale. Senza pensarci prese a oscillare leggermente col bacino a contatto coi pantaloni morbidi di alta sartoria del fratello, inarcando la schiena.  
Draco sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. I loro respiri si fecero affannosi e Morgana aumentò il ritmo, ma proprio in quel momento Narcissa li chiamò dal fondo delle scale, facendo sobbalzare entrambi, che scattarono giù dal letto, come fossero stati due ladri colti sul fatto.  
  
Si ricomposero e scesero in salone.  
  
***  
  
Dopo cena Lucius stava seduto sul suo divanetto preferito e fissava il fuoco crepitare nel camino. I bambini lo raggiunsero, già con le camiciole da notte e lo avvolsero in un abbraccio di gambe e braccia di cui non si vedeva la fine né l’inizio.  
“Padre…”  
Lucius lo guardò in attesa che Draco continuasse.  
“Non vogliamo che tu parta.” Lo disse con una serietà che per un attimo a Lucius parve di avere di fronte un adulto.  
“Non è una mia scelta ragazzo…”  
_Non del tutto, almeno._  
  
“Tornerai prima della nostra partenza per Hogwarts?” Morgana fece capolino nel discorso, impostando quegli occhioni tipici di quando combinava un guaio e le provava tutte per farla franca.  
“Se ci tenete potrei tornare in tempo per accompagnarvi a Diagon Alley a comprare il materiale per il secondo anno. Tanto più che devo passare da Magie Sinister per… un certo affare…”  
Certo, doveva sbarazzarsi di alcuni oggetti che avrebbero potuto inchiodarlo per variegati e fantasiosi crimini che, se scoperti, gli avrebbero garantito un biglietto di sola andata per Azkaban.  
A ben pensarci, considerando la sua condotta abituale, era un miracolo che non fosse già da tempo in una cella a giocare a carte coi Dissennatori.  
Quindi, forse per stanchezza o forse solo per bisogno di quiete, prese i ragazzi in braccio, salì al piano superiore e li depose gentilmente nel letto di Morgana, intenzionato a scappare subito fuori di lì.  
  
Ma i due ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo che sembrava dirsi _ora o mai più_ , e Draco scelse _ora_.  
“Padre, aspetta…”  
Lucius si voltò a guardare il figlio, che ora non sembrava più così sicuro delle sue parole, e a stento, cercando di ricacciare il magone giù per la gola, mise insieme un’altra frase incerta “Tu… resterai sempre con noi, vero?”  
“Draco, cosa…”  
_Ti hanno preso in contropiede, Lord Malfoy?_  
“Noi non vogliamo che tu te ne vada. Vogliamo restare sempre con te.”  
“Beh ma certo, potete contare sempre su di me, lo sapete, no?”  
_Una risposta un po’ più evasiva non ti veniva in mente, Lucius?_  
“Zio Lucius, noi faremo i bravi, promesso.” Aggiunse Morgana.  
“Ma certo cara, voi siete sempre bravi…” E accompagnò quest’ultima frase con una carezza sulla testa della ragazzina, che però continuò.  
“Lo saremo di più. Saremo bravissimi… saremo _i tuoi bambini speciali.”_  
  
_Crack._  
  
“Cos’hai… detto…?”  
Morgana pensò che aveva sbagliato, aveva esagerato. Però ormai era fatta. Tanto valeva giocarsi il tutto per tutto.  
“Noi ti amiamo zio Lucius, promettiamo che saremo sempre buoni. Saremo i tuoi bambini speciali.”  
_Scappa Malfoy._  
“Ma certo. Voi lo siete già e lo sarete sempre.” Un bacio sulla fronte pallida di Draco. Un bacio sulla testolina piena di capelli di Morgana. “E adesso dormite.”  
  
Mentre Lucius si catapultava giù per le scale con le mani tremanti e il respiro affannoso, i due fratellini si guardavano sorridenti, pensando di aver proprio fatto un bel discorso.  
Potevano prendere sonno sereni.  
Adesso sarebbe andato tutto sicuramente bene.  
  
Sicuramente.


	8. Dannato per l’eternità

_Sentivo il bisogno di baci,_  
_di essere baciata tutta._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_  
  


  
**Un anno dopo**  
  
Quel secondo anno ad Hogwarts si era respirata un’aria strana. La Camera dei Segreti riaperta, il sospetto dei grifoni che Draco fosse l’erede di Salazar Serpeverde, quando in realtà Draco stesso sapeva ben poco a riguardo, e l’unica cosa che gli importava davvero era il suo nuovo ruolo di Cercatore nella squadra di Quidditch. E poi il basilisco, la caccia ai Sanguesporco…  
Non c’era stato un attimo di pace, insomma.  
  
Mentre Draco si allenava come cercatore, Morgana passava sempre più tempo nei sotterranei a preparare pozioni e selezionare ingredienti. Questo alimentò ironia e pettegolezzi fra gli studenti, che cominciarono a sostenere che la ragazza col tempo avesse preso alcuni atteggiamenti tipici di Snape, compresa la camminata svelta col mantello svolazzante come le ali di un pipistrello.  
  
Era stato un anno strano. Per la prima volta i due fratellastri non avevano passato le vacanze di Natale al Manor, dato che i Malfoy avevano dovuto compiere un viaggio _di rappresentanza_ , così definito dallo stesso Lucius, che si era scusato coi suoi ragazzi, perché _“Sicuramente non ci potremo vedere nemmeno durante le vacanze di primavera…”_ e così fu.  
  
Quindi nel momento in cui varcarono la soglia del Manor, ai ragazzi sembrò che fosse passata una vita dall’ultima volta che avevano messo piede in quella che, tutto sommato, era sempre casa loro.  
  
Il loro tredicesimo compleanno fu festeggiato in grande stile e Narcissa li viziò come non mai, facendo preparare agli elfi tonnellate di leccornie e squisitezze.  
Lucius invece, dopo un caloroso benvenuto e i primi giorni fatti di conversazioni serrate sul rendimento scolastico, il Quidditch, _queldannatoPotter_ , la Camera dei Segreti e su quanto fossero cresciuti i suoi due rampolli, prese quasi a isolarsi, fra il suo studio e il lavoro al Ministero.  
  
Draco e Morgana erano sinceramente stanchi di chiedersi il perché e il percome delle cose, si dissero che probabilmente le loro preoccupazioni erano state frutto di una loro fantasia infantile, era stato tutto un equivoco e nient’altro.  
Avevano tredici anni e quel pizzico di sano egoismo tipico degli adolescenti iniziava a pervaderli.  
Quell’inverno Morgana era diventata a tutti gli effetti una donna. Draco non aveva ancora superato quel _confine_ , ma stava crescendo molto velocemente anche lui.  
  
E così, fra indolenza e riposo, passò la prima parte dell’estate.  
  
***  
  
Era un pomeriggio di agosto caldo e afoso al Manor, Morgana si annoiava, aveva già finito di leggere il libro di pozioni del quarto anno – cosa che Draco riteneva al limite della malattia mentale – quando si decise ad alzarsi pigramente e si trascinò in camera del fratellastro, per chiedergli se avesse voglia di fare una partita agli scacchi dei maghi.  
Ma Draco non era nella sua stanza.  
  
Passò davanti allo studio di Lucius, che le disse con una punta di ironia nella voce e senza alzare lo sguardo dalle pergamene che stava leggendo, che Draco era passato poco prima con due scope in mano e forse era fuori a combinare qualcosa di poco saggio.  
  
Quindi ovviamente, Morgana decise che _quel qualcosa_ di poco saggio potesse valere la pena di affrontare il caldo del giardino, e con passo strascicato si diresse all’esterno.  
Non fece quasi in tempo a richiudersi la porta alle spalle, che si sentì sopraggiungere una folata di vento che le fece alzare il vestitino di lino grigio e rosa che indossava e scompigliandole rovinosamente i capelli. Seguì una risata divertita.  
“Dray!!! Cavoli, mi hai spaventata! E guarda qui, adesso ho un nido di rondini in testa!”  
Draco rideva di gusto a pochi passi da Morgana e a tre metri da terra, in sella alla sua scopa con aria trionfante. Si girò, le fece una linguaccia e ripartì.  
  
Morgana avrebbe voluto schiantarlo, fece per infilare la mano in tasca in cerca della bacchetta, ma il vestitino non aveva tasche, quindi visualizzò la sua bacchetta sul comodino e si ricordò di non averla con sé.  
“Accidenti!” Poi si guardò in giro e vide l’altra scopa del fratello appoggiata al muro.  
Un attimo dopo era stato ingaggiato un inseguimento senza precedenti fra gli alberi e gli arbusti del giardino, con Draco davanti che faceva il verso a Morgana e lei dietro che lo minacciava che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto scendere da quella scopa.  
  
Poi tutto si svolse nella frazione di un secondo.  
Draco virò all’improvviso con l’intento di cambiare direzione e Morgana – che proprio non era avvezza al volo – non riuscì a frenare in tempo, andando a sbattere contro un grosso ramo che la disarcionò dalla scopa, facendola precipitare al suolo con un gran tonfo.  
  
A Draco si fermò il cuore per un attimo. Scese in picchiata, con un salto volò giù dalla scopa e prese fra le mani la testa rossa e scompigliata di Morgana, che sembrava aver perso i sensi.  
“Tea, Tea! Svegliati! Merlino, è tutta colpa mia!”  
Schioccò le dita e apparve un elfo, che appena vide la scena iniziò ad urlare.  
“Vai a chiamare mio padre, corri!”  
  
“Tea, ti prego…”  
  
***  
  
L’elfo non era nemmeno riuscito a terminare la frase, che Lucius si era già smaterializzato in giardino.  
La scena che trovò gli fece tremare le gambe: Morgana svenuta, le scope gettate a terra e Draco in lacrime come non mai.  
  
Dopo solo mezz’ora, un medimago – a cui non era stata data la possibilità di scegliere se e quando recarsi al Manor – era al capezzale della ragazza, che nel frattempo si era ripresa e diceva di star bene, non fosse stato per il mal di testa e un gran dolore al braccio sinistro.  
Draco rimase tutto il tempo con lei, con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e un sincero pentimento stampato sul volto cereo.  
  
Lucius chiese la prognosi al medimago che, decisamente intimorito dal modo brusco con cui era stato prelevato e trascinato dai Malfoy, disse timidamente che non c’era da preoccuparsi: la paziente aveva il polso sinistro rotto, ma con una dose minima di Ossofast sarebbe guarita già l’indomani mattina.  
Raccomandò comunque riposo e pochi sforzi, quindi, con molti più galeoni di quanti le sue tasche potessero contenere, si congedò ringraziando Lord Malfoy per la sua generosità.  
Forse era una persona dai modi bruschi, ma ne era valsa decisamente la pena.  
  
Quando Lucius rientrò nella stanza, i suoi occhi grigi erano talmente feroci e gelati, che sembrava quasi che la temperatura nella stanza calasse man mano che l’uomo avanzava.  
Forse nemmeno un Dissennatore sarebbe riuscito a surgelare così il sangue nelle vene dei ragazzi.  
  
Quindi partirono le scuse e le giustificazioni. Morgana e Draco farfugliavano l’uno sull’altro  
_Padre ci dispiace, zio Lucius scusa, non sappiamo cosa ci sia preso, è colpa mia, no solo mia…_  
**“Silenzio!!!”** tuonò Lord Malfoy, e sembrò che quei capelli d’angelo vibrassero di collera come non mai.  
Dopodiché prese un bel respiro profondo, raggiunse i ragazzi sul letto e chiuse gli occhi un attimo cercando quel briciolo di calma interiore che da qualche parte doveva esser pur rimasta.  
  
“Vi rendete conto di quello che avete rischiato, sì?!”  
Adesso la sua voce era tornata quella si sempre, e anche gli occhi avevano smesso di terrorizzare i due fratellastri, che nel frattempo si erano fatti piccoli piccoli, l’uno accanto all’altro.  
“Draco, ho capito che volevi solo giocare, ma Morgana non è abile come te nel volo. E tu, ragazzina, dico… credevi davvero di riuscire a star dietro a tuo fratello?! E’ un Cercatore di Quidditch, per Salazar!”  
  
“Ci dispiace tanto…”  
E fecero quegli occhioni a cui Lucius non aveva mai saputo resistere.  
Quegli occhi ruffiani e lusinghieri che Lord Malfoy conosceva, amava e per cui si struggeva segretamente.  
Era grazie a quegli sguardi se Draco e Morgana in un modo o nell’altro la facevano sempre franca.  
“Narcissa ne sarà informata al suo ritorno.” Sospirò, cercando di riprendere le redini del suo cuore. E poi aggiunse,  
  
“Se vi succedesse qualcosa non so come farei. Siete _i miei bambini speciali,_ lo sapete, vero?”  
  
Quella frase. I ragazzi sentirono una fitta allo stomaco e nessuno dei due si azzardò a rispondere.  
Lucius aveva una strana luce negli occhi, un bagliore sinistro che _loro_ avevano già visto.  
  
“Adesso è il caso che vi facciate un bagno, e mentre vi lavate farò cambiare le lenzuola dagli elfi, guardate lì, sono tutte sporche d’erba…”  
Fece per allontanarsi, ma i due ragazzi si guardarono per un attimo, e come se si fossero letti nel pensiero lo fermarono.  
“Padre… Morgana non può usare il braccio fasciato e io non credo di riuscire a tenerla da solo…”  
  
Prima di voltarsi, un ghigno consapevole affiorò sulla bocca sottile di Lord Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
Draco era già immerso nelle bolle multicolore, aveva aiutato la sorella a spogliarsi, ma non se l’era sentita di prenderla in braccio per adagiarla nella vasca. Era troppo gracile, Draco…  
Così Lucius si alzò le maniche della preziosa camicia di seta che lo fasciava elegantemente, sollevò la ragazzina, e la adagiò nell’acqua tiepida e profumata.  
  
Strofinò prima il suo gioiello al sapore di fiori d’arancio, i capelli d’oro, il petto glabro, le gambe sottili…  
“Girati, Draco… ecco, così.” La sua voce sembrava più profonda del solito, mentre accarezzava gentilmente le natiche del figlio, indugiando al centro, e affondando leggermente le dita in quella fessura, fino a toccare un punto che fece sussultare il ragazzo. La sua erezione cominciò ad affiorare fra le bolle colorate, le guance di Draco iniziarono ad assumere un colorito roseo e quando Lucius fece scivolare la mano in avanti, avvolgendola e insaponandola, il ragazzo sospirò.  
“Niente di male, Draco… Lo sai, no? Dopo puoi fare quella cosa con la mano… oppure puoi farti aiutare, non devi vergognarti.”  
  
Lasciò il figlio accucciato fra le bolle e passò a insaponare di zucchero filato Morgana, che nel frattempo si era rilassata, cercando di farsi passare il mal di testa grazie al calore dell’acqua.  
La fece alzare in piedi, le divaricò leggermente le gambe e prese a frizionarle i lunghi capelli, per poi passare al petto acerbo, alle braccia, facendo attenzione alla fasciatura.  
Infine, prese a massaggiarle le gambe, con particolare insistenza nell’interno coscia. Il basso ventre della ragazzina iniziò a farsi caldo e iniziò ad ansimare impercettibilmente.  
  
Lucius indugiò ancora, proprio al centro, un massaggio regolare, che fece tremare leggermente la ragazza.  
Poi all’improvviso si staccò, aprì il rubinetto della doccia con la scusa di sciacquarla e puntò il getto proprio dove la stava lavando un attimo prima.  
Morgana sentiva le gambe molli e si aggrappò con le braccia alle spalle di Lord Malfoy, che le teneva quel getto proprio all’apertura delle sue gambe, che ora lei stava divaricando con più decisione, ansimando senza volerlo.  
Un attimo dopo Lucius sentì un gemito sommesso fra le sue scapole e adagiò la ragazza, ancora col respiro accelerato di nuovo nella vasca.  
  
Draco, che nel frattempo aveva intuito quello che era successo, aveva le lacrime agli occhi, era eccitato e non sapeva come comportarsi, così Lucius gli chiese avvicinandosi all’orecchio  
“Allora, vuoi un’aiutino… anche tu?”  
La testolina bionda annuì leggermente, e la mano di Lucius affondò nella schiuma, prese quella del figlio e la condusse su un’erezione sul punto di scoppiare.  
La grossa mano avvolse quella piccina, si mosse dolcemente una manciata di volte, poi ci fu un sospiro affannoso e Draco tornò ad adagiarsi fra le bolle, con l’aria smarrita.  
  
“Va tutto bene, va tutto bene.”  
Un bacio sulla fronte di Draco, un bacio sulla testolina di Morgana.  
“Siete cresciuti _bambini miei_.”  
  
E senza voltarsi si chiuse alle spalle la porta del bagno, quella della camera di Morgana e quella delle sue depravazioni, giurando a sé stesso di chiudere quell’ultima a doppia mandata e di non riaprirla mai più.  
  
“Che io possa essere dannato per l’eternità.”


	9. Dissennati

_Io vorrei di quegli abbracci che sanno di braccia attorno_  
_che stringono facendo scivolare lacrime_  
_e c'è freddo cane in stazione che non regala brividi d'amore_  
_e io vorrei, perché mi sento romantica._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_  
  


  
  
“Che cerchio alla testa, dannati Dissennatori…”  
Quel terzo anno a Hogwarts era decisamente cominciato male: il Dissennatore in treno, Sirius Black evaso da Azkaban e poi la scoperta che quegli infernali esseri svolazzanti sarebbero stati intorno alle mura di Hogwarts almeno fino alla cattura del fuggitivo.  
  
“Secondo me, è tutta suggestione la tua… Non possono farti niente, se non a una distanza ravvicinata, tranquillizzati Tea. Pensa a me, piuttosto! Quel dannato ippogrifo stava per staccarmi un braccio!”  
“Questo perché tu con gli animali non hai modo, Dray… Anche i pavoni scappano quando ti vedono…”  
  
Era vero, Draco era troppo irruento, arrivava davanti a un animale con la pretesa che questo si fidasse di lui, che gli desse tutto e subito, esattamente come era abituato con le persone. Morgana aveva cercato innumerevoli volte di spiegarglielo, e il suo fallimento troneggiava sotto forma di fasciatura attorno al braccio del ragazzo.  
  
“Senti Dray…” gli disse distrattamente mentre controllava una pergamena con su scritto un elenco di ingredienti, “… hai bisogno di aiuto?”  
Inizialmente il biondo non capì cosa intendesse e Morgana doveva averlo intuito dalla sua espressione perplessa, quindi ritornando con gli occhi alla pergamena aggiunse con la stessa noncuranza “Con quel braccio avrai difficoltà a farti il bagno.”  
E senza attendere la risposta del fratellastro iniziò a scendere le scale dei sotterranei, quando sentì la voce di Draco provenire da sopra “Beh in effetti si, ma come… Hey, sei scomparsa?”  
“Ci vediamo dopo, ora ho una cosa da fare.”  
Così Draco rimasto solo e un po’ perplesso dai comportamenti della sorella, più strani del solito, rispose a sé stesso “Eh… va bene…”, e se ne andò.  
  
***  
  
Nel calderone sobbolliva qualcosa di color argento, Morgana stava ripulendo il bancone, sperando che nessuno avesse notato la sua assenza a cena e che Draco non le avrebbe fatto troppe domande in merito. Mancava poco ormai, ancora una mezz’ora e quella sensazione orribile sarebbe sparita. Forse.  
  
Se ne stava incantata a fissare le bolle formarsi e poi scoppiare lievemente, era completamente immersa nei suoi pensieri, forse per quello non lo sentì arrivare. O forse non l’avrebbe sentito comunque.  
“Elleboro, giunchiglie strombazzanti…”  
“AH!” Morgana trasalì per lo spavento, se fosse stata un gatto si sarebbe sicuramente attaccata alle tende del laboratorio soffiando con la coda arruffata.  
I pipistrelli sono silenziosi.  
“Professore, per Salazar! Non l’ho sentita arrivare!”  
“Si da il caso, che _io_ abbia tutto il diritto di essere qui, nella mia aula… non _lei_ , signorina!”, disse Snape con tono mellifluo, senza staccare gli occhi dal calderone.  
“Mi dispiace. Non volevo dire… Beh comunque non ho attinto dalle sue scorte, Professore. Ho solo preferito usare quest’aula per stare tranquilla e perché qui c’è tutto l’occorrente già pronto…”  
  
“Pozione Calmante. Perché.” Sottolineò l’ultima parola, pronunciandola lentamente e assolutamente senza inflessione interrogativa. Non era una domanda. Era _dimmiperchésubitoenoninventarestorie._  
“I Dissennatori. Mi provocano malessere… Non dormo, non mangio da giorni ormai. Ho mal di testa e il respiro corto.”  
“Capisco…” disse senza intonazione.  
Poi mentre apriva l’armadio delle scorte aggiunse “Una bella seccatura, vero?” Ma nemmeno questa sembrava una domanda.   
Tornò al tavolo con una boccetta “Aggiunga questo. Solo poche gocce.”  
“Infuso di Tiglio,” Morgana lesse l’etichetta ad alta voce. Poi aggiunse, “Ma certo… effetti calmanti e vasodilatatori…”  
“Ottimo, assegnerei un paio di punti a Serpeverde, ma considerando che sta usando l’aula senza aver avuto prima il mio permesso… non lo farò.” Chiosò Snape fissando la ragazza con aria sorniona.  
  
Morgana non rispose, aggiunse tre gocce di tiglio alla pozione, e quando fu sicura che Snape non la stesse guardando, intento a riporre nell’armadio la scatola di Piume di Jobberknoll per cui si era recato nell’aula, ne aggiunse altre sette.  
“ _Stanotte voglio dormire._ ” Pensò.  
  
Poi la voce secca di Snape la riscosse “Non ho ricevuto altri gufi da lei, immagino non ci siano state altre questioni… _di vita o di morte_ , immagino.” Improvvisamente il mal di testa di Morgana si acuì e dovette sedersi per evitare di barcollare.  
Snape se ne accorse, ma non accennò a mollare la presa. Ci stava riprovando, stava usando la Legillimanzia su Morgana e questa volta lei sembrava ben conscia della cosa, tanto che strinse gli occhi e si portò le mani alle tempie.  
“Io, no… non…” Avrebbe voluto articolare la risposta che previdentemente si era preparata in caso _quella domanda_ le fosse stata posta, ma non ci riusciva.  
Era stanca e indebolita, sentiva le forze venir meno e successe tutto in una frazione di secondo.  
  
_Saremo i tuoi bambini speciali... Sarà il nostro segreto, d’accordo? Mio padre si è denunciato, Tea… Non piangere, andrà tutto bene Dray… Sarà il nostro segreto… Il nostro segreto._  
  
Snape era entrato, ce l’aveva fatta. Aveva trovato le difese abbassate e le aveva abbattute. Durò solo un istante. Un breve palpito prima che Morgana crollasse dalla sedia e prima che lui potesse davvero capire la portata di quel segreto.  
  
Mentre sollevava la giovane da terra, che aveva riaperto gli occhi e sembrava guardarlo senza vederlo davvero, si chiese cosa tenesse nascosto Lord Malfoy di così pericoloso da sgomentare tanto quei due ragazzi.  
Mentre osservava quel viso esangue, con quelle occhiaie marcate e l’aria sconvolta, ripensava a quanto aveva appena visto: Lucius Malfoy che chiedeva ai suoi figli di tenere un segreto, Draco in lacrime temeva che il padre si fosse denunciato, ma per cosa?  
E poi quella frase di una Morgana sorridente e leggermente più giovane, sarà stata una scena di almeno un anno prima, “ _Saremo i tuoi bambini speciali...”_ ma che diavolo stava succedendo al Manor?!  
  
Morgana bevve in un sorso il bicchiere d’acqua che Snape le aveva materializzato sul tavolo. Silenziosamente versò la pozione, ormai pronta, in tre boccette, e sempre senza proferire parola ripulì l’attrezzatura con un colpo di bacchetta, dopodiché fece per uscire.  
Snape la fermò, chiuse la porta dell’aula con la bacchetta e fece per parlare.  
“Signorina…”  
Ma sentirsi imprigionata fu davvero troppo. “No! Lei non ne ha il diritto!” Si era voltata e lo guardava con gli occhi enormi e furiosi, disperati e iniettati di sangue, a causa dell’agitazione, del malessere e dello choc che le aveva procurato quell’intrusione nella sua mente.  
Aveva paura. Cercava da diversi minuti di rimettere insieme i pezzi dei ricordi che Snape si era preso con la forza.  
“Non può farlo, non è giusto!”  
  
E Severus lo sapeva. Non era affatto corretto da parte sua e non era giustificato in alcun modo.  
Quindi dischiuse leggermente la porta, e le permise di uscire. Senza aggiungere altro.  
  
***  
  
Draco cenò velocemente, chiedendosi che fine avesse fatto sua sorella e cercando di relegare in fondo allo stomaco quel brutto presentimento che condiva la sua cena di un sapore amaro e sgradevole.  
“Pansy… Hai visto in giro Morgana?” Non che le due fossero propriamente amiche, Pansy era gelosa della posizione di privilegiata che aveva la rossa con Draco e all’interno del castello: in fin dei conti, se _lui_ era il Principe dei Serpeverde, la Principessa non poteva che essere _lei_.  
Ad ogni modo dividevano il dormitorio, quindi era più che ovvio chiederle quel genere di informazione.  
“E’ in camera. Si sentiva poco bene, ha detto che dopo cena sarebbe scesa in Sala Comune.” Storse il naso e continuò a mangiare come se non le importasse assolutamente nulla di Draco, di Morgana e di tutto il resto del creato.  
  
Nel frattempo Morgana, coi nervi a fior di pelle, aveva atteso che tutte le compagne fossero fuori dai piedi, poi buttò giù in un sorso una delle tre fiale di pozione e si stese sul letto in attesa che facesse effetto.  
“Allora ricapitoliamo…” chiuse gli occhi cercando una concentrazione perduta da giorni, e le immagini irruppero nella sua mente senza sosta: lei nell’aula, il malessere, Snape che le suggeriva di aggiungere il Tiglio, lei che abbondava col Tiglio, poi una fitta inaspettata e gli occhi di Snape che frugavano. Si ma cosa?  
  
“Concentrati Morgana…” gli occhi iniziavano a farsi soffici.  
  
_Mio padre si è denunciato, Tea…_ Ma la lettera non l’aveva vista Snape, giusto? _Non piangere, andrà tutto bene Dray…_ No, non l’aveva vista. Però aveva sentito Lucius dire _Sarà il nostro segreto… Il nostro segreto._  
  
Il ritmo inizialmente incalzante, si stava man mano acquietando. _Saremo i tuoi bambini speciali..._ era una frase innocente, nient’altro. Il respiro tornò regolare. Snape non aveva capito proprio niente.  
Morgana ghignò senza nemmeno rendersene conto. La pozione Calmante era una bomba, la ragazza sorrise e si assegnò mentalmente dieci punti per aver preparato una tale delizia.  
  
L’ora di cena era passata, si alzò di scatto per raggiungere Draco, ma barcollò e andò a sbattere contro l’armadio.  
“Avrò esagerato col tiglio?” Iniziò a ridere da sola, adesso la testa girava, ma decisamente non a causa dei Dissennatori.  
  
Mentre scendeva le scale del dormitorio, tenendosi salda al corrimano, rideva fra sé e sé, quella pozione era uno spasso.  
In ogni caso non avevano nulla di cui preoccuparsi: Snape era sempre Snape, ed era ovvio che prima o poi avrebbe trovato il modo di penetrarle la mente, ma non aveva fatto in tempo a scoprire niente di compromettente e questo la faceva sentire leggera ed euforica.  
O forse era la pozione, in quel caso altri dieci punti a Serpeverde!  
  
Così, ridendo da sola, fece il suo ingresso nella Sala Grande e trovò Draco seduto con aria preoccupata, con Pansy Parkinson appiccicata che cercava di attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
“Tea, finalmente…” Draco sembrava sollevato.  
Pansy fece una smorfia ma non accennò a spostarsi. Quindi Morgana le si piantò davanti.  
“Parkinson, saresti così gentile da togliere le mani _dal mio promesso sposo_?”  
Lo disse di getto, con aria divertita – un momento, aria divertita?! – tutta la Sala si zittì.  
Era la prima volta che qualcuno diceva ad alta voce e in pubblico quello che fondamentalmente tutti sapevano ma nessuno si azzardava a dichiarare.  
Ma Pansy, punta sull’orgoglio replicò “Ieri fratelli, oggi promessi sposi e domani…? Che altro?!”  
“Niente che ti riguardi, mi pare.”  
Il punto non era tanto _quello_ che stava dicendo, tanto che un giorno si sarebbero sposati era un segreto di pulcinella. Era il _come_.  
Stava sorridendo in pubblico - che già di per sé era una stranezza – un sorriso ambiguo, gli occhi velati e assenti, un’aura strana la circondava.  
Draco scattò in piedi, per evitare problemi. Quindi la prese delicatamente per mano e la condusse verso l’uscita.  
Mentre si allontanava, tenne fisso per un po’ il suo sguardo in quello della compagna, come a schernirla, a farle capire _chi_ aveva il controllo della situazione.  
  
Appena fuori Draco non poté trattenersi “Che ti prende?! Pansy è sempre Pansy, non c’era bisogno di attaccare briga!”  
Morgana rise di gusto e si avviò, senza dire al fratello-fratellastro-fidanzato dove fossero diretti. L’andatura era barcollante e a Draco questo non sfuggì.  
“Insomma?!”  
“Insomma cosa? Non sei abituato a me che attacco briga, eh? Di solito è il contrario…” Rise ancora, di gusto, con una smorfia di scherno verso il ragazzo, sempre più confuso.  
“Ti senti bene? E poi… dove stiamo andando?”  
  
***  
  
“Il bagno dei prefetti?! Non possiamo stare qui… Qualcuno ci vedrà e finiremo nei guai un’altra volta!”  
“Rilassati. E’ l’unico posto dove posso… darti una mano…” Un altro sorriso sghembo.  
“Ma i prefetti…” Non fece in tempo a finire la frase.  
“Nessun prefetto si avvicinerà. Ho fatto in modo che non fossero… come posso dire… interessati a questa zona, stasera.”  
“Mi stai dicendo che li hai corrotti?”  
“Lo zio Lucius non ti ha detto che _corrompere_ è una brutta parola, Dray?! Percy Weasley aveva bisogno di una certa… sostanza. Io gliel’ho recuperata. Così lui per sdebitarsi ha accettato di tenere a distanza chiunque da questo bagno. Per tutta la notte.”  
  
Draco era senza parole. Una Lucius in versione femminile si stava spogliando sotto i suoi occhi e lui era davvero senza uno straccio di parola da proferire.  
Una Lucius piuttosto barcollante a dire il vero. E stranamente sorridente.  
  
“Hai preso qualcosa? Guardami…” Prese Morgana per un polso e la obbligò a fissarlo. Quegli occhi luminosi che conosceva bene ora erano vacui e lucidi, ma non sembrava star male, tutto sommato.  
“Lo sai, non stavo bene, ero al limite… Ho preparato una Pozione Calmante. Adesso sto meglio. Rilassati… Spogliati… E’ tutto ok.”  
E così fece. Si spogliò con calma, Morgana lo aiutò a togliere la camicia, con la fasciatura gli risultava difficile, intanto i rubinetti riempivano la grande vasca di bolle colorate e profumate.  
  
Poi, mentre la ragazza si legava i capelli in uno chignon morbido, Draco entrò nell’acqua e dopo un attimo venne raggiunto dalla sorella.  
Lei gli si accostò, e iniziò ad accarezzarlo massaggiandogli il bagnoschiuma sulle spalle, sul petto glabro e pallido, per poi avvolgerlo con le braccia e cominciare a insaponargli la schiena.  
“Tea, quello che hai detto prima…” La voce di Draco sembrava tremolante, o forse era solo l’eco del bagno a renderla tale.  
“Cosa?” Morgana continuava a insaponarlo, stando attenta alle bende.  
“Che un giorno saremo sposati…” Così si bloccò e si intrufolò nei suoi occhi. Quegli occhi liquidi e trasparenti.  
“Ti dispiace?” Fu appena un soffio.  
  
Draco la cinse con un braccio, tirandola ancor più vicino, se possibile. Lei percepì chiaramente l’erezione del fratello fra le gambe e sussultò.  
“Non riesco a immaginare niente di diverso.” E la baciò.  
Per la prima volta cercando un contatto che fosse più profondo e avvolgente. Lei dischiuse la bocca per farlo entrare e iniziarono a scambiarsi il primo vero bacio fatto di lingue calde e respiri umidi.  
Poi Draco si staccò, cercando una qualche conferma negli occhi di Morgana. La ragazza aveva gli occhi socchiusi, le guance infuocate e la bocca ancora bagnata e fremente.  
Si appoggiò fra il collo e la clavicola diafana del fratello e fece scendere una mano in quell’universo di bolle profumate, fino a raggiungere il membro duro e caldo del ragazzo che si lasciò andare ad un gemito leggero, inclinando la testa all’indietro.  
  
Prese a muovere la mano, così come aveva visto fare quella volta… a Lucius…  
“Io… fermami se ti faccio male, in qualche modo” sussurrò insicura.  
Draco per tutta risposta la stinse a sé e continuò ad ansimare, a gemere, e più lei insisteva con quel movimento metodico, più lui contraeva i lombi e inarcava la schiena.  
Fino a che con un ultimo gemito strozzato ripiegò la testa in avanti, appoggiandola alla spalla di lei, e con un gesto la fermò.  
Quando Morgana tirò la mano fuori dall’acqua, notarono che, mischiato all’acqua, c’era uno strano liquido bianco vischioso, appena percettibile.  
Entrambi capirono. Draco fece per scusarsi, imbarazzato, ma lei gli mise una mano sulla bocca per fargli capire che non era necessario.  
  
Rimasero qualche minuto abbracciati nell’acqua, poi Morgana uscì, si sciacquò e si distese su un divanetto, lì accanto, con gli occhi semichiusi per la stanchezza, la pozione, il calo dell’eccitazione.  
Draco, la raggiunse e rimase a fissarla un attimo, insicuro su cosa dire.  
Poi si ricordò che quella era sempre _la sua Tea_ , e sussurrò semplicemente  
  
“Possiamo rifarlo, ogni tanto?”


	10. Nessuna Redenzione

_Sai cosa vorrei? Incontrarti qui. Incontrarti e baciarti._  
_Cosa di meglio di un bacio quando ci si sente romantici e soli._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

  
  


  
Dopo quella notte fatta di tenerezze e di prime scoperte, Draco e Morgana non ebbero più modo di stare insieme, e forse nemmeno lo cercarono, un po’ per pudore, un po’ perché quel terzo anno effettivamente si stava rivelando complesso tra studio, partite di Quidditch e lupi mannari in circolazione.  
Così, quando giunsero al Manor per Natale, riuscirono finalmente a rilassarsi.  
  
Era un bel pomeriggio di sole e Morgana era uscita da alcune ore con Narcissa per andare dalla sarta a farsi confezionare un vestito per la festa che i Malfoy stavano organizzando per il 31 Dicembre.  
“Stai crescendo in fretta cara, non ti va più bene niente…”, così erano uscite per un vestito ma Lucius sussurrò a Draco, senza farsi sentire dalle due donne di casa, che secondo lui sarebbero tornate con gli elfi carichi di pacchi fin sopra i capelli, e Draco rise di gusto, sapendo che sarebbe stato sicuramente così.  
  
Lucius al tramonto salì nel suo studio, ma lasciò la porta aperta, e Draco sapeva cosa significava: _se vuoi entra pure._  
E così fece. C’era una cosa che suo padre doveva sapere, e preferiva parlarne a quattr’occhi con lui, senza nessuno intorno.  
  
“Draco… Figliolo vieni, cosa fai sulla porta?”  
Era indeciso, il ragazzo. Inizialmente gli era sembrata una buona idea, poi più si avvicinava allo studio e meno si sentiva certo del motivo per cui si stesse recando da suo padre.  
Ad ogni modo lo raggiunse e Lucius lo fece sedere sulle sue ginocchia, avvolgendolo in un caldo abbraccio.  
  
“Va tutto bene, Draco?” Lucius conosceva suo figlio meglio di quanto conoscesse sé stesso, e aveva capito che qualcosa lo turbava.  
“E’ successa una cosa. Con Morgana.”  
“Avete litigato?”  
“No no, non si tratta di questo…” Draco evitava lo sguardo diretto del padre e si accorse di avere le guance accaldate. E Lucius non era un ingenuo…  
“E’ successa una cosa… _fra di voi_ …?”  
“Si…”  
“Draco, lo sai che non devi imbarazzarti, se sei qui è perché hai bisogno di un consiglio e io sono pronto a dartelo, figliolo.”  
  
Così Draco raccontò dell’accaduto. Del bacio e poi della mano della sorellastra che gli aveva dato piacere.  
Evitò solo di scendere nei dettagli sul _dove_ e _come_ , altrimenti avrebbe dovuto spiegare anche l’attitudine della ragazza a fare e chiedere _favori_ ai prefetti.  
Per un attimo pensò anche che Lucius si sarebbe commosso dicendo qualcosa del tipo “Ecco, la mia ragazza! Vedi cosa significa crescere con sani princìpi?!”, però decise di tralasciare e concentrarsi sull’argomento principale.  
  
“Sei arrabbiato, padre?”  
“No, Draco, come ti viene in mente? L’importante è che facciate le cose usando la testa, figliolo. Abbiamo già parlato di pozioni anticoncezionali, vero? Sai tutto quello che c’è da sapere. Basta che stiate attenti e teniate un profilo basso quando siete ad Hogwarts. Vorrei evitare di essere richiamato da Silente, perché dubito che riuscirei a scagionarvi una seconda volta…”  
“No no, ma padre! Noi non abbiamo ancora…” Draco a quel punto era color aragosta, e Lucius rise di gusto a vedere il suo figliolo alle prese con il suo imbarazzo.  
Poi il ragazzo aggiunse “A te… non dispiacerebbe… insomma se noi…”  
“Draco, ascolta. Siete molto giovani, e questo è vero. Ma io vi conosco dal primo giorno in cui siete venuti al mondo e so che genere di rapporto vi lega. Senza contare che il vostro matrimonio era una cosa che avevamo in mente sia noi che i poveri genitori di Morgana, quindi il pensiero che la vostra unione non sia solo atta a portare avanti il sangue puro delle nostre famiglie, ma sia anche dettata dall’affetto, può rendermi solo felice.”  
  
Tornando nella sua stanza, Draco si rese conto di aver chiesto a suo padre il permesso per poter fare l’amore con Morgana, e subito dopo si rese conto anche, con un pizzico di terrore, di averlo fatto non tanto perché temeva disapprovasse, ma perché aveva paura che si sentisse escluso da quel rapporto che fin dal primo giorno era fatto di tre persone e non di due.  
Capire quella cosa lo lasciò atterrito e in un attimo nella sua mente balenarono quelle dannate frasi, quella dannata lettera.  
  
_“…toccarli in un modo che un padre non dovrebbe mai nemmeno pensare.”_  
  
Chissà che fine aveva fatto quella lettera.  
Chissà se il suo amato padre si sentiva davvero escluso.  
Mentre formulava quei pensieri, non si era nemmeno accorto di essere di nuovo sull’uscio dello studio, e Lucius lo guardava con fare interrogativo.  
L’espressione di Draco era fra le più serie che l’uomo gli avesse mai visto sul volto e il suo respiro si fermò per un attimo quando Draco pronunciò queste esatte parole  
  
“Quel giorno… io non ho fatto niente… Non credo di riuscire a ricambiare quello che mi ha fatto Morgana. Lei è una ragazza e io non so come si fa. **Mi aiuti tu, padre?** ”  
  
***  
  
Una cena lasciata praticamente intatta e una bottiglia di Firewhiskey dopo, Lucius Malfoy stava cercando di mimetizzarsi col divano di una delle salette del Manor.  
  
Quella richiesta diretta, uscita dalle labbra rosee e innocenti di suo figlio, lasciarono l’uomo interdetto, catapultandolo nella palude di immoralità dalla quale stava lottando per uscire da anni.  
Draco, il suo gioiello, non poteva saperlo. Non aveva idea che lui, anni prima voleva addirittura denunciarsi al Ministero per quelle carezze fugaci e quei pensieri sporchi su lui e sulla figliastra.  
Draco non riusciva a capire cosa significasse per lui toccarli mentre li insaponava, non aveva idea, non sapeva cosa stava dicendo. **O forse si…?**  
  
_“Ma no, figuriamoci… Sarà meglio che raggiunga Narcissa nelle sue stanze… almeno…”_  
“Zio Lucius, posso sedermi?” Fu un sussurro, ma Lucius scattò come se fossero piombati nella stanza gli Auror al completo per un’ispezione.  
“Tesoro… beh, io in realtà stavo per andare a letto.”  
Morgana parve delusa, ma non voleva fare i capricci come una bambina, quindi prima di uscire dalla stanza, buttò le braccia al collo dell’uomo e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia  
“Buonanotte, zio Lucius…”.  
_Il ghiaccio si sciolse in un oceano di zucchero rosa._  
  
***  
  
Mentre Lucius Malfoy cercava di regolarizzare il suo respiro, in un’altra stanza del Manor Draco e Morgana si erano infilati sotto il piumone verde e argento a fare un’interessante conversazione.  
“Senti Tea, per… _quella cosa_ …”  
“Si, ti ho già detto che possiamo rifarla… ogni tanto, magari…”  
“No, è che… vorrei farlo anch’io… a te…”  
Morgana si aprì in un sorriso timido, abbassò lo sguardo senza sapere cosa dire.  
Poi Draco continuò e raccontò per filo e per segno alla sorella, la conversazione avuta con il padre quel pomeriggio.  
Sulle prime Morgana non seppe cosa dire, fissava la tenda verde del baldacchino riflettendo.  
  
_Quella lettera, Tea. Non riesco a togliermela dalla testa. Dice che pensa di toccarci in quel modo… Come… come mi hai toccato tu. Dice che ci ama, che siamo i suoi bambini speciali. Io non so se ho fatto bene… Gli ho chiesto se voleva insegnarmi come si fa… con le ragazze… con te… Lui non ha risposto. Non voglio che se ne vada. Voglio che resti sempre con noi._  
  
Alla fine disse solo “Hai fatto bene”.  
Solo tre parole, prima che la porta della camera si socchiudesse, facendo entrare uno spiraglio di luce nella stanza, che sparì velocemente com’era apparso.  
Ora dei lunghi capelli argentei avanzavano verso il letto, rischiarati solo dalla luce della Luna che filtrava dalle tende della camera.  
  
Lucius Malfoy indossava una veste da camera nera di seta, stava ai piedi del letto, appoggiato al baldacchino e guardava i suoi bambini accoglierlo con sorrisi innocenti.  
La Luna piena si specchiava su quel volto esangue donandogli un’aria ultraterrena, come se da un momento all’altro avesse dovuto proseguire il suo cammino fino a svanire attraverso la parete per non materializzarsi mai più.  
  
Invece il suo corpo era reale, era caldo e fremente.  
Silenziò la stanza e in un attimo fu sotto il piumone al fianco di Morgana, che ora stava in mezzo fra lui e Draco e accarezzò prima i capelli di rubino di lei, poi quelli d’oro del figlio.  
  
Rimase incantato a esaminare quei volti che conosceva a memoria come fosse la prima volta che li scrutava, come se li volesse esplorare fin dentro alle ossa, e i ragazzi lo sapevano perché quei due blocchi di ghiaccio li trafissero come corrente elettrica.  
In un attimo, con un incantesimo non verbale, Lucius fece evanescere i pigiamini dei due ragazzi, che non fecero nemmeno finta di apparire stupiti.  
  
“Draco mi ha detto che vorrebbe dedicarti delle attenzioni… Se sei d’accordo posso… aiutarlo…”  
Morgana non disse niente, aveva la gola secca e si limitò ad annuire.  
Così Lucius prese la mano destra del figlio e la direzionò sulla pelle della giovane, che reagiva ad ogni tocco, come la corda di un’arpa.  
Lo condusse infine sul suo sesso e divaricò le cosce della ragazza, che sussultò.  
  
“Vedi Draco, ci sono alcuni modi in cui puoi dimostrare la tua devozione a una donna… una di queste è con le mani, poi con la bocca o ancora facendo sesso completo, ma non credo sia il caso, per adesso.”  
  
Lo sguardo di Draco passava dagli occhi del padre alla sua mano, infilata fra le gambe di quella che era sempre stata la sua mezza mela, e decise che non era il caso di agitarsi.  
Accanto a lui c’erano le due persone a cui teneva di più al mondo, quindi andava _tutto bene._  
  
Poi Lucius riprese a direzionare la mano del figlio.  
“Morgana è vergine, dovrai prestare attenzione a non farle male. Devi assicurarti che sia abbastanza…” si bloccò per un attimo e subito dopo un guizzo negli occhi e la sua voce che si faceva più roca, “ _…bagnata._ Si, direi che ci siamo. Ma se così non fosse potresti… dammi il tuo dito indice… ecco, in questo punto.”  
Morgana sussultò ed emise un gemito.  
“Qui, con delicatezza…” e Draco iniziò a torturare quel piccolo bottoncino che faceva accelerare la respirazione della sorella, poi Lucius gli prese delicatamente la mano e fece scivolare lentamente un dito all’interno di quel calore che Draco non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare tanto intenso, e quasi tremò per la sorpresa.  
Un movimento fluido e ritmico aveva iniziato a far gemere la ragazza, che sentiva un calore concentrarsi sul basso ventre, e godeva inarcando la schiena, chiedendone sempre di più.  
Lucius guardò Draco poi gli mise una mano sulla nuca e lo spinse leggermente verso il basso.  
  
_“…con la bocca…”_ tornò in mente a Draco.  
“Dove stavi toccando prima…” Disse una voce che sembrava provenire dall’oltretomba.  
  
E lui obbedì. In un attimo la schiena si contrasse ancora, il bacino si sporse per far affondare le due dita del fratello e un ultimo singulto strozzato decretarono la resa incondizionata di una vergine contaminata dall’amore di due uomini.  
  
Lucius fece segno a Draco di far piano e lui lentamente scivolò fuori, e si leccò le labbra in un modo che… _Salazar! Davvero un uomo spregevole come me è stato in grado di creare una cosa tanto bella?!_  
  
Draco si distese sul letto, con una vistosa erezione che richiedeva attenzione.  
Così Morgana si accomodò bocconi accanto a lui, circondandolo con una mano.  
Prese a fare quel movimento metodico, quando a un certo punto spinta da eccitazione e forse anche curiosità, si avvicinò con la bocca, e leccò la punta di quel membro pulsante, da cui adesso usciva una goccia perlata, come fosse stato un gelato.  
  
Lucius, a quel punto sentì la necessità di liberare la sue erezione, che pulsava nei boxer tanto da diventare dolorosa, quindi scese dal letto e gli si inginocchiò davanti, appoggiando un braccio al piumone, per non mostrarsi. Non adesso, non così.  
_Troppo presto,_ pensava.  
_Non sarà mai abbastanza tardi_ , gridava quella piccola parte sana di sé.  
  
Mentre la bocca della giovane prendeva confidenza con il glande del fratello, lui si inarcò col bacino, ingordo e tenendole i capelli le fece scivolare il membro in gola.  
Morgana sembrò tossire in un primo momento, poi quella presenza non le sembrò più tanto estranea e continuò il suo massaggio.  
  
Lord Malfoy, preso da un fremito incontrollabile iniziò a toccarsi, facendo in modo di celare la sua vergogna con il copriletto, mentre i suoi occhi assistevano al più bello spettacolo che avesse mai visto.  
I suoi bambini speciali stavano crescendo, uno sangue del suo sangue, l’altra anima della sua anima, in quel momento si promise che nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a portarglieli via, nessuno al mondo.  
  
Venne con un orgasmo violentissimo, che gli mozzò il respiro in gola, contemporaneamente a Draco, che inondò la bocca della sorella con un gemito sorprendente, che nemmeno credeva di aver emesso lui.  
  
Infine, dopo un rapido incantesimo Tergeo per eliminare ogni traccia di quella follia, i due ragazzi si addormentarono di sasso, mentre Lucius Malfoy recuperava la sua veste nera, i suoi peccati e spariva nei meandri del Manor, in cerca di qualcosa.  
  
Peccato che di redenzione non ci fosse traccia in nessuna stanza, in nessun arazzo, nemmeno in un granello di polvere di quel castello.  
Non ne avrebbe trovata nemmeno se avesse cercato indietro nel tempo.  
Per la famiglia Malfoy non c’era mai stata illusione di redenzione, e non ce ne sarebbe stata. Mai.  



	11. Solo una fantastica foto

_Vorrei che tu e io fossimo solo una fantastica foto._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_  
  


La Festa di Capodanno arrivò e passò velocemente così come il resto delle vacanze.  
Snape fu invitato al party dai coniugi Malfoy, insieme a tutta l’élite della Londra Magica e i pezzi grossi del Ministero.  
  
Draco e Morgana si prepararono a lungo per quella festa, non tanto fisicamente, quanto mentalmente. Erano mesi che Draco si esercitava nell’Occlumanzia, e ormai la padroneggiava abbastanza bene.  
Era per sicurezza, si ripetevano. In ogni caso, non servì, né prima, né quella notte, e nemmeno i mesi successivi.  
Forse Snape non era interessato a violare la mente di Draco: in fondo non era un Occlumante naturale, ed era _solo un ragazzo_ , quindi poteva sembrargli di cadere in basso a compiere un simile gesto.  
Un’altra ipotesi, era che dopo la scenata nell’aula di Pozioni - quando Morgana era stata chiara nel dire che non aveva assolutamente il diritto di impicciarsi - avesse deciso di metterci una pietra sopra, definitivamente.  
Ma l’ipotesi più accreditata era che Snape fosse troppo preso con quel famoso Sirius Black: pare avessero un chissà quale conto in sospeso. Questione di priorità, insomma.  
  
***  
  
I mesi passavano veloci, la neve lasciò il posto a teneri boccioli e alle feste di primavera, che i fratelli decisero di passare ad Hogwarts per portarsi avanti nello studio.  
Erano vacanze brevi, nessuno dei due aveva voglia di fare i bagagli e prendere il treno, inoltre a entrambi – soprattutto a Morgana – piaceva la scuola mezza deserta.  
  
Erano rimasti al castello qualche Corvonero, una manciata di Tassorosso, cinque Grifondoro – tra cui Potter, Weasley e la Granger – e cinque Serpeverde.  
  
Quella sera l’atmosfera era rilassata e piacevole nella Sala Grande. I due fratellastri cenavano un po’ in disparte rispetto agli altri Serpeverde, tutti più grandi di loro, e se ne stavano l’uno di fronte all’altro a chiacchierare su quanto sarebbe stato bello fare un viaggio appena fossero stati maggiorenni.  
Fantasticando su quello e molto altro, si dissero che era una piacevole serata nonostante la brezzolina che si stava alzando, e decisero di fare due passi prima dell’orario previsto per il rientro nella sala comune.  
Così si diressero al Lago Nero, non eccessivamente lontano, in modo da non metterci troppo tempo poi a risalire.  
  
Morgana si sedette a qualche metro dalla riva, dietro a un cespuglio, e Draco le si accomodò accanto.  
Mentre la sorella continuava a parlare con enfasi delle scuole magiche giapponesi, il ragazzo raccolse un grosso soffione da terra, se lo mise davanti alla bocca e sbuffò con forza. In un attimo il viso e i capelli di Morgana erano pieni di piumini bianchi.  
  
“Hey!!!” Rispose con un piccolo colpo sulla spalla e partì una lotta bonaria fra fratelli che si concluse con Draco a cavalcioni che troneggiava su Morgana mentre le teneva fermi i polsi sopra la testa.  
Entrambi ridevano vivaci, fino a che in un attimo di quiete si fissarono, e Draco scese a baciarla con dolcezza.  
In pochi minuti, quel bacio tenero divenne più profondo, fino a trasformarsi in una danza di lingue avide e calde.  
  
Da quella famosa notte non era più successo niente. Era come se facessero un passo alla volta e poi ponderassero bene la mossa successiva.  
Ovviamente non ne erano coscienti. Non _loro due_ , almeno.  
  
Draco cambiò posizione delle gambe, infilandole in mezzo a quelle di Morgana, che lo accolsero allargandosi automaticamente.  
Le mani di Draco iniziarono a insinuarsi impacciate nel maglione e nella camicia della divisa della ragazza, lei indugiò un attimo sulle natiche del fratello, attraverso i pantaloni, poi decise di iniziare ad armeggiare con la cintura e nel giro di qualche minuto, la sua mano si introdusse nei boxer di Draco, in cui ovviamente trovò una durissima erezione.  
  
La mente di Morgana, mentre cercava di slacciare bottoni e zip fu attraversata da un pensiero sciocco ma quanto mai vero: era la prima volta che si trovava alle prese con dei vestiti da togliere.  
Fino a quel momento, in quei rari contatti un po’ più spinti, per un motivo o per l’altro non c’erano mai stati tanti strati di stoffa a dividerli.  
Lo stesso pensiero sicuramente attraversò la mente di Draco, che al momento si trovava a combattere una dura battaglia col gancetto del reggiseno, senza comunque aver prima tolto la camicetta.  
  
Draco si staccò dalla bocca della sorella, guardandola sorrise di un sorriso vero, genuino e sussurrò “Tea ti prego, non mettere mai più quest’armatura infernale…”.  
A Morgana uscì una risatina leziosa, cercò di nuovo la bocca del fratello in una danza complice fatta di occhi negli occhi, di lingue affamate e di poche mani per troppi posti da toccare, ma in quel momento si udì un rumore.  
  
**_Clack._**  
  
Entrambi si bloccarono, percependo quel suono come estraneo, e istintivamente si immobilizzarono in attesa di capire cosa fosse.  
Poi uno dei cespugli poco distanti fu scosso da un movimento, come se ci fosse qualcuno dietro ed entrambi scattarono in piedi, sconvolti.  
Un ragazzino con la divisa dei Grifondoro e una macchina fotografica in mano, li fissò per una frazione di secondo, prima di voltarsi di scatto e correre verso il castello.  
  
“Quello… E’ un Grifondoro! Come accidenti si chiama?!?!?!” chiese Morgana, con gli occhi sbarrati.  
“Colin Canon.” Rispose Draco riallacciandosi di corsa i pantaloni. “Dobbiamo prenderlo, e subito!”  
Iniziarono a correre dietro al ragazzino, che era piccolo ma veloce e riuscì anche a scansare quei due schiantesimi che provò a lanciargli Draco.  
“Tu studi tutto il giorno, non esiste un Expelliarmus per macchine fotografiche?!”  
“Stai scherzando, vero?! Non so se esista una magia contro i _paparazzi_ , in ogni caso non la conosco! Ma non c’è un luogo tranquillo in tutta questa dannata scuola?!”  
  
Trafelati e sconvolti entrarono in Sala Grande, ma ormai era deserta.  
“Dobbiamo prenderlo prima che entri nella sua Sala Comune o per noi è finita.” Morgana aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e le guance rosse, come non mai.  
“ _Nostro_ padre stavolta ci crucia! Stavolta ci crucia sul serio!”  
“Ho visto i Grifondoro arrivare da questa parte al mattino. Muoviamoci.”  
Qualche piano di scale dopo, imboccarono un corridoio dove Morgana ipotizzava ci potesse essere l’ingresso alla Sala Comune dei Grifoni, ed eccolo lì. Colin Canon stremato dalla corsa ma ancora a portata di Stupeficium.  
“Fermo dove sei, Canon.” Draco aveva la voce tremante, e non solo quella, la bacchetta che gli puntava contro oscillava sotto il peso della sua ansia.  
“Ragazzino, cerchiamo di ragionare, ok?” Morgana tentò un approccio diplomatico, ma senza abbassare la bacchetta.  
Proprio in quel frangente, da un corridoio perpendicolare spuntò il _Trio dei Miracoli_ , ovviamente nei momenti meno opportuni loro c’erano sempre!  
Ci fu uno sfoderamento di bacchette immediato, e a quel punto le due Serpi erano faccia a faccia con i tre Grifondoro che facevano muro davanti a Colin Canon più spaventato che mai.  
  
“Lasciatelo stare!” Tuonò Potter.  
“Che volete da Colin?!” Ovviamente la Granger e Weasley non riuscivano proprio a non fare eco allo Sfregiato.  
“E’ stato lui! Ci ha…” Una gomitata interruppe la frase di Draco.  
“Lui ha qualcosa che ci appartiene.” Morgana preferì restare sul vago.  
“Ne dubito. Andate via di qui.”  
“Potter sul serio. Non possiamo andarcene e non abbiamo nessuna voglia di ingaggiare battaglia. Vero Dray?” Uno sguardo ammiccante verso il fratello.  
“Non stavolta.” Tagliò corto Draco, e chissà quanto gli era costato pronunciare quella frase.  
  
Harry sembrava seriamente sconcertato. Draco Malfoy che non cercava rogne? Era l’effetto calmante della sorella?!  
In effetti doveva ammettere che quando stava con lei era molto meno molesto rispetto a quando veniva spalleggiato da Tyger e Goyle.  
A onor del vero, entrambe le serpi avrebbero voluto cruciare Canon in stereo, ma l’astuzia Serpeverde suggeriva loro di essere accomodanti.  
  
Quindi Potter si girò verso Canon, con gentilezza “Colin è vero quello che dicono?”  
Ron strabuzzò gli occhi, “Harry non ci crederai, vero?!”  
Hermione invece li fissava e sembrava lievemente in imbarazzo.  
Colin balbettava insicuro e Draco sbottò con la riserva di pazienza ormai agli sgoccioli “Canon farai meglio a restituirci in fretta quello che… beh lo sai. Avanti!”  
“Calma Malfoy!” Uno sguardo verde giada di disappunto verso il biondo, poi uno di nuovo comprensivo verso il piccolo Grifondoro. “Allora, Colin?”  
“Ecco io… ero andato al lago, volevo fotografare gli Augurey nei loro nidi, questa è la stagione ideale, sapete… e poi… loro erano lì, io non volevo ma…”  
“Ma non sei proprio riuscito a resistere eh?” Il commento malizioso di Morgana fu accompagnato da uno sguardo penetrante altrettanto ammiccante.  
Colin Canon arrossì abbinandosi perfettamente al rosso Grifondoro. Lo sconcerto generale degli altri tre compagni di casa intanto era palpabile.  
“Ti dico cosa faremo: adesso tu mi dai la macchina fotografica, noi prendiamo il rullino e nessuno ne parlerà mai più, va bene?”  
“Ma le mie foto… gli Augurey…”  
“Oh che Salazar se li porti i tuoi Augurey, Canon! Non tirare la corda!!!” Draco era sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi e sbraitava più isterico che mai.  
“Allora senti, riavvolgo il rullino, lo sviluppo, tu avrai i tuoi stramaledetti Augurey e io avrò… il resto.” Era un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
Morgana si mosse verso Colin, con una spallata degna di Draco fece spostare la Granger e si fece consegnare il rullino.  
Un attimo dopo, concludendo con una smorfia di disgusto da parte di Draco, si eclissarono verso i sotterranei.  
  
Rimasti soli Ron chiese cosa fosse preso a tutti, e perché li avessero assecondati.  
Harry e Hermione si guardarono un attimo, poi la riccia, rossa in viso, illuminò anche Weasley, “Ron forse non l’hai notato ma… entrambi avevano le divise stropicciate, le camicie fuori dai vestiti e… Draco aveva la cintura slacciata e la cravatta gli usciva da una tasca…”  
Harry a quel punto non poté proprio esimersi dal fare quella domanda “Colin… esattamente _cos’hai visto?!_ ”  
Colin non mentì ma nemmeno esagerò: disse semplicemente che si baciavano e si toccavano.  
Harry non insistette oltre, il ragazzo era troppo in imbarazzo.  
  
***  
  
Il pomeriggio dopo Morgana e Draco passeggiavano per il cortile interno, quando avvistarono i tre Grifondoro.  
La rossa porse una busta a Harry, chiedendogli di darla a Colin, quando l’avesse visto.  
“Queste sono le foto dei suoi stupidi uccelli. Addio.” E si voltarono per andarsene.  
  
Ma Ron covava astio dal giorno prima, e non riuscì a trattenersi, “Accidenti, siete fratello e sorella, anche se non di sangue è come se lo foste, no?! Come potete…?! Miseriaccia, **fate senso!** ”  
A quel punto nessuno dei due poté più fare affidamento sull’astuzia Serpeverde, Draco si scagliò addosso a Ron, Hermione e Morgana sfoderarono le bacchette.  
Harry fece per dividerli ma una voce risuonò sopra le loro teste.  
Anche Silente non scherzava: riusciva ad essere sempre nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.  
  
A tutti e cinque i ragazzi venne promessa una punizione da scontare la sera successiva per essersi aggrediti all'interno della scuola, e vennero tolti cinque punti a ciascuna casa.  
  
Draco rimproverava Morgana “Te l’avevo detto, avremmo dovuto distruggere quel rullino e basta. Non si scende a patti coi Grifondoro, portano solo guai!”  
Ma in quel momento la sorella si girò, lo baciò, e con grazia tirò fuori qualcosa dalla tasca.  
Era vero, avrebbero dovuto scontare una punizione e vuoi mettere la soddisfazione a schiantare un grifone invece di mercanteggiarci?  
  
Però adesso c’era un pezzo di carta magico che li immortalava mentre si guardavano e si sorridevano, poi si baciavano e si desideravano.  
Erano in punizione, ma avevano una loro **spontanea, incantata, fantastica foto.**


	12. Uno scrigno pieno di smeraldi

_Io sono Demon e la luna è mia madre._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_  
  


  
“Pur di mantenere il sangue puro, cosa si fa, eh?! La _gente come voi_ si accoppia anche fra consanguinei, piuttosto che mischiarsi coi Nati Babbani!”  
Draco si alzò in piedi, i suoi occhi erano due fessure cariche di odio “Sempre meglio di quelli come voi, _traditori del proprio sangue_!”  
“Adesso non ricominciamo! Calmatevi, tutti e due!” Hermione non riusciva a credere di dover passare tre ore a fare da arbitro tra Ron e Draco. “Vorrei scontare questa punizione senza prenderne un’altra nel frattempo, ok?!”  
  
Silente aveva diviso i ragazzi in due gruppi, da una parte la Granger, Weasley e Draco avrebbero dovuto riordinare i libri nell’aula di Storia della Magia, dall’altra Harry e Morgana avrebbero dovuto fare lo stesso nella piccola libreria dell’aula di Artimanzia.  
  
Draco e Ron avevano iniziato subito col piede sbagliato, ed Hermione era determinata a interrompere subito un atteggiamento che altrimenti avrebbe portato solo nuovi guai.  
“Ron, Malfoy e Melancholia non sono davvero fratello e sorella, probabilmente sono parenti alla lontana, quindi possono sposarsi e fare figli sanissimi. E tu, Malfoy sappiamo benissimo il tuo punto di vista, quindi adesso direi di chiudere l’argomento e concentrarci su quello che dobbiamo fare.”  
Né Ron né Draco furono contenti di sentirsi rimproverare ma entrambi gioirono di nascosto che la ragazza avesse ammonito l’altro, in particolare a Draco non sembrava vero che la Granger avesse ripreso il suo amichetto pel di carota.  
  
***  
  
Nell’aula di Artimanzia invece le cose sembravano andar meglio.  
Harry e Morgana erano all’opera: avevano tirato giù dalla libreria tutti i volumi e sedevano a terra per catalogarli e reinserirli dopo in ordine alfabetico.  
Ad un tratto però Morgana si bloccò, sembrava essersi persa nei meandri della sua mente.  
  
“Numerologia e Grammatica… hai scritto?” Harry si accorse che la ragazza non lo stava più ascoltando. “Melancholia?! Mi hai sentito?”  
“Morgana.”  
“Come?”  
“Ci conosciamo da tre anni, abbiamo una punizione da scontare insieme ancora per tre ore, puoi anche chiamarmi per nome, ti pare?”  
“O-ok… Morgana. Numerologia e Grammatica l’hai segnato?” Harry sembrava piuttosto insicuro, non capiva su cosa fossero concentrati quegli occhi strani e cominciava a sentirsi a disagio.  
  
“Comunque Draco e io non siamo fratelli di sangue, lo sanno tutti. Inoltre siamo promessi l’uno all’altro dalla nascita. Non stavamo facendo niente di male, ieri.” Lo disse di getto, fissando quel punto nell’infinito che doveva essere davvero interessante, visto che non sembrava intenzionata a distogliere lo sguardo.  
_Ma perché mi sto giustificando con Potter?_  
  
“Lo so. Ron ha esagerato ieri. Non avrebbe dovuto dire quelle cose.”  
Adesso la ragazza aveva finalmente smesso di analizzare il nulla, quindi si insinuò negli occhi di giada di Potter.  
“Non pensi che facciamo… _senso_...?”  
_E anche se fosse, me ne dovrebbe importare?!_  
  
“No, non lo penso. Credo che siate un po’… strani, quello si. Ma forse è colpa delle convinzioni dei Malfoy, con la fissazione per la purezza di sangue.” Disse Harry senza nascondere un certo sdegno nella voce.  
“Noi non facciamo niente di strano, Potter!”  
“Harry.”  
“Giusto… Harry. Comunque dicevo che non facciamo nulla di strano.”  
“Beh ammetterai che… insomma dai non abbiamo nemmeno quattordici anni, e voi…”  
“Non è come pensi. Non è come pensano tutti. Noi non abbiamo mai… Ah va beh, non importa, tanto so perfettamente cosa si dice di noi.” Adesso la voce di Morgana tradiva fastidio e anche una buona dose di dispiacere.  
“Scusa, non volevo metterti a disagio…”  
“No, è che per sostenere i Nati Babbani e i Mezzosangue, ormai sui Purosangue si inventa ogni genere di falsità. Noi sappiamo che quello che ha detto il _tuo amichetto_ Weasley è quello che credono quasi tutti, sia dentro che fuori da Hogwarts.”  
“Credo che Ron abbia fatto una specie di paragone, come se lui trovasse… attraente sua sorella Ginny.” Per Harry fu strano dire ad alta voce quelle parole. “Voi siete cresciuti insieme proprio come foste fratelli. Forse gli sembra strano che abbiate un rapporto così…”  
  
“Incestuoso?”  
  
Ecco, adesso Potter era sul serio a disagio. Ricominciò a fingere di interessarsi ai libri tutt’intorno a lui.  
“So che tu e Draco non avete un buon rapporto…” Che eufemismo! Poi continuò “Però credimi, non siamo male come pensate. Draco è una persona _adorabile_ …”  
“Io e te non abbiamo mai avuto problemi, è vero. Invece Malfoy sarà amabile con te, ma con nessuno di noi si è mai dimostrato né gentile né simpatico.”  
  
Morgana sussurrò una frase sibillina “Draco è ossessionato da te. A volte sono perfino _gelosa_ …” poi sfoderò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi, quelli riservati in genere solo alle persone di famiglia, e Harry si trovò davvero disarmato, come la ragazza gli avesse lanciato un Expelliarmus al cervello.  
“Io credo che un giorno diventerete amici…”  
“N-ne dubito…”  
“Quindi dicevamo… Numerologia e Grammatica…” E come se niente fosse, ricominciò a catalogare, insieme a un Harry sconcertato e leggermente imbarazzato.  
  
***   
  
Quelle tre ore finirono in fretta, la punizione fu scontata e i ragazzi presero strade diverse.  
Mentre i grifoni camminavano verso la loro Sala Comune, Hermione raccontò ad Harry di come l’avessero fatta impazzire i due compagni, e Ron, stufo di sentirsi rimproverare, la interruppe, chiedendo a Harry come fosse andata a lui.  
“Bene… direi.”  
“Bene?! Con quella là?!”  
“Dai Ron, Morgana non è aggressiva come Malfoy!”  
Sia Ron che Hermione gli rivolsero uno sguardo attonito “Morgana….?”  
“Ehm, si, mi ha chiesto lei di… Comunque dovete ammetterlo, è diversa dal frat-… bhe da Malfoy. Anche se non credo abbia tutte le rotelle a posto, dice che secondo lei io e _lui_ potremmo diventare amici!”  
  
Una risata di scherno accompagnò il commento di Ron “Amici, ma dai! In quale vita?! E poi sinceramente a me sembra che le manchi più di qualche rotella. No ma dico, hai visto che sguardo?! E’ senza espressione, non si capisce mai cosa pensa! Almeno Malfoy con quel suo ghigno odioso non lascia molto all’immaginazione. Lei invece… mi fa venire i brividi!”  
Harry non rispose, aveva visto ben più di un’espressione sul volto della ragazza.  
E la maggior parte non erano felici.  
Come se l’avesse letto nel pensiero, Hermione chiosò,  
“Capisco che puoi sentirti affine a lei, Harry. Siete entrambi… beh… I vostri genitori sono morti quando eravate piccoli… Però non avete nient’altro in comune, faresti bene a tenerlo a mente. Morgana Melancholia è una serpe esattamente come Draco Malfoy. Non dimenticarlo.”  
  
***  
  
Nel frattempo, nel tragitto dall’Ufficio di Silente ai sotterranei, Draco aveva snocciolato ogni genere di assillo e insulto affibbiabile ai grifoni, mentre Morgana lo ascoltava e sogghignava per l’infinita fantasia malevola che Potter e i suoi amici ispiravano al fratello.  
Poi arrivati in Sala Comune, finito lo sfogo, le chiese come fosse andata la sua punizione con _quel dannato Potter_.  
  
Morgana glissò sulla maggior parte del discorso, si limitò a dire “Si è scusato per l’atteggiamento di Weasley, lui non pensa quelle cose. Ti dirò che credo sia molto meglio lui dei suoi amichetti.”  
“Non credo alle mie orecchie! Non starai parlando bene di San Potter?!” Draco aveva un’espressione smarrita, e quasi ferita.  
“Non sarai geloso?!” Morgana gli strizzò l’occhio e schizzò verso il dormitorio del fratello, voltandosi prima, per fargli capire che voleva essere seguita.  
  
In un attimo Draco era dietro di lei, oltrepassata la porta del dormitorio dei ragazzi del terzo anno – per fortuna deserto in quei giorni – lanciò un Colloportus e un incantesimo silenziatore, e con la stessa rapidità spinse Morgana sul suo letto.  
Un tocco di bacchetta e le corde che tenevano le tende del baldacchino si sciolsero, facendo piombare sui due ragazzi una semi-oscurità verdeargento, come fossero stati all’interno di un scrigno pieno di smeraldi.  
  
Draco iniziò a divorare la bocca della sorella, poi il collo e l’orecchio con una foga mai avuta prima.  
Lei rispondeva gemendo ad ogni tocco, sempre più stupita ed eccitata.  
Draco le sfilò il maglione e la camicia senza prendersi la briga di slacciarla.  
Lei intanto gli sbottonò e sfilò i pantaloni, subito seguiti dai boxer.  
Lui di rimando le tolse direttamente gli slip, lasciando la gonna al suo posto, divorato dal desiderio e dal risentimento.  
  
Infilò un dito nel sesso umido della ragazza, che gemette e inarcò la schiena, poi infilò il secondo e iniziò a toccarla come fosse stato l’ultimo giorno della sua vita.  
Morgana venne dopo poco, bagnando completamente la mano di Draco, che si tirò su in ginocchio davanti alla ragazza e con uno sguardo affilato, e un gesto degno di un uomo navigato, se la leccò con molta calma, passandola poi intorno a quei profumatissimi capelli, stringendo e direzionando la testa di Morgana sulla sua erezione gonfia e pulsante.  
La sorella non si fece pregare, leccò il membro di Draco con cura, prima di farlo sparire nella sua gola, e iniziare a muoversi ritmicamente.  
Draco adesso era sdraiato, e godeva stringendo forte il cuscino, ansimando e gemendo sotto la lingua calda dell’unica donna in grado di farlo sentire così arrabbiato e adorante allo stesso tempo.  
Venne con un colpo di reni, affondando con un fiotto bianco nella gola di Morgana, che lo fissava con aria riverente e compiaciuta.  
  
Si accoccolarono l’uno accanto all’altro, sudati e sfiniti.  
Draco la circondò con le braccia e Morgana si appoggiò al suo petto, ancora vestito, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di riportare la sua respirazione a un ritmo normale.  
Dopo qualche minuto, prima di ritrovare le forze per alzarsi e andare a farsi una doccia, Morgana guardò negli occhi argentei del fratello, raggiunse le sue labbra, ancora tremanti per depositargli un casto bacio, e con la voce più calda che mai gli disse solo,  
  
“Devo farti arrabbiare più spesso.”


	13. Essenza dolce d’estate

_Sono la regina degli angeli maldestri_  
_delle calde notti sole di violini ascoltati._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_  
  


  
Quel terzo anno, per certi versi molto più claustrofobico dei precedenti, finalmente finì, e il ritorno al Manor dei due ragazzi coincise con la festa per i loro quattordici anni.  
Lucius e Narcissa donarono ai loro pupilli qualcosa di speciale: a Draco fu regalato l’anello d’oro bianco con lo stemma di famiglia, e a Morgana un medaglione d’oro bianco con un serpente avviluppato su uno smeraldo.  
Erano regali _da grandi_ , e i due fratelli erano al settimo cielo.  
  
Le prime settimane di vacanza passarono abbastanza pigramente, come di consueto, poi i due ragazzi cominciarono ad annoiarsi, quindi chiesero e ottennero il permesso per recarsi a Diagon Alley da soli, in fin dei conti ormai erano cresciuti e potevano anche fare un giro senza genitori o elfi da guardia.  
Tutto procedeva serenamente, fra un volo sulla scopa, una partita a gobbiglie, giri a zonzo e pomeriggi nel seminterrato del Manor, dove Lucius aveva attrezzato per Morgana un piccolo laboratorio di Pozioni.  
  
La ragazza non credeva ai suoi occhi quando lo zio gli aveva mostrato quella stanza, che tanto assomigliava all’ufficio di Snape.  
Gli era saltata al collo incredula e commossa.  
Era una camera attrezzata di tutto: ingredienti, calderoni, alambicchi e provette. C’erano un grande tavolo rotondo, un camino con due enormi poltrone davanti e un tavolino di mogano. Le finestrelle erano in cima alla parete e facevano filtrare un po’ di luce, per il resto l’illuminazione era affidata a candele e lampade ad olio.  
Quindi spesso i due ragazzi stavano lì per sfuggire al caldo, Morgana si dedicava al suo passatempo preferito, mentre Draco oziava su una poltrona, lucidando il suo manico di scopa col suo nuovo Kit, sempre gentilmente offerto dai coniugi Malfoy.  
  
Sembrava davvero un’estate come tante altre, ma una notte di agosto, Morgana si svegliò di soprassalto, in seguito ad un rumore fortissimo.  
Mettendosi a sedere sul letto si accorse che c’era un forte temporale in corso, tuoni e fulmini imperversavano e le tende svolazzavano per la stanza quindi si alzò per chiudere la finestra del terrazzo, quando la porta si spalancò e _qualcosa_ di velocissimo e biondissimo schizzò di corsa sotto le coperte, riemergendo poi leggermente e guardandosi intorno.  
“Tea… perché non sei a letto?!”  
Morgana seguì tutta la scena con sbalordimento e senza nascondere un sorriso divertito.  
“Mi sono alzata a chiudere la finestra… Non vorrai che il temporale ti raggiunga sotto le coperte, vero?!”  
“Smettila di prendermi in giro e vieni qui…”  
Quando Draco aveva così paura non riusciva nemmeno ad assottigliare gli occhi e a imbronciarsi per dimostrarsi infastidito.  
  
Dopo che Morgana si fu infilata nuovamente sotto quel copriletto leggero che usavano nelle notti fresche come quella, un’altra figura bionda si affacciò alla porta, lasciata aperta da Draco per la fretta.  
“Tutto bene, ragazzi?” Lucius chiuse la porta alle sue spalle – lanciando un Colloportus e un Muffilato non verbali – e avanzò fino ai piedi del letto, appoggiandosi al baldacchino proprio come quella volta in cui…  
  
Un lampo squarciò il cielo, illuminando il suo viso diafano.  
Lucius sembrò essere un tutt’uno con quel lampo, che svanì insieme a lui, materializzatosi di colpo, accanto a Draco.  
“Hai paura, figliolo?”  
Il ragazzo non sapeva cosa dire, non voleva ammetterlo e quella domanda era un po’ crudele da parte di suo padre, dato che già conosceva la risposta.  
  
Ma Lord Malfoy non sembrava intenzionato a prenderlo in giro, gli sorrise e iniziò ad accarezzarlo dolcemente, sul collo, sul torace, fino a insinuarsi sotto al pigiama, dove prese a massaggiare il ventre, dall’ombelico fino all’elastico dei pantaloni.  
Il giovane si fece sfuggire un sospiro, appoggiando il volto a quel petto grande e confortevole.  
“Piccola, vieni anche tu accanto a me…” Così la ragazza scavalcò Draco, e quando fece per sorpassare anche Lucius, per adagiarsi al fianco libero dell’uomo, lui la fermò, tenendola a cavalcioni.  
L’espressione interrogativa di Morgana trovò una risposta sotto di sé, all’altezza dell’inguine duro e grosso di Lord Malfoy.  
  
“State crescendo…” Disse sorridendo, “i miei _bambini speciali_ stanno diventando grandi…”  
E accompagnò quella frase con un gesto della mano, sotto il pigiama della ragazza, indugiando un attimo sul suo seno, e scendendo fino all’ombelico.  
Morgana, sentendo che fosse la cosa giusta da fare, appellò la bacchetta,  
“Evanesco…” prima cercando il suo benestare, questo avvolse la sua mano su quella della ragazza, abbassandole la bacchetta.  
“State diventando grandi e abili anche come maghi... No, cara. Non stasera.”  
  
Lucius fece voltare Draco verso di sé, adesso il ragazzo era su un fianco, con una gamba addosso a quella dell’uomo, che con una mano stava toccando un punto, fra le natiche, che fece sussultare il ragazzo.  
Morgana, completamente nuda sopra all’erezione coperta di Lord Malfoy, prese a compiere un movimento del bacino, quasi inconsapevolmente, proprio come aveva fatto tempo prima con Draco.  
Il ragazzo guardò l’uomo in fondo a quegli occhi argentei, illuminati di tanto in tanto dai lampi, cercando una risposta a una domanda che non aveva il coraggio di fare.  
“Non ti farei mai del male, sto usando una lozione… rilassati, adesso.”  
Introdusse un dito nella fessura e Draco emise un sospiro, iniziò un movimento delicato e Draco iniziò a gemere.  
I suoi gemiti lievi si unirono presto a quelli della sorella, che stava godendo strusciandosi sull’erezione di marmo dell’uomo, che a differenza dei due giovani, tentava di soffocare i suoi ansiti.  
  
Un altro dito, e Draco affondò il suo viso nell’incavo del collo di suo padre, inarcando la schiena, Morgana si chinò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare lievemente il seno, ormai piuttosto prosperoso.  
Lucius sentiva la sua erezione pulsare marmorea, e sapendo di non resistere ancora a lungo, aumentò il ritmo delle sue spinte, toccando quel punto che fece inarcare le reni di Draco.  
Il ragazzo venne copiosamente sulla gamba della sorella, che a sua volta inclinò la testa all’indietro e con un gemito fortissimo – fortuna il Muffilato – bagnò il cavallo dei pantaloni di Lord Malfoy, che per finire le afferrò una natica e con ultime due spinte verso di sé, capitolò con un gemito roco e profondo.  
  
I minuti seguenti videro tre corpi avvinghiati come serpenti, cercare di ritrovare una respirazione normale, mentre nessuno dava segno di voler trovare il bandolo di quel groviglio di braccia, gambe e amore, **che visto da fuori sarebbe sembrato osceno e visto da dentro era perfetto da star male.**  
  
Calde lacrime presero ad affiorare agli angoli degli occhi di ghiaccio di un uomo devastato, e appena fece cenno di volersi alzare, prendere distanza da quelle sirene irresistibili, Morgana si spinse in avanti, arrivando al lato destro del suo volto, Draco fece lo stesso a sinistra, ed entrambi presero a baciare quelle lacrime preziose, come se non volessero perderne nemmeno una.  
Come se tutto ciò che apparteneva a quell’uomo fosse un tesoro.  
  
***  
  
Pochi giorni dopo quella notte di delizie e pazzia, Lucius, Morgana e Draco stavano facendo il loro ingresso in tribuna d’onore per assistere alla finale del mondo di Quidditch.  
Lord Malfoy era elegante come non mai, abito nero e lungo mantello dagli alamari d’argento, con l’immancabile bastone.  
Draco con completo nero elegante e i capelli platino che alla luce dei riflettori sembravano addirittura bianchi.  
Morgana vestiva con un lungo e attillato abito nero dallo scollo ampio sulle spalle e le maniche lunghe a coprire quasi le mani, coi capelli davanti leggermente raccolti in un’acconciatura che terminava in una cascata di morbidi boccoli.  
  
“Oh no…” esclamò Harry.  
Arthur Weasley si voltò e seguì la traiettoria dello sguardo del ragazzo che si posava proprio in quel punto della tribuna d’onore.  
Lucius e i suoi ragazzi si stavano dirigendo verso quei posti che l’uomo era riuscito ad avere grazie alle conoscenze al Ministero.  
Poi Harry chiosò il suo fastidio “La famiglia Malfoy… in _total black_ …”  
Seguì uno scambio acido di battute fra le due famiglie, ma quello che Harry notò, non fu tanto la famosa e ormai ben nota spocchia dei Malfoy, quanto lo strano modo che avevano quei tre nell’andarsene in giro: Lucius in mezzo, Draco e Morgana mezzo passo indietro, uno a destra, l’altra a sinistra.  
Poi Lucius aprì le braccia leggermente ed entrambi capirono che li voleva con sé davanti, li cinse ai fianchi, se li accostò al corpo e insieme presero posto l’uno accanto all’altro.  
  
“Ma certe pose le studiano la notte? Fanno le prove?! Merlino, sono inquietanti!”

Proprio in quel momento, mentre il ragazzo li fissava, Morgana alzò leggermente la mano in segno di saluto. Harry fu colto alla sprovvista, arrossì e rispose con un cenno della testa.  
Fred e George non si lasciarono certo scappare l’occasione per spettegolare e scherzare sulla cosa.  
“Suvvia Harry, tutti sanno che i clan purosangue come i Malfoy fanno cose strane… occhio a non farti coinvolgere!”  
“Che intendi?!” chiese ingenuamente il ragazzo.  
Ma il signor Weasley bloccò il chiacchiericcio sul nascere. “Basta, basta. Non voglio sentire certe sciocchezze! Andiamo adesso, la partita sta per iniziare.”  
  
***  
  
La tenda che Lucius aveva fatto preparare era meravigliosa: molto graziosa e decorata all’esterno, col marchio della famiglia, e grande ed accogliente all’interno.  
Si apriva in un salotto in stile etnico, dotato di enormi cuscini e tappeti morbidi su cui accomodarsi, accanto ai quali c'erano tavolini bassi su cui troneggiavano pietanze succulente preparate dagli elfi.  
Dopo un disimpegno, c’erano tre camere da letto e un enorme bagno dotato di tutti i comfort.  
Al rientro dalla partita, Draco scherzò con Morgana ridacchiando sottovoce “A che ci servono tre stanze da letto?!”  
La sorella fece un sorriso di rimando, portandosi un dito alla bocca come per dirgli di fare attenzione a quello che diceva: insieme a loro era rientrato anche il Ministro Caramell che parlottava a bassa voce con Lucius.  
  
“Un attimo,” Lord Malfoy si diresse verso i ragazzi, che ora stavano accoccolati su dei grossi cuscini, mangiucchiando distrattamente dell’uva e bevendo qualcosa che avevano trovato lì accanto e che sicuramente non era succo di zucca.  
Si chinò, diede un bacio sulla fronte a Morgana, uno sui capelli a Draco e sussurrò, accarezzandoli in viso,  
“Devo assentarmi un attimo. Voi restate qui e non uscite per nessuna ragione al mondo, ok?”  
  
Caramell fissava interessato la scena, come se fosse insolito per lui vedere Lucius Malfoy dispensare tante tenerezze, e mentre si rialzava l’uomo doveva averlo inteso, perché gli rivolse un’occhiata seccata.  
Quegli occhi di ghiaccio avrebbero gelato chiunque avesse provato a bussare alla porta di quel rapporto esclusivo.  
  
***  
  
All’esterno della tenda sembrava si stesse scatenando il putiferio, i due ragazzi erano piuttosto preoccupati di sapere Lucius là fuori, però cercavano di rassicurarsi a vicenda dicendosi che qualunque cosa stesse succedendo, lui era un mago abile, e sapeva badare a sé stesso.  
  
Dopo un tempo che sembrò infinito, Lord Malfoy riapparve, e i suoi ragazzi gli saltarono al collo, senza accorgersi che era seguito da due uomini vestiti di nero che non avevano mai visto, e che adesso guardavano la scena con delle strane espressioni laide sui visi pieni di cicatrici.  
“Andate a letto. Adesso.”  
Quello era il tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
Draco azzardò una domanda “Tutto bene, Padre?”  
Ma Lucius doveva essersi accorto di come i suoi amici spogliavano i suoi figli con gli occhi, perché ribadì il concetto in malo modo,  
“Ho detto di sparire. Non voglio ripeterlo.”  
  
Mentre i due ragazzi si dirigevano mortificati nella zona notte della tenda, udirono il commento divertito di uno dei due,  
“Io non sarei così severo con due zuccherini del genere!” e l’altro aggiungere con tono lurido “Saprei io _come punirli_ quei due bocconcini….”  
  
L’attimo dopo sentirono invocare un incantesimo, intravidero un lampo rosso e delle urla squarciarono la notte.  
  
“Cos’ha detto papà?!” Chiese socchiudendo gli occhi Draco.  
Morgana con gli occhi adoranti e un sorriso soddisatto rispose, “Mi pare… _crucio_ …”  
  
E con il _crucio della buonanotte_ , i due fratelli si addormentarono consapevoli che qualunque cosa fosse successa, Lucius sarebbe sempre stato accanto a loro a proteggerli.  
Da tutti, tranne che da sè stesso.


	14. Muffin alla zucca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omaggio ad Alan Rickman

_Sono la regina del sottile sentire ansioso_  
_di angeli maldestri fragili gelsomini in fiore_  
_che passeggiano battendo ritmi che corrono dentro_  
_ferendo tremanti cuori in equilibrio_  
_sulla linea della mia inquieta lingua._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_  
  


  
Il quarto anno era iniziato nel peggiore dei modi, con una quasi-espulsione di Morgana a causa dello Schiantesimo lanciato su Malocchio Moody per fargli mollare la presa su _quel furetto_ di suo fratello.  
Draco era umiliato, arrabbiato e sconvolto.  
Morgana aveva perso il lume della ragione, era furiosa e pronta a farsi espellere pur di difendere _il suo_ Dray.  
  
Per fortuna tutto fu ridimensionato prima dalla Professoressa McGranitt, che era a dir poco sbigottita che un insegnante avesse usato la Trasfigurazione per punire uno studente, e poi da Snape, che si offrì volontario per far scontare alla ragazza una settimana di castigo per aver aggredito un professore, nei sotterranei a preparare pozioni e scrostare calderoni.  
  
Sul momento, quando Moody fece quell’insinuazione riguardo Lucius,  
_“Conosco storie su tuo padre che farebbero arricciare perfino i tuoi capelli lisci”_  
nessuno dei due ragazzi ci prestò attenzione, poi in privato, riacquistate la calma e la capacità d’analisi, si dissero che probabilmente quel dannato Moody doveva essere a conoscenza della passione di Lucius per le Arti Oscure – in effetti non era un mistero per nessuno – e che forse avevano avuto a che fare in passato e non conservavano un buon ricordo l’uno dell’altro.  
  
Il nome di Potter che spuntava fuori dal calice, aveva peggiorato notevolmente l’umore di Draco, che aveva deciso di dedicarsi anima e corpo nella sua campagna anti-Potter e pro-Diggory, distribuendo spillette e decorando striscioni.  
Morgana non ne aveva voluto sapere dell’iniziativa,  
“Per quest’anno ho già dato. Stasera inizio la mia punizione e non ci tengo a collezionare guai nuovi prima ancora di aver scontato quelli vecchi”.  
E con questo aveva chiuso il discorso.  
  
***  
  
Quella stessa sera, Snape accolse Morgana seduto accanto al caminetto, con un tè alle erbe e dei muffin alla zucca.  
Si, quell’anno era iniziato in modo davvero, davvero anomalo.  
  
“Si accomodi, Signorina…”  
“Gra-grazie… Signore.”  
“Allora, Signorina Melancholia, da dove vogliamo cominciare? Schiantare un insegnante non è una buona mossa, sa?”  
Snape aveva spostato il suo sguardo dalle fiamme del caminetto agli occhi della ragazza, portando con sé il calore di quel fuoco, e facendo subito accalorare la giovane.  
_In che senso da dove cominciamo? Cominciamo per finire… dove?_  
“Vuole che inizi a pulire i calderoni?”  
“No.” Rispose il Potion Master assottigliando gli occhi e indicando i dolci sul tavolino, “potrebbe iniziare mangiando uno di questi. Non ha toccato cibo a cena. Né lei, né il Signorino Malfoy.”  
_L’ha notato?! Perché l’ha notato?!_  
“Nessuno di noi due aveva fame, signore…”  
“Non va assolutamente bene.” Scandì le parole come se avesse voluto inciderle su pietra con il solo suono della voce. “Lord Malfoy non sarebbe felice di sapere che i suoi figli fanno la fame quando sono lontani dal Manor.”  
“Beh, nemmeno a casa siamo dei golosi…. Forse Draco un po’ di più… In ogni caso non credo che zio Lucius si preoccuperebbe… non ha nemmeno risposto alla lettera in cui gli abbiamo raccontato di come Moody ha trattato ingiustamente Draco.”  
“Ecco svelato l’arcano. Avete paura che papà non vi ami più? Poveri piccoli…”  
L’anno era iniziato in maniera strana, ma il sarcasmo era rimasto intatto. Buono a sapersi.  
  
Morgana abbassò lo sguardo, un po’ offesa, e quando lo rialzò il sopracciglio di Snape formava un arco perfetto e la sua mano aveva ripreso a indicare i dolci.  
Quindi la ragazza si arrese: tutto sommato tè e muffin era una punizione più che ottima.  
“Sono buoni…” disse arrossendo.  
“Signorina Melancholia _in Malfoy_ …”  
_Un altro giro di sarcasmo?_  
“Se vostro padre, il quale stava per far decapitare un ippogrifo reo solo di aver graffiato il principesco braccio del Signorino Draco, questa volta ha deciso di non intervenire, non vi viene il dubbio che abbia i suoi buoni motivi?”  
“In tutta onestà… non ne vedo nemmeno uno, Signore.”  
“Il fatto che non li veda, non significa che non esistano. Un po’ come le cose che lei tiene nascoste nella sua mente. Io non le vedo, ma so che ci sono. Eccome se ci sono.”  
_Ci risiamo!_  
  
Però Morgana scelse la vita della sincerità, non era nemmeno Natale ed era già stufa di quell’anno scolastico. Così disse semplicemente,  
“Signore, fra tutti gli insegnanti di Hogwarts lei è il mio preferito, e anche di Draco. Infatti è l’unica persona a cui ci siamo azzardati a chiedere aiuto in un momento di difficoltà. Ma se tengo la mia mente chiusa come la Gringott c’è una ragione più che valida.”  
“La stessa ragione che ha spinto il Signorino Malfoy a imparare a padroneggiare l’arte dell’Occlumanzia? Cos’è quella faccia, credeva che non me ne fossi accorto?”  
  
_Sorriso beffardo, quanto doni a questo viso olivastro._  
Fu un lampo di pazzia, quella piccola percentuale Grifondoro a farle venire in mente quell’idea folle e a farla uscire dalla bocca.  
“Se vuole vedere qualcosa, posso farla passare. Non è ciò che cerca, ma è anche questa una di quelle cose che non si può dire ad alta voce…”  
_Per fortuna ho detto di voler restare fuori dai guai. Ma va bene, pipistrello, guarda pure. Questo sei tu._  
  
Gli occhi di Snape si fecero neri come caffè bollente, e si avvicinò a Morgana, che lo fissava con aria di sfida.  
Un sussurro “Legilimens.”  
E quello che vide non riuscì mai a ripeterlo ad alta voce.  
  
Severus Snape, rosso in volto, si alzò di colpo dalla poltrona, voltando le spalle alla ragazza e a quei pensieri osceni.  
“Signorina dovrei assegnarle altri tre anni di punizione per la sua sfrontatezza. Non credo che il signorino Malfoy, così come suo padre sarebbero felici di sapere che lei coltiva pensieri tanto torbidi!”  
Ma Morgana aveva fatto trenta e si alzò dalla poltrona per vedere se riusciva ad arrivare a trentuno. Raggiunse Snape, portandosi davanti a lui e ostentando un’espressione sicura.  
  
“Non lo chiamerei _pensiero_ , ma _desiderio_. Credo che Draco non avrebbe niente da obiettare, in realtà, e in ogni caso l’ho fatto solo per dimostrarle che giocare con la mente degli altri è pericoloso: ci si può trovare ogni genere di segreto, anche immagini che non si vorrebbero vedere.”  
  
Ma Snape non è che non volesse vedere sé stesso rotolare nel letto con i due studenti più attraenti della scuola, anzi… semplicemente non era abituato ad essere oggetto del desiderio di qualcuno, in particolar modo di una studentessa, tanto più se questa era la figliastra di un suo caro amico. Se poi la suddetta _lolita_ , lo sognava in coppia con il suo seducente fratellastro/fidanzato allora era davvero più di quanto Snape potesse reggere.  
  
“Non mi deve dimostrare nulla” Tuonò. “Adesso pulisca quei calderoni e poi torni nel suo dormitorio!”  
Snape fece per sorpassare Morgana con l’intenzione di chiudersi nelle sue stanze private, ma così la costrinse ad arretrare di un passo, facendola inciampare su un grosso bottiglione verde scuro appoggiato a terra, in cui stava macerando chissà cosa.  
  
La ragazza perse l’equilibrio e aggrappandosi alla veste del Potion Master finì per sbilanciare anche lui.  
Snape attutì la caduta di Morgana, prendendola fra le braccia e andando a sbattere con la spalla sul pavimento.  
A entrambi ci volle un momento per riprendersi dallo spavento e dall’imbarazzo.  
Snape era sdraiato con addosso la giovane, che continuava a tenersi stretta a lui e che non dava segno di volersi alzare in alcun modo.  
  
“Signorina…”  
Come se si fosse risvegliata in quel momento Morgana cercò di riprendere il controllo della situazione che, a giudicare dal cavallo dei pantaloni dell’uomo, non era l’unica ad aver perso.  
“Professore mi dispiace, sono inciampata in quel…” Disse alzando leggermente la testa, ma senza staccare il suo corpo da quello dell’uomo.  
“In quella damigiana. Adesso, se non le dispiace, vorrei alzarmi.” Disse Snape cercando di trattenere un leggero tremito nella voce.  
  
“Ah si… mi scusi…” La ragazza si alzò, sistemandosi la gonna, e porgendo la mano al professore, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma ovviamente lui non la prese e le rimandò uno sguardo omicida.  
“Le fa male? La spalla…” chiese vedendo che l’uomo se la massaggiava, e che prontamente aveva coperto il suo principio di erezione portandosi il mantello in avanti.  
“Vada via, i calderoni aspetteranno domani. Ho l’impressione che lei e il Signorino Malfoy prima o poi finirete per uccidermi!”  
“Mi dispiace, io…”  
“Se ne vada, prima che ci ripensi e tolga tutti i punti alla mia stessa casa.”  
  
Con questa frase sbatté la porta delle sue stanze private e il silenzio calò sulla giovane serpe, che in fondo sentiva di aver vinto una battaglia, ma che sapeva che la guerra, con quel pipistrello, sarebbe stata ancora lunga.


	15. La prima danza

_E lei diventa specchio._  
_E lei diventa specchio e io mi sdoppio._  
_È solo avvicinarmi al riflesso e accarezzare la mia immagine dai non sincronizzati movimenti._  
_E lei diventa tutta calda e dolce._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

  
  


Un fine settimana di novembre i coniugi Malfoy fecero visita ai ragazzi in occasione di una loro gita a Hogsmeade.  
Era capitato per caso, Lucius aveva alcuni impegni in zona e avevano deciso per una piccola deviazione, dato che quell’anno Draco e Morgana non sarebbero tornati a casa per Natale: c’era il Ballo del Ceppo e quasi tutta la scuola sarebbe rimasta per parteciparvi.  
  
Entrarono alla Sala da tè di Madama Piediburro e conversarono serenamente dell’anno scolastico in corso, dei loro studi e ovviamente del Quidditch.  
La conversazione si mantenne tranquilla fino al momento in cui Draco disse qualcosa che alle orecchie di Morgana suonò stonato.  
  
“ _Ovviamente_ Tea e io andremo al ballo insieme. Mi servirà un vestito e anche delle scarpe nuove.”  
“Ovviamente…?” Chiese la ragazza assottigliando gli occhi e puntandoli dritti in fondo a quelli del fratello, che ora avevano assunto una preoccupata aria interrogativa.  
“Beh, certo! Con chi vorresti andare altrimenti?!”  
“Non è questo il punto, _Draco Malfoy_!!! Il punto è che non c’è proprio niente di _ovvio_. Io non sono _ovvia_.”  
Poi girando i tacchi si rivolse a Narcissa “Zia, andiamo da a vedere un vestito per me, per favore?”  
  
Narcissa e Lucius si scambiarono un’occhiata sagace e divertita.  
Non avevano bisogno di spiegarsi. Narcissa implicitamente gli aveva detto “Io penso a Morgana, tu pensi a Draco.”  
E così le due signore Malfoy si avviarono verso l’uscita, lasciando dietro di sé un Lucius sghignazzante e un Draco confuso.  
  
“Padre, ma che ho fatto?! Morgana non vuole venire con me al ballo?”  
Lucius si intenerì davanti a quegli occhi inesperti e agitati.  
“Ma certo che vuole, figliolo! Non hai capito perché si è arrabbiata?”  
“No davvero, padre…”  
“Tu e Morgana siete inseparabili da sempre, questo è vero. Ma lei è pur sempre una ragazza, Draco. Vuole essere corteggiata e invitata. E non puoi aspettarti che una ragazza venga al ballo con te, se non ti prendi la briga di invitarla.”  
A Draco parve che si fosse aperto un mondo sconosciuto: tutto a un tratto assunse un’espressione come se il cielo si fosse aperto e un’illuminazione celeste fosse calata su di lui.  
“Hai capito adesso, figliolo?!” Lucius sorrideva e guardava il figlio con amore e tenerezza.  
“Si…” Poi dopo aver riflettuto un attimo aggiunse un commento che fece ridere Lucius di cuore, “le ragazze quando crescono sono terribili!”  
  
***  
  
Il giorno dopo, al termine di una lezione di Trasfigurazione, prima della pausa pranzo, Draco si catapultò fuori dall’aula senza aspettare nessuno, e quando uscì anche Morgana si fece trovare in corridoio ad aspettarla.  
  
La guardava sorridendo, con un enorme mazzo di rose nere e uno sguardo in parte impertinente, in parte innamorato.  
Il corridoio era pieno di studenti, e Morgana si sentì arrossire perché tutti, proprio tutti, stavano guardando la scena.  
Draco si avvicinò, le porse le rose e con la mano libera prese quella della sorella, che sembrava incantata e frastornata.  
  
“Miss Morgana Altea Melancholia, ti chiedo scusa se non l’ho fatto prima, mi faresti l’onore di venire al Ballo del Ceppo con me? Sto preparando una sorpresa per farmi perdonare della mia mancanza.”  
  
Morgana si aprì in un sorriso che la maggior parte delle persone che li attorniava non aveva mai visto.  
Sapeva che in parte Draco la stava prendendo in giro, anche solo per aver usato il suo nome e cognome completo – come d’altronde aveva fatto lei quando si era arrabbiata ad Hogsmeade – ma sapeva anche che quel gesto plateale doveva essere costato molto a suo fratello.  
  
“Ne sarei onorata.” Rispose infine con un filo di voce, accettando le rose e accarezzando con lo sguardo il viso sorridente e imbarazzato del giovane Malfoy.  
  
Le ragazze Serpeverde che assistettero alla scena morirono di invidia, e quelle delle altre case non credevano ai loro occhi: Draco Malfoy era una serpe antipatica, ma improvvisamente aveva guadagnato almeno un centinaio di punti agli occhi di tutte loro.  
Anche agli occhi della McGranitt, che quasi si commosse.  
I ragazzi invece tremarono al pensiero del confronto: nessuno di loro aveva pensato ad un invito così in grande stile. Infine il trio dei miracoli, per una volta rimase senza parole.  
Incredibile ma vero.  
  
***  
  
La sera del ballo arrivò in un baleno, e tutti erano estremamente emozionati.  
Draco e Morgana si prepararono nei rispettivi dormitori, e si misero d’accordo di trovarsi nella Sala Comune per poi dirigersi nel Salone insieme.  
  
Draco aspettava Morgana nel suo abito elegante e raffinato. Nero con una camicia tono su tono di serata e una cravatta argento. Portava all’occhiello della giacca una rosa in tinta con la cravatta.  
Chiunque lo vedesse non poteva non pensare che era davvero affascinante e dimostrava più dei quattordici anni e mezzo che aveva.  
  
Quando Morgana scese la scalinata del dormitorio, il respirò di Draco si mozzò in gola e il suo prese a battere come se la vedesse in quel momento per la prima volta.  
Portava un abito nero, con un corpetto stretto, chiuso con dei lacci sulla schiena, che le sottolineava la vita sottile e il seno prosperoso, ma senza risultare volgare.  
Aveva delle maniche lunghe leggermente ampie in fondo e la gonna si apriva in un Degas di tulle che di poco superava il ginocchio.  
Le scarpe avevano un mezzo tacco, comodo e leggero. I capelli davanti erano legati in un morbido codino dietro la testa – come alla finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch – e come fermaglio aveva usato una rosa argentea simile a quella di Draco.  
  
“Stai benissimo, Dray…” Disse la ragazza sorridendo e rompendo gli indugi.  
“E tu sei stupenda, Tea.” Rispose arrossendo Draco.  
  
Inutile dire che da quel momento, chiunque li vedesse si fermasse a guardarli più del dovuto, a volte con invidia, altre con ammirazione.  
  
Dopo che i campioni del Torneo Tre Maghi ebbero aperto le danze, l’atmosfera si fece meno formale e tutti iniziarono a ballare e a divertirsi.  
  
Ci fu un momento, durante un pezzo lento e allo stesso tempo ritmato, in cui Draco prese Morgana e la portò al centro della pista.  
Ovviamente il ballo era alla base dell’educazione di due purosangue, quindi per loro danzare non era strano come lo era per altri ragazzi cresciuti in famiglie modeste.  
Draco fece danzare Morgana come fosse stata l’unica donna sulla faccia della terra e questo non poteva che appiccicare centinaia di occhi sui ragazzi per cui non c’era altro in quel momento oltre alle braccia, al corpo e allo sguardo dell’altro.  
Era una danza romantica, passionale, sinuosa e languida.  
  
Da lontano l’invidia e l’ammirazione generavano commenti.  
  
_Sono osceni. Merlino, sono fratelli. Non è vero, sono perfetti insieme. Sono belli. Belli da morire._  
  
“Harry, cos’hai detto?!” Chiese Ron, sconcertato.  
“Niente, io… Beh dai, avranno imparato a ballare ancora in culla, sono _bravi_.” Cercò di riprendersi.  
La verità è che erano da mozzare il fiato, e chi non lo capiva era cieco o geloso.  
  
***  
  
La festa sarebbe finita a mezzanotte, e intorno alle dieci e trenta Draco chiese a Morgana di fare due passi in giardino.  
  
“Vieni…”  
“Dove andiamo? Dobbiamo stare attenti, gli insegnati sorvegliano i cespugli per evitare…”  
“Cespugli… roba da Grifondoro disorganizzati!” Rispose con uno sbuffo Draco.  
Pochi passi più avanti, superata la fontana, dietro a un gruppo di arbusti c’era un piccolo spazzo di prato erboso e all’interno… nulla!  
“Ecco qui.”  
“Ma non c’è niente, qui.” Rispose incerta Morgana.  
Un colpo di bacchetta e Draco rivelò una tenda.  
“L’ho incantata. Non è grande come quella che abbiamo usato per la finale di Quidditch, ma è accogliente. Inoltre, è invisibile dall’esterno, il che è fondamentale, visto che c’è Snape che sta facendo saltare un cespuglio dietro l’altro!”  
Morgana sorrise e l’azzurro e il castano dei suoi occhi presero a brillare d’ammirazione e di stupore.  
  
L’interno della tenda in effetti era piuttosto piccolo ma grazioso: un letto in stile orientale comodo e basso era proprio di fronte a loro, attorniato da piccole candele e appoggiato su un tappeto verde che sembrava un prato erboso ma era molto morbido e non c’era traccia di terra.  
Le pareti interne erano blu, incantate come un cielo stellato e delle lucciole completavano il quadro rendendo tutto romantico e perfetto.  
C’era un tavolino sulla sinistra con dello champagne francese in fresco – barattato con un elfo della Beauxbatons – e dei dolcetti.  
  
“Dray è… è perfetto.” Morgana si voltò verso Draco che la guardava sorridendo, compiaciuto che la sorpresa fosse riuscita nel migliore dei modi.  
“Tu sei perfetto.” E lo baciò con un bacio d’amore e desiderio.  
  
“Aspetta…” Draco si staccò dalla sorella, seppur con riluttanza, incantò nuovamente la tenda, insonorizzò il tutto e aprì lo champagne.   
  
Morgana si tolse le scarpe e si inginocchiò sul letto, aprendo il Degas come una ballerina.  
Draco la raggiunse con la bottiglia e i bicchieri. Brindarono e sorseggiarono quella delizia francese.  
  
“Tea ho riflettuto su quello che hai detto quel giorno ad Hogsmeade.”  
“Oh, no dai. Mi dispiace, è tutto passato…”  
“No, ascolta, fammi finire. Avevi ragione. Col fatto che stiamo insieme da sempre, che siamo talmente uniti da sembrare a volte la stessa persona, io mi sono reso conto che ti ho dato per scontata. Era scontato che tu stessi con me come sorella, come amica, come ragazza e… come amante. Ma non è così. Non è vero.”  
Morgana lo guardava con occhi diversi, era proprio cresciuto Draco.  
“Quindi ho voluto dimostrarti che ho capito. Con il mio invito e con questa sorpresa voglio dirti che tu per me non sarai mai più scontata. Perché ti voglio con me sempre. Per sempre. Io ti amo, Tea.”  
  
_Bum. Cuore ti prego non esplodere._  
  
“Ti amo anch’io Dray. Ti ho sempre amato e ti amerò sempre.”  
  
Draco appoggiò i bicchieri lontano dal letto, circondò la vita di Morgana e la baciò come se fosse l’ultimo bacio prima della fine del mondo.  
  
La ragazza prese a togliergli la giacca, sfilargli la cravatta e subito dopo la camicia.  
Draco prese a slacciare il corpetto, forse pensando per un attimo che con un _evanesco_ avrebbe fatto prima, ma sarebbe stato troppo frettoloso.  
Le abbassò il vestito, le baciò il seno caldo e morbido, che tremava sotto il suo tocco.  
Morgana gli slacciò i pantaloni e Draco le abbassò del tutto il vestito, poi si alzò a sposare quegli indumenti, ormai di troppo.  
  
Quando Morgana vide avvicinarsi Draco nuovamente, in ginocchio, si abbassò per prendere in bocca la sua eccitazione, e lui la lasciò fare, per un attimo, mentre con una mano raggiungeva il centro del suo piacere e le entrava dentro, prima con un dito e poi con due.  
Ma non era quello che voleva, Draco la stava solo preparando.  
  
Prima di perdere il controllo, per paura di venire troppo presto, le alzò il viso arrossato e la baciò, facendola stendere sotto di sé.  
La guardò negli occhi come a cercare un consenso, ma a dargli il benestare furono brama e calore.  
Divaricò leggermente le cosce della sorella, si puntellò con un gomito e con l’altra mano appoggiò incerto la sua erezione in quel punto caldo e umido che lo attirava a sé facendogli perdere la ragione.  
  
Morgana soffocò un gemito strozzato, perché sentiva quell’intrusione come qualcosa di doloroso e Draco la guardò come si osserva un gioiello prezioso, e prese ad accarezzarle il volto e a baciarla delicatamente.  
Con altre spinte si fece strada dentro di lei, che aveva gli occhi lucidi dal dolore e dall’eccitazione, poi quando si accorse che si era rilassata un po’, prese a muoversi ritmicamente, inesperto ma bramoso.  
  
Voleva sua sorella, la sua amica, la sua ragazza, la sua amante e sempre di più voleva e voleva, perdendo la testa, perdendo il controllo, perdendo il cuore, sciolto in quel calore rosso fuoco.  
Venne come mai prima di quel momento, gemendo e abbandonandosi completamente vinto, completamente perso, completamente amato.  
  
Rimasero abbracciati per un tempo indefinito, mai l’esistenza era sembrata così dolce a quei due giovani che vivevano come fossero l’uno lo specchio dell’altra.  
Sdoppiati e ricongiunti quella notte, si scelsero ancora.  
Ancora e ancora, scelsero di essere riflesso sincronizzato d'amore eterno.  
  
  
_E lei diventa specchio._  
_E lei diventa specchio e io mi sdoppio._  
_E lei diventa tutta calda e dolce._


	16. Tra le spire di due serpi

_Dopo il primo bacio simulavo attillando le labbra_  
_già consapevole che sarebbero rimaste solo repliche._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

  
  


Il ricordo di quella notte era ancora vivo e palpitante. Il ballo, la tenda incantata preparata da Draco, aver fatto l’amore per la prima volta… Era stato tuto perfetto.  
Dopo un tempo indefinito passato a godersi il momento, Draco le aveva passato una pozione anticoncezionale preparata da lui stesso – aveva pensato proprio a tutto – e anche se con riluttanza, prima di mezzanotte ognuno era tornato al suo dormitorio.  
  
Morgana ancora non ci credeva. Sapeva che sarebbe successo, prima o poi, molto più prima che poi, però non immaginava che sarebbe stato come in una favola romantica.  
  
La verità era che le era piaciuto più il significato che l’atto in sé. Era la prima volta, le aveva fatto male, e l’inesperienza di entrambi aveva reso impossibile per lei raggiungere l’orgasmo, e non ci era andata nemmeno vicino.  
Quindi, pensò che non ci fosse niente di male nel riprovarci.  
  
Così, incontrò _casualmente_ Percy Weasley e, da brava serpe, mercanteggiò per assicurarsi che nessun prefetto fosse nei paraggi del bagno quella sera.  
Il ragazzo all’inizio era stato riluttante, perché con il Torneo Tre Maghi in corso non era sicuro di riuscire a tenere tutto sotto controllo, ma la rossa gli assicurò che bastava tenesse occupati i prefetti, chi altro poteva addentrarsi in quel bagno?  
  
Draco, nemmeno a dirlo, fu estremamente felice quando durante la lezione di Incantesimi gli arrivò il bigliettino volante di Morgana che alludeva, senza scendere nei dettagli, a quella sera.  
Ovviamente rispose con un origami a forma di uccellino che volò dritto sul libro di incantesimi della sorella.  
Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, dunque.  
  
***  
  
Le bolle colorate stavano riempiendo la vasca, le candele illuminavano la stanza, e la sirena dormiva come sempre, a differenza di Draco Malfoy che era più sveglio che mai.  
“Buona idea, Tea. Avevo bisogno di rilassarmi…” Disse il biondino appoggiando i suoi vestiti dietro al paravento in fondo al bagno.  
  
“Lo so… “ rispose Morgana lanciando un Colloportus e un Muffilato alla porta, prima di abbandonare anche lei i suoi abiti accanto a quelli del fratello.  
“Sprechi un sacco di energie nella tua campagna anti-Potter. Energie… che ho pensato di farti occupare in maniera _più proficua_ , questa sera…” Sussurrò serpeggiando nella vasca e prendendo posto davanti ad un Draco più sorridente che mai.  
  
“Hai pensato bene…” sussurrò appena, prima di iniziare a lambirle la bocca con dei piccoli baci che iniziarono a disegnare una linea invisibile dalle labbra all’orecchio, fino al collo, e alla gola della ragazza.  
Draco, appoggiato al bordo della vasca, cinse Morgana e la sollevò leggermente, per continuare quella stradina tortuosa e astratta di baci, fino al seno, risalendo poi la spalla, il collo e affondando di colpo nella sua bocca, strappandole un gemito soffocato.  
  
“Dray… oddio…” in un impeto di eccitazione, la ragazza avvolse le gambe intorno ai fianchi del fratello, stringendo col suo corpo la sua eccitazione e facendolo tremare.  
Fissò per un attimo quegli occhi d’argento fuso, quelle guance appena arrossate e quella bocca dalla quale faceva fatica a staccarsi, mentre Draco, impaziente, cercò di appoggiarsi meglio al bordo della vasca per poi farsi strada dentro di lei.  
  
Morgana gli appoggiò il viso nell’incavo del collo, forse aspettando di sentire il dolore della volta precedente, e Draco guardando quella devozione e dedizione completa, si sentì esplodere in un mare di emozioni che andavano ben oltre quell’evidente eccitazione e che gli fecero battere il cuore ancora più forte.  
  
In quel momento esatto, da fuori si sentì provenire un suono. Qualcosa come _mora_ …  
I ragazzi gelarono sul posto e si guardarono allarmati.  
“Mora?!” sussurrò Morgana.  
“…Alohomora?!” tremò Draco.  
La maniglia si abbassò, Draco raggiunse in un attimo la bacchetta a bordo vasca e con un colpo spense il grosso candelabro, lasciandone solo uno piccolo a fare una fievole illuminazione, e i due ragazzi in un attimo si fiondarono nell’angolo buio della vasca.  
  
Tra tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts chi poteva pensare che proprio lui spuntasse in quel bagno? E proprio quella sera, per di più?!  
Harry Potter! Che, inconsapevole di essere spiato da quattro occhi di serpe, si stava spogliando, buttando i vestiti a casaccio sul pavimento.  
  
_Proprio da te, Potter! Appoggiarli almeno sul divanetto era troppo faticoso?_  
I pensieri di Draco non avevano remore nemmeno in un momento simile.  
Morgana invece stava pensando a come uscire da quella situazione, ma nuda in quel bagno, in cui fino a un attimo prima si stava preparando a fare sesso per la seconda volta nella sua vita, non riusciva ad avere nessuna idea. Nemmeno un’idea piccola o una discutibile.  
  
Potter, si infilò nella vasca e iniziò a giocherellare con quell’uovo che aveva preso durante la prima prova del Torneo.  
Lo aprì e un rumore assordante rimbombò per tutta la stanza, amplificato dall’eco della stanza da bagno.  
  
“Potter per Salazar! Falla finita, chiudi quel dannato uovo!”  
Draco preso da un impeto di frustrazione avanzò uscendo dall’ombra.  
Era incredibile come Potter avesse l’abitudine di rompergli _le uova_ nel paniere, sia consapevolmente che inconsapevolmente, proprio come in quel momento!  
  
Harry trasalì ed emise un verso tra lo spaventato e l’inorridito.  
“Malfoy!!! Ma tu cosa diavolo…”  
“Io, cosa diavolo…?! Tu, piuttosto, con quel dannato aggeggio! E poi non dovresti essere qui, perché sei qui?!”  
“Se è per questo nemmeno tu dovresti essere qui, Malfoy! E se ti fossi fatto vedere prima, invece che startene acquattato come una serpe, me ne sarei andato! Che problemi hai, ti diverti a spiare la gente che fa il bagno?! Perché ti sei nascosto?” Vomitò Harry, già piuttosto nervoso per quella storia dell’uovo.  
  
“Perché non è solo. Ecco perché.” Anche Morgana fece capolino dall’angolo buio, usando la schiuma per coprirsi il seno.  
  
Potter sussultò per la seconda volta, solo che adesso, trovandosi per la prima volta _nudo_ , di fronte a una ragazza _nuda_ , si era fatto prendere dal panico e aveva iniziato a racimolare tutta la schiuma che aveva intorno per coprirsi, o almeno provarci.  
  
“Che fa San Potter, si imbarazza?!” Ghignò Draco.  
Morgana si girò verso suo fratello, facendogli l’occhiolino, e Draco intuì subito che la sorella aveva voglia di giocare un po’ con quel casto ragazzo.  
Quindi sorrise divertito e avanzò insieme a lei, verso un Harry dal colorito sempre più rosso Grifondoro.  
  
“Cosa?! Morgana, non… Dai, chiudi gli occhi, esco, mi vesto e vi lascio a… quello che stavate facendo.” Balbettò quel grifone ora attorniato da due serpi.  
  
“Che fretta c’è?” Chiese con falsa ingenuità la rossa.  
“Cosa credi che stessimo facendo, Potter?” Ammiccò Draco.  
“E’ evidente, Malfoy, non sono stupido!” Ringhiò risentito Harry.  
Morgana stava alla sua sinistra, appoggiata al bordo della vasca con le braccia, Draco alla sua destra, con fare spavaldo e odioso.  
Il ragazzo davvero non sapeva cosa fare.  
Si trovava senza veli in una vasca insieme a due creature odiose quanto eccitanti, in più aveva da fare con quel maledetto uovo, senza contare che nessuno di loro tre aveva il permesso di stare in quel posto e se li avessero beccati proprio in quel frangente equivoco sarebbero stati espulsi all’istante.  
  
“E poi non eri venuto qui per un motivo?” Riprese la giovane, con un tono naturalissimo, come fossero al tavolino di un pub bevendo una burrobirra.  
“Si, ma al momento le mie priorità sono un tantino cambiate!”  
“Nel senso che siamo troppo belli, e quindi facciamo passare in secondo piano anche il Torneo Tre Maghi?” Ironizzò Draco con fare smorfioso.  
“No, nel senso che se mi buttano fuori perché credono faccia orge con due perversi Serpeverde, sei morto, Malfoy!” Ringhiò nuovamente Harry, che stava decisamente perdendo il controllo.  
“Sesso di gruppo.” Disse Morgana senza particolari intonazioni.  
“Come?!”  
“Tecnicamente sarebbe sesso di gruppo. Sopra le nove persone si definisce orgia.” Poi osservando lo sgomento sul viso del giovane aggiunse, “che c’è, perché mi guardi così Harry? E’ solo una cosa che ho sentito dire…”  
“Ma certo! E chi non sente dire certe cose?! Buon appetito, mi passi il sale, bel tempo oggi, sai l’orgia non vale sotto le otto persone! Accidenti!!!”  
  
Draco stava ridendo come non gli capitava da molto, Morgana sghignazzava e il grifone, ritrovato un po’ di coraggio, riafferrò l’uovo – tanto valeva farsi espellere almeno provando a chiarire il mistero – e di colpo lo riaprì.  
Quel suono era orribile, sembrava sfondare i timpani, così Draco d’impulso diede una botta sulla mano di Harry, facendo cadere l’uovo in acqua.  
  
“Malfoy, che diavolo…” ma si bloccarono tutti e tre perché si resero conto che andava proprio inserito nell’acqua.  
Così si immersero per un attimo, il tempo di ascoltare la melodia e poi riaffiorarono.  
  
“Allora, Potter… pare che tu mi debba qualcosa…” fece con aria indifferente la serpe bionda.  
“Hai anche potuto sbirciare sotto la schiuma con la scusa dell’uovo…” rincarò la dose la serpe rossa.  
“Dubito di doverti qualcosa, Malfoy!” Rispose sprezzante Harry. “E poi non ho sbirciato niente!” Aggiunse, ricordandosi solo in quel momento dell’allusione della ragazza, che nel frattempo aveva ripreso a sghignazzare.  
“Dai, ti sto prendendo in giro, non fare il permaloso. Piuttosto, adesso che hai risolto, che hai deciso, ci fai compagnia?!” Era evidente che stava cercando di metterlo in imbarazzo, ma quella sera, le cose avevano deciso di andare davvero nel verso sbagliato.  
  
_Tlunk._  
  
Ai tre ragazzi gelò il sangue nelle vene. La maniglia cercava di aprirsi, e da lì a un attimo chiunque ci fosse dietro la porta, avrebbe invocato un Alohomora.  
  
Veloci come tre gatti saltarono fuori dall’acqua, Harry recuperò i vestiti e corsero dietro il paravento.  
I capitani di Quidditch stavano entrando nel bagno. Fu un attimo.  
Harry scagliò il primo incantesimo “Petrificus totalus!”  
Morgana il secondo, per sicurezza “Obscuro!”  
“Ma che traffico c’è in questo bagno, stasera?! Dannazione!” Draco nel mentre si stava rivestendo veloce come non aveva mai fatto. Subito imitato dagli altri due.  
Morgana prima di uscire cercò di eliminare tutte le tracce d’acqua e di sapone, riaccese il candelabro grande e fece segno ai due ragazzi di avanzare.  
  
“Appena ci richiudiamo la porta alle spalle, lanciamo dalla fessura sotto i controincantesimi, e poi corriamo via, e ognuno per sé.” Sussurrò.  
E in un lampo misero in atto il loro piano: liberarono i capitani dalla pietrificazione e dalle bende nere sugli occhi, e corsero via in due direzioni diverse, Harry verso la torre di Grifondoro e gli altri due verso i sotterranei di Serpeverde.  
Incredibilmente era andata bene.  
  
Quando Draco e Morgana furono di nuovo al sicuro nella loro Sala Comune, iniziarono a ridere come matti, sotto gli occhi sbalorditi di tutti, che non erano abituati a vederli perdere il loro contegno principesco.  
Elusero le domande, si diedero la buonanotte e si infilarono, ognuno nel bagno del proprio dormitorio a sciacquarsi di dosso la schiuma colorata rimastagli addosso.  
  
***  
  
Il giorno dopo in biblioteca, Harry, Hermione e Ron stavano facendo ricerche su qualcosa che potesse aiutare il primo a respirare sott’acqua per affrontare la seconda prova.  
Erano disperatamente nascosti sotto pile e pile di libri, senza trovare uno straccio di risposta, quando una testolina rossa fece capolino nel loro campo visivo.  
  
“Ciao Harry! Allora ti sei ripreso, o sei ancora sconvolto?!” Fece Morgana accompagnando la frase con un occhiolino.  
Mentre Harry le rispondeva imbronciato a mezza voce che non era sconvolto per niente, già Ron ed Hermione erano pronti a chiedere a cosa si riferisse la serpe, e cosa volesse.  
“Niente, niente…” Chiosò Harry, con un filo d’ansia nella voce, sperando che Morgana non decidesse di raccontare ai quattro venti il loro _incidente_ del giorno prima.  
  
Ma la rossa aveva altre intenzioni. Scavalcò Weasley e la Granger, ignorandoli completamente per prendere posto accanto ad Harry.  
“Hai trovato la soluzione, vero?”  
  
Harry fece mestamente segno di no col capo e prima che Morgana potesse ribattere, Ron si intromise, “Senti, perché non te ne vai? Ci stai facendo perdere tempo, qui!”  
“Ma davvero?” Rispose piccata la ragazza, con un tono che assomigliava drammaticamente a quello disgustato di Snape. “Allora dimmi, Weasley, che aiuto hai dato fin ora a Harry con questa storia della respirazione sott’acqua?”  
Ron rimase per un attimo senza parole, e poi, non avendo una risposta adeguata, si limitò ad attaccare, “Beh di sicuro io ho provato ad aiutarlo, è tutto il pomeriggio che stiamo sui libri!”  
“Con grandiosi risultati, vedo.” Lo gelò la ragazza.  
  
Poi si rivolse di nuovo ad Harry, “Io so come puoi fare. C’è una cosa… si chiama Alga Branchia… ne mangi un pezzo e respiri sott’acqua per un’ora.”  
“Tu ce l’hai?”  
“Non essere sciocco, Harry. Cosa me ne farei mai di un’Alga Branchia?! Non mi piace nemmeno stare a mollo nell’acqua…”  
“Ieri sera non sembrava…” Con tutti i vestiti addosso, Harry Potter era molto più pronto a dare risposte sagaci e strappò un sorriso alla rossa, che fece per continuare, ma fu interrotta di nuovo da Ron.  
“Non ti fidare, Harry! E’ _la concubina_ di Malfoy!”  
“Ron ha ragione, Harry. Malfoy fa il tifo per Diggory e porta avanti una campagna contro di te dall’inizio! Di sicuro è una trappola!”  
“Tanto per cominciare mi congratulo con te, Weasley! Non credevo conoscessi una parola come _concubina_. E poi, Granger, io chiuderei la bocca se mi fossi rivelata così inutile!”  
  
Stava per riprendere il discorso, quando l’ennesima interruzione da parte di pel di carota la fece andare su tutte le furie. “Non dire a Hermione di tacere, non ti permettere!”  
“Dì un po’ Weasley, ma io, a te, che ti ho mai fatto di male?!?!” Esplose, sbattendo una mano sul tavolo.  
Nessuno si aspettava una reazione simile e rimasero impietriti per un attimo, poi Ron ricominciò, “Tu fai parte di una famiglia marcia! Nessuno di voi si salva, e ne abbiamo avuto la prova molte volte!”  
Quello fu troppo, Morgana estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò contro Weasley, “Non ti azzardare a parlare male della mia famiglia. Finché stuzzichi me lo posso anche accettare, ma un’altra parola contro la mia famiglia e ti ritroverai a far compagnia al calamaro nel lago!”  
  
A quel punto Harry si mise in mezzo e cercò di abbassare i toni.  
“Se non la fate finita immediatamente ci butteranno fuori! Basta adesso!”  
Ma proprio in quel momento una testa bionda, accompagnata da due occhi di fuoco, spuntò da dietro gli scaffali e capendo che la situazione non era affatto tranquilla, sfoderò la bacchetta.  
  
“Weasley stai lontano da mia sorella! Tea ti hanno fatto del male?!” Ringhiò Draco.  
Morgana ritrasse la bacchetta, mutò espressione come un Mutaforma, passando dalla collera alla gentilezza in un battito di ciglia, e sorpassando i due amici di Potter andò ad abbracciare Draco, sussurrandogli di stare tranquillo, che andava tutto bene.  
Harry non potè fare a meno di notare quanto lei in quel frangente sembrasse una sirena, e insieme sembrassero avere doti incantatrici.  
“Allora Potter, ti sei ripreso?!” Ghignò un attimo dopo Draco, scombussolando un’altra volta i due amici all’oscuro del _bagnetto_ della notte precedente.  
“Ho da fare, Malfoy.” Borbottò Harry.  
“Dai Dray andiamo, lasciamoli alle loro cose…”  
E mentre Draco si voltava facendo allusioni a quanto sperava che Potter perdesse il Torneo, Morgana toccò con la punta della bacchetta il quaderno di Harry, si voltò anche lei, ma non prima di aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo di sfida al dannato Weasley, e così i due fratellini se ne andarono.  
  
Un attimo dopo, sul quaderno di Harry spuntò una scritta _“Alga Branchia, scorte di Piton, terzo scaffale, quarta mensola dal basso.”_  
  
“Cosa ci facevi con quegli sfigati, Tea?!”  
“Ti fidi di me?”  
“Ma certo…”  
Morgana con aria di chi non ha voglia di dare molte spiegazioni disse semplicemente, “Sappi solo che ora Potter è in debito con noi.” Gli fece un occhiolino, e chiuse l’argomento.


	17. Perdono. Perdono. Perdono.

_Ci sentiamo come Dio comanda.  
_ _In vena. Di fare. Del male._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

  


  
Draco e Morgana non avevano più tentato la sorte nel bagno dei prefetti, né in altre zone della scuola, non avevano più coinvolto Potter in situazioni ambigue e non avevano riscattato il loro credito dato dall’Alga Branchia.  
Alla fine Potter aveva vinto il Torneo Tre Maghi, Cedric Diggory era morto e l’anno scolastico era terminato.  
Il Bambino Sopravvissuto sosteneva che il Signore Oscuro fosse tornato e tutti gli davano del matto… tutti tranne Draco e Morgana, che ovviamente non lo dicevano ad alta voce, ma sapevano che diceva il vero.  
  
L’estate era cominciata da poco, Lucius era eccitato, nervoso, aveva un umore che definire altalenante era poco, e i due ragazzi cercavano di girare più al largo possibile.  
  
***  
  
Quella sera, stava per scatenarsi un temporale estivo, e Draco decise che era inutile far finta di andare a dormire nella sua stanza, per poi infilarsi in quella della sorella al primo tuono.  
Quindi si accoccolarono insieme e sotto il leggero copriletto iniziarono a parlare.  
  
“Tutta questa situazione… Non mi piace, Dray… non mi piace per niente.”  
“Ma no, il Signore Oscuro non è pericoloso per noi. Siamo purosangue, e la nostra famiglia lo ha sempre servito. Anzi, potrebbe esserci un futuro glorioso per noi.”  
“Ci sarebbe comunque un futuro glorioso per noi. Non dimenticarti chi siamo, ci mancherebbe che non riuscissimo ad avere un buon futuro a prescindere!”  
“Si, d’accordo. Ma senza i mezzosangue fra i piedi il Mondo Magico sarà sicuramente un posto migliore!”  
“Ho un brutto presentimento...”  
  
Poi un lampo squarciò il cielo e Draco si strinse a Morgana, che prese ad accarezzarlo e a baciarlo sul collo.  
“Adesso che ci penso… abbiamo lasciato qualcosa in sospeso mesi fa…” Poi scese pian piano sotto il copriletto, spostando il pigiama e i boxer del fratello stringendoli fra i denti.  
Un tuono si confuse con un gemito di Draco, che gettò indietro la testa chiudendo gli occhi non appena Morgana iniziò a leccare la sua erezione.  
  
“Non fa più così paura il temporale, eh?” Disse prima di scendere a ingoiare l’intera erezione del fratello, che riuscì solo a dire sorridendo, “Ah, sta zitta…”  
  
Dopo pochi secondi, come se un richiamo l’avesse condotto fino a quella porta, Lucius Malfoy bussò alla porta.  
  
“Sono io… posso?”  
“Padre, entra…”  
Morgana rispuntò da sotto il copriletto, col viso arrossato e guardava Lucius avvicinarsi, sul suo volto un sorriso eloquente.  
  
“Scusate, credo di avervi interrotto, ma… qualcuno ha dimenticato di silenziare la porta… No, no, tranquilli… Narcissa dorme già."  
  
Draco per tutta risposta si scansò verso sinistra, facendo segno al padre di accomodarsi.  
Lucius non se lo fece ripetere due volte e alzò leggermente il copriletto con una mano.  
  
“Vedo che effettivamente c’è qualcosa lasciato a metà…”  
Morgana tornò fra le gambe del fratello, che nel frattempo veniva accarezzato sul petto da Lucius.  
  
“Evanesco… Evanesco… Evanesco.” e in un attimo furono brividi.  
  
“Draco…” cominciò Lucius con un tono ambiguo, “al ballo del Ceppo avevi grandi progetti… Si sono poi realizzati?”  
Draco annuì, perché fra gemiti e sospiri non riusciva a rispondere.  
Lucius accarezzò il volto della ragazza, dolcemente la prese per un braccio, facendole segno di alzarsi.  
“E… ci sono state altre volte?”  
“No, zio Lucius…”  
Con un impercettibile segno della testa fece capire alla ragazza di accomodarsi sull’erezione del fratello. Lei obbedì, non senza un inizio difficoltoso – era pur sempre la seconda volta – e iniziò un movimento regolare del bacino, guidata dall’istinto più che altro.  
  
Lucius prese ad accarezzare il petto di Draco e il seno di Morgana, dopo pochi minuti lei inarcò il bacino e contrasse i muscoli, gemendo.  
Quella stretta fece venire di riflesso anche Draco, che con un colpo di reni dichiarò la sua resa.  
  
L'uomo prese la ragazza dolcemente e se la accostò, dal lato opposto dove Draco stava riprendendo fiato.  
Per un attimo ripensò a quando erano bambini e averlo vicino era l’unico modo che avevano per addormentarsi.  
Uno a destra, l’altra a sinistra. Come i pezzi di un puzzle.  
I suoi _bambini speciali_ …  
  
Ricacciò indietro quel pensiero, quando una mano timida si accostò al suo ventre.  
Draco sembrava calamitato verso quell’erezione poderosa che ancora svettava accanto a lui.  
Lucius fece finta di non accorgersi dello sguardo inequivocabile che si scambiarono i due ragazzi, iniziando a scendere entrambi verso l’inguine.  
  
Draco e Morgana si scambiarono quello sguardo complice e liquido.  
Era un patto il loro, una promessa da mantenere, un segreto inconfessabile.  
Era tutto questo e divenne tanto altro quando le loro lingue si incontrarono a metà strada sull’erezione di un uomo che aveva perso la battaglia della sua vita.  
  
E fu dolce, torbido, inenarrabile e folle.  
Sembravano due sirene, sembravano due consumati professionisti, ma erano solo due ragazzi che volevano bene al loro papà.  
  
Lucius Malfoy venne in un lampo bianco soffocando lacrime e gemiti, sospiri e pentimenti.  
  
_Che io sia maledetto._  
  
I ragazzi caddero sfiniti e addormentati, Lucius invece fece appena in tempo a sentire un _click_ della porta della camera che qualcuno stava chiudendo dall’esterno.  
  
E nel suo cuore fu il panico.  
  
***  
  
Quando Narcissa Malfoy morì, il Mondo Magico ne fu profondamente sconvolto e il suo volto campeggiò sui giornali per molti giorni.  
Il Ministero avviò un’indagine, ma non era niente di più che una semplice formalità.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy era morta di morte naturale, il cuore aveva ceduto o qualcosa di simile.  
Questo riportava la Gazzetta del Profeta. E questa era la versione ufficiale.  
  
Draco era steso sul letto, con le braccia aperte, catatonico a guardare le tende del baldacchino.  
Erano giorni che non mangiava, non dormiva, non parlava. Ogni tanto piangeva.  
  
Morgana gli portò l’ennesimo pasto che non avrebbe mangiato, poi gli si accoccolò accanto, lui si voltò verso di lei, si presero per mano, come facevano da bambini, e si addormentarono.  
  
Per il ragazzo fu un vero shock, la sua adorata mamma non c’era più. Non riusciva a capacitarsene, era sana, stava bene. Per Morgana era il terzo genitore che la lasciava. In ogni caso la ragazza scelse di farsi forza anche per lui.  
Lei sapeva cosa significava e voleva a tutti i costi proteggere Draco o almeno essere il suo appiglio.  
Nemmeno quella volta aveva pianto, nemmeno in occasione della morte di sua zia. Evidentemente ormai era un pozzo prosciugato.  
  
Lucius invece, aveva il volto sempre più teso e lo sguardo sempre più vacuo. Rispondeva alle condoglianze, si occupava del Manor e delle pratiche da sbrigare.  
Passava la notte nel suo studio a contemplare la Luna, che diventava doppia, poi tripla e così via, a seconda di quanto aumentava il firewhiskey nel suo stomaco.  
  
Una notte, aprì uno scompartimento segreto nella libreria, un doppio fondo di cui nessuno conosceva l’esistenza e ne estrasse una vecchia lettera sgualcita.  
  
_Io, Lucius Malfoy, mi dichiaro colpevole di uso improprio della magia a danno di minori… ….addormentarli e successivamente toccarli in un modo che un padre non dovrebbe mai nemmeno pensare._  
_…Sarete per sempre i miei bambini speciali._  
  
“Sarebbe stato meglio se l’avessi spedita. Sarebbe stato meglio per tutti.”  
Col volto rigato di lacrime contava le Lune nel cielo, chiedendo perdono. Perdono. Perdono.  
  
***  
  
“Dray… te lo chiedo per favore: quando i nostri compagni verranno a farci le condoglianze… accettale e basta. Ti prego.”  
Draco si stava sistemando la cravatta, i bauli di Hogwarts erano pronti e mancava poco all’ora in cui avrebbero preso l’Hogwarts Express.  
  
“Che intendi dire?” Chiese senza troppa curiosità.  
“Intendo che probabilmente verranno anche i Grifondoro. Forse non serve nemmeno che te lo dica, ma per quanto i rapporti possano essere malsani fra di voi, le loro condoglianze saranno sicuramente sincere, quindi ti prego di accettarle e basta, senza risposte caustiche e via dicendo.”  
  
Draco sorrise. Era il primo sorriso dopo tanto, e a farglielo spuntare fu proprio il pensiero di una bella rissa coi grifoni. Però poi tranquillizzò la sorella e finì di prepararsi.  
  
***  
  
Come predisse Morgana – e non c’era certo bisogno del corso di divinazione per una previsione simile – in treno ci fu un via vai di compagni che portavano le condoglianze, per sé stessi e da parte delle loro famiglie.  
Tutti i Serpeverde, molti Corvonero, alcuni Tassorosso.  
Draco rispose gentilmente, così come Morgana.  
  
Nel frattempo in uno scompartimento piuttosto lontano, qualcuno stava avendo una conversazione animata.  
“Era una donna terribile, aveva una gran puzza sotto il naso.”  
“Ron falla finita. Non si parla così dei defunti!” Lo rimbeccò subito Hermione. “Oltretutto è stata una morte assurda. Tutto sommato era giovane…”  
“Che ne pensi Harry? Harry?!”  
“Dai Ron, Harry, siamo arrivati. Muoviamoci.”  
  
Harry Potter aveva tenuto quelle chiacchiere in sottofondo, come una vecchia radio che hai l’abitudine di accendere ma che tieni solo come compagnia, senza ascoltarla veramente.  
Scendendo dal treno, si diresse a passo spedito verso una testa bionda e una rossa, seguito dai due amici che lo chiamavano e richiedevano attenzione, ma senza risultato.  
  
“Malfoy…”  
Draco si girò e si trovò la sua nemesi a pochi passi. Le persone intorno stavano già facendo spazio, aspettandosi il peggio, e volendo evitare che _quel peggio_ gli finisse addosso.  
“Malfoy, Morgana… quello che è successo è terribile. Sono addolorato per la vostra perdita.”  
  
Draco per un attimo sentì la terra mancargli sotto i piedi. L’attimo in cui fissò quegli occhi verdi davvero sconvolti e umidi.  
_“Saranno sicuramente sincere”_ quelle parole gli tornarono alla mente e nel giro di uno sguardo trovarono conferma.  
  
Senza riflettere oltre Draco tese la mano a Harry, davanti a una sconcertata folla. E Harry questa volta gliela strinse. Dopo quattro anni, la stretta di mano che Draco gli proponeva era stata accettata.  
Harry Potter sapeva cosa significava perdere i genitori. Al di là delle cattiverie, dei litigi, delle ripicche. Harry li capiva.  
Sciolta la stretta di mano, ci fu un breve abbraccio con la ragazza, che gli sussurrò all’orecchio “Grazie.”  
Ed Harry capì che non si stava riferendo solo alle condoglianze.  
  
Un altro anno scolastico era cominciato, ma sarebbe stato un anno completamente diverso dagli altri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos = joy ^_^  
> thank you!


	18. Così soli e fragili

_E vorrei un frontale che libera._  
_Un crash mortale che dissacri il sacro del suo potere._  
_Che infranga vetri e dilani corpi._  
_Perché resti solo anima in questo carnale possedersi._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

  


  
Draco e Morgana erano diventati prefetti, ma quel distintivo leniva di poco le loro pene.  
C’era Dolores Umbridge a insegnare Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ma non insegnava un bel niente.  
A Draco quella donna non faceva né caldo né freddo, a Morgana invece faceva paura come fosse il diavolo in persona, ma nemmeno lei sapeva dire con precisione il perché.  
Inoltre entrambi continuavano a pensare alla morte di Narcissa e a Lucius: saperlo in quella grande casa tutto da solo faceva male al cuore.  
  
Ormai il bagno dei prefetti era un luogo a loro accessibile senza alcun problema, non infrangevano nessuna regola e non rischiavano niente, se non per il fatto che – decisamente – non avrebbero dovuto frequentarlo nello stesso momento.  
Fortunatamente quell’anno avevano deciso dei turni con gli altri prefetti e con i capitani di Quidditch, così da evitare problemi.  
  
In realtà la maggior parte di loro sapeva che durante i turni di Morgana c’era anche Draco e viceversa, ma i Tassorosso e i Corvonero non avevano voglia di sollevare questioni, mentre i Grifondoro non dicevano nulla perché una volta Draco li aveva zittiti con una battuta del tipo  
“Invece di dire a noi che non dovremmo fare il bagno insieme, perché non iniziate anche voi due? Magari la Granger si rilassa un po’…”, così tra orecchie rosse e facce indignate, Hermione e Ron batterono in ritirata.  
  
Quella notte, nel _bagno dello scandalo_ , i due ragazzi cercavano di scacciare la malinconia grazie a bolle profumate e acqua calda, ma non sembrava che sortisse l’effetto desiderato.  
Morgana si stava lavando con calma i lunghi capelli, mentre Draco si rilassava a bordo vasca.  
  
“Chissà cosa starà facendo nostro padre…”  
“Draco, abbiamo davanti ancora due anni e mezzo abbondanti di scuola… non possiamo torturarci così.”  
“Lo so… però…”  
Morgana si avvicinò a Draco e lo abbracciò, invitandolo con la mano ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Non avevano più fatto sesso da quella notte. Non si erano più toccati, né Lucius li aveva avvicinati.  
Loro erano troppo occupati a riprendersi dal lutto e Lord Malfoy dai sensi di colpa.  
  
***  
  
Lucius quella notte, da solo nel suo studio, fece un giuramento a sé stesso: i suoi bambini non avrebbero mai scoperto la verità.  
Non avrebbero mai saputo che Narcissa li aveva visti fornicare con quello che per una era il patrigno e per l’altro era addirittura il padre.  
Non avrebbero mai visto la faccia inorridita della donna.  
Non avrebbero mai vissuto col senso di colpa di aver distrutto la loro famiglia.  
Non avrebbero mai scoperto la vera causa della morte della donna.  
E mentre il sole sorgeva, illuminando le sue colpe, Lord Malfoy giurò che niente di quello che era successo quella maledetta notte avrebbe corroso ulteriormente quei due ragazzi, già avvelenati dal suo amore malato.  
  
***  
  
La prima parte dell’anno trascorse abbastanza velocemente, tutto sommato.  
Draco evitava problemi con Potter, forse grato per quel gesto d’amicizia e rispetto che si erano scambiati appena scesi dal treno.  
  
La Umbridge aveva preso pieni poteri a scuola e aveva creato la Squadra dell’Inquisizione, composto quasi interamente da Serpeverde, ma né Draco né Morgana ne avevano preso parte.  
La donna era rimasta delusa nell’apprendere che proprio i due prefetti Serpeverde non avrebbero collaborato, e i due ragazzi sapevano che prima o poi ne avrebbero pagato le conseguenze, ma trovarono delle scuse, _“Il Quidditch mi occupa molto tempo, Morgana segue troppe lezioni…”_ cose del genere, insomma.  
Che non convincevano lei, non convincevano loro e nemmeno Lucius Malfoy, che chiese spiegazioni. Ma restarne fuori era la cosa giusta e loro lo sapevano.  
  
***  
  
Il giorno in cui Dolores Umbridge si prese la sua rivincita arrivò prima del previsto, proprio prima delle vacanze di Natale.  
Era il turno di Draco al bagno dei prefetti e lui e Morgana si erano appena chiusi la porta alle spalle, quando un Alohomora deciso e ben piazzato spalancò la porta.  
Fuori c’erano la Umbridge, Gazza e Pansy Parkinson.  
I due ragazzi fortunatamente erano ancora completamente vestiti, e provarono ad arrampicarsi sui vetri in ogni modo per evitare la punizione, dicendo che non avevano intenzione di spogliarsi, erano lì solo per… ma non riuscirono a trovare una ragione valida per essere lì insieme quindi Draco preso da un moto d’orgoglio Malfoy iniziò a blaterare di come fossero promessi sposi, di come fossero parte della stessa famiglia e all’ennesimo “Mio padre lo verrà a sapere”, la Umbridge gli fece notare col solito sorriso inquietante che non solo sicuramente lo sarebbe venuto a sapere, ma non avrebbe potuto fare niente per evitare a loro due una punizione esemplare.  
  
Il giorno dopo, la voce che Draco Malfoy e Morgana Melancholia erano assenti perché stavano scontando una punizione, era già sulla bocca di tutti.  
Inoltre, un nuovo decreto venne appeso da Gazza e diceva che gli allievi erano tenuti a stare almeno a venti centimetri l’uno dall’altro e che nessun tipo di effusione sarebbe stato tollerato.  
  
Chi conosceva un po’ la coppia, aveva capito perfettamente cos’era successo e Harry Potter era, fra tutti, quello che si preoccupava di più per i due fratelli, non solo perché immaginava che fossero stati trovati in una situazione indifendibile, ma perché lui stesso era stato vittima di quelle punizioni e sapeva quanto potessero essere dolorose.  
  
Infatti, proprio in quel momento, i due giovani erano seduti ai due capi opposti della scrivania della Umbridge a scrivere con le penne incantate della donna _“Non devo comportarmi in modo indecoroso”_.  
Le donna sedeva nel mezzo e sorseggiava del tè, beandosi delle lacrime silenziose di Draco e del suono dei denti che Morgana digrignava per il dolore.  
A fine giornata, quando i due ragazzi furono congedati, quasi non avevano la forza di camminare fino alla loro Sala Comune.  
Uscirono dall’ufficio, rigorosamente a venti centimetri di distanza l’uno dall’altro, e non dissero niente fino al raggiungimento del sotterraneo, dove due occhi verde giada li stavano aspettando.  
  
“Potter…”  
“Malfoy… come state?”  
“Uno schifo.” Sussurrò Morgana, prima che Draco potesse dire o fare qualcosa di acido.  
In effetti avevano un aspetto tremendo. Draco aveva gli occhi arrossati e la pelle del viso congestionata. Morgana aveva due occhiaie inenarrabili e i capelli arruffati.  
Ma Harry sussultò alla vista delle mani sinistre dei due giovani: gonfie, rosse e incise di segni profondissimi.  
  
_Non devo comportarmi in modo indecoroso._  
  
“Accidenti… mi dispiace…”  
“Grazie Potter… Ma credimi, dispiacerà di più alla Parkinson.” Rispose torvo Draco.  
“E’ stata lei a denunciarvi?”  
“Già… Dai Dray, andiamo da Snape. Facciamoci medicare questo orrore e andiamo a letto. Grazie per averci aspettati, Harry…”  
“Di niente. Cercate di stare in guardia d’ora in poi. Hogwarts non è più il posto che era una volta.”  
  
E così i due ragazzi bussarono alla porta del Potion Master.  
  
***  
  
“Sono delle brutte ferite… e io non avrei nemmeno il permesso di medicarvele, sapete?”  
  
Severus Snape parlava sommessamente, mentre selezionava da uno degli scaffali due boccette colorate.  
Poi si accomodò sulla poltrona accanto a quella dove stavano rannicchiati i due fratelli.  
  
L’uomo osservava pensieroso quei due ragazzi che – frequentando la famiglia Malfoy – conosceva da sempre.  
Solo un anno prima erano due giovani felici e spensierati, e adesso sembrava che avessero iniziato un declino lento e pericoloso. Fatto di morte, segreti e dolore.  
“Ah, brucia!”  
“Certo signorina,” disse Snape sorridendo appena, mentre medicava le mani dei ragazzi. “Credeva che sarebbe stato indolore? Più tardi andrà meglio. Ed entro una settimana non si vedrà più niente. Vi lascio queste pozioni, benché entrambi dovreste essere in grado di distillarle da soli…”  
“Grazie, Signore.” Mormorò Draco fissando il pavimento.  
“Cercate di non mettervi più nei guai. Hogwarts non è più il posto che era una volta.”  
Draco e Morgana si guardarono stupiti: era esattamente la frase che poco prima aveva detto anche Potter! Ed era verissimo.  
Erano stati sciocchi a credere che fosse ancora il posto tranquillo dove sentirsi al sicuro e amarsi alla luce del sole.  
  
“Potete andare.”  
Ma i due tentennarono e non diedero segno di volersi alzare dalla poltrona.  
“Signore…” iniziò Morgana.  
E quel filo invisibile che la univa a Draco fece finire a lui la frase. “…Possiamo fare qualcosa per sdebitarci?”  
Snape li fissò interdetto per un attimo.  
I volti diafani, che quella sera sembravano più vecchi e stanchi.  
I capelli d’oro di uno e di rubino dell’altra, scompigliati come non mai.  
Quei corpi che erano sempre stati esili, ma che adesso erano davvero troppo magri per essere sani.  
Così soli e fragili.  
  
Si alzarono quasi all’unisono e presero posto accanto all’uomo. Uno a destra l’altra a sinistra.  
Severus sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, che si propagò al resto del corpo quando si rese conto di essere fissato da quattro occhi che aspettavano solo un suo cenno di assenso.  
  
Cenno che assolutamente non poteva permettersi. Assolutamente no.  
  
“Non c’è nessun debito.” Disse il Potion Master mal celando il tremore nella voce.  
“Ma signore, lei ci ha aiutato senza essere autorizzato.” Disse Morgana appoggiando la testa alla spalla dell’uomo.  
“E se quella vecchia strega lo dovesse scoprire sarebbe nei guai a causa nostra.” Chiosò Draco appoggiandosi al suo petto.  
  
Snape perse un battito e stava per perdere la testa, fissando il collo pallido del ragazzo e le gambe scoperte della giovane.  
Allungò le braccia per avvolgerli, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
Scattarono tutti in piedi, come gatti arruffati, ma il sangue freddo dell’uomo gli impose di riprendere in mano subito la situazione. Si mise un dito davanti alla bocca facendogli segno di tacere e li condusse nella sua stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
  
“Avanti…”  
“Professor Snape.” Un malefico confetto rosa stagliava sulla porta, stonato come un violino non accordato.  
“Miss Umbridge… a cosa devo l’onore di una sua visita a quest’ora di sera?”  
“Vede, professore… Come saprà oggi ho dovuto punire due studenti della sua casa, per comportamento… indecente, diciamo.”  
“L’ho saputo.” Rispose seccamente l’uomo.  
“Ecco, ho già tolto cinquanta punti a testa a Serpeverde, ma non sono qui per questo.” Disse, cercando qualcosa con gli occhi, nell’aria. “Volevo solo intimarle di non fornire alcun sostegno a quei due, né di coprire le loro cattive azioni nel caso si dovessero ripetere.”  
“Hanno sbagliato e sono stati puniti. Niente di nuovo, mi pare. Inoltre non ho mai coperto nessuno dei miei studenti, nemmeno quelli della mia casa. Può stare tranquilla, Miss Umbridge.”  
“Ne sono lieta.” Poi annusando l’aria si fermò e aggiunse, “E’ purvincolo quello che sento?”  
“Sissignora. Mi sono ferito preparando un infuso.”  
“Capisco. Beh, allora buonanotte.” E con un’aria malvagia sul volto, che sembrava non augurare assolutamente la buonanotte, quanto una morte lenta e dolorosa, Dolores Umbridge tolse il disturbo.  
  
Una volta che la presenza rosa e ingombrante della donna lasciò l’ufficio di Snape, questo riprese a respirare e avanzò verso la sua stanza, convinto di trovare le due serpi acquattate da qualche parte.  
Di conseguenza fu estremamente colpito nel vederli profondamente addormentati sul suo letto.  
Dovevano portare sulle spalle una stanchezza di molto superiore alle loro forze, quei due poveri ragazzi.  
  
Si avvicinò e li guardò dormire. Stavano rivolti l’uno verso l’altro, fronte contro fronte e mano nella mano.  
  
Con la mente tornò a undici anni prima, una sera in cui era al Manor e accompagnò Lucius a controllare i bambini a notte fonda. Dormivano esattamente come in quel momento.  
E come Lucius fece quella volta, Snape rimboccò loro le coperte, restando incantato per un tempo indefinito a guardare quei visi resi angelici da un sonno senza sogni.  
  
Perché quei due ragazzi a soli quindici anni erano due sirene ammalianti? Perché si comportavano come due consumati professionisti? Perché trattavano il sesso quasi fosse una moneta di scambio?!  
Che Lucius Malfoy conducesse una vita particolare si sapeva: aveva passato la sua esistenza a coltivare amicizie importanti, e non solo con donazioni generose e inviti a cena.  
Ma Severus sapeva che Lord Malfoy non aveva educato così quei ragazzi. Semplicemente li amava troppo per accettare che si svendessero.  
Quindi cos’era, emulazione? Magari per Draco predisposizione genetica e per Morgana imitazione?  
  
Severus Snape sapeva che la famiglia Malfoy nascondeva ben più di un segreto e sentiva che prima o poi quella bolla sarebbe scoppiata in faccia a chi l’aveva gonfiata.  
Ma per quella notte erano già successe troppe cose, quindi si adagiò sul divano, sperando di dormire almeno un’ora, conscio che avrebbe dovuto svegliare quei ragazzi di buon’ora il mattino dopo.  
  
Poi sarebbero tornati al Manor per il Natale, e fino a gennaio avrebbe potuto tirare il fiato.  
Forse.


	19. Un mostro genera mostri

_Gli strumenti toccati nella confusa tensione di pensieri.  
Arrivavano inconsapevoli del danno.  
Lastricando sensibile provare.  
Mi abbandonavo regalandomi, vittima dalla facile resistenza.  
Cadevo Precipitando come Alice gli inferi mi accoglievano non sorpresi._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

  


Il primo Natale senza sua moglie. Senza la madre di suo figlio.  
  
_Sono solo un mostro. Avrei dovuto spedire quella lettera tanti anni fa._  
_Draco avrebbe ancora sua madre._  
_Morgana non avrebbe perso ancora un genitore. Ancora un lutto nella sua giovane vita._  
_E soprattutto. Loro si sarebbero salvati._  
_Si sarebbero salvati. Da me._  
  
“Padre…”  
“Zio Lucius, cosa fai ancora qui?”  
La notte era calata sul Manor e lo studio di Lucius Malfoy ormai era quasi nella più totale oscurità, se non per la flebile luce delle torce accese in giardino, che filtrava dalle tende.  
  
_Starebbero conducendo una vita normale._  
  
Una bottiglia di Firewhisky mezza vuota troneggiava sulla scrivania, mentre l’ombra di un uomo dal volto affilato e dai lunghi capelli biondi sedeva immobile fisando la luce fuori dalla finestra.  
  
“Padre, non hai nemmeno cenato…”  
Draco ora stava appoggiato allo schienale della poltrona, appoggiando le mani sulle spalle del padre, che sussultò leggermente, mentre Morgana si era inginocchiata sul tappeto, davanti a lui, cercando uno sguardo che faceva di tutto per non essere incrociato.  
  
_Sei un mostro, Lord Malfoy._  
  
“Padre…”  
Le labbra di Draco erano a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, e un senso di vertigine lo colpì così forte da rendergli impossibile ogni movimento.  
Il ragazzo fece un passo avanti, per annullare la distanza che li separava, si sedette sul bracciolo, passandogli le braccia intorno al collo, mentre Morgana si inginocchiava, andando ad abbracciare la vita dell’uomo e posandogli la testa sulle gambe.  
  
_Sei un mostro, Lord Malfoy, e tutto ciò che tocchi si contagia._  
  
Draco prese il volto del padre con una mano, lo sollevò leggermente, e prima che Lucius potesse fare o dire qualsiasi cosa, lo baciò.  
Un singhiozzo soffocato sembrò voler uscire dalla bocca dell’uomo, ma in quel momento la lingua del sangue del suo sangue prese il sopravvento, sorprendendolo, bloccandolo, amandolo.  
Morgana aveva appoggiato la testa sulle mani, sempre accoccolata sulle gambe di Lucius e li guardava, come fosse lo spettacolo più dolce del mondo.  
“Padre, non temere: noi staremo sempre con te…”  
  
_Un mostro genera mostri, Lord Malfoy._  
  
Quello che successe subito dopo, Lord Malfoy lo vide attraverso il filtro sfocato delle lacrime che scendevano copiose sulle sue guance.  
La bocca di lui, la lingua di lei.  
Le mani, quante mani a lambire la sua pelle!  
E la morbidezza del tappeto, ora a contatto con la sua pelle nuda.  
A ripararlo dal freddo due lingue di fuoco che bruciavano al loro passaggio.  
  
“Ci prenderemo cura di te, zio Lucius, non devi preoccuparti.”  
Morgana lo sovrastava, a cavalcioni, Draco di fianco, appoggiato, lo baciava e lo leccava come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.  
“No, non….” Un ultimo singhiozzo.  
  
E poi accadde.  
Con un sussulto Lucius si rese conto di essere avvolto da un calore che da mesi non sentiva e l’interruttore del suo autocontrollo andò letteralmente in tilt.  
Morgana prese a oscillare, non senza difficoltà, date le dimensioni colossali dell’erezione dell’uomo, ma presto il suo corpo si adattò, chiedendone ancora e ancora, mentre l’uomo ansimava e accompagnava quei movimenti vogliosi tenendole le mani salde sulle natiche.  
  
_Cosa stai facendo, dannato essere perverso._  
  
Draco gli sorrideva. Morgana lo amava.  
“Angeli adorati, finiremo tutti all’inferno.”  
  
E mentre Morgana dava un ultimo colpo di reni, inarcando la schiena e gemendo la sua resa, Draco rispose semplicemente, “Ci finiremo insieme, e sarà bellissimo.”  
  
Poi abbracciò la sorella, che lentamente si sfilava quell’erezione ancora pulsante, e tremante si appoggiava con la schiena alla cassettiera della scrivania, mentre il fratello, dopo averla baciata con dolcezza, si sdraiava e sussurrava quasi miagolando all’orecchio del padre,  
“Anch’io… per favore…”   
In quella stanza non c’era più spazio per remore ed esitazioni.  
Ormai ogni argine era saltato e non potevano far altro che saltare nel fuoco, tutti insieme.  
E come aveva detto Draco, fu bellissimo.  
  
Non ci fu bisogno di incantesimi di lubrificazione, visto che un attimo prima la sua erezione era stata inondata di piacere.  
Bastò prepararlo leggermente con due dita, per poi sovrastarlo e affondare in quel calore vergine e bramoso.   
Il corpo di Draco sembrava non fare nessuna resistenza, ma accolse quell'intrusione come se non avesse aspettato altro fino a quel momento.  
  
Morgana prese posto accanto a Draco, e lo baciava con ardore, muovendo ritmicamente la mano sulla sua erezione, mentre Lucius piombava nella carne della sua carne, ancora e ancora.  
Lord Malfoy sussultava di piacere e singhiozzava di dolore, contemporaneamente, senza ritegno alcuno, bruciando nel calore del figlio e incendiando nelle sue colpe.  
  
Ansiti e gemiti riempirono il mondo, finché anche Draco non inarcò la schiena con un ultimo singulto incontenibile, provocando anche la resa di Lucius che crollò vinto sul ragazzo.  
  
_“…prima che col mio amore malato faccia sfiorire quei boccioli incantevoli che siete.”_  
  
L’inevitabile si era infine compiuto, e nessuna buona intenzione, nessuna lontananza e nessuna barriera era riuscita ad evitare che un destino già segnato si compiesse.  
  
Tre corpi sudati, accaldati e macchiati d’amore stavano avviluppati su un tappeto pregiato appartenuto alla famiglia Malfoy da generazioni.  
Lucius, mentre circondava con le braccia i suoi ragazzi, pensava scioccamente che se i suoi avi avessero potuto vedere quella scena, sicuramente si sarebbero rivoltati nelle tombe, ma la verità era che finalmente, quella notte, dopo aver messo a letto quei due giovani, stanchi e sfiniti, Lord Malfoy dormì serenamente per la prima volta dopo tanti anni.  
  
***  
  
Quei giorni trascorsero in un clima ovattato e quasi senza tempo.  
Fu difficile come non mai riprendere l'espresso per Hogwarts.  
Più il treno procedeva lungo i binari, più sentivano il respiro corto, le nuvole addensarsi fuori dal finestrino e le vertigini salire fino a provocare un forte senso di nausea.  
Percepivano che un incantesimo era stato spezzato inesorabilmente e qualcosa di terribile si stava per abbattere su di loro.  
  
Così, quando arrivò la notizia che vari Mangiamorte erano evasi da Azkaban, e fra loro anche la zia Bellatrix Lestrange, entrambi sentirono un brivido lungo la schiena propagarsi.  
Non avevano avuto il tempo di conoscere quella donna, ma la sua fama la precedeva, e così, pur sapendo che essendo la sorella della madre, difficilmente avrebbe fatto loro del male, entrambi capirono che quel presagio di sventura forse non era solo suggestione, e che da lì a breve qualcosa di catastrofico si sarebbe abbattuto su di loro.  
Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con il Signore Oscuro e il loro futuro.  
  
Sperarono solo che Lucius non avesse problemi, e che fosse al sicuro.  
Ma in quel momento, non sapevano quanto si stavano sbagliando.  



	20. Sono solo due ragazzi

_Di rabbia finalmente mi sento._  
_Estemporanea rivolta._  
_Contro il panico._  
_Dei miei movimenti._  
_Telecomandati..._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

  


“Oh, Draco, Morgana! Proprio gli studenti a cui stavo pensando.”  
  
I ragazzi si guardarono interrogativi: perché li stava pensando, e soprattutto, perché Potter era nell’ufficio di Snape a quell’ora di sera?  
Invece Harry si stava chiedendo perché ormai Snape non facesse nemmeno più finta di chiamare per cognome quei due. Era chiaro che non erano studenti come gli altri ai suoi occhi, ma addirittura rivolgersi a loro con tanta confidenza gli pareva eccessivo.  
In mezzo a tutte quelle domande silenziose, Draco ne fece finalmente una ad alta voce.  
  
“Signore… noi siamo venuti per chiederle dell’elleboro, visto che l’abbiamo finito. Ma… possiamo fare qualcosa per lei?”  
  
“Decisamente si. Allora Potter,” disse spostando di nuovo lo sguardo su Harry. “Adesso io non darò nessun tipo di istruzione ai _Signori Malfoy_ , ma tu proverai a fare con loro – scegli tu chi preferisci – quello che io ho fatto fin ora con te, va bene? Tutto chiaro?”  
  
_Quindi devo provare a penetrare la mente di uno dei due?_  
  
“Credo di si, Signore.”  
“Molto bene.”  
Harry si girò e intercettò lo sguardo di Morgana, che alzò leggermente le braccia come per dire _“non so cosa devi fare, ma fallo”._  
  
Harry le puntò la bacchetta contro e sussurrò “Legilimens.”  
E poi ci riprovò. E ci riprovò ancora.  
  
“Non succede niente, non ci riesco.” Con un moto di frustrazione Harry abbassò la bacchetta e guardò Snape.  
“Esattamente Potter. Puoi provare anche col signorino Malfoy se vuoi.”  
  
La scena si ripeté più o meno uguale e alla fine Harry aveva gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse.  
Draco sogghignava e Morgana iniziava ad annoiarsi e a sentirsi avvilita per Harry.  
  
“Vedi Potter, è esattamente così che deve andare. Controllo. Disciplina. Lucidità. Va bene, ragazzi, prendete pure l’elleboro e poi andate. Grazie del vostro contributo.”  
  
I due ragazzi fecero per uscire, ma mentre stavano per aprire la porta, Millicent Bulstrode da fuori li precedette ed entrò trafelata dicendo al Professor Snape che la Umbridge lo cercava.  
Snape congedò i tre giovani e seguì la Bulstrode, diretto verso l’ufficio della donna.  
  
Rimasti soli, i tre giovani si studiarono per un attimo.  
Il rapporto con Potter quell’anno era notevolmente migliorato. Certo, non erano diventati amici per la pelle, e nemmeno si frequentavano, ma era come se la morte di Narcissa, e la stretta di mano che si erano scambiati Harry e Draco avessero sancito una tregua e creato empatia fra i due.  
  
“Quindi… stai studiando l’Occlumanzia….” Disse infine Draco, rompendo nuovamente il silenzio.  
“No, Snape sta cercando di insegnarmela e io non sto imparando. Fine.” Rispose Harry con amarezza dipinta di sarcasmo.  
I due fratelli sghignazzarono docilmente, e poi Morgana chiese la ragione di quelle lezioni private.  
“Gliel’ha chiesto Silente.” Chiosò sbrigativo Harry.  
“Tutto qui?” Draco guardò un attimo Morgana, che ricambiò lo sguardo, sottecchi.  
“Tutto qui.”  
“Va bene, allora noi andiamo…”  
“No, aspettate!” Harry in un primo momento non seppe dire perché li stava trattenendo, poi per giustificare la sua richiesta domandò semplicemente, “Voi come fate? Voglio dire… Non sono riuscito a percepire niente…”  
  
Per una frazione di secondo i due ragazzi rividero davanti agli occhi le ragioni per cui si erano impegnati a far imparare a Draco l’Occlumanzia.  
Lucius. Il loro segreto. Sembrava passata una vita, invece erano solo tre anni.  
“Io sono sempre stata così,” si affrettò a dire Morgana, per stemperare quella lieve tensione.  
“Come?!”  
“Si, me lo spiegò Snape, quando eravamo solo al primo anno. Pare sia una dote naturale.”  
“Cavoli….” Harry sembrava più impressionato di quanto avrebbe voluto dimostrare.  
“Già…” disse Morgana abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Io invece no.” Riprese Draco, appoggiandosi mollemente al tavolo e iniziando a massaggiarsi il collo con una mano, con gli occhi semichiusi.  
“Quando ho saputo che Morgana aveva quel… dono, diciamo… ho preteso di imparare anch’io, per non essere da meno.”  
  
_Buona scusa, ben fatto._ Pensò la ragazza. Era credibile come bugia.  
  
Harry comunque sembrava più interessato al collo diafano di Draco in quel momento, piuttosto che ad altre domande su come il ragazzo avesse imparato l’Occlumanzia.  
Quando si accorse che lo stava fissando spostò lo sguardo, imbarazzato.  
Ma Morgana era troppo Serpeverde per non accorgersene, e con un ghigno si avvicinò al fratello, con fare lascivo.  
  
“Ad ogni modo, le altre lezioni vanno meglio?”  
“Non direi. Non sono riuscito nemmeno a far evanescere per intero il topo, ieri. Invece voi l’avete fatto perfettamente.”  
Questa volta non fece niente per nascondere l’amaro nella voce, forse perché era troppo intento a celare il tremore di essere di nuovo in una stanza con quei due, dopo il bagno _involontario_ dell’anno prima.  
  
“Oh, non farci caso. Noi sono anni che facciamo evanescere i nostri vestiti.”  
Disse Morgana con la stessa apparente nonchalance che aveva usato quella volta nel bagno dei prefetti.  
Draco rise di cuore, e la abbracciò, portandosela davanti e facendo aderire la schiena della sorella al suo petto.  
Entrambi guardavano Harry con la stessa espressione di quella volta. Nei loro occhi c’era dell’ironia ma anche della licenziosità e della malizia.  
  
“Voi due siete… ah! Lasciamo perdere!” Harry stava decisamente perdendo la calma.  
“Meravigliosi? Questo intendevi?” Draco gli fece l’occhiolino e abbracciò da dietro Morgana, appoggiandole il mento sulla spalla.  
  
“Si, proprio _meravigliosi,_ avevo in mente!” Chiosò con sarcasmo Harry, prima di prendere la porta e uscire, completamente rosso in viso.  
  
Draco e Morgana risero di cuore, senza sapere che quella era una delle ultime risate che avrebbero potuto concedersi per molto, molto tempo.  
  
***  


_“Ancora vaghi sono i particolari degli eventi che hanno condotto questo spettacolare voltafaccia,_  
ma si nutrono fondati sospetti che giovedì sera Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato  
e un gruppo di suoi seguaci (noti come Mangiamorte)  
si siano introdotti nello stesso Ministero della Magia.”

  
“Come hai potuto farci questo, Harry?!”  
Morgana era sconvolta. Draco era devastato.  
In troppi avevano visto e capito che Lucius Malfoy era un Mangiamorte, ed era legato a doppio filo con il Signore Oscuro.  
  
“Harry, rispondi! Come hai potuto?! Era l’unico genitore che ci restava!!! Ti rendi conto di quello che significa?!”  
Morgana urlava, ma non aveva puntato la bacchetta contro Harry, perché non voleva maledirlo, voleva fargli capire che aver favorito la cattura di Lucius significava anche averli lasciati soli al mondo.  
  
Ma Harry che, solo al mondo lo era sempre stato, e in più adesso era stato privato anche del suo Padrino a causa della loro zia Bellatrix, era tutt’altro che comprensivo.  
Quella che poteva considerarsi una tregua e magari l’inizio di qualcosa di più, era stata troncata sul nascere.  
  
“Io non ho fatto proprio niente! Lucius ha fatto tutto da solo!”  
“Non nominarlo, Potter!!! Non puoi mandare nostro padre in prigione e pensare di cavartela!”  
Così Draco e Harry sfoderarono le bacchette, pronti al tutto per tutto.  
  
***  
  
_Severus, amico mio,_  
_Ho dato disposizione agli elfi di inviarti questa missiva se fosse stato necessario, quindi se stai leggendo queste mie parole è perché qualcosa di brutto è successo durante la missione all’Ufficio dei Misteri._  
_I miei ragazzi sono soli adesso, e la parente più stretta che hanno è Bellatrix, quindi puoi capire perché ho assoluta necessità di sapere che qualcuno si occuperà di loro._  
_Severus so di chiederti molto, ma siamo amici da tanti anni, e sei l’unica persona di cui mi possa fidare: ti prego, fai in modo di tenerli al sicuro, per quanto possibile._  
_Sono solo due ragazzi._  
_Spero di poter ricambiare un giorno._  
_Con affetto_  
_Lucius_  
  
_p.s. insieme a questa lettera troverai anche una delega con validità legale, che ti nomina tutore dei miei figli, in mia assenza._  
  
Severus Snape continuava a rigirarsi quella pergamena fra le mani, e un’ansia sempre più crescente gli opprimeva il petto.  
Come poteva chiedergli questo, Lucius? E come avrebbe potuto tenere al sicuro i figli di un Mangiamorte?! Al sicuro dal Signore Oscuro?! Ma andiamo, dannazione!  
  
_Cosa ne so io, di come si fa il padre?! Il padre surrogato di due adolescenti per metà fratelli, per metà amanti e per intero circondati da Mangiamorte!_  
  
“Dannazione!” E prima di uscire dal suo studio, fece alcuni respiri profondi per ritrovare la sua solita maschera di impassibilità.  
  
***  
  
“Che cosa fai, Potter? Metti via subito quella bacchetta! Draco, Morgana con me.”  
Riluttante Draco ripose la bacchetta, ed entrambi si allontanarono col Potion Master, che li condusse fino alle sue stanze private.  
  
Mentre camminava di qualche passo davanti ai due ragazzi, Snape riviveva ella sua mente gli attimi di poco prima. Prima di palesare la sua presenza. Prima di fermare un duello che sarebbe senz’altro finito male.  
  
_Era l’unico genitore che ci restava… Siamo soli al mondo… Soli al mondo._  
  
E d’un tratto smise di chiedersi cosa potesse fare, iniziando a farlo senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
Li avrebbe protetti.  
A pensarci bene l’avrebbe fatto anche senza bisogno della lettera di Lucius.  
Voleva bene a quei due ragazzi, li aveva visti crescere, diventare prima adolescenti precoci e poi, di colpo, adulti loro malgrado.  
Li avrebbe protetti, non per una richiesta o per un’esigenza momentanea ma perché era esattamente ciò che voleva fare.


	21. Senza via d’uscita

_Ancora un attimo donatemi il vostro ardore sacro_  
_microscopici fuochi assorbiti dallo schiarire del resto_  
_spegnetevi solo al mio dormire_  
_perché io vivo della vostra fiamma_  
_che nei sogni porto in una notte eterna._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

  


“Non puoi farlo!”  
“No, Tea non hai capito. Io _devo_ farlo!”  
  
Draco e Morgana avevano silenziato la stanza, al Malfoy Manor ormai vivevano solo loro – oltre agli elfi, ovviamente – ma spesso Bellatrix arrivava via Metropolvere senza avvisare, come se avesse tutto il diritto di farlo.  
In effetti però, come parente più prossima di Draco in vita e non risiedente ad Azkaban, quel diritto ce l’aveva davvero, a rifletterci bene.  
  
Per quello che riguardava Snape invece, lui era solito fare visita ai ragazzi dopo essersi annunciato via gufo un paio d’ore prima, non tanto per educazione, ma probabilmente perché voleva evitare di trovarsi in mezzo a situazioni imbarazzanti.  
  
“Una via d’uscita c’è di sicuro. Avremo pure un’altra scelta, no? Vuoi sembrare sicuro di te, ma non funziona questa scenetta con me, e dovresti saperlo.”  
“Nessuna scenetta. Il Signore Oscuro mi ha affidato un compito, e come avrai notato anche tu, non è stato esattamente un tranquillo incontro fra diplomatici. Lui ordina e gli altri eseguono, Tea. Discutere o disobbedire vuol dire morire!”  
“Allora ti svelerò un segreto, Dray: il Signore Oscuro ti ha dato un compito che _non puoi_ portare a termine per vendicarsi del fallimento di nostro padre!”  
  
Draco si bloccò, come se avesse ricevuto un’offesa imperdonabile.  
Morgana aveva pronunciato quella frase scandendo bene le parole e guardandolo negli occhi.  
Quelle parole non erano frutto di una rabbia improvvisa. Dal momento in cui Voldemort aveva assegnato a Draco il compito di uccidere Silente, lei non aveva pensato ad altro.  
  
_E’ una vendetta._  
  
Il ragazzo si voltò, non riuscendo a sostenere lo sguardo della sorella, e si appoggiò al baldacchino del letto, come a volersi sorreggere.  
“Dray, scusami… io…”  
“Lo so.” La interruppe, sommessamente.  
“Come?”  
“Lo so, Tea. Non sono stupido.”  
  
Poi si accasciò sul letto, con la testa fra le mani, fissando il pavimento, e parlando meccanicamente, come se sul tappeto ci fossero scritte delle frasi, da leggere e imparare a memoria.  
“So che mi ha dato un compito che sarebbe praticamente impossibile per chiunque. Se nemmeno Lui ci è riuscito, non vedo come potrei farlo io.”  
Intanto Morgana gli si era avvicinata, e mentre lui continuava a parlare si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e gli prese le mani fra le sue.  
  
“Però non c’è alternativa. Perché se fallisco, o se non tento nemmeno, lui mi ucciderà. Ma prima ucciderà te, per farmi impazzire dal dolore. Poi tirerà fuori da Azkaban nostro padre, apposta per uccidere anche lui, e alla fine, se ancora non sarà soddisfatto, ucciderà zia Bella, anche solo per il fatto che è l’unica della famiglia rimasta.”  
  
Morgana si alzò, prese il viso di Draco con una mano, sollevandolo per farsi guardare, e in un attimo si abbassò le spalline del vestito leggero che portava, restando solo con le mutandine.  
Draco la prese per la vita, abbracciandola, e appoggiando il viso sul suo ventre, come a volercisi nascondere dentro, per dimenticare tutto l’orrore che li circondava.  
Poi si alzò, sollevandola con sé e adagiandola sul letto, iniziando a baciarla come se la fine del mondo fosse fuori dalla porta ad attenderli.  
Fecero l’amore a lungo. Per tutta la notte fu saliva, sangue e lacrime.  
Parlarono e sognarono come non facevano da molto tempo.  
Come se il tempo fosse proprio la chiave di tutto e loro non ne avessero abbastanza.  
  
***   
  
Il mattino giunse in fretta e li trovò accoccolati e appena addormentati, quando un colpo secco li svegliò di soprassalto.  
  
“Zia Bella…” Draco era frastornato e le parole gli morivano sulle labbra ancora troppo addormentate.  
Bellatrix, che aveva scardinato la porta con un incantesimo proruppe in una fragorosa e sonora risata, compiacendosi di averli sorpresi nudi, a letto insieme.  
  
“Ahahahah, lo sapevo! Ah, Draco, hai preso tutto da tuo padre.”  
Entrambi i ragazzi provarono una morsa allo stomaco a sentire quelle parole, ma non fecero in tempo a replicare, che Bellatrix con fare insinuante stava gattonando sul letto, avvicinandosi come un serpente con la preda.  
“Così giovani, e già così immorali….” Sdraiandosi fra i due ragazzi e girandosi sulla schiena prese a ridere convulsamente, e poi proseguì, “siete proprio stati cresciuti da Lucius Malfoy!”  
Altra risata che avrebbe fatto gelare il sangue anche al Barone Sanguinario.  
  
“Ma io lo sapevo già…”  
  
Così dicendo tirò fuori dalla tasca una foto.  
A entrambi mancò il respiro per un attimo. Era la foto scattata da Colin Canon.  
Salazar benedetto, ma quanti anni erano passati da quando stavano sdraiati su quel prato, mentre Draco tentava impacciato di slacciare il reggiseno a una Morgana ancora vergine, che sorrideva e lo guardava serena?!  
Forse mille.  
  
Tutto a un tratto però, Bellatrix smise di ridere. Di colpo così come aveva iniziato. Si mise a sedere e li guardò fisso negli occhi.  
“Ma adesso basta, ok?” Aveva quella voce infantile, un po’ ridicola. “Adesso la smetterete di rotolarvi come deliziosi animaletti in calore.”  
“Cosa?! Zia, smettila, ridammi quella foto!”  
Draco tentò una breve ribellione, che durò giusto un attimo prima che Bellatrix estraesse la bacchetta. Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di puntarla.  
“Adesso tu, Draco, sangue del mio sangue, ti impegnerai nella missione che ti è stata assegnata, e tu…” girò lo sguardo verso Morgana, “farai meglio a non distrarlo, o sarò costretta a porre rimedio alla cosa a modo mio.”  
  
Poi ricominciò a ridere, prese il mento di Draco con una mano e gli diede un tenero bacio.  
“Ahhhh, se non assomigliassi così tanto a quell’incapace di Lucius… se avessi preso qualcosa di più dalla mia povera sorella… Vi aspetto di sotto per le lezioni. Possibilmente vestiti, altrimenti mi distraggo.”  
Poi scese dal letto e saltellando, uscì dalla stanza.  
  
La foto giaceva sul letto. Un po’ stropicciata, ma integra.  
Morgana se la portò al petto, che sembrava dovesse scoppiare da un momento all’altro, e si accartocciò su sé stessa, mentre Draco ancora cercava di riprendersi da quell’insulto, nemmeno tanto velato.  
  
Bellatrix amava suo nipote, per quanto sapesse amare quella donna, e per quanto lo dimostrasse in modo misterioso.  
Però amava ancor di più la sua cara sorella Narcissa e non riusciva a trovare pace per la sua morte.  
Non gli era chiaro come fosse successo, e in qualche modo credeva che Lucius c’entrasse qualcosa. Forse non aveva fatto abbastanza per salvarla quando si era sentita male. Chissà.  
  
Invece non amava molto Morgana.  
In quelle poche lettere sconclusionate che aveva scritto a Narcissa durante la sua detenzione ad Azkaban, aveva sostenuto che non le sembrava una buona idea adottare una ragazzina che non era della famiglia.  
Che avrebbe potuto portare guai. Anche se era una purosangue e un giorno avrebbe sposato Draco, che bisogno c’era di accollarsela fin da piccola? Non le era mai andata giù.  
  
Draco si riscosse e abbracciò teneramente la sorella, da dietro.  
“Ti prometto che farò tutto quello che è in mio potere per salvarti. Per salvare tutti noi.”  
  
Ma Morgana se da un lato fu rincuorata da quelle parole, dall’altro si preoccupò ancora di più.  
Perché per quanto Bellatrix avesse potuto allenare Draco, insegnargli a padroneggiare ogni genere di maleficio oscuro, Silente era troppo potente.  
Senza contare il fatto che per quanto babbanofilo e palesemente schierato coi Grifondoro, aveva sempre mantenuto un clima positivo e sereno per tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts.  
Se Silente fosse morto, cosa ne sarebbe stato di Hogwarts di tutto il Mondo Magico?  
Avrebbero cacciato tutti i mezzosangue e i sanguemarcio, ma a che prezzo?  
  
Mentre rifletteva tra sé e sé, si vestì, e scese insieme a Draco nel salone principale per gli allenamenti con Bellatrix.  
Temeva quella donna, ma c’era da dire che era davvero abile, e arrivati a quel punto, tanto valeva imparare il più possibile da lei.  
  
***  
  
Dopo un paio d’ore, Snape si palesò al Manor, con grande sollievo di Morgana, che lo accoglieva sempre con gioia.  
Cosa che invece, Draco non faceva mai.  
  
“Ah, Severus. Stavo giusto terminando la mia lezione sulla Maledizione Imperius. Vogliamo fare una prova pratica?”  
A questa frase, pronunciata volutamente con fare lascivo, seguì un occhiolino.  
“No Bella, ho bisogno dei ragazzi. Sono arrivati i risultati dei loro G.U.F.O..”  
Offesa, la donna girò i tacchi e se ne andò, probabilmente a torturare qualche elfo domestico. Invece il Potion Master e i ragazzi si accomodarono in un salottino del Manor a leggere i risultati dei loro esami.  
  
“Ottimo. Davvero ragazzi. Con questi risultati potete aspirare quasi a ogni lavoro desideriate.”  
Morgana squittì felice e soddisfatta, iniziò a parlare di come volesse diventare una brava pozionista, e via dicendo, ma Draco non ascoltava e a malapena aveva gettato uno sguardo ai suoi voti.  
  
“Cosa succede, Draco?” Questa era una delle solite domande di Severus Snape, che in realtà non erano domande ma un ordine perentorio di risposta.  
“Niente.” Rispose scocciato, senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
“Draco. Te lo ripeto: cosa c’è?!”  
A quel punto colorito pallido lasciò spazio ad un rossore diffuso, e con una foga che nemmeno sapeva di avere, disse cose che nemmeno sapeva di pensare.  
  
“Lei vuole prendere il posto di nostro padre. Ma non accadrà. Lui uscirà da Azkaban, succederà presto, e allora tutto tornerà come prima.”  
  
“Ma certo Draco, e ti garantisco che non ho alcuna ambizione genitoriale, se la cosa ti può far stare meglio. Sto solo esaudendo un desiderio che mi è stato chiesto da Lucius in persona.”  
Ma il torno assolutamente neutro con cui Snape pronunciò questa frase, fece infuriare Draco ancora di più, se possibile.  
  
“Lei… cosa?! Non mi interessa se nostro padre le ha chiesto di vegliare su di noi. Siamo abbastanza grandi da pensare a noi stessi. Crede che non lo sappia perché sta qui veramente?! Lei vuole prendere il mio posto nella missione! Ma non glielo permetterò, lui ha scelto me, e me soltanto. Andiamo Tea.”  
“Dray, ti prego, aspetta…”  
“Molto bene. Allora fai come vuoi.”  
E sbattendo la porta, Draco uscì dalla stanza.  
  
“Mi dispiace, professore. Da quando nostro padre è in prigione, Draco non è più lo stesso.”  
“Non devi scusarti per lui, Morgana.”  
“E’ che noi abbiamo sempre fatto affidamento sui nostri genitori, e poi… insomma in un anno è cambiato tutto.”  
“Mi rendo conto.” Snape cercava di star vicino a quei due ragazzi, così come aveva chiesto espressamente Lord Malfoy.  
Ma allo stesso tempo tentava di evitare ogni situazione ambigua in cui quei due avrebbero potuto metterlo.  
Anche se Draco non sembrava interessato al momento. In effetti la cattura di Lucius aveva stravolto quel ragazzo, e lo aveva catapultato in un universo di profonda solitudine e paura.  
  
Snape fece per alzarsi, ma Morgana si spostò velocemente dalla poltrona su cui era seduta al divanetto vicno, per posizionarsi accanto all’uomo.  
  
“Morgana…” Il Professore entrò subito in allarme, non appena la ragazza invase il suo spazio vitale.  
“La prego, aspetti. Non se ne vada.”  
“C’è qualcos’altro che devi dirmi?”  
“Si. Ecco io…”  
  
_Ora o mai più_ , pensò.  
Un pizzico di coraggio Grifondoro si fece strada nelle sue vene verdeargento e prese le mani dell’uomo, che teneva strette in grembo.  
“Morgana, non accetto questo tipo di confidenze, ormai dovresti saperlo!” E fece per ritrarsi, ma la ragazza lo tenne stretto, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi.   
Il problema del Potion Master non era che non accettava confidenze, o meglio, non era solo quello. Snape faceva sinceramente fatica a trattenersi davanti a quelle due piccole serpi incantatrici, e aveva avuto più volte il modo di scoprirlo...  
  
“Noi abbiamo un rapporto _molto stretto_ con nostro padre, Professore. Per noi... non è solo un padre.”  
“Cosa intendi dire?”  
Snape assottigliò gli occhi e la scrutò con interesse, capendo che forse avrebbe dissipato una volta per tutte i dubbi che lo attanagliavano da anni.  
“Intendo dire… che per noi è tutto… è…”  
  
Ma in quel momento dal salone arrivarono delle grida e una risata sguaiata che gelò il sangue nelle vene a chiunque ebbe la malasorte di trovarsi nei paraggi.


	22. Amortentia vincet semper

_I nostri passati sono cosi simili._  
_Sovrapposti le loro linee combaciano perfettamente_  
_e c'è musica dentro perfetti primi piani_  
_sfocati da persone ferite dalla nascita_  
_durante un concerto berlinese di David Bowie a volume d'inferno_  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

  


La volta in cui l’ippogrifo di Hagrid aveva ferito Draco, Morgana era caduta a terra perché le gambe avevano smesso di reggerla.  
Appena quell’uccellaccio l’aveva colpito e Draco aveva gridato, lei si era bloccata. Credeva l’avrebbe ucciso.  
Non era riuscita a muovere un muscolo, a lanciare un incantesimo. Niente.  
Goyle, vedendola praticamente sotto shock l’aveva presa in braccio e aveva seguito Hagrid in infermeria.  
Morgana da quel giorno aveva rivalutato i due tirapiedi del fratello, aveva sentito un moto di gratitudine per la gentilezza di Goyle, dopo che lei non era mai stata particolarmente amichevole né con lui, né con Tiger.  
Poi intervenne Lucius, fuori di sé per le ferite di Draco e per il trauma di Morgana.  
Avrebbe voluto scagliare un Ardemonio sull’ippogrifo, su Hagrid e su Hogwarts tutta. Ma si era dovuto calmare e accontentarsi di agire per vie legali.  
  
Chissà perché Morgana ci stava pensando proprio in quel momento.  
**Dannata Amortentia.**  
  
Poi c’era stata quella volta, il secondo anno, in cui Allock aveva fondato il Club dei Duellanti e come al solito Potter ne aveva combinata una delle sue, parlando in serpentese.  
Per distrarre la classe da quello che sembrava un tentativo di aggressione a un ragazzo di Tassorosso, il professore aveva pensato bene di mettere sul ring l’uno contro l’altro due persone che avrebbero attirato l’attenzione, e chi meglio di due fratellastri simbiotici?  
Al momento dell’inchino si erano guardati smarriti, insicuri sul da farsi.  
Era solo una dimostrazione, ma nessuno dei due voleva fare del male all’altro, nemmeno per sbaglio. Camminarono, si voltarono, e nell’attimo di attaccare vacillarono entrambi, restando fermi, in posizione d’attacco a guardarsi incerti.  
Per un attimo videro Snape cupo, restare col fiato sospeso, mentre Allock li incitava, dicendo chissà quale cosa stupida.  
Draco dopo qualche secondo prese in mano la situazione, facendo un cenno a Morgana con la mano libera dalla bacchetta come a voler dire _piano_.  
E poi, sempre accennando il movimento, in modo che fosse impercettibile agli occhi del professore, con le dita iniziò a contare.  
Uno, due… e tre.  
“Expelliarmus”.  
Entrambi, contemporaneamente.  
Avevano fatto piano, il problema era che gli incantesimi erano arrivati a scontrarsi, provocando un effetto di rimbalzo molto forte ed entrambi erano stati sbalzati fuori dalla pedana.  
Quello che successe subito dopo Morgana non sapeva dirlo. Si ricordava solo che si chiamavano da una parte all’altra della stanza, per sincerarsi che l’altro stesse bene.  
“Tea. Tea…” Se lo ricordava bene, questo. La voce di Draco preoccupata e dolorante allo stesso tempo.  
“Dray… stai bene…?” Intanto qualcuno la sollevava.  
Continuavano a chiamarsi, Allock blaterava in sottofondo e Snape, con l’aria furiosa e preoccupata, aveva preso Draco in braccio, aveva sollevato anche Morgana e li aveva portati in infermeria.  
  
Un fiume di pensieri che non riusciva ad arginare.  
**Maledetta Amortentia.**  
  
Morgana era fuggita con una scusa banale a cui Lumacorno sicuramente non aveva creduto.  
Non era più riuscita a restare in quella stanza dopo aver allungato il naso su quel calderone da cui il fumo usciva a spirale.  
Fiori d’arancio. Draco, simbiosi, anima, amore della vita.  
Mandorle amare. Lucius, porto sicuro, casa, amore inconfessabile.  
E poi quell’odore speziato.  
  
Anni prima aveva letto un’opera babbana, la Divina Commedia. In quanti pezzi si può dividere il proprio cuore prima di finire all’inferno nel girone dei lussuriosi?  
Questo si chiedeva, mentre la nostalgia per Lucius la divorava, la distanza che aveva messo Draco fra loro la distruggeva e… quell’odore speziato sembrava ancora nelle sue narici.  
  
“Morgana…”  
“Ah! Sev… Professor Snape!” Quell’uomo si muoveva davvero come un silenzioso pipistrello gigante.  
“Dovresti essere in classe.”  
“Mi sono sentita poco bene.” Farfugliò con poca convinzione e la voce tremante.  
  
_Il profumo speziato… non era la mia immaginazione!_  
  
“E allora dovresti essere in infermeria.”  
“No, io… adesso va meglio. Davvero.”  
“Morgana… Seguimi, andiamo nel mio ufficio.”  
  
***  
  
Barattoli allineati, contrasti cromatici non indifferenti, viscidume non identificato conservato sottovuoto.  
  
_Vorrei una collana di cuori di colibrì._  
  
“Guardami. Non c’è niente su quegli scaffali che tu non conosca già.”  
Snape sedeva su una delle poltrone, in attesa di capire cosa fosse successo di tanto sconvolgente durante la lezione di Pozioni.  
La giovane appoggiò una pila di libri sulla scrivania dell’uomo, poi lo raggiunse, sulla poltrona di fronte. Accavallando le gambe.  
  
_Una collana di cuori di colibrì infilati in un crine d’unicorno…_  
  
“Allora, cosa accade?”  
“Non mi piace pozioni senza di lei.”  
“Non è una buona ragione per non frequentare le lezioni. E poi Lumacorno è stato anche il mio insegnante, non è male.”  
“Ma non è _lei_.”  
Snape alzò il labbro in quel mezzo ghigno che era il suo sorriso e sembrò riflettere un attimo prima di proseguire la conversazione.  
“Che pozione stavate studiando?”  
_Alcune_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere. Però, se aveva imparato qualcosa su Severus Snape in quegli anni, era che protrarre il succo della conversazione poteva solo peggiorare le cose.  
“Amortentia.”  
“Non hai sentito quello che ti aspettavi?”  
“Ho sentito fin troppo, signore.”  
La punta di ansia nella sua voce fu percepita chiaramente dall’uomo, che decise fosse meglio non approfondire l’argomento.  
  
Morgana si mosse, con l’intenzione di invertire la gamba accavallata. Poi cambiò idea e lasciò che le sue cosce si aprissero leggermente. Cosa che a Snape non sfuggì.  
L’uomo distolse lo sguardo. Iniziava a far caldo in quel sotterraneo.  
  
_Una collana di cuori di colibrì infilati in un crine d’unicorno con un ago d’argento…_  
  
“Zio Lucius mi manca. Anche Draco mi manca.”  
“Ma Draco è qui…”  
“No. Draco non c’è. Non da quando hanno arrestato nostro padre. Non da quando il Signore Oscuro l’ha marchiato. Non da quando Bellatrix ha iniziato ad addestrarlo.”  
Morgana parlava con tono licenzioso e amareggiato contemporaneamente.  
“Ricorda quel giorno? Il giorno in cui sono arrivati i risultati dei G.U.F.O.. Quell’urlo me lo sogno ancora la notte. Bellatrix ha festeggiato la prima Cruciatus di suo nipote su un elfo innocente. Che zia premurosa, vero?”  
Un sorriso amaro le si dipinse sul volto mentre giocherellava con un ciuffo di capelli.  
  
“Morgana… Draco ha un compito da svolgere. Lo sta facendo anche per te.”  
“Non mi metterò a discutere sul fatto che non ce la farà, perché credo che lei lo sappia fin troppo bene. Vero signore?”  
Severus Snape alzò un sopracciglio, ma la sua espressione sembrava quasi dispiaciuta, rassegnata, più che irritata o infastidita.  
Morgana divaricò ancora le gambe ancora un po’. Snape assottigliò gli occhi e deglutì, sperando che la ragazza non notasse che aveva iniziato a sudare.  
  
_Una collana di cuori di colibrì infilati in un crine d’unicorno con un ago d’argento che trafigga…_  
  
“E’ un pezzo che non so più cosa combina.” Morgana proseguì, ormai incapace ad arginare le parole.  
“Non parla più con me. Lo sa che sul treno ha rotto il naso a Potter? Già, proprio così. Se lo meritava, forse, ma mi ha mandata avanti, ha fatto tutto da solo.”  
Snape assottigliò ancora di più lo sguardo, continuando ad ascoltare.  
“Per non parlare di quel collier. Ma andiamo! Che idea è uccidere qualcuno con un collier maledetto?!”  
Snape non replicò, distolse lo sguardo da una situazione che si stava facendo ipnotica. Come sempre, quando si trattava di quei due ragazzi.  
“Ultimamente Draco sta spesso via con Tiger e Goyle. L’ha sempre fatto, ma stavolta c’è qualcosa sotto. Ovviamente io non ne so niente, perché da un lato mi vuole proteggere, e dall’altro mi vuole punire.”  
Snape riportò lo sguardo sulla ragazza, cercando di fissarla negli occhi e non dove lei stava cercando di attirare l’attenzione.  
Dove, nonostante gli sforzi del Potion Master - sollevando leggermente le gambe dalla poltrona, puntellandosi sui piedi - era riuscita benissimo ad attirare quell’attenzione che ora gli stava facendo esplodere i pantaloni.  
  
_Una collana di cuori di colibrì infilati in un crine d’unicorno con un ago d’argento che trafigga il tuo petto…._  
  
“Perché pensi che ti voglia… punire?” Chiese con la bocca secca.  
“Perché non approvo tutta questa storia. Perché credo ci sia una via d’uscita. Perché credo che lei ci possa aiutare, Professore… ma Draco non vuole l’aiuto di nessuno.”  
  
Così dicendo si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi con passo fermo verso la poltrona di Snape, che subito si mise in guardia. La ragazza si chinò e appoggiò le mani sui braccioli della poltrona dove l'uomo era seduto, portando il viso davanti al suo.  
  
“Senza contare che…” e sembrò cercare le parole, per un attimo. “Secondo me, lei ci nasconde qualcosa, signore.”  
Prima che l’uomo potesse controbattere - e vista la sua espressione sicuramente sarebbe stata una risposta affilata come la falce della morte - Morgana si affrettò a proseguire.  
“Non la prenda nel verso sbagliato, ma se glielo sto facendo presente è perché credo sia un segreto che riguarda lei, ma che in qualche modo può interessare anche noi.”  
  
Snape prese i polsi della ragazza con decisione e si alzò, tirandola con sé. Morgana gemette leggermente per la forte stretta dell’uomo che ora le troneggiava davanti con uno sguardo da cui chiunque altro avrebbe avuto paura di essere incenerito.  
Invece lei continuò a contaminare quei occhi che sembravano due pozzi neri con l’azzurro e il castano dei suoi.  
“Non capisco cosa stai insinuando, ma è sicuramente è una cosa pericolosa, quindi non voglio sentire altro. Adesso vai, la prossima lezione sta iniziando.” E così dicendo lasciò andare di colpo i polsi della ragazza, che senza fretta si incamminò verso l’ingresso.  
  
“Dovrebbe interessarle invece. Che qualcuno se ne sia accorto, intendo.”  
Prese i libri che aveva appoggiato all’inizio, _dimenticando_ il quaderno di pozioni aperto sulla scrivania.  
Afferrò la maniglia, ma prima abbassarla scoccò la freccia che da tempo teneva nella sua faretra, in attesa del momento giusto.  
  
“Che qualcuno si sia accorto che ha un cuore troppo buono per essere davvero un Mangiamorte.” E così dicendo, lasciò dietro di sé l’ufficio, e il suo proprietario senza parole.  
  
Sul quaderno _dimenticato_ , proprio in quel momento, comparve una frase:  
  
_Vorrei una collana di cuori di colibrì_  
_infilati in un crine d’unicorno_  
_con un ago d’argento_  
_che trafigga il tuo petto_  
_e leccare via il tuo sangue  
e contaminarmi di spezie._


	23. Dimmi che mi ami 100 volte

_Una voce ripete perdendosi dimmi che mi ami 100 volte_  
_e poi svanisce chiudendo le nostre palpebre_  
_che scivolano nel vuoto di stanze senza temperatura né voci._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

  


Il gelo era arrivato su Hogwarts, e non solo fuori, ma anche dentro alcuni abitanti del castello.  
  
“Allora, Melancholia, andiamo?”  
Morgana gettò un ultimo sguardo verso il dormitorio dei ragazzi. Di Draco nemmeno l’ombra.  
“Si, Zabini… andiamo.”  
  
***  
  
**Qualche giorno prima**  
  
Inizialmente Horace Lumacorno non aveva considerato minimamente Draco e Morgana.  
Il messaggio era chiaro: non voglio avere a che fare con Mangiamorte, figli di Mangiamorte, figliastri di Mangiamorte, nipoti, pronipoti né lontani parenti di Mangiamorte.  
  
Però poi durante le lezioni di pozioni si era dovuto ricredere almeno sulla ragazza: era la pozionista più abile del suo corso, escludendo Potter, che _sicuramente_ aveva ereditato il dono da sua madre.  
Quindi sarebbe stato strano non invitarla almeno alla festa di Natale.  
I voti di Draco invece quell’anno erano precipitati in caduta libera: di sicuro aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare che alle cene del Lumaclub.  
  
“Lumacorno mi ha invitato alla festa di Natale. Andiamo insieme, vero?!”  
Era una domanda che Morgana considerava quasi superflua, quindi quando Draco le rispose che, no non l’avrebbe accompagnata, che aveva altro da fare, Morgana ci mise più di un momento per registrare quella risposta inaspettata.  
Draco disse che non era assolutamente interessato ad una stupida festa di Natale, che non stava bene e voleva rimanere tranquillo a letto.  
Ebbero una brutta discussione, in cui Morgana gli rinfacciava di averla tagliata fuori dalla sua vita e Draco le rispondeva a monosillabi.  
  
Presa dalla rabbia, la ragazza andò dritta da Zabini a chiedergli se avesse già invitato qualcuno alla festa del Lumaclub, e saputo che ancora non ci aveva pensato gli disse semplicemente “Andiamoci insieme”.  
Zabini non solo non era uno stupido, ma anche un cieco si sarebbe accorto che erano mesi che le cose fra il suo amico e la sua fidanzata non andavano per niente bene.  
Quindi si riservò di parlarne con Draco.  
  
“Tua sorella, nonché la tua futura sposa mi ha appena chiesto un appuntamento.”  
Disse ironico guardando intensamente Draco per non perdersi nessuna reazione, nemmeno una minuscola.  
In effetti il ragazzo ebbe un tremito quasi impercettibile del labbro, ma fu solo per una frazione di secondo, poi rispose con tranquillità, riportando lo sguardo sul suo libro.  
“E’ per la stupida festa di Lumacorno, vero?”  
“Già. Pensavo che ci sareste andati insieme. Come d'altronde fate tutto insieme, da sempre. Anche se ultimamente…” e lasciò volutamente la frase in sospeso.  
“Insomma, Zabini! Non ho molto tempo. Dimmi quello che devi dirmi e lasciami in pace.”  
“Draco, sei il mio più caro amico, anche se ultimamente non riesco a capire cosa ti stia succedendo. Credi davvero che accetterei un invito di Morgana senza prima parlartene?”  
“Mi stai chiedendo il permesso?”  
“Come ogni gentiluomo farebbe.”  
“Zabini si tratta solo di una festa. O hai in mente di concludere la serata in _altro modo_?”  
Zabini, che era famoso per il suo charme e il suo autocontrollo, per un attimo assunse un’espressione così furiosa che se Draco non l’avesse conosciuto così bene si sarebbe preoccupato sul serio.  
“Non fare lo scemo, Draco.”  
“Molto bene. Allora non vedo quale sia il problema.”  
E con questo aveva chiuso la questione.  
  
***  
  
“Stai molto bene, stasera.”  
“Oh Grazie Zabini…” Sorrise di circostanza Morgana.  
“Direi che Blaise suonerebbe meglio, no? In fin dei conti stiamo andando a una festa.”  
“Oh ma certo… Naturalmente.”  
  
_Quanto è strano_ … si ritrovava a pensare mentre Blaise le apriva la porta e le prendeva da bere.  
_Chissà se è così che ci si sente a un primo appuntamento?_  
Lei e Draco non avevano mai avuto un primo appuntamento.  
Nemmeno un vero inizio. Erano legati da sempre, come un cerchio che non ha inizio né fine.  
Le tornò in mente la notte del Ballo del Ceppo.  
Quello poteva considerarsi un primo appuntamento?  
  
Persa in questi pensieri quasi sussultò dallo spavento quando Harry la salutò.  
“AH! Potter… ero… distratta.”  
“Figurati. Tutto bene?”  
“Si… ah ciao Luna, siete venuti insieme?”  
  
Se c’era una persona che piaceva a Morgana era proprio Luna Lovegood.  
Aveva strane teorie e credeva in improbabili creature, ma era una outsider a cui non importava nulla di ciò che pensava la gente di lei, aveva un che di geniale.  
Si erano conosciute la prima sera del quarto anno, come lei vedeva i thestral e dopo essersi infuriata con Pansy Parkinson che le aveva dato della matta perché sosteneva di vedere creature invisibili, si era accomodata nella stessa carrozza di Luna e dei grifoni, lasciando Draco a prendersela con Pansy.  
Da quel giorno si può dire che fossero diventate amiche.  
  
“Non vedo Malfoy…” Disse poi Harry con una punta di disappunto nella voce.  
“Draco non c’è. Sono qui con Zabini.”  
Tagliò corto Morgana. Scordare che Lucius era ad Azkaban anche per causa sua era impossibile.  
Ma ovviamente quella non era una spiegazione valida, dal punto di vista di Harry, infatti durante la festa, scelse un momento in cui Zabini era stato agganciato da Lumacorno e Morgana stava prendendo qualcosa da bere, per avvicinarsi e cercare altri punti a favore della sua teoria _Malfoy è un Mangiamorte._  
  
Harry le sorrise di un sorriso imbonitore, che non sfuggì a Morgana, ma che volle replicare e ricambiare.  
“Allora, perché Malfoy non è con te?”  
“Da qualche giorno non si sente bene.” Rispose vaga.  
“Si, non ha una bella cera da un po’ di tempo a questa parte.”  
“Sai com’è… Sapere che tuo padre sta ammuffendo ad Akaban non aiuta a dormire sereni la notte.”  
“Morgana, per favore. Non farlo. Non tu, e non con me.”  
“Cosa intendi?!”  
Così dicendo prese Harry per un braccio e lo portò dietro a dei tendaggi gialli che sembravano l’ideale per parlare un po’ in disparte.  
  
“Quindi?!”  
“Sai benissimo che Lucius Malfoy non si trovava al Ministero per una gita di piacere! Era lì per rubare una profezia per Voldemort, insieme a tua zia Bellatrix…”  
Ma Morgana lo interruppe in malo modo, “Quella non è mia zia!!! Narcissa era mia zia, magari se le cose fossero andate diversamente anche Andromeda, ma NON Bellatrix Lestrange!”  
Harry rimase a dir poco stupito da quella reazione così istintiva. Era ovvio che Bellatrix non era nelle grazie della ragazza. O forse era il contrario?  
“Ok, ascolta. Quello che voglio dire è che mi dispiace che tu e Malfoy siate rimasti soli, ma Lucius non avrebbe dovuto allearsi con un pazzo furioso e…” a quel punto si giocò il tutto per tutto, “… e nemmeno Draco.”  
  
_È una trappola, non ci cascare._  
  
“Cosa c’entra Draco?! Lascialo fuori da questa storia!”  
“Non lo so, dimmelo tu. Dov’è Draco, ed è veramente fuori da questa storia? Concorderai che ci sono parecchie cose strane quest'anno.”  
Ma Morgana era pur sempre una serpe, quindi passò al contrattacco. "Certo. Come ad esempio la tua improvvisa bravura in pozioni! Dimmi, hai preso ripetizioni dai tuoi zii babbani quest'etate?!"  
Harry non se l'aspettava e tentennò un momento, ma per sua fortuna proprio in quel momento si udì un gran fracasso, voci concitate e fra quelle, ce n’era anche una inconfondibile.  
  
“D’accordo, non sono invitato! Stavo cercando di imbucarmi, contento?”  
  
Morgana era semplicemente atterrita e a Harry non sfuggì quello sguardo incredulo e ferito. Certo che Draco era stato invitato. Era stato invitato da lei, ma aveva rifiutato.  
Quindi che senso aveva ora, cercare di intrufolarsi? Era geloso di Zabini?  
E se invece fosse stato in giro per altre faccende?  
Era evidente: Malfoy nascondeva qualcosa, e qualsiasi cosa fosse, lo nascondeva anche alla sorella.  
  
Draco ringraziò Lumacorno, ma Snape lo raggiunse dicendo che voleva parlargli.  
Mentre si dirigevano verso l’uscita, Draco intercettò lo sguardo affranto di Morgana e non riuscì a sostenerlo, ma la ragazza, evidentemente arrabbiata oltre che triste, si congedò con il suo paziente accompagnatore e li seguì in corridoio.  
  
Quando Harry riuscì a raggiungere il trio, sotto il suo mantello, riuscì distintamente a sentire la conversazione in corso, che parlava di tentativi falliti, di Katie Bell e di errori che Draco non poteva permettersi.  
Poi Morgana intervenne, evidentemente sull’orlo del pianto.  
“Dray, fidati, ti prego. Di me, del Professor Snape… di qualcuno! Mi hai tagliato completamente fuori dalla tua vita da quando… beh lo sai.” Disse indicando lievemente il braccio di Draco, particolare che ad Harry sfuggì, perché era sul lato opposto.  
“Io ho una missione. Ne abbiamo già parlato, Tea. Stanne fuori.”  
  
Morgana piangeva in silenzio e Snape riprese le redini della situazione.  
“Draco seguimi, andiamo nel mio ufficio a finire questa conversazione. Morgana perché non torni dentro?”  
“Non c’è nulla di cui parlare, ci siamo già detti tutto, professore.”  
Si voltò e mosse alcuni passi quando la voce di Morgana lo raggiunse, rotta e disperata.  
  
“Dimmi che mi ami! Dimmi che mi ami ancora!”  
Draco si bloccò e si voltò lentamente, e sgranò gli occhi, come se non potesse credere alle sue orecchie.  
“Che… che razza di domande sono, queste…? Come puoi dubitarne? È per noi che lo sto facendo, per noi e per nostro padre!!!”  
  
E così si incamminò in corridoio, lasciando dietro di sé i singhiozzi della sua anima gemella, che sembravano trafiggergli il cuore come una Cruciatus.  
L’ultima cosa che Harry vide, fu lo sguardo denso tra gli occhi lacrimosi della ragazza e quelli apparentemente impassibili di Snape, poi lei che si appoggiava al petto dell’uomo e, con sua enorme sorpresa, lui che invece di allontanarla e affatturarla, come avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro, la avvolgeva nel suo mantello, abbracciandola.  
  
_Che anche Snape abbia un cuore?_  
  
Poi, sempre tenendola a sé si incamminarono per i corridoi, sparendo nel buio.  
  
***  
  
“Ecco, bevi…”  
Morgana ringraziò Snape con uno sguardo dolce e triste. Poi affondò il viso nella tazza che aveva davanti, piena di qualcosa che doveva essere calmante e soporifero.  
“Grazie… Professore…”  
“Di niente…”  
  
Snape la guardava intensamente. Fiingere indifferenza ormai sarebbe stato inutile dopo quell’abbraccio spontaneo e così caloroso.  
Non l’aveva più lasciata, fino a che non si erano ritrovati nel suo ufficio, dove l’aveva fatta accomodare sul divano davanti al camino, andando a sedersi poi accanto a lei.  
Abbassò gli occhi rossi e gonfi con un'espressione dolorante, chissà da quanto non dormiva una notte intera.  
  
Proteggere Harry Potter, per la sua Lily.  
Proteggere Draco e Morgana, per Lucius.  
Essere l’uomo del Signore Oscuro, per inganno.  
Essere l’uomo di Silente, per davvero.  
E chi si pensava a lui, quando non poteva pensarci nemmeno lui stesso?  
Non avrebbe retto ancora per molto Severus Snape, di questo ne era certo.  
Era talmente immerso nei suoi pensieri che non si rese conto di essere fissato da due occhi spaiati, già da qualche minuto.  
“Signore… Sev-Severus…”  
  
Snape sgranò gli occhi e non fece in tempo a riprenderla, a sgridarla perché l’aveva chiamato per nome, che lei proseguì.  
“Perché lo fa?”  
“Cosa…?”  
Snape assottigliò gli occhi, sperando di aver capito male. Sperando che l’impressione che aveva avuto, quell’intrusione sottile che aveva percepito non fosse stata reale ma solo frutto della stanchezza e della suggestione.  
  
“Tutto quello che sta… facendo…”  
La pozione stava facendo effetto e la voce le moriva in gola, suo malgrado.  
“Non capisco di cosa parli, Morgana.”  
Il Potion Master era incredulo, ma non lo dava a vedere. Misurato come sempre.  
Doveva per forza essere suggestionato dal fatto che la ragazza fosse un’Occlumante naturale, perché se non riusciva a entrargli in testa il Signore Oscuro, figuriamoci una ragazzina.  
  
“Ma si che lo capisce. Lei capisce sempre… tutto. Dev’essere triste che nessuno capisca… lei…”  
La tazza cadde sul tappeto, rovesciando quelle poche gocce rimaste, e Morgana si accasciò sul petto dell’uomo, col respiro regolare e le membra rilassate, finalmente.  
  
No, non era stata suggestione. Si sentiva, stanco, al sicuro e aveva abbassato le difese, Severus. Sciocco!  
  
_Dannazione… sei furba…_  
  
Prese in braccio la ragazza, il vestito che aveva indossato per la festa era sobrio e morbido, quindi fortunatamente per il suo autocontrollo, non aveva bisogno di spogliarla per farla dormire comoda.  
Le tolse le scarpe, il fermaglio per i capelli e la coprì, spegnendo le candele e lasciandola nel suo letto, addormentata.  
Si versò del vino elfico, e si stese sul divano, appellando una coperta.  
Chissà perché il pensiero di Obliviare Morgana non gli passò nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello.  
E mentre si addormentava, dopo aver scolato in un sorso tutto il vino, gli tornarono in mente le ultime parole della giovane: _dev’essere triste che nessuno capisca… lei…_  
E Severus Snape era davvero stanco di sentirsi triste.  



	24. Sectumsempra

_E il suo corpo ora è tuo_  
_ma non lo possiedi_  
_perché lei è altrove._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

  


Senza dubbio, quello era stato il Natale più desolante di tutta la loro vita.  
Bellatrix e suo marito Rodolphus brindavano scomposti e ubriachi al grande tavolo del Manor, mentre Draco fissava immobile il suo tacchino come fosse stato sotto Imperius, Morgana cercava di mimetizzarsi con la carta da parati, e Snape fingeva che tutto fosse assolutamente normale. Normalmente disgustoso, a giudicare dalla sua espressione.  
  
Così l’anno scolastico era ricominciato, e con esso le sparizioni misteriose di Draco si erano fatte sempre più frequenti.  
Una volta, per provocazione più che altro, Morgana lo accusò di avere un’altra, e lui quasi si strozzò col succo di zucca.  
Ma alla fine, Draco aveva preso la sua decisione, e sembrava irremovibile.  
Quindi la ragazza non poté che rassegnarsi e sperare che tutta quella storia finisse presto, che Lucius uscisse da Azkaban il prima possibile e che chiunque dovesse vincere quella stramaledetta guerra lo facesse in tempi accettabili, perché proprio non ne poteva più.  
  
Erano ormai lontani i giorni passati a scorrazzare nel parco del Manor, con Narcissa che intimava loro di non volare troppo veloce, le risate di Lucius quando rientravano coperti di fango, i Natali passati a scartare regali, le cene tutti insieme come una vera famiglia, le premure di Narcissa, le coccole di Lucius prima della buonanotte…  
E poi… quello che venne negli anni, dopo quelle coccole…  
Fortunatamente il filo dei ricordi di Morgana fu interrotto dal Professor Vitious che aveva notato la sua disattenzione.  
Una volta tanto, Morgana era contenta di essere stata scoperta.  
  
***  
  
I mesi trascorsero con una lentezza inaudita, la spensieratezza dei primi anni ad Hogwarts era ormai una debole reminiscenza del passato, e riguardo il futuro, i due ragazzi vedevano solo un color nero Mangiamorte davanti agli occhi.  
  
“Draco è sparito ancora. Blaise, ti ha detto per caso dove andava?”  
Zabini guardò Morgana con un misto di commiserazione ed esasperazione e fece di no con la testa.  
Proprio in quel momento una testolina bionda varcò la Sala Grande, e mentre la ragazza si alzava per cercare di chiamarlo in mezzo alla confusione, Draco assunse un’espressione confusa, poi preoccupata.  
Seguendo la linea del suo sguardo, Morgana vide che stava fissando Potter negli occhi.  
Un attimo dopo Draco stava uscendo dalla Sala a passo di marcia, seguito da Harry e subito dopo dalla giovane, che aveva davvero un brutto presentimento.  
  
Morgana perse per un attimo il contatto visivo con la schiena di Potter, che correva dietro a Draco, e ci mise un po’ prima di raggiungere i due.  
Quando arrivò in quel bagno, completamente allagato, quello che vide le fermò il cuore.  
Draco in lacrime, steso in un bagno di sangue.  
L’urlo disumano che le schizzò fuori dalla gola riecheggiò probabilmente per tutti i corridoi del castello.  
Si chinò subito accanto al fratello, sconvolta.  
Non sapeva curare quel genere di ferite. Non sapeva curare quasi nessuna ferita, a pensarci bene.  
Poi alzò gli occhi sgranati e solo in quel momento si rese conto di quel fantasma coi codini che continuava a strillare e di Harry Potter, tremante, in un angolo.  
  
“Non lo sapevo… io… Non volevo.”  
Quanto sangue sulle mani. Sulla gonna. Sulle cosce.  
Non sapeva curare le ferite ma poteva vendicarle.  
Fu un attimo. Morgana estrasse la bacchetta urlando “Avada…”  
  
“Expelliarmus!” Severus Snape sulla porta, pallido come un cencio e con gli occhi sbarrati, guardava la scena.  
“Voi due, via di qui. Subito.”  
Harry non se lo fece dire due volte, invece Morgana non ne voleva sapere di lasciare il suo Dray.  
  
“Ma signore…”  
“Subito ho detto!” e vedendo che la ragazza stava chinandosi a raccogliere la bacchetta, aggiunse, “No, quella te la porto io dopo. Senza discussioni. Non so come ti sia venuto in mente di usare una maledizione senza perdono dentro Hogwarts!”  
  
Così Morgana, tremante, fradicia e disarmata si avviò verso i sotterranei, sperando che Snape, come sempre, risolvesse tutto.  
  
Il Potion Master subito si chinò su Draco e iniziò una cantilena che sembrava far riprendere il ragazzo.  
“Andiamo, ti porto in infermeria. Se prendi subito del dittamo forse riusciamo a evitare le cicatrici… vieni…”  
  
Snape - dopo aver raccolto la bacchetta di Morgana - avvolse Draco sotto il suo mantello, tenendolo saldo con un braccio intorno alle spalle, poi si fermò sulla soglia del bagno, per un attimo parve indeciso, e quando il suo sguardo cadde sugli occhi sconvolti e sofferenti di Draco, decise di gettare su entrambi un incantesimo di Disillusione, per evitare al ragazzo sguardi curiosi e commiserevoli.  
  
Giunti in infermeria, Draco, imbarazzato e ancora sconvolto dall’accaduto, si rifiutò categoricamente di farsi medicare da Madama Chips, così Snape, prendendo da parte la donna, le spiegò che era stato un brutto incidente durante una lezione a conciare così il ragazzo e che si sarebbe preso lui la responsabilità di medicarlo.  
La donna ovviamente non era contenta, ma Snape era pur sempre il Professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, e se voleva prendersi la responsabilità di qualcosa successo durante le sue lezioni, facesse pure.  
Gli diede il dittamo, alcuni consigli – assolutamente non necessari – e tornò nel suo ufficio, raccomandando a Snape di sorvegliare il ragazzo fino al mattino successivo.  
  
Così Severus aiutò Draco a spogliarsi. Prima la camicia, poi scarpe e pantaloni, finché non rimase solo coi boxer neri.  
Lo fece sdraiare e si incantò per un attimo.  
Un corpo perfetto, diafano e delicato come un fiore. Troppo magro, troppo teso, troppo sofferente, ma comunque perfetto. Come una Veela.  
Ripensò a quel bambino che Lucius gli aveva mostrato appena nato, poi a quel ragazzetto che correva instancabile dietro ai pavoni in giardino, fino al giovane che ballava con la sorellastra al Ballo del Ceppo.  
  
_Povero ragazzo…_  
  
“Professore?” Draco lo stava guardando, a sua volta. Vedeva la pena in fondo agli occhi neri dell’uomo e quasi se ne vergognò.  
“Si, scusa Draco. Se sei pronto inizio a medicarti.”  
Un cenno di assenso e Severus iniziò a spalmare il dittamo prima sul collo, poi sul petto, accarezzandogli di volta in volta le braccia sottili, i fianchi con quelle costole davvero troppo evidenti… e poi sul ventre, talmente piatto che sporgevano le ossa del bacino, che tenevano leggermente sollevato l’elastico dei boxer.  
  
Draco lo non aveva smesso un attimo di fissarlo, ma non avrebbe saputo dire quando quel sentimento in fondo ai due pozzi neri dell’uomo passò da compassione a… cos’era quello, desiderio? Possibile…?  
  
L’uomo aveva appena finito di medicare le gambe del ragazzo, fece scorrere lo sguardo a ritroso, su quel giovane corpo ferito, controllando di aver disinfettato perfettamente ogni taglio, e cercando contemporaneamente di controllare quell’istinto di cui si vergognava profondamente.  
  
_Non solo è tuo studente, ma è figlio di uno dei tuoi più cari amici, ed è ferito e vulnerabile. Falla finita Severus._  
  
Ritoccando con cura le medicazioni su alcuni tagli sul petto, il Potion Master non notò lo sguardo lucido di Draco, così come, essendo ormai arrivato ad esaminare le ferite sul collo, non si accorse delle braccia del giovane che si alzavano in un gesto affaticato ma sicuro.  
Se ne rese conto solo quando quelle braccia lo sfiorarono e quelle mani delicate si intrufolarono fra suoi i capelli.  
Fece appena in tempo a incrociare quegli occhi grigi e lucidi come l’argento, forse non riuscì nemmeno a dissimulare la sua sorpresa, che quelle mani sottili lo avvicinarono con un gesto esperto e ripetuto chissà quante centinaia di volte nella sua giovane vita, che Snape sentì le sue labbra affondare su quelle tenere e carnose del giovane Malfoy.  
Durò poco più di un battito del cuore accelerato di Snape, ma fu dolce, avvolgente e sconvolgente.  
  
L’uomo fece appena in tempo a recuperare la sua mente, che stava volando via come un palloncino a cui si è spezzato il filo, e si scostò, usando comunque grazia e tatto nel farlo, quando dalla bocca, ancora così vicina del giovane uscì un singhiozzo, e poi un altro, e poi fra le lacrime rotolò fuori in un sussurro “Grazie, Severus…” che attraversò l’anima dell’uomo come un coltello.  
  
Snape si sedette sul bordo del letto e prese fra le braccia quel ragazzo spezzato dalla vita e dai singhiozzi, cercando di calmarlo come aveva fatto con la sorella prima di Natale, quando anche lei era stanca e sconvolta.  
Dalla bocca di Draco uscivano mormorii confusi, ma l’uomo capì che erano scuse per come si era comportato, per come lo aveva tenuto a distanza.  
Si stava scoprendo più affettuoso di quello che avrebbe mai creduto, Severus Snape.  
Lui, a cui la vita aveva regalato tutt’altro che dolcezza, riusciva a dispensare premure a quei due ragazzi come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
  
Il Potion Master aiutò Draco a rivestirsi, una volta che si fu calmato, e insieme si diressero verso i sotterranei, ancora con un incantesimo di Disillusione su entrambi.  
  
Non appena arrivarono nel buio corridoio, intravidero subito una figura acquattata nell’ombra, davanti alla porta delle stanze di Snape.  
  
“Morgana… sei rimasta qui tutto questo tempo?”  
La ragazza saltò in piedi arruffata come un gatto, e allora Severus, ricordandosi di essere solo una voce senza corpo, eliminò l’incantesimo e palesò la loro presenza.  
Quindi Morgana tirò un sospiro di sollievo e subito si fiondò fra le braccia del fratello.  
  
“Svelti…”  
L’uomo aprì la porta e li fece accomodare, controllando che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi. Poi si richiuse l’uscio alle spalle, sigillandolo con i soliti incantesimi anti-curiosi.  
  
I ragazzi si erano accomodati sul divano e Severus prima di raggiungerli appellò un liquore elfico e tre bicchieri.  
“Su, per questa volta prendetene anche voi…”  
I giovani sorrisero della cortesia e per lo strappo alla regola.  
  
“Possiamo restare per la notte? Per favore… Severus.”  
Morgana scoccò uno sguardo a Draco.  
Non solo aveva chiamato Snape per nome, ma aveva usato _il vecchio tono_ , quello di quando lui non era ancora marchiato e tutti loro erano felici e spensierati.  
Ma non solo: l’uomo non sembrava turbato, né dal tono né dal modo.  
  
Andò indietro un attimo con la mente.  
Lei e Snape non avevano più parlato di quella notte prima di Natale in cui la ragazza gli aveva fatto intendere di aver capito perfettamente i suoi piani.  
Sapeva che non era davvero al servizio del Signore Oscuro.  
Sapeva che era l’uomo di Silente.  
Sapeva che doveva proteggere Harry Potter.  
Eppure Snape non sembrava interessato a chiarire la faccenda.  
Forse era tutto molto più semplice di quanto credesse: Severus era un uomo che aveva passato la maggior parte della vita da solo – questo anche secondo i racconti di Lucius e Narcissa – e forse era semplicemente stanco. Stanco di essere usato per fini più alti, stanco di tattiche e sotterfugi, stanco di essere solo.  
  
“Si, potete restare. Ma domani mattina…”  
“…Dobbiamo alzarci presto, per non farci scoprire.” Rise Morgana finendogli la frase.  
Una smorfia simile a un ghigno si dipinse sul volto dell’uomo, che si rese conto che quella frase era più o meno la stessa che usava ogni qual volta i ragazzi si trovavano (nei guai e quindi) a dormire nelle sue stanze.  
Draco ridacchiò, seguito dalla sorella e uno sbuffo simile a una risata si levò perfino dalle labbra di Snape.  
  
Finito il liquore, Snape diede due spazzolini puliti e due sue magliette ai due fratelli, che infilati in quegli abiti di alcune taglie più grandi, sembravano ancora più giovani e magri.  
Quando fece per uscire dalla stanza, Draco lo fermò.  
  
“Per favore, Severus, resta con noi.”  
  
E fu l’istinto, il terrore dell’abbandono, quel campanello d’allarme che risuonava nelle loro teste ogni volta che sentivano di perdere qualcuno, quella vecchia lettera che si ripresentava davanti ai loro occhi, a far dire loro contemporaneamente, una frase precisa.  
  
**“Faremo i bravi bambini.”**  
  
Per un attimo Snape si immobilizzò, rimase impietrito di fronte a quella che sembrava una cantilena collaudata.  
  
Morgana fu la prima a rendersi conto dello sconcerto dell’uomo e cercò di riprendere le redini della cosa, prima che Snape si facesse un’idea _giusta_ , della situazione.  
  
“Sul serio, faremo i bravi, non ti terremo sveglio. Cercheremo di addormentarci subito e non ti daremo alcun fastidio.”  
Dicendo questo scoccò un'occhiata al fratello che annuì consapevole che avevano entrambi esagerato.  
  
L’uomo seppur riluttante si fece condurre da Draco sotto le coperte, con Morgana a sinistra e Draco a destra.  
“Non è affatto opportuno.”  
Diceva, ma mentre quei due ragazzi gli si accoccolavano addosso e la sua erezione si gonfiava in barba a ciò che fosse opportuno oppure no, Snape non poté fare a meno di invidiare Lucius, che quella compagnia l’aveva avuta sempre per sé.  
Poi si diede dello stupido e si disse che certi pensieri erano del tutto fuori luogo.  
Piuttosto doveva riflettere su quanto mancasse a quei due ragazzi la figura paterna, per arrivare a tanto.  
  
_Speriamo che non se ne accorgano._  
  
Pensò tirando la maglia del pigiama più giù che poté.  
  
Poco dopo, un po’ perché la giornata era stata lunga e tremenda, un po’ per l’alcol che avevano in corpo, i due ragazzi scivolarono in un sonno senza sogni, lasciando Snape – più calmo e meno duro – a guardarli come stesse ammirando due opere d’arte.  
  
Chissà perché con quei due era sempre così: l’attrazione era sempre legata a doppio filo a qualche tragedia.  
La seduzione aveva immancabilmente un retrogusto sinistro.  
  
Quei due ragazzi erano due sirene maliarde che si trovavano a nuotare in acque torbide, e Severus, prima di cadere in un sonno profondo, fece in tempo a chiedersi quanto profondo fosse quel mare e quanto ci avrebbe messo a inghiottirli del tutto.  



	25. Uno struggente commiato di anime

_Solo poesia di un suicidio collettivo da me voluto._  
_In nome._  
_Di dio._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

Era stata una discussione lunga, quella. Oh, sì.  
Dopo le lezioni erano stati convocati da Snape con una scusa qualsiasi, ma loro sapevano bene che c’erano tante cose di cui parlare adesso che Draco si era convinto a lasciarsi aiutare e che – Severus continuava a maledirsi per il suo attimo di leggerezza – Morgana aveva visto nella mente dell’uomo più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
  
La giovane aveva messo al corrente Draco di ciò che aveva scorto nella mente di Severus, dal suo ruolo di spia, effettivo, e non di copertura come credeva il Signore Oscuro, alla promessa di proteggere Potter, fino alla promessa di proteggere loro.  
Mentre la ragazza parlava al fratello, con voce calma, mettendoci tutto il tempo necessario, l’uomo sembrava a disagio più che mai, continuava a cambiare posizione come se la sedia fosse ricoperta di spilli.  
Ma il vero sussulto era arrivato alla fine.  
  
“Dray, Severus stava affrontando tutto questo da solo. Come te. Questo non solo è sbagliato ma ci indebolisce e ci rende vulnerabili. Tu hai sempre saputo di poter contare su di me, e fino a un certo punto su nostro padre…”   
Poi tentennò un attimo, ma alla fine si decise, “Ma Severus no. Non è vero?”  
Lo aveva detto voltandosi improvvisamente verso il Potion Master che avrebbe preferito una Cruciatus del Signore Oscuro piuttosto che affrontare argomenti come _fiducia, sentimenti_ e _solitudine._  
  
L’uomo in tutta risposta aveva alzato un sopracciglio in segno di allarme, era un po’ come dire _stai attenta a non esagerare, o ti affatturo sul posto_.  
Morgana, che ormai si conviveva con quelle minacce nemmeno troppo velate da anni, e ci si era anche parecchio affezionata, aveva ignorato l’avvertimento, chiosando semplicemente con una frase che aveva finito di sconcertare l’uomo.  
  
“Non sei più solo, Severus. Ci siamo noi con te!”  
  
Severus si era preso la base del naso fra l’indice e il pollice come era solito fare quando sentiva montare dentro di sé l’odio per l’universo intero, nonché un glorioso mal di testa.  
Aveva gettato un’ultima occhiata ai due meravigliosi sconsiderati e affettuosi serpentelli che si trovava davanti, e quando li aveva visti sorridergli candidamente non si trattenne.  
  
“Quindi, adesso voi due sciocchi vorreste proteggermi, quando sono io a dover proteggere voi?! Quindi, adesso che ho voi due impiastri accanto, sicuramente sconfiggerò il Signore Oscuro in un baleno! Quindi, adesso che sono armato di occhioni languidi e sorrisi melliflui da scatenare all’occorrenza per sconfiggere il male, non ho più niente da temere! Vero?!”  
  
Chiunque si sarebbe risentito di fronte all’espressione disgustata del Potion Master, ma i due ragazzi ormai avevano tolto la maschera a quell’uomo e come tutta risposta avevano allargato ancora di più i loro sorrisi, disarmando definitivamente il povero Snape.  
  
Poi però, inevitabilmente l’atmosfera si era incupita.  
C’era un omicidio da compiere.  
Un sacrificio prestabilito.  
  
“Lo farò io. È così che deve andare. Draco fidati di me. Quando sarà tutto finito voi verrete con me, e Lucius verrà liberato insieme agli altri Mangiamorte rinchiusi.”  
“Ma che ne sarà di nostro padre?! Non accetterà mai il nostro tradimento verso il Signore Oscuro!”  
Draco era molto più angosciato di Morgana sotto questo punto di vista. Non riusciva a trovare il bandolo della matassa. Era come se a qualsiasi scelta corrispondesse una contropartita più alta del dovuto.  
  
“Tuo padre non è uno sciocco, Draco. Credimi, lo conosco abbastanza da sapere come la pensa. Tanto per cominciare non avrebbe mai voluto che tu fossi marchiato. Ma ormai è andata, non si torna indietro. Dobbiamo pensare a come farvi uscire sani e salvi da tutta questa faccenda.”  
Poi aveva ripreso a parlare, dopo un attimo in cui si era perso nei suoi pensieri.  
“Intanto…” non riusciva proprio a dirlo, non riusciva a dire a cuor leggero _ucciderò Albus Silente_ , “… completerò la missione. Tu farai entrare i Mangiamorte a scuola, così sarai salvo e Lucius verrà liberato. Poi quando sarà a casa anche lui decideremo come muoverci.”  
  
In teoria il piano non faceva un piega, in pratica era ancora tutto da vedere.  
  
***  
  
Snape sedeva con un firewisky in una mano e col naso nell’altra.  
Stremato dalla conversazione, da quei due ragazzi e dalla tragica situazione in cui versavano tutti loro, stava cercando nelle fiamme una soluzione che sembrava non volersi palesare.  
... Volevano abbracciarlo!  
  
_Salazar Benedetto ma che ti ho fatto di male?!_  
  
Si erano avvicinati con quell’aria a metà tra l’innocente e il malizioso, quell’atteggiamento che aveva imparato a conoscere bene Severus Snape in quegli anni, ma a cui non si era ancora abituato, e lui li aveva scacciati come due mosche fastidiose.  
Non che non lo volesse davvero un abbraccio ristoratore, in fin dei conti avevano appena passato la notte insieme, seppur solo a dormire accoccolati, ma c’erano troppe cose irrisolte nell’aria, troppi pericoli e lui non doveva farsi distrarre più di quanto già non fosse accaduto.  
  
E poi.  
E poi c’era Lucius.  
Perché non doveva dimenticarlo, Snape: Lucius sarebbe tornato, certo che sì.  
E si sarebbe ripreso quei due folletti amorosi e immorali che erano i suoi figli.  
Non doveva affezionarsi più di così, sarebbe stato straziante altrimenti.  
Loro in fin dei conti cercavano solo una figura paterna, non è vero?  
E una volta che il loro vero padre sarebbe uscito da Azkaban, Severus sarebbe tornato nel suo freddo e silenzioso sotterraneo, e nessuno avrebbe sentito la sua nostalgia.  
  
_Non sei più solo, Severus. Ci siamo noi con te!_  
  
Ma queste parole erano indimenticabili per un uomo a cui la vita aveva concesso così poco.  
“Dannazione.”  
Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, quando si accorse che nel suo bicchiere era appena caduta una singola goccia calda e salata, scesa dalla sua guancia.  
  
***  
  
E così si erano congedati dal professore, che, appena aveva avuto il sentore di un abbraccio di gruppo, aveva estratto la bacchetta, minacciandoli in svariati e coloriti modi.  
Dato che non avevano intenzione di passare la notte separati, adesso che tutto sembrava risolto anche tra loro, Draco e Morgana decisero di approfittare di quel momento di quiete e si recerono al Bagno dei Prefetti.  
  
“E così Silente è malato.” Sussurrò Draco.  
“Malato, o maledetto. È un particolare irrilevante a questo punto.”  
“Immagino di si.”  
Morgana era appoggiata al bordo della vasca e stava passano il bagnoschiuma colorato sulle spalle del fratello, che le si era accoccolato con la schiena appoggiata al petto, e la testa abbandonata su una spalla.  
  
“Ho deciso una cosa, Dray.”  
Draco alzò solo di poco la testa facendole cenno di continuare.  
“Voglio imparare a curare le ferite magiche.”  
“Vuoi fare la Medimaga?” Rispose senza troppo entusiasmo.  
“No, voglio solo…” Le parole le morirono in bocca, e Draco capì fin troppo bene dove voleva andare a parare la sorella.  
Così si girò, la circondò con le braccia e guardò con amore.  
“Se fossi morto, io…” La voce sembrava darle proprio dei problemi, quella sera.  
  
Draco le sorrise e la baciò dolcemente, come non faceva da mesi.  
Accostò le sue labbra rosee a quelle calde e morbide della sorella, sfiorandola con tocchi leggeri e delicati, per poi chiedere un accesso più profondo, che lei gli concesse immediatamente.  
È incredibile come un unico bacio avesse il sapore di scuse, di riconciliazione, di disperazione e di sollievo.  
E quel bacio presto prese il sapore anche di amore, di desiderio e di impellenza.  
Mentre si baciavano e si toccavano come se non succedesse da una vita, entrambi sapevano che tutto stava per cambiare e che dovevano vivere quel momento per poi potersi aggrappare al suo ricordo.  
  
Draco alzò Morgana e la fece sedere sul bordo della vasca, per poi allargarle le cosce e depositarle tanti piccoli baci e morsi, tracciando un percorso fino al centro del piacere, che raggiunse provocandole un sussulto e la pelle d’oca per tutto il corpo.  
Draco leccò la ragazza senza mai smettere di fissarla con quegli occhi che sembravano argento fuso.  
Sembrava volerla trafiggere con lo sguardo o forse semplicemente voleva imprimersi nella mente il rossore delle sue guance, la bocca dischiusa in un respiro affannoso e il momento della sua resa che non tardò ad arrivare, insieme a gemiti incontrollati e sussurri fatti di frasi oscene appena udibili.  
  
Draco lasciò a Morgana giusto il tempo di riprendere fiato, prima di uscire anche lui dalla vasca, e mettersi a cavalcioni su suo viso, sussurrandole mentre saliva, serpentesco,  
“Voglio fotterti la bocca…”  
Con quattro parole, Draco era riuscito a farla eccitare di nuovo, nemmeno un minuto dopo l’orgasmo, mentre le appoggiava l’erezione sulle labbra, e con alcuni colpi, prima leggeri, poi sempre più decisi, si sentiva morire avvolto da quel calore.  
La ragazza sotto di lui era semplicemente in delirio, con le lacrime agli occhi per effetto delle spinte profonde che le assestava, e quando lo sentì ritrarsi, per un attimo le sembrò che nel mondo si fosse fermato.  
  
Ma Draco si era interrotto solo perché voleva tutto e sentiva di doverlo fare subito o non sarebbe più riuscito a contenersi.  
Si accomodò sopra di lei, la abbracciò stretta, le infilò la lingua in bocca, sentendo il suo stesso sapore, e con una spinta lenta e decisa fu dentro di lei.  
E il mondo ricominciò a girare.  
Girava per le spinte di lui, per il calore di lei, per i baci che non erano mai abbastanza e per le mani intrecciate che non avrebbero voluto separarsi mai più.  
Vennero insieme, avvinghiati e sudati, bagnati e tremanti.  
  
Si fissarono ancora per un attimo, grigio ghiaccio nel disordine azzurro e marrone, i respiri accelerati mischiati e le mani ancora allacciate.  
  
“Tea, dimmi che mi ami.”  
“Ti amo.”  
“E se il mondo dovesse finire domani?”  
“Domani finirà, vero?”  
“Finirà.”  
“E allora continueremo ad amarci anche dopo la fine del mondo. Oppure finiremo con lui.”  
  
***  
  
E come predetto da Draco, il mondo finì da lì a poche ore.  
Successe tutto alla svelta: i Mangiamorte entrarono a scuola, tutti loro si ritrovarono sulla Torre di Astronomia e quel lampo verde illuminò come un fuoco d’artificio la notte nera.  
  
“Draco, Morgana, andate! Presto!”  
  
La capanna di Hagrid in fiamme e la risata pazza di Bellatrix.  
E Potter. Le sue urla.  
  
_Merlino, ti prego. Fallo smettere. Di urlare._  
  
“Andate, svelti!”  
  
Silente era morto.  
Hogwarts era perduta.  
E il marchio nero su Hogwarts, segnava la distruzione di quell’ultimo brandello di innocenza che era rimasto loro.


	26. Nelle fauci del serpente

_Davi_ _: hai paura?  
Demon: di svanire Davi, ho paura di svanire  
Davi: tienimi così  
Demon: e tu hai paura?  
Davi: quando non ci sono fate dai capelli di fata  
Demon: quando non ci sono né eclissi né canti  
Davi: ma solo roghi che incendiano costellazioni scintillanti._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

Non fecero caso al temporale che imperversava, né alla pioggia e alle foglie secche che fecero capolino con un turbinio all’ingresso, quando la porta si spalancò.  
Non fecero caso al gruppo di uomini vestiti di nero che stavano entrando al Manor.  
Non sentirono frasi né voci.  
Non badarono a quel lampo che sembrava voler tagliare il cielo in parti uguali.  
Non diedero peso nemmeno a quel sibilo che stava mettendo insieme una frase, parola dopo parola sembrava la voce stessa della morte.  
Lord Voldemort parlava e loro non sentivano.  
L’unica cosa che videro quella sera, fu quello sguardo di ghiaccio, di nuovo davanti a loro.  
  
Volarono veloci come il vento giù per quelle scale.  
  
_Bambini non correte, vi farete male!_  
Lucius, quante volte hai ripetuto questa frase negli anni?  
Quante volte hai chiesto a quei due ragazzi di non correre, che le scale sono scivolose.  
E adesso non ti verrebbe mai in mente di bloccare quella corsa, vero? Sembra l’unica cosa che ti tiene in vita.  
  
“Padre!!!”  
“Zio Lucius!”  
“Bambini… i miei bambini.”  
E non ci furono più Mangiamorte né Signori Oscuri, nessun occhio mortale o immortale avrebbe potuto bloccare quell’abbraccio vitale e quei baci...  
Quei baci che... Salazar, sarebbe stato evidente anche per un cieco che non erano quelli di un padre per i suoi figli.  
  
Draco sconvolto dalle lacrime, nell’incavo del collo di Lucius ignorava che esistesse altro al mondo.  
Morgana che non sapeva piangere, che non aveva pianto mai, nemmeno per la morte di Narcissa, singhiozzava senza lacrime fra quei capelli talmente chiari da sembrare bianchi.  
E Lucius… Lucius non aveva retto all’emozione ed era crollato su sé stesso, cadendo in ginocchio e portando con sé quelle due anime, che lo stringevano come aggrappati a un salvagente in mezzo a una tempesta.  
  
“I miei bambini…” Continuava a ripetere come una litania, “I miei bambini.”  
Ma se c’era qualcosa che davvero inorridiva il Signore Oscuro, questo era proprio l’amore, e Severus, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena - non senza una punta di dolore nel petto - si rese conto che se Lucius non avesse ripreso il controllo della situazione in fretta, sicuramente sarebbero partite delle maledizioni senza perdono.  
Così si avvicinò, sussurrò ai ragazzi di spostarsi, e aiutò il suo amico a rimettersi in piedi.  
  
“Tieni duro ancora per qualche minuto.”  
Fu un sussurro appena percettibile alle orecchie dell’uomo.  
E poi Voldemort iniziò a parlare.  
“Oh Lucius, che stucchevole scenetta ci hai propinato…” questa frase, volutamente pronunciata con scherno, suscitò le risate da parte di tutti i Mangiamorte.  
“Hai riavuto la libertà, Lucius. Sei molto fortunato, sai? Non ho ancora finito con te, ma adesso devo occuparmi di cose più importanti. Partirò insieme agli altri alla ricerca di Gregorovich, ma al mio ritorno, fra circa due settimane, vedi di farti trovare in condizioni di servirmi nuovamente. Inoltre, sarai felice di ospitare il tuo Signore e i tuoi amici all’interno del Manor, che diventerà ufficialmente il nostro quartier generale.”  
“Si, mio Signore… sarà un onore.”  
“Ma certo che lo sarà. E adesso via. Andiamo, tutti quanti. Anche tu, Severus.”  
  
Severus lasciò Lucius fra le braccia di Draco, guardò un’ultima volta quei due ragazzi, che ricambiarono lo sguardo, piuttosto preoccupati, e si incamminò con una zavorra nel cuore più pesante di quanto avrebbe mai creduto.  
Lucius Malfoy era a casa. Loro non avrebbero più avuto bisogno di lui.  
Una favola a lieto fine, dunque. Per tutti tranne che per lui. Come sempre del resto.  
Si sentì piuttosto meschino a formulare questi pensieri. Era ovviamente contento e sollevato per Lucius, ma era inutile mentire a sé stesso: quei due _bambini_ , come li chiamava l’amico, gli sarebbero mancanti immensamente.  
  
Quello che Severus non sapeva è che anche lui sarebbe mancato a loro, che erano sempre stati affezionati a lui, e in particolare dopo tutto quello che era successo gli volevano molto bene, gli erano grati e si erano abituati alla sua rassicurante presenza.  
  
***  
  
Draco e Morgana, si occuparono di Lucius meglio che poterono: fecero preparare una cena leggera ma sostanziosa dagli elfi, poi lo portarono al piano di sopra, nella camera padronale, lo aiutarono a svestirsi e gli prepararono un bagno caldo profumato alle mandorle amare, per fargli sentire l’aroma di casa.  
Non pararono molto, o non parlarono affatto.  
Non c’erano parole per lenire quelle occhiaie profonde, quel viso scavato e quella magrezza che non era mai stata parte di quell’uomo forte e solido che li aveva presi in braccio contemporaneamente senza sforzi fino all’età adulta.  
  
Mentre Draco gli asciugava i capelli, Morgana andò nel suo laboratorio nel sotterraneo a recuperare una pozione rinvigorente.  
Al suo ritorno Lucius stava seduto al centro del letto, accomodato su un mucchio di cuscini, e stava accarezzando i capelli di Draco, alla sua destra col viso nascosto nell’incavo del suo collo.  
  
“Bevi zio Lucius… ti farà bene…”  
“Grazie tesoro…” mandò giù in un sorso quella pozione preparata con cura e poi guardò la ragazza negli occhi. “Vieni qui anche tu.”  
Morgana si accoccolò alla sua sinistra, e per un attimo tutti e tre si concessero la pia illusione di essere ancora nella cameretta di Morgana, un pomeriggio assolato d’estate, con Narcissa addormentata dall’altra parte del Manor, una vita felice davanti e nessun pericolo alle spalle.  
  
“Salazar Benedetto, quanto siete cresciuti… Siete ancora più belli di quanto foste nei miei sogni.”  
Gli occhi di Lord Malfoy si velarono di lacrime, al pensiero di quello che fu, di quello che sarebbe potuto essere e che purtroppo, ormai non sarebbe potuto mai diventare.  
“E quei sogni sono l’unica cosa che mi ha tenuto in vita.”  
  
Non appena una di quelle lacrime giunse fino al viso di Draco, quasi d’istinto prese a leccarla, direttamente dalle guance del padre.  
Morgana, a cui non era sfuggita la scena, prese a costellare il collo dell’uomo di baci e piccoli morsi.  
E così, mentre il senno di Lord Malfoy si spezzò per l’ennesima volta, il suo cuore parve ricucirsi morso dopo morso, bacio dopo bacio.  
E fu solo amore.  
Mentre i due ragazzi lo spogliarono, mentre scendevano lungo i suoi addominali e mentre liberavano la prova della sua dissolutezza, mentre la leccavano come fosse la cosa più delicata e preziosa del mondo.  
E fu cura e dedizione.  
Mentre Morgana gli si accomodava in grembo, prendendo tutta la sua eccitazione in un colpo solo e Draco gli riempiva la bocca, la lingua, la vita.  
E fu passione e consacrazione.  
Fra le gambe aperte di Draco, piombandogli dentro ancora e ancora. Nella gola di Morgana riempiendola fino a mozzarle il respiro.  
E fu visione ultraterrena.  
Mentre Draco prendeva sua sorella, sciogliendosi dentro di lei e scatenando brividi a quell’uomo dagli occhi di argento fuso che mai avevano visto uno spettacolo più celestiale.  
E fu solo amore.  
Fu solo amore.  
  
Verso l’alba Lucius si alzò dal letto e fissò per un attimo la bufera che imperversava fuori dal vetro.  
Gli era sempre piaciuto il cielo in burrasca, aveva sempre sortito su di lui un fascino irresistibile, questo almeno finché la sua vita era stata comoda e sicura.  
Adesso che la bufera imperversava nel suo cuore però, non poteva sostenere quella vista.  
Ma non avrebbe potuto nemmeno sostenere l’impietosa luce abbagliante del sole, che avrebbe illuminato la sua follia, la sua perversione e tutti i suoi sbagli.  
Oh, quanti sbagli per un uomo solo!  
Così con un colpo di bacchetta chiuse tutte le pesanti tende di broccato del Manor e fece piombare la casa nell’oscurità.  
  
Vissero così quelle due settimane.  
Senza sapere se fosse giorno o notte, senza sapere se piovesse o splendesse il sole.  
Quasi senza mangiare, senza preoccuparsi di niente che non fosse rotolare avvinghiati fra le lenzuola.  
Dentro di loro sentivano il tempo scorrere, sentivano la vita scivolare via dalle dita ora dopo ora, orgasmo dopo orgasmo, ma facevano finta di nulla.  
Esistevano solo il buio, la consistenza dei loro corpi e la fusione dei loro respiri.  
Solo questo contava.  
  
Per questa ragione, quando il portone del Manor si spalancò, facendo entrare la luce del giorno e quelle voci così stonate, la vita li sorprese ancora in quel letto, ancora nudi, ancora attorcigliati come serpenti.  
  
E fu la fine.

**  
**


	27. L’abisso dell’espiazione

_Desdemona si trucca in reggiseno e io le sparo in testa._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

“Ma che diavolo…”  
Le parole vennero meno sulla bocca di Severus Snape quando si trovò davanti agli occhi una scena che non avrebbe mai più dimenticato in tutta la sua vita.  
Aveva appena aperto gli occhi Lucius, quando l'implacabile luce del giorno proveniente dalla porta aperta sul corridoio delineava una figura alta e scura immobile sull’uscio, e illuminava il suo pallido corpo nudo fra le lenzuola.  
  
“Ma che diavolo…”  
Ripeté come un disco rotto quella voce così familiare alle orecchie di Lord Malfoy.  
Come se non riuscisse a dire altro, come se non ci fossero parole per descrivere ciò che gli occhi gli mostravano ma la mente si rifiutava di processare.  
  
Le altre voci che provenivano dal piano di sotto, contribuirono a svegliare anche Draco e Morgana, che sulle prime non realizzarono cosa stesse succedendo.  
  
“Ma perché è tutto buio?”  
“Tirate le tende, sembra una tomba!”  
“Dov’è finito Lucius?! Perché non è qui?!”  
“Mio Signore, Snape è andato a cercarlo.”  
  
I fratelli appena si resero conto che Snape era in quella stanza e che loro erano senza vestiti, ancora avvinghiati al loro padre, si sentirono balzare il cuore in gola, coprendosi istintivamente con le lenzuola.  
  
Poi il Potion Master si riscosse, chiuse la porta dietro di sé, lanciò un Colloportus e accese le lampade, mentre Lucius si era alzato e con un colpo di bacchetta aveva rivestito sé stesso e i due ragazzi, che adesso stavano abbracciati nell’angolo più lontano del letto con l’aria spaventata di due cuccioli che hanno smarrito la tana.  
  
“Lucius…”  
Solo un sussurro uscì dalla sua bocca.  
Snape per la prima volta in vita sua sembrava davvero non riuscire a riprendere il contegno né la sua proverbiale impassibilità, e fissava l’amico di una vita, che credeva conoscere bene, rendendosi conto che forse non era così.  
  
Lord Malfoy, al contrario di quei cuccioli arruffati e disperati alle sue spalle, sembrava perfettamente controllato e pervaso da quella serenità tipica di chi è del tutto estraneo alla faccenda.  
  
Fissò Severus, ma quando aprì la bocca fu per parlare ai ragazzi.  
“Draco, Morgana, venite qui.”  
  
Con passo malfermo i due giovani raggiunsero il padre.  
Nei loro occhi solo sgomento e paura.  
  
Lucius sganciò i suoi occhi chiari al punto di sembrare quasi albini, da quei pozzi neri che erano l’esatto opposto, sia come colore che come espressione.  
Diamante contro onice.  
Serenità contro turbamento.  
Quindi fissò i suoi figli.  
  
“Andate nel laboratorio di pozioni. Sotto il tappeto c’è una botola disillusa. Si rivelerà al vostro tocco e scomparirà subito dopo. Per arrivare al laboratorio prendete le scale di servizio, quelle laterali che usano gli elfi. Da lì non passa mai nessuno, ma chiunque vi si parasse davanti, uccidetelo se necessario.”  
  
“Ma padre…”  
“Adesso.”  
  
E poi fu uno scatto all’unisono. Entrambi al collo di Lucius, abbracciati, e quasi si poté sentire il _crack_ del cuore di quell’uomo che amava così disperatamente quelle creature.  
  
“Verrò dopo, state tranquilli. Adesso andate.”  
  
Prima di uscire Draco fissò un ultimo istante suo padre, quel profilo aguzzo, quei colori e quegli occhi tanto simili ai suoi. Poi prese la mano della sorella e se ne andò.  
  
Quando la porta fu richiusa alle loro spalle, Lucius tornò a fissare Severus, che cominciava a capire.  
Quella non era la serenità di chi è estraneo alla situazione, ma quella di chi ha perso ogni speranza.  
  
“Amico mio, ti prego non giudicarmi, se puoi. Ho fatto tanti errori nella mia vita e non esiste redenzione per me. Ma per _i miei bambini_ si.”  
  
_I miei bambini._  
  
“Se qualcuno ti chiede di loro, dì che hai trovato solo me. Sai dov'è il laboratorio di Morgana. Raggiungili appena puoi e portali lontano da qui. Draco non avrebbe mai dovuto prendere il marchio, e Morgana di sicuro non dovrà farlo. Falli espatriare se necessario, ma tienili al sicuro. So di chiederti tanto, ma è l’ultimo desiderio che ho.”  
  
“Lucius, non ho intenzione di parlare con te di questo, adesso. Il Signore Oscuro è di sotto e abbiamo poco tempo. Affronteremo questo discorso dopo.”  
  
“No Severus. Promettimelo. Nel mio studio, la libreria sulla destra della scrivania, il cassetto sotto le ultime due ante ha un doppio fondo. Si aprirà solo al tuo tocco o a quello dei ragazzi, come la botola. Lì troverai tutto quello che ti serve. Adesso promettimi che non lascerai soli i miei figli, andiamo di sotto e chiudiamo questa faccenda.”  
  
Severus esalò uno di quei respiri fatti di dolore, frustrazione e impotenza e poi guardandolo in quegli occhi lucidi disse solo, “Te lo prometto”.  
  
***  
  
Draco e Morgana corsero per quelle strette e ripide scale di servizio, bacchette alla mano, scesero nei sotterranei e arrivarono al laboratorio. Chiusero la porta dietro di loro e si fermarono un attimo a tirare il fiato.  
Fortunatamente quelle scale non le usava davvero mai nessuno.  
Draco stava per gettare il Colloportus ma Morgana lo fermò.  
  
“No. Capirebbero che c’è qualcuno dentro. Lascia la porta chiusa solo con la maniglia, tanto zio Lucius ha detto che… eccola. Proprio sotto il tappeto.”  
  
“Sapevi che aveva messo _questa cosa_ qui sotto?”  
  
La ragazza scosse la testa, senza dire altro. Poi si calò nel buco, seguita dal fratello. La botola si richiude dietro di loro, il tappeto si risistemò e loro si ritrovarono in un piccolo spazio, con un divano e nient’altro.  
  
Nessun rumore, nessuna voce, nessuna luce.  
Solo loro, un divano e un Lumos sussurrato.  
  
***  
  
Il Signore oscuro incombeva su Lucius già da parecchio.  
L’uomo rantolava a terra in preda ai dolori delle Cruciatus che fino a un attimo prima l’avevano colpito senza pietà.  
Era iniziato da quanto? Minuti forse, mesi secondo la percezione di Lord Malfoy.  
  
Precisamente da quando Severus scese nel salone accompagnando Lucius al cospetto di Voldemort e alla domanda “Dove sono i suoi figli?” l’uomo aveva risposto in modo piuttosto naturale, come se non se la fosse preparata in precedenza quella risposta, “Non c’erano nelle loro stanze. Adesso Rodolphus e Rabastan li stanno cercando.”  
Lucius aveva provato ad aggiungere che erano scappati, non li vedeva da giorni ormai, ma Tom Riddle non era diventato Voldemort credendo a Babbo Natale, quindi aveva iniziato a torturarlo per farsi rivelare il luogo dove si nascondevano i due giovani.  
  
E mentre quella tortura sembrava non finire mai, Severus si sentiva pervaso da una nausea crescente, urlo dopo urlo, grido dopo grido.  
Sapeva che al Signore Oscuro non importava nulla dei ragazzi, che utilizzo avrebbe potuto farne, in fin dei conti?  
Aveva già un esercito di maghi, Giganti e Dissennatori, di certo l’esito della guerra non sarebbe cambiato grazie a due adolescenti.  
Però li voleva per il gusto di toglierli a Lucius.  
Per dispetto, o per capriccio più precisamente.  
Forse per l'odio che provava nei confronti dell'amore.  
Il Potion Master ricacciò indietro un conato di vomito, poco prima di rendersi conto che Lucius aveva smesso di urlare.  
  
“Molto bene Lucius. Se non me lo vuoi dire, lo scoprirò da solo. Legillimens!”  
  
A Snape si fermò il cuore per un attimo.  
Lord Malfoy aveva studiato Occlumanzia, un po’ come tutti i maghi oscuri. Ma non sapeva come se la cavasse, soprattutto debilitato in quel modo.  
Se aveva la guardia abbassata erano praticamente già tutti morti.  
Ma Lucius non stava pensando al nascondiglio dei ragazzi. Quell’informazione era celata in fondo alla sua mente.  
Durante tutta la durata delle Cruciatus aveva pensato solo a una cosa: i suoi bambini, nudi, sopra di lui.  
Dalla prima volta in cui li aveva toccati, quando erano vergini e lui li accarezzava con ardore e dolcezza, fino al primo vero rapporto, sul tappeto del suo studio.  
Forse era un modo per evadere dalla realtà, chi può dirlo.  
La realtà dei fatti era che, appena entrato in quel ginepraio contorto e osceno che era la mente di Lord Malfoy, Voldemort si ritrovò davanti le scene più irripetibili che avesse mai visto durante una Legillimanzia.  
Quindi si bloccò.  
  
Per un attimo chiunque in quella sala ebbe un tremito a osservare l’espressione quasi sconvolta del Signore Oscuro, che sulla sua faccia da rettile era ancora più orrenda.  
Poi parlò.  
  
“Come puoi vivere con te stesso, Lucius?”  
E Lord Malfoy lo fissò in quegli occhi rossi e terribili, con il sorriso più triste del mondo, e disse solo “Non lo so.”  
  
Nel momento in cui il Signore Oscuro alzò la bacchetta per l’ultima volta, Lucius chiuse gli occhi.  
E sparirono le colpe, insieme ai rimorsi e alle notti in bianco fatte di firewhisky e lacrime.  
Svanirono le perversioni, le oscenità e le depravazioni che l’avevano condotto fino in cima al dirupo più alto del mondo.  
Furono solo due parole, una formula magica e un salto dal baratro, verso l’abisso di quella liberazione tanto agognata e mai trovata.  
  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
  
E fu espiazione.  
E fu sollievo.  
E fu eterno.  
  


_Desdemona si trucca in reggiseno e io le sparo in testa._  
_E io le sparo in testa.  
E io le sparo in testa._


	28. Decisioni sofferte e ricordi soffocanti

_In attesa di giochi senza memoria_  
_dove vendersi e svendersi e poi dimenticare._  
_Cosa di alta magia non ferirsi mai._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

_Nel mio studio, la libreria sulla destra della scrivania, il cassetto sotto le ultime due ante ha un doppio fondo. Si aprirà solo al tuo tocco o a quello dei ragazzi, come la botola. Lì troverai tutto quello che ti serve._

  
Doveva fare in fretta, Severus.  
  
_Raggiungili appena puoi e portali lontano da qui._  
  
Si ma lontano dove?  
Dopo aver finito Lucius, il Signore Oscuro si era ritirato, ordinando di farlo sparire dalla sua vista. Ovviamente Severus si era preso carico della cosa, desiderando proteggere le spoglie del suo caro amico.  
Non avrebbe potuto avere la sepoltura che meritava, non immediatamente, comunque.  
Quindi trasfigurò un tappeto in una bara di fortuna e vi adagiò il corpo freddo di Lucius.  
Così freddo. Da entrarti nelle ossa quel gelo.  
Poi fece levitare la cassa fino al retro del Manor, in fondo al parco, sotto un grande salice.  
In un attimo una buca apparve, la bara vi fu adagiata dentro e il tutto fu ricoperto di terra.  
Distolse per un attimo lo sguardo, alzando il suo profilo aquilino, che così tante volte era stato oggetto di scherno.  
La luna era un cerchio perfetto, talmente luminosa da sembrare un sole invernale. Sicuramente Remus Lupin stava avendo dei problemi in quel momento.  
Che pensiero sciocco.  
  
_Concentrati, Severus. Non è che l’inizio._  
  
I Mangiamorte avrebbero potuto dissacrare quella tomba, quindi non solo non avrebbe potuto mettere una lapide, ma era meglio camuffare quel sepolcro il più possibile.  
Con un tocco fece ricrescere l’erba, e le zolle di terra mossa furono mascherate.  
Non occorreva altro.  
Nessun sasso a ricordargli dov’era sepolto uno dei pochi amici che aveva avuto nella vita.  
Nessuna croce.  
Quell’immagine e quel luogo non se li sarebbe dimenticati finché avesse vissuto.  
  
Tornò a passi decisi nel Manor, quasi tutti erano scomparsi, ognuno nelle stanze che si erano arrogati il diritto di occupare.  
Non aveva molto margine di movimento, lo sapeva.  
Lo studio di Lucius si aprì al suo tocco. All’interno tutto era buio e immobile, come se quel luogo sarebbe rimasto sempre ad aspettare il suo legittimo proprietario.  
  
“Lumos.”  
_La libreria sulla destra della scrivania._  
“Bene, dovrebbe essere questa… Il cassetto appena sotto le ante…”  
  
**_Click._**  
Eccolo il doppio fondo. Scattato immediatamente come aveva detto Lucius.  
Dentro c’erano dei documenti, almeno a prima vista era quello che sembravano. Delle lettere, un quaderno, e due scatoline.  
Aprì rapidamente entrambe e si meravigliò nel trovare due orologi molto simili. Uno più femminile, uno più grosso, ma molto simili.  
Ma certo, i ragazzi avevano compiuto la maggiore età.  
E Lucius si era dimenticato di darglieli? Forse nemmeno si erano accorti dei giorni che passavano.  
  
Un rumore sordo riscosse Snape, che prese tutto quello che c’era in quel cassetto, lo rimpicciolì, lo infilò in un sacchetto e se lo mise in tasca, col pensiero di analizzare tutto in un secondo momento.  
Chiuse il cassetto, uscì dallo studio e proprio in corridoio incontrò l’ultima persona – dopo il Signore Oscuro – che desiderava incontrare.  
  
“Bella…”  
“Snape. Dove stai andando?”  
“Non che la cosa ti riguardi, ma ho delle faccende da sbrigare. Perché?”  
“Come sarebbe a dire?! Draco e Morgana sono scomparsi! Il Signore Oscuro è infuriato, e tu hai _delle faccende da sbrigare_?!”  
“Bella, come al solito non ragioni! Non guardarmi così. La casa è stata setacciata da cima a fondo. I ragazzi non sono qui, mi sembra ovvio. Senza contare che non abbiamo nemmeno idea del perché siano spariti. Cosa dovrei fare, secondo te? Salteranno fuori.”  
“Sono spariti perché sono dei traditori buoni a nulla come il loro padre!” Tuonò la donna, con gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite.  
“Se è così compiranno un passo falso, e allora li prenderemo. Concentrati sui tuoi compiti, Bella. Cosa ti ha chiesto di fare l’Oscuro Signore?”  
“Devo istruire i Ghermidori. Domani.”  
“E allora vai a riposare. È stata una lunga giornata per tutti.”  
Detto questo, Severus si allontanò giù per le scale e, controllando di non essere osservato si disilluse.  
Ripercorse a ritroso i suoi passi, doveva accertarsi che la donna si ritirasse nelle sue stanze prima di recuperare i ragazzi.  
E quando vide che la via era libera, sempre mantenendosi disilluso corse fino ai sotterranei, entrò nel laboratorio di Morgana – che qualcuno aveva avuto l’idea di mettere a ferro e fuoco – e alzò il tappeto.  
  
“Idioti. Credevano forse di trovarli dietro un barattolo di elleboro? Distruggere così un…”  
Ma gli venne meno la voce, quando alzando la botola si ritrovò di fronte due cuccioli arrotolati come orsacchiotti in letargo.  
Dormivano, poveri ragazzi. Stremati sicuramente, non avevano retto a tutte quelle emozioni.  
  
_E io adesso che ne faccio di voi?_  
  
Dove avrebbe potuto portarli? Spinner’s End era esclusa: troppo pericolosa. Hogwarts? Nemmeno per idea. Al momento non esisteva posto peggiore. Senza contare che in quella condizione di latitanza non avrebbero nemmeno potuto frequentare il settimo anno.  
Severus Snape ebbe un attimo di sconforto, nel rendersi conto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a proteggere quei due giovani, considerando l’impegno che aveva verso Potter e il doppio gioco col Signore Oscuro.  
Aveva bisogno d’aiuto.  
Quasi incapace di chiederlo, da tutta la vita, ma adesso non si trattava di sé stesso.  
Così su due piedi decise. Gettò un incantesimo su Draco e Morgana per tenerli incoscienti. Li fece levitare e attaccandosi a loro, si smaterializzò.  
  
***  
  
Quando riapparve, si guardò attorno con circospezione, assicurandosi di non essere stato seguito.  
Si fermò un attimo a osservare quell’assurda costruzione dinnanzi a sé, che sembrava stare insieme con lo scotch, e muovendo alcuni passi in avanti, sperò sinceramente che le cose non degenerassero più del previsto.  
Quello che non aveva immaginato però, è che i proprietari di quella casa avessero messo degli incantesimi di allarme per evitare intrusioni, che scattò quasi istantaneamente.  
  
In un attimo i Weasley, quasi al completo, erano in giardino, bacchette alla mano. Arthur, Molly, Ron, i gemelli, Ginny ed Hermione, che ovviamente si trovava alla Tana.  
Arthur Weasley fu il primo a sputare veleno.  
“Snape!!! Che diavolo ci fai qui?”  
Severus alzò le mani in segno di resa. Con la bacchetta nella mano destra, evidentemente non intenzionato a usarla.  
“Non attaccate!!! Ho bisogno di parlarvi!”  
“Parlare con uno schifoso Mangiamorte? Lo stesso che ha ucciso Silente a sangue freddo?”  
Ron aveva decisamente perso tutto il timore che sentiva nei confronti di quell’uomo quando era sui banchi di scuola. La rabbia era più forte.  
Allora Snape fece levitare la sua bacchetta in avanti, fino a metà strada tra lui e i rossi che lo sbranavano con lo sguardo.  
“Non sono qui per combattere.”  
“Quei ragazzi! Che è successo a quei ragazzi?!”  
Molly Weasley fu la prima a scorgere nel buio quelle due figure senza conoscenza, che fluttuavano nell’aria.  
“Sono addormentati. Molto profondamente. Sono qui per loro, non per me. Arthur, Molly, vi prego di ascoltare quello che ho da dire.”  
“Cero, così appena abbasseremo le bacchette i tuoi compari usciranno dal buio e ci attaccheranno di sorpresa, vero?”  
“No, Arthur. Sono solo. Puoi controllare tu stesso, l’incantesimo te lo ricordi, immagino.”  
Passò un attimo in cui i due uomini si scrutarono torvi. Poi Arthur Weasley prese la sua decisione.  
“Voialtri, in casa.”  
“Ma papà!”  
“In casa ho detto.” Perché lo stesse facendo, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Forse per il fatto che l’uomo si fosse auto-disarmato.  
  
I ragazzi rientrarono in casa, ma nemmeno a dirlo, controllavano dalle finestre quello che stava accadendo.  
In giardino, i tre adulti non si perdevano di vista nemmeno il tempo di un battito di ciglia.  
“Parla, Snape.”  
“Lucius Malfoy è morto.”  
Entrambi i coniugi Weasley non riuscirono a mascherare le loro espressioni di sorpresa. E Snape continuò.  
“Prima di morire mi ha affidato i suoi figli, che non sanno ancora nulla. Voleva che li allontanassi dall’Oscuro Signore e che li tenessi al sicuro. Ma io non posso proteggerli….”  
“Fermati Snape. Mi stai dicendo che Lord Malfoy, che tanto attendeva il ritorno del _suo Signore,_ non solo è stato ucciso da lui, ma non vuole che i suoi figli seguano la sua stessa strada?”  
“Non vuole che facciano la sua stessa fine.”  
Un attimo di silenzio. Evidentemente Molly e Arthur stavano processando le informazioni ricevute.  
“Snape, avanti. A chi vuoi darla a bere? Draco è un Mangiamorte. Chi mi assicura che non ci attaccherà da un momento all’altro? Che non fornirà informazioni a te e ai tuoi compagni?”  
E Molly, continuò, “Non metteremo a rischio i nostri figli in questo modo. Così, alla cieca!”  
“Prevedevo questa reazione. Ho quindi ho portato…” E con calma, senza movimenti bruschi, si portò le mani al collo, sganciò una catenina, e liberò il ciondolo di forma concava, che sospinto in aria si ingrandì, rivelando ciò che era davvero: un pensatoio.  
Ci vuotò dentro un filamento argentato, precedentemente prelevato dalla sua mente, poi spinse leggermente il pensatoio verso i Weasley.  
“Avanti, un ricordo non ha mai ucciso nessuno.” Disse con una certa dose di impazienza.  
  
Arthur fece segno a Molly di guardare per prima, mentre lui teneva sotto tiro Snape.  
Intanto dietro i vetri, i ragazzi non riuscivano a sentire i discorsi, ma si stupirono quando apparve il pensatoio. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di eccezionale, per far esporre così quel pipistrello gigante.  
E così Molly Weasley entrò nei ricordi del pozionista.  
  
***  


_“Amico mio, ti prego non giudicarmi, se puoi. Ho fatto tanti errori nella mia vita e non esiste redenzione per me. Ma per i miei bambini si.”  
“Draco non avrebbe mai dovuto prendere il marchio, e Morgana di sicuro non dovrà farlo.”_  
_“Se qualcuno ti chiede di loro, dì che hai trovato solo me. (…) Falli espatriare se necessario, ma tienili al sicuro. So di chiederti tanto, ma è l’ultimo desiderio che ho.”_

_“Come puoi vivere con te stesso, Lucius?” E Lord Malfoy lo fissò in quegli occhi rossi e terribili, con il sorriso più triste del mondo, e disse solo “Non lo so.”_  
_Nel momento in cui il Signore Oscuro alzò la bacchetta per l’ultima volta, Lucius chiuse gli occhi._  
_“Avada Kedavra!”_  
  
_“Sono spariti perché sono dei traditori buoni a nulla come il loro padre!” Tuonò la donna, con gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite._  
  
_Si ritrovò di fronte due cuccioli arrotolati come orsacchiotti in letargo._

_E io adesso che ne faccio di voi?_  
  
***  
  
Quando Molly riemerse dal pensatoio aveva gli occhi lucidi e uno sguardo addolorato.  
Lo stesso sguardo che aveva Arthur pochi istanti dopo.  
  
“Mi auguro che questo basti.” Sussurrò laconico Snape.  
  
Arthur e Molly si fecero un cenno con la testa. Bastò. Ormai, dopo tanti anni di matrimonio non avevano nemmeno più bisogno di aprire bocca per capirsi.  
  
“Dovranno essere disarmati.”  
“Mi pare giusto.”  
“E tu non dovrai tornare. Intesi?”  
Severus sospirò. Era prevedibile, ma doloroso. Non solo avrebbe sentito la mancanza di quei ragazzi, ma si sarebbe preoccupato per loro giorno e notte, fino alla fine della guerra.  
“Intesi.”  
  
Fece levitare leggermente Draco e Morgana verso di loro, quando Molly lo bloccò.  
  
“Un attimo. Non crederai che saremo noi, due perfetti estranei, a dare a questi due poveri ragazzi la notizia della morte del loro padre.”  
“Ma…”  
“No, Severus. Sono solo due adolescenti tirati in mezzo dagli adulti a una guerra che non è nemmeno loro. Li terremo al sicuro finché tutto non sarà finito, ma non saremo noi a dir loro che sono rimasti soli al mondo. Andiamo. È la prima e ultima volta che metti piede in casa nostra.”  
“Un attimo. Vuota le tasche.” Arthur capiva la situazione, ma davanti non aveva uno scolaretto, ma il miglior Mangiamorte di Voldemort.  
Così Severus tirò fuori un mazzo di chiavi, qualche provetta e quel sacchetto che conteneva tutti i documenti di Lucius.  
“Non ho altre bacchette, Weasley. Se è quello che stai cercando…” Fece, leggermente infastidito.  
“Non si sa mai.” E prese quei pochi oggetti con sé.  
  
Molly si voltò, entrò in casa e con un’espressione che non concedeva repliche, disse ai ragazzi di ritirarsi nelle loro stanze, in quel preciso istante. Fecero delle domande, ovviamente. Ma non ebbero nessuna risposta.  
Anche Arthur entrò a dare man forte alla moglie, e un attimo dopo il salotto era sgombro, Draco e Morgana adagiati sul divano e i tre adulti di fronte a loro.  
  
“Reinnerva.”  
  
***  
  
Un urlo disperato riecheggiò per le colline intorno alla Tana.  
A chiunque in quella casa si era gelato il sangue nelle vene sentendo quel grido.


	29. Che importa ormai? Che importa…

_Davi_ : ci troveranno?  
_Demon_ : no Davi  
_Davi_ : hai paura?  
_Demon_ : no Davi  
_Davi_ : cosa facciamo adesso?  
_Demon_ : aspettiamo  
_Davi_ : chi, Demon?  
_Demon_ : il sole.  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

Un urlo disperato riecheggiò per le colline intorno alla Tana.  
A chiunque in quella casa si era gelato il sangue nelle vene sentendo quel grido.  
  
Quando Ron, i gemelli, Hermione e Ginny si precipitarono in salotto, bacchette sguainate, lo spettacolo che si trovarono di fronte era l’opposto di ciò che si erano aspettati.  
Temevano che fosse una trappola, ovviamente.  
Credevano che quell’urlo fosse il segno che era già tardi, i Mangiamorte avevano mostrato il loro vero volto e loro erano pronti a combattere.  
Invece.  
Invece Morgana, dopo aver cacciato quell’urlo disperato, giaceva a terra, in un angolo, completamente disperata. In lacrime.  
Draco piangeva ma teneva duro, in piedi, parato davanti alll’angolino di Morgana, urlava disperato chiedendo la sua bacchetta.  
E Snape.  
Snape seduto su una poltrona a capo chino, con gli avambracci appoggiati alle ginocchia e le mani congiunte.  
Arthur aveva l’aria mesta, e Molly piangeva in silenzio, contagiata dal dolore di quei due giovani, soli al mondo. Una mano davanti alla bocca e il dolore di una madre nel cuore.  
  
“Vi avevo detto di non uscire dalle vostre stanze. Tornate su…”  
“Ma papà…”  
“Ron. Come puoi vedere è tutto sotto controllo. Ora andate.”  
  
Severus alzò lo sguardo, intercettando quello dei suoi studenti. Non si soffermò sulle loro espressioni incredule.  
Cercò invece il viso di Morgana, distrutto dal dolore. Rigato di lacrime.  
Lei che non piangeva mai. Che credeva non sapesse nemmeno più farlo.  
Che non aveva versato una lacrima né alla morte di Narcissa, né tutto l’anno appena trascorso in cui Draco era stato distante. Adesso era una maschera di disperazione.  
E Draco.  
Che alla vista dei suoi compagni di scuola non si era preoccupato si sé stesso, ma aveva coperto la sorella alla vista di quegli sguardi indagatori.  
Severus si alzò, sollevò Morgana da terra, tenendola per la vita, poi cinse Draco con un braccio, e li direzionò verso il divano, sedendosi in mezzo a loro e iniziando a sussurrare parole che ai Weasley sfuggivano, per quanto erano bisbigliate.  
  
Forse Arthur e Molly erano in imbarazzo, oltre che turbati.  
Nessuno, vivo o morto, aveva mai visto quell’uomo dispensare tenerezze, e forse sembrò loro di invadere qualcosa di profondamente intimo.  
Inoltre c’era un altro problema da affrontare: i figli al piano di sopra.  
“Severus. Noi andiamo dai nostri ragazzi a spiegare la situazione… Portiamo le vostre bacchette con noi, capisci vero? Prendi il tempo che ti serve.”  
E così dicendo, i coniugi si avviarono per le scale, dove altri ragazzi andavano informati e calmati a loro volta.  
  
***  
  
Draco e Morgana piansero anche le lacrime che non avevano, e Severus le asciugò tutte.  
Poi, non aspettò che giunsero le domande, diede direttamente le risposte. Non voleva obbligare quei due giovani a dover anche chiedere com’era morto il loro padre.  
E si concesse delle bugie. Perché quello era uno di quei momenti in cui la verità non sarebbe stata utile a nessuno.  
  
_Mi sono occupato personalmente della sepoltura… per ora andrà bene… Lucius prima che succedesse tutto quanto si è assicurato che foste al sicuro… Il Signore Oscuro era furioso... Ovviamente voi non c’entrate nulla, era ancora per la questione del Ministero, sapete…_  
  
_Non c’entrate nulla. Nulla._  
Poi sentì dei movimenti in cucina, e capi che Molly doveva aver finito di sopra.  
In ogni caso stava per sorgere l’alba e a breve avrebbe dovuto essere al Manor, come se nulla fosse successo.  
  
“Io adesso devo andare. Non potrò tornare presto, questo lo potete immaginare. Loro non sanno la verità, e voi non dovete dire come stanno le cose per niente al mondo, è chiaro?”  
“Co-cosa? Ci vuoi lasciare qui, Severus?”  
Draco spalancò quegli occhi grigi sull’uomo che per un attimo si sentì mancare a osservare quanto erano rossi e spiritati.  
“E’ la cosa più sicura. Vostro padre mi ha incaricato di proteggervi, e questo è un luogo in cui nessuno vi può trovare.”  
“No!”  
Morgana riemerse dall’incavo del collo di Severus e lo inchiodò con quegli occhi diversi e disperati quanto quelli del fratello.  
“Non puoi parlare sul serio. Noi siamo gli unici a sapere la verità su Silente, su Potter… Hai bisogno di noi!”  
“Ho bisogno di sapervi al sicuro.”  
“E noi abbiamo bisogno di te! Vero Dray?”  
Draco si alzò, bevve un bicchiere d’acqua e si stiracchiò, probabilmente sfinito.  
Sembrava tentare di recuperare il filo dei suoi pensieri senza successo.  
“Severus perché siamo senza bacchette?” Lo chiese quasi senza voce, senza forze. Come se in fondo non gli importasse nemmeno più di tanto.  
“I Weasley temevano fosse una trappola. Credo si siano convinti che non è così.”  
Nel frattempo anche Morgana si era sollevata dal petto dell’uomo e sedeva più rigidamente, sulla punta del divano, come a voler riacquistare la capacità di pensare qualcosa di coerente.  
“Severus, non puoi parlare sul serio quando dici di volerci abbandonare qui.”  
“Morgana!” La prese per le braccia e la fece voltare verso di sé. “Io non ho nessuna intenzione di abbandonarvi a voi stessi! Ormai bado a voi da un anno, da quando… beh dal fallimento al Ministero. Solo che io adesso non posso fornirvi la protezione necessaria.”  
  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi sul fratello, che si aggirava intorno al divano con aria circospetta.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo e tanto bastò.  
Era l’unica cosa che sapevano fare e la fecero.  
Draco si posizionò dietro il divano, abbracciando Severus e appoggiandogli il volto nell’incavo del collo.  
Era l’unica moneta di scambio che fino a quel momento aveva sempre funzionato.  
Morgana gli salì a cavalcioni, fissandolo con quegli occhi liquidi e quell’aria miserabile.  
Era una lingua conosciuta.   
Draco iniziò una danza di baci sul collo e sull’orecchio, mentre Morgana avvicinava il suo bacino a quello dell’uomo, sgomento e senza parole.  
Era una strada già battuta.  
“Tienici con te, Severus…” Sussurrò fra un bacio e l’altro quel giovane uomo, con un tono di voce capace di far arrossire le più consumate professioniste.  
“Non lasciarci soli…” Mormorò quella ninfetta dai movimenti esperti e ben collaudati.  
A Severus mancò il respiro per un attimo, chiuse gli occhi e tante immagini gli si affacciarono nella mente.  
Quegli sguardi si erano già posati lascivamente su di lui. Ogni volta che era andato loro in aiuto. Ogni volta che dimostrava attenzione per loro. Ma mai fino a quel punto. Mai così sfacciatamente. Era come se si stessero giocando la partita della vita.  
E poi venne _quella_ frase. Pronunciata all’unisono, come una macabra litania.  
**“Saremo i tuoi bambini speciali.”**  
  
Il cervello di Severus Snape fece balck out per un istante, poi si riaccese di colpo, collegando tanti piccoli puntini fra loro, formando finalmente un disegno nitido nella sua mente.  
Possibile che fosse stato così cieco?  
  
Si alzò bruscamente dal divano, spostando Morgana di peso e saltando in piedi di scatto come un gatto a cui hanno pestato la coda.  
I due ragazzi lo guardavano esterrefatti. Possibile che avessero sbagliato la loro valutazione fino a quel punto?  
“Io… adesso vado. Quando potrò vi farò avere mie notizie. Abbiate cura di voi.”  
E così dicendo si diresse a passi lunghi verso la cucina. Partita persa.  
  
***  
  
Nel frattempo in cima alle scale, di nascosto da Molly che era già in cucina a provare a organizzare la colazione per due persone più del previsto, e di nascosto dalla nidiata di figli che rumoreggiavano ancora sconcertati in una delle stanze, Arthur Weasley stava boccheggiando senza riuscire ad emettere un fiato con in mano il contenuto del sacchetto che aveva requisito a Snape all’ingresso di casa sua.  
  
_Confesso spontaneamente di aver incantato più volte mio figlio e la mia figliastra per addormentarli e successivamente toccarli in un modo che un padre non dovrebbe mai nemmeno pensare._  
  
La sua intera vita non sarebbe bastata a dimenticare la sensazione rivoltante che in quel momento corrodeva il suo stomaco.  
  
***  
  
Mentre Arthur Weasley scendeva le scale e con passo incerto faceva il suo ingresso in cucina, Severus Snape rientrava dal soggiorno, cercando di trattenere il tremito nella sua voce.  
“Io devo andare. Vi manderò dei soldi per il mantenimento dei ragazzi appena possibile.” E poi, con una gran fatica fece uscire altre parole, guardando alternativamente i coniugi Weasley. “Grazie per l’aiuto.”  
“Non mi pare il caso di parlare di soldi, adesso.” Rispose Molly scuotendo la testa.  
Snape non si prese la briga di rispondere, invece fissò Arthur tendendo leggermente la mano, come a lasciar intendere che aveva ancora qualcosa che gli apparteneva.  
L’uomo tentennò un momento, poi disse solo, “Ti accompagno fuori.”  
  
Alla prima luce dell’alba i capelli rossi di Arthur Weasley sembravano prendere fuoco, mentre, chissà come, la pelle di Snape sembrava ancor più grigia.  
“Sono in ritardo, Weasley.”  
“Snape. Tu…” Non sapeva davvero come affrontare l’argomento. Non era preparato a nulla di ciò che era successo quella notte, ma quei documenti sfogliati velocemente e in maniera incompleta, lo avevano scosso come nient’altro prima.  
“Tu… dove hai preso questa roba?” E gli mostrò il sacchetto. Severus subito si protese per prenderlo, ma Arthur ritrasse il braccio e i due si fissarono per un tempo indefinito.  
“Mi ha chiesto Lucius di conservare quei documenti. Perché?”  
“Ma…” Stava fingendo sicuramente, vero? Come poteva non sapere niente? “… tu sai cosa contengono?”  
“Weasley, mi stai facendo perdere tempo. Non ho ancora avuto modo di guardare con calma quelle documentazioni. Ci sono gli orologi dei ragazzi – ma glieli darò in un momento migliore, non voglio che li associno a questa orribile notte – e poi degli appunti di Lucius. Credo riguardino l’adozione di Morgana, il testamento e altri atti importanti.”  
Era solo quello, vero?  
  
_Oh Salazar, fai che sia solo quello._  
  
“Snape, se stai mentendo… se scopro che sei stato _complice_ …”  
E allora la pazienza di Severus finì. Stupendo perfino il suo stesso proprietario per aver tenuto duro così a lungo.  
“Weasley! Ti ho detto che non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando! Se non ti spiace ora vorrei tornare al Malfoy Manor per evitare di essere ucciso per diserzione!” Ringhiò.  
  
Arthur non aggiunse atro. Gli restituì le sue cose, gettando un’ultima occhiata nauseata a quel sacchetto di camoscio e si voltò verso casa congedandosi con queste semplici parole: “Allora, se stai dicendo la verità, preparati al peggio.”  
  
***  
  
Quella giornata passò con una lentezza esasperante.  
Al Manor l’atmosfera era tetra e pericolosa, Lucius era morto, i ragazzi erano spariti e nessuno aveva idea di dove fossero.  
Il Signore Oscuro aveva pensato di mandare un Mangiamorte per ogni tenuta dei Malfoy e dei Melancholia, setacciarle tutte, scovare quei due piccoli serpenti e schiacciarli.  
Ma dovette desistere per far fronte a situazioni ben più importanti: c’erano i Ghermidori da addestrare, il Ministero da conquistare e Potter da uccidere. Non necessariamente in quest’ordine.  
  
Quando Severus riuscì finalmente a liberarsi e tutti si ritirarono nelle stanze che occupavano, lui disse che avrebbe fatto ritorno a Spinner’s End per la notte.  
Così si smaterializzò a casa, si fece un bagno ristoratore e si sedette davanti al camino con un bicchiere di brandy nella mano sinistra e quel sacchetto di camoscio nella destra.  
Fece un respiro profondo, scolò in un sorso il liquore e aprì il sacchetto.  
  
***  
  
Anche alla Tana la giornata era stata interminabile.  
Ai giovani Weasley (più Granger) era stata spiegata la situazione sommariamente: Lucius Malfoy era morto, Snape aveva bisogno di un luogo sicuro per Draco e Morgana.  
Ovviamente nessuno aveva preso bene la cosa: due Serpeverde in casa, di cui uno Mangiamorte ormai dichiarato? Non se ne parlava.  
Così ci volle parecchio tempo ai coniugi Weasley per far capire ai loro figli che Draco e Morgana erano solo due adolescenti, proprio come loro.  
In effetti i due adulti li vedevano per quello che erano: due ragazzi dell’età dei loro figli, e per questo due vittime a prescindere.  
Per dei coetanei invece era più difficile perdonare e dimenticare: erano dei loro pari e per anni avevano avuto dissapori. Era difficile sotterrare l’ascia di guerra.  
Ad ogni modo i loro genitori parevano irremovibili, quindi dovettero fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
La colazione fu il primo dei tanti momenti imbarazzanti che si susseguirono nel corso della giornata.  
Draco e Morgana se ne stavano in silenzio in un angolino, su una poltrona, l’uno accanto all’altro come due gattini nella cuccia. Quando si ritrovarono faccia a faccia con tutte quelle teste rosse si strinsero ancora di più l’uno all’altro.  
Draco si sforzava di guardarli male per prevenzione, mentre Morgana cercava di respirare, cosa che le pareva di non essere più in grado di fare.  
La prima a rompere il silenzio fu Hermione.  
“Abbiamo saputo di… beh… condoglianze.”  
E prima che Draco potesse ringhiarle qualcosa di sgradevole, Morgana gli strinse le mani, e senza guardarla disse solo un sussurrato “Grazie”.  
  
Molly chiamò tutti a tavola e ci fu un momento di imbarazzo, perché Draco e Morgana non sapevano se erano compresi fra quei “tutti”. Ovviamente lo erano, e la donna gli fece cenno di accomodarsi.  
Con riluttanza e disagio si accomodarono l’uno accanto all’altro in fondo alla tavolata. Appiccicati, neanche a dirlo. Con gli occhi bassi. Gonfi. Stanchi.  
Fu allora che Molly Weasley, da chioccia qual era, li prese sotto la sua ala. Perché era una madre prima di ogni altra cosa.  
“Draco, Morgana. Siamo tutti addolorati per quello che vi è successo. Potete restare fino a che la situazione non sarà migliorata. Morgana dormirà con Ginny ed Hermione, e Draco con Ron e…”  
“Cosa?! NO!” Non si seppe bene chi pronunciò queste parole per primo, perché furono parecchi.  
Ron ad esempio, una maschera di disgusto a coprirgli la faccia al pensiero di dividere la sua stanza con _quell’idiota di Malfoy._  
Oppure Ginny, che vedeva invasa la sua privacy - già piuttosto scarsa - dalla figlia dell’uomo grazie al quale aveva passato i suoi guai nella Camera dei Segreti.  
Oppure dagli stessi Draco e Morgana che erano scattati in piedi, inorriditi al pensiero di essere divisi.  
“Noi… noi dormiamo insieme. Va bene qualsiasi stanza.” Morgana guardò Molly dritta negli occhi e sperò di non dover aggiungere altro. Già quelle parole le erano costate fatica.  
“Cara… voi due non siete ancora sposati, e in questa casa ci sono delle regole. Abbiamo troppi figli per non avere delle regole…”  
“Ma noi… cioè noi…”  
E così Draco le andò in aiuto. O forse peggiorò la situazione. “Noi non siamo vostri figli! E mio padre non ci ha mai vietato di dormire nella stessa stanza.”  
“Già è vero. Ricordate lo scandalo al primo anno? Già da allora eri appiccicato alla gonna di tua... sorella? Fidanzata? Come devo chiamarvi, Malfoy?”  
“Ronald!”  
Arthur era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento. Ma quando sentì nominare Lucius un brivido lungo la schiena lo riportò alla realtà. Si sentì in dovere di difendere quei due ragazzi, che Merlino solo sapeva cosa avevano subìto fra le mura del Manor.  
“Ron, cerca di essere cordiale. Draco e Morgana hanno subito una… grave perdita.” Non era sicuro che lo fosse, ma tenne per sé quel pensiero.  
“Comunque Molly ha ragione.” Continuò con l’aria più dolce che riuscì. “Ci sono delle regole, e certamente riuscirete ad abituarvici…”  
“Dove sono le nostre bacchette?” Draco era sfinito. Semplicemente. Sfinito e disarmato.  
“Prima dobbiamo essere sicuri di potervele ridare, Draco.”  
“Sul serio, Malfoy, credi che siamo così stupidi da lasciarvi le bacchette?!”  
“Ginny adesso basta! Avanti, accompagna Morgana in camera tua.”  
E con questo Molly Weasley aveva posto fine alla colazione più dura della sua vita.  
  
***  
  
_Sarete per sempre i miei bambini speciali.  
Vi amo, Lucius._  
  
“Oh Merlino. Lucius cos’hai fatto.”  
Severus Snape aveva terminato lo scandagliamento di tutto il materiale raccolto, e man mano che leggeva, finiva anche la bottiglia di brandy per farsi forza.  
Credeva di conoscere Lucius. Sapeva che non era una persona limpida e trasparente, ma non credeva potesse nascondere tutti quegli scheletri nell’armadio.  
E poi si sentì in colpa.  
“Come ho potuto non accorgermene? I segnali c’erano tutti.”  
Nella sua mente le immagini iniziarono a susseguirsi una dopo l’altra.  
  
La lettera era stata scritta il primo anno di scuola dei ragazzi, quando Morgana gli aveva mandato quel gufo in piena notte. La prima di tante stranezze.  
E poi Draco e Morgana che vengono scoperti a dormire insieme e Lucius che li difende.  
_“Sono solo due bambini…”_ Ricordava perfettamente le parole dell’amico.  
Morgana che sviene dalla tensione. Draco che parla del padre come un Dio in terra.  
I comportamenti ambigui di Morgana. Il crollo emotivo di Draco con Lucius ad Azkaban.  
Le loro menti chiuse come ostriche per proteggere un segreto.  
La loro seduttività così marcata.  
  
“Avrei dovuto capirlo.”  
Ci aveva provato, aveva iniziato a indagare – o sarebbe meglio dire ‘ficcare il naso’ – invece poi c’era sempre qualcosa che veniva prima. Potter, Silente, L’Ordine, il Signore Oscuro.  
  
Li aveva trovati nudi nel letto con Lucius.  
Non è interpretabile una cosa simile. Eppure anche in quel momento aveva ricacciato indietro il pensiero, perché Lucius stava per essere ucciso.  
Fino a che solo ventiquattro ore prima circa, gli si erano offerti su un piatto d’argento.  
  
_Sii onesto con te stesso, Severus. Lo avevano già fatto. Draco ti ha baciato, Morgana ti si accostava come la più calda delle ninfette._  
  
“Non è la stessa cosa. Per Draco era un bacio di ringraziamento, Morgana quell’atteggiamento ce l’aveva a prescindere.”  
  
Sospirò tutta la sua frustrazione e il suo senso di colpa.  
Il camino scoppiettava un timido fuoco. Non ce n’era davvero bisogno, ma quella casa era sempre così umida. E quella macchia d’umidità nell’angolo si era per caso allargata?  
E poi sarebbe stato il caso di dormire almeno un paio d’ore. In mattinata presto sarebbe dovuto andare ad Hogwarts per predisporre il suo nuovo ufficio come Preside e si sarebbe dovuto occupare di altre faccende…  
  
_Sei patetico Severus._  
  
Poi dal nulla, come se la sua mente si sforzasse di pensare altro, ma la sua coscienza lo obbligasse sempre a tornare sullo stesso argomento, si ritrovò a riflettere su una cosa a cui non aveva badato inizialmente: _“andiamo dai nostri ragazzi a spiegare la situazione”_ , i _nostri ragazzi_.  
Non poté non fare un parallelismo con un’altra frase sentita solo poche ore prima, anche se in realtà pareva passato un secolo.  
_I miei bambini._  
Avevano detto la stessa cosa, fondamentalmente. Eppure le due frasi avevano un sapore diametralmente opposto.  
  
_E adesso cosa faccio?_  
  
***  
  
Morgana sedeva sul letto di Lucius e Narcissa, li guardava dormire beatamente e sorrideva.  
“Dray, vieni a vedere, è tutto a posto, guarda.”  
Poi toccò la mano di Lucius e si sorprese di trovarla così gelata. Si allungò verso Narcissa, dall’altra parte del letto, e anche le sue mani erano gelide.  
E poi quel colorito era ancora più pallido del solito. Mentre la guardava, a ridosso del corpo di Lucius, iniziò a vedere il viso della donna contorcersi e appassire, dei vermi iniziarono a uscire di colpo dalle sue orbite vuote.  
Con un urlo cercò di tirarsi indietro ma una mano la teneva forte.  
Era la mano di Lucius che un attimo prima aveva toccato. Era scheletrica e i nervi si stavano staccando da quel poco di carne che restava.  
“Dray! Dray, auto!!!” Cercava di liberarsi ma non ci riusciva.  
I suoi adorati zii, che per lei erano stati dei genitori si stavano trasformando in inferi sotto i suoi occhi e Draco non si vedeva.  
“Dray, ti prego! Dray! No, non voglio!”  
  
“Svegliati! Melancholia, sveglia!”  
Morgana aprì gli occhi di scatto, si tirò a sedere, accorgendosi in quel momento che stava stringendo forte la mano di Hermione Granger.  
Si ritrasse di colpo, ancora terrorizzata e anche imbarazzata.  
“Credo… beh che tu abbia avuto un incubo.”  
Morgana cercava di regolarizzare il suo respiro. Guardava negli occhi Hermione senza vederla davvero, e la riccia in quel momento sentì un forte senso di pena invaderle il petto.  
Morgana doveva essersene accorta, perché si alzò velocemente e prese la porta.  
Prima di richiudersela alle spalle si scusò a mezza bocca, per averla svegliata.  
  
Non sapeva dove andare, cosa fare. Forse un bicchiere d’acqua le avrebbe schiarito le idee.  
Scese le scale, nella penombra prese un bicchiere e sovrappensiero non si accorse di quegli occhi grigi che la guardavano.  
  
“Tea…”  
“AH!”  
Il bicchiere cadde nel lavandino, finendo in mille pezzi.  
“Cosa… Dray, Merlino mi hai spaventata.”  
“Me ne sono accorto,” sussurrò avvicinandosi. “Scusa…”  
“Non importa…” Morgana continuava a fissare i cocci con aria sconsolata. “Se avessi la mia bacchetta potrei aggiustarlo. La mia meravigliosa... bacchetta... di cedro...” Fece per prendere i resti, ma una scheggia la ferì e il sangue iniziò a uscire copioso.  
“Ah, Tea no! Guarda cosa ti sei fatta… ecco tieni.” E le passò il primo asciugamano che gli venne a tiro.  
Ma Morgana non sembrava nemmeno essersi accorta della ferita. Eppure doveva far male. Draco allora le prese la mano con dolcezza e la avvolse nella salvietta.  
“Un veloce Reparo e tutto sarebbe come prima.”  
“Tea, stiamo ancora parlando del bicchiere?”  
“No…” Draco la strinse a sé, abbracciandola come se improvvisamente avesse paura di romperla. Come se fosse diventata di cristallo tutto di colpo.  
Vederla piangere era stato… incredibile. Vederla esausta, esposta.  
Vedere come l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta fosse tutto a un tratto più fragile di quel bicchiere a pezzi nel lavandino.  
La accarezzò dolcemente, e poi le alzò il viso e depositò sulle sue labbra un tenero bacio di vicinanza.  
Morgana sembrò bearsi di quel tocco, lo cinse per la vita e, senza alzare il viso dal suo petto ricominciò a parlare.  
“Quindi… Insonne anche tu?”  
“Prova tu a dormire con la Donnola, poi mi dici…”  
“E fra due giorni pare che arriverà anche Potter.”  
“Già. Ma noi non saremo qui ad aspettarlo.”  
Morgana alzò il volto e lo fissò. Nel momento in cui mischiò i suoi occhi del colore del cielo e della terra brulla a quelli color ghiaccio del fratello le parve di uscire dall’apnea e sospirò a pieni polmoni, riuscendo finalmente anche a imbastire un mezzo sorriso, dopo tanto tempo.  
“No, noi non saremo qui ad aspettarlo.”  
  
***  
  
Tirava un vento molto freddo per essere luglio inoltrato.  
Forse era normale da quell’altezza, pensò Draco mentre i suoi lombi spingevano ancora e ancora e Morgana sotto di sé si contorceva di piacere.  
E poi era quasi l’alba, ancora pochi istanti e il sole li avrebbe riscaldati.  
Ancora una spinta, ancora un sospiro sotto di sé.  
  
_Già, ma che importa ormai? Che importa…_  
  
E poi la resa incondizionata di entrambi, un gemito acuto quella di Morgana, un singulto strozzato quella di Draco, che si accasciò subito dopo e diede un piccolo morso sulla spalla nuda della sorella.  
Restarono così finché il sole non spuntò timidamente, poi si rivestirono e si sedettero sul bordo della Torre godendosi lo spettacolo dell’alba.  
  
“Se avessi saputo che l’alba era così bella vista da qui ci sarei venuto più spesso in questi anni…”  
Morgana rise di cuore a quel pensiero e Draco inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Dray, non ci credo minimamente! Tu che ti butti giù dal letto prima del tempo per venire sulla Torre di Astronomia a vedere il sole che sorge?! In quale universo, fratellino?!”  
“Oh beh…” Draco cercò di fare l’offeso per un attimo, poi si rese conto che sarebbe stato inutile e rise di cuore, ammettendo che svegliarsi al mattino non era fra le cose che gli riuscivano meglio.  
Rimasero in silenzio a guardare l’orizzonte ancora qualche minuto, poi Draco si voltò e disse solo, “Credo sia ora.”  
Morgana annuì e si alzò di rimando. Poi Draco sembrò ripensare a qualcosa e di gettò chiese, “Tea… quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai preso la Pozione Anticoncezionale?”  
“Ha importanza…?”  
  
_Già, ma che importa ormai? Che importa…_  
  
“No, ormai non ne ha.”  
  
Morgana annuì leggermente, prese per mano Draco, _il suo Dray_ , che la strinse di rimando.  
Poi si guardarono un’ultima volta, si presero per mano, si sfiorarono le labbra in un bacio appena accennato e fecero un passo in avanti.  
E poi un altro.  
Il vento urlava e scompigliava i loro capelli, mischiando per un attimo l’oro e il rubino.  
  
E saltarono.  
Nel vuoto.  
E saltarono mischiando oro e rubino, lacrime e dolore, la terra e il cielo si capovolsero e il vento urlava.  
  
_Già, ma che importa ormai? Che importa…_  
  
Semplicemente saltarono.  
Nel vuoto.  
Saltarono.

_Dentro sonni eterni voliamo  
immortali regine maldestre  
ora le nostre urla non sono che un canto.  
//Isabella Santacroce_

_  
_


	30. Una ragione per ricominciare a credere

_Cosa di alta magia non ferirsi mai._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

Severus Snape era un uomo notoriamente gelido e controllato. Non era incline mostrare gioia (come se ne avesse mai avuto motivo, poi), né tristezza, e non era solito perdere il controllo in situazioni di stress. Era un Occlumante e una spia, in fin dei conti.  
Eppure, niente riusciva a calmargli il tremore che lo squassava ormai da quasi mezz’ora.  
  
_Sarebbe bastato tardare qualche secondo._  
  
Era il suo unico pensiero. Continuava a ripeterselo e ripeterselo come un mantra. Se avesse dormito qualche minuto in più, se avesse perso più tempo sotto la doccia, se si fosse preso un istante di più per gustarsi il caffè, se…  
  
“Loro non sarebbero più qui.”  
  
Qui. Nel mondo dei vivi. Di quelli che respirano, col sangue caldo e il cuore pulsante.  
Ma sarebbero stati dall’altra parte del velo, il luogo dell’eterno che lascia solo quadri senz’anima e rimpianti strazianti.  
  
“Non sarebbero più qui.”  
  
Dormivano pacificamente, incantati e salvi.  
Salvi e incantati da Severus, che li aveva portati velocemente nelle sue stanze e non li avrebbe svegliati prima di aver ripreso il controllo su sé stesso. Fortunatamente il castello era deserto.  
Non riusciva a togliersi da davanti agli occhi quell’immagine sfocata, controluce, di _qualcosa_ che cadeva a picco dalla Torre di Astronomia, mentre camminava verso il Castello. Il vuoto nello stomaco un millesimo di secondo dopo, e la mano che corre alla bacchetta nascosta nella manica.  
  
_Aresto Momentum._  
  
Con tutta la forza che aveva, l’energia, la potenza magica che grazie a Merlino non lo aveva mai abbandonato, e non aveva iniziato nemmeno questa volta. Perché erano lontani. E non era sicuro che avrebbe funzionato.  
  
Aveva urlato? Per un attimo se lo chiese, Severus Snape, il professore più inflessibile di Hogwarts, il braccio destro del Signore Oscuro.  
Forse sì. Non lo ricordava.  
  
_Sarebbe bastato tardare qualche secondo._  
  
Ingollò ancora un sorso abbondante di firewhiskey. Per essere le sette del mattino stava sicuramente esagerando, ma dopo quello che aveva rischiato era fin troppo poco.  
  
Aveva rischiato di perdere _loro._ Quei due _bambini speciali._  
  
“Severus, non pensarlo nemmeno per scherzo…”  
  
Un mugugno lo distolse dalle sue elucubrazioni, Draco sembrava sul punto di svegliarsi, ma non poteva essere: appena dopo averli tratti in salvo e prima ancora che potessero accorgersene, aveva gettato un incantesimo del sonno su entrambi.  
Si agitava, però. Strizzava gli occhi e schiacciava la testa sul cuscino come se stesse facendo un incubo. D’istinto il Potion Master gli si accostò e prese ad accarezzargli la testa, a passare le sue lunghe dita diafane fra quei capelli d’oro, e lui parve ritrovare subito la calma.  
  
“Sciocco, sciocco ragazzo…”  
  
Spostò lo sguardo su Morgana, che giaceva accanto al fratello, ma che a differenza di lui non muoveva un muscolo. Immobile, supina e pallida, con quel rosso fuoco a farle da cornice, ricordò all’uomo per un attimo la principessa di una favola babbana, come si chiamava…   
  
“La Bella Addormentata nel bosco… Già.”  
  
Se l’era letta da solo, Severus, quella favola. Sua madre non conosceva favole babbane, e non era nelle condizioni di potersi permettere il lusso di compare un libro, e il padre figurarsi…  
Così Severus ogni volta che poteva, sgattaiolava alla biblioteca del paese, dove poteva leggere gratis. Certo, era solo cultura babbana, ma era pur sempre un passatempo e qualunque cosa era meglio che stare a casa.  
La Bella Addormentata sembrava destinata a restare in quel bosco per l’eternità, ma alla fine fu salvata dal bacio di un principe che passava di là. Stucchevole e irrealistico. In ogni caso, nemmeno Morgana poteva restare lì in eterno, e così Draco.  
Era ora di riportare alla coscienza quei due incoscienti.  
  
***  
  
Quando Arthur Weasley si rese conto che Draco e Morgana erano spariti, era già sorto uno spicchio di sole e i cocci del bicchiere rotto erano ormai asciutti.  
La prima ad precipitarsi incontro alle urla di Arthur fu ovviamente Molly, e poi tutti i ragazzi accorsero in cucina per capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Scendendo le scale, Ron stava già pontificando su qualcosa di malvagio che sicuramente avevano fatto i due fratelli, e invece dovette ricredersi.  
  
“Draco e Morgana sono spariti. Presto mandate un Patronus a Snape!”  
“Ma sarà una cosa sicura? Se si trova al cospetto di Tu-Sai-Chi…”  
“E poi… c’è del sangue su quei vetri, cosa sarà successo…?”  
“Chi se ne importa, sono scappati, affari loro!”  
“Ronald!”  
  
Alla fine i Weasley optarono per un messaggio via gufo, sperando che il pennuto fosse abbastanza furbo da tenersi alla larga da Villa Malfoy, e che aspettasse il momento propizio per consegnare la sua missiva.  
  
Subito dopo iniziarono i preparativi per il viaggio verso Privet Drive e ritorno. Quella stessa sera, Harry doveva essere portato al sicuro.  
  
***  
  
Non riuscivano a parlare, né ad alzare lo sguardo. Se ne stavano su quel letto vicini come due cuccioli terrorizzati, e per un attimo a Severus venne in mente il giorno in cui li aveva trovati a letto con Lucius. Nudi.  
Il giorno della morte di quell’uomo che nascondeva i segreti di un universo intero.  
  
Credeva che si sarebbe arrabbiato, credeva di aver voglia di urlare tutto il suo sgomento per quel gesto sconsiderato, credeva… E invece no, perché adesso che rivedeva quei quattro occhietti lucidi e arrendevoli, Severus Snape capì che quello per i due ragazzi non era affatto un gesto sconsiderato, ma ben ponderato e totale.  
Totale come solo la morte può essere.  
  
E per la prima volta il Potion Master si scoprì innamorato della vita. Della vita di due giovani anime a brandelli.  
  
“Non sono arrabbiato con voi. Potete smetterla di stare nell’angolino come se vi avessi messi in punizione.”  
  
Alzarono lo sguardo in contemporanea. Due coniglietti che sbirciano fuori dalla tanta per controllare che non ci siano rapaci nel cielo.  
  
“Non sono arrabbiato, ma dobbiamo parlare.” E vedendo che i ragazzi non abbandonavano quello sguardo smarrito aggiunse, “per favore, ditemi che capite quello che vi sto dicendo.”  
Fecero un cenno affermativo con la testa e Severus, rincuorato, tolse dalla tasca quel famigerato sacchetto di camoscio. Guardò dentro per un attimo, indeciso sul da farsi, e poi scelse di tastare il terreno.  
  
“Sapete cosa contiene questo?”  
“No, signore.”  
“Mi pareva che avessimo sdoganato il mio nome di battesimo già da parecchio tempo,” aggiunse l’uomo con una smorfia sarcastica, per alleggerire la tensione.  
Infatti i ragazzi accennarono un lieve sorriso e si parlarono l’uno sull’altro, dicendo che _sì, Severus, è vero._  
“Molto bene… quindi non avete idea del contenuto di questo sacchetto… o del primo cassetto del secretaire nello studio di vostro padre?”  
A sentir nominare Lucius, entrambi i giovani si rabbuiarono nuovamente, come era facilmente prevedibile, ma Snape aveva bisogno di capire _cosa_ sapessero i ragazzi.  
“No… lo zio Lucius non ci lasciava entrare nel suo studio senza di lui…” Certo, una volta, tanti anni prima avevano trasgredito a quell’ordine, ma non era quello il momento per raccontarlo, giusto?  
“D’accordo.”  
“Cosa c’è in quel sacchetto, Severus?” Draco sembrava tornato di colpo piccolo e fragile. E Morgana sembrava così stanca…  
  
E così Severus scelse la menzogna.  
Come una costante nella sua vita: mentire, coprire, insabbiare. Proteggere.  
  
“Ci sono i documenti riguardanti l’adozione di Morgana, il testamento, ecco… noie burocratiche perlopiù. Ma…” e così dicendo tirò fuori i due orologi “…ci sono anche questi.”  
  
I ragazzi guardarono quegli orologi come il più prezioso dei tesori, loro che erano sempre stati circondati da lusso e sfarzo, sembrava non avessero visto niente di più bello.  
Piansero ogni lacrima che avevano e Severus le asciugò tutte, nuovamente, così come quando aveva dato loro la notizia della morte del loro amato padre.  
  
E se Severus sapeva – o almeno ipotizzava – che sarebbe ricapitato, come la volta precedente, che a un certo punto l’abbraccio consolatorio sarebbe diventato qualcosa di più, non sbagliò.  
Si ritrovò catapultato in due occhi di ghiaccio e avvolto da una massa di capelli profumati di zucchero filato, e prima di perdere il controllo, il cuore e la ragione, si alzò bruscamente in piedi e riprese il filo dei pensieri e poi del discorso. Suo malgrado.  
  
“No, non guardatemi così. Non è né il luogo né il momento.” Evitò di mentire fino al punto di dire che non era il caso, non ci avrebbe creduto nessuno, lui per primo. Però ogni minuto che i due fratelli passavano al Castello, era un pericolo per la loro vita, e per la copertura di Severus.  
  
“Dovete tornare alla tana.”  
“No!!!”  
“Draco, siediti! Mi pareva di avervi già spiegato che ci sarà…” _un luogo e un momento per noi_ , avrebbe voluto dire, se avesse saputo farlo. Poi si riprese, capendo che non era con la forza che li avrebbe convinti a restare al sicuro.  
Quindi si sedette sul bordo del letto, e li guardò con tutta la dolcezza che riuscì a racimolare dentro di sé, provando a ricordare ed emulare l’espressione che aveva sua madre nei giorni buoni.  
  
“Voi sapete che ho una missione da compiere. Non manca molto ormai, qualche mese dovrebbe essere sufficiente. E voi siete fuggiaschi, presto verranno attaccati i manifesti della vostra scomparsa e le vostre facce saranno ovunque. Non discuterò con voi su ciò ce è meglio fare, perché siete abbastanza intelligenti da capirlo, vero?”  
  
“Si…”  
“Molto bene, Draco. Morgana?”  
“S-si…”  
“Un po’ più di convinzione, signorina.”  
“Ci… ci verrai a trovare?”  
“Non posso…”  
“Allora forse è il caso che ti dica una cosa… potrei avere un problema.”  
Sopracciglio alzato e sguardo affilato, un altro problema era _esattamente_ ciò che ci voleva.  
“Che genere di problema?”  
“Potrei… Ecco, potrei… essere incinta.”  
  
***  
  
“Ho ricevuto il gufo… Non è stata una mossa particolarmente furba, Weasley. Fortunatamente ero ad Hogwarts.”  
“Oh scusa tanto Snape, non sai che preoccupazione è stata, quella di metterti nei guai col _tuo_ Signore!” Sputò Arthur con tutto il disprezzo che aveva in corpo.  
“Cerchiamo di stare calmi, va bene? Ragazzi… venite avanti…” L’istinto materno era innato in una donna come Molly. Anche se i cuccioli da proteggere erano quelli di uno dei loro peggiori nemici.  
  
Draco e Morgana cercavano di nascondersi dietro a Severus, un po’ per l’imbarazzo di tutta la situazione, ma soprattutto perché avrebbero voluto nascondersi fra le pieghe del mantello nero dell’uomo e non uscirne mai più.  
“Si, ragazzi… non dovete dire qualcosa a Molly e Arthur?”  
“Ci dispiace…” Aprì Morgna.  
“Non lo rifaremo.” Chiosò Draco.  
“Va bene. Adesso andate in casa, su…”  
  
Draco e Morgana guardarono per l’ultima volta Severus, e con le lacrime agli occhi si buttarono fra le sue braccia, per un abbraccio che sapeva pericolosamente di addio.  
Le loro menti volarono subito all’ultimo abbraccio con Lucius, prima di volare via per quelle scale di servizio, verso una vita che non sembrava nemmeno più la loro.  
Non fu difficile per il Potion Master intuire i pensieri dei due giovani, e li strinse forte, sotto gli occhi increduli dei coniugi Weasley.  
“Questo non è un addio.”  
“Promesso?” E come mentire a quegli occhi spaiati e disperati?  
“Promesso.”  
“Torna da noi.” Un ordine perentorio di due occhi di ghiaccio fragile come cristallo.  
“Tornerò.”  
  
E così i ragazzi lasciarono la presa su quell’ultimo brandello di famiglia che era rimasta loro e si avviarono verso quella strana casa, con il passo pesante di due condannati a morte.  
  
“In cucina c’è dell’arrosto… Venite…”  
“No, Molly, aspetta per favore. Devo parlare con voi…”  
“C’è dell’altro, Snape?” Chiese allarmato Arthur. Subito pensò a quel famoso sacchetto di camoscio. Forse l’aveva aperto e…  
Appena i ragazzi si furono allontanati abbastanza, Severus sganciò la bomba.  
  
“Morgana è incinta.”  
  
Arthur e Molly restarono per più di un minuto senza parole.  
Senza contare la giovane età della coppia, che da poco aveva compiuto i diciassette anni, era una situazione orribile per portare avanti una gravidanza, e chi meglio di Molly Weasley poteva saperlo? Fuggiaschi, braccati, in lutto e in guerra.  
  
“Godric ci aiuti…”  
“Non solo Godric, Molly. Tutti i fondatori e Merlino…” Rincarò Arthur.  
“So di lasciarla in mani capaci. Posso contare su di te, Molly?”  
“Non c’è nemmeno bisogno di chiederlo.”  
“Ti ringrazio. Mi sdebiterò.”  
“Non lo faccio per te, Snape.” E così dicendo, si voltò, lasciando i due uomini da soli.  
  
“Allora, Snape. Di chi è?”  
“Come, prego?” Severus assottigliò gli occhi, e sibilò come un serpente. Aveva capito benissimo la domanda.  
“Il bambino. È di Draco o di Lucius?”  
“Non credo che questi siano affari tuoi.”  
“Vediamo di capirci, Snape. Io non ho detto niente a mia moglie riguardo i segreti di Malfoy. Ma se fosse ancora vivo, e venisse processato per tutti i reati e le confessioni contenute in quei documenti, otto ergastoli non sarebbero abbastanza. Tu hai letto tutto quello che c’era in quel sacchetto?”  
“L’ho fatto.”  
“Non dirmi che lo giustifichi!!! Quell’uomo era un mostro!”  
“Non lo giustifico. Ma… è inutile che mi chiedi la paternità di quel bambino, perché non la conosco. E ti consiglierei di dimenticare tutta questa faccenda. Per il bene comune.”  
“Non posso farlo.”  
“Molto bene.” Hai commesso un errore Arthur. Questa volta non hai disarmato il tuo _nemico_.  
  
Fu più veloce di un lampo.  
“Oblivion.”  
  
Severus Snape era sceso ai più biechi compromessi nella sua vita. Ma in quel momento non sarebbe sceso a patti nemmeno con Voldemort in persona.  
Quel sacchetto di camoscio non conteneva solo la confessione dei ripetuti incesti avvenuti sotto il tetto del Malfoy Manor – che già di per sé sarebbe stato un motivo sufficiente per obliviare Arthur – ma tante altre informazioni che avrebbero distrutto quelle due piccole anime già martoriate.  
  
I Weasley non dovevano far altro che proteggere i ragazzi, aiutare Morgana con la gravidanza, e tenerli vivi e al sicuro fino alla fine della guerra. Punto.  
  
“Tutto bene, Weasley?”  
“Eh? Si certo. Adesso vorrei che te ne andassi.”  
“È quello che stavo per fare…”  
Nel momento in cui Severus si voltò, Arthur fu preso da un senso di pietà verso quell’uomo. Nemmeno lui ne conosceva la ragione, ma si stupì di sentire la sua stessa voce, dire “Stai tranquillo. Li terremo al sicuro.”  
Severus fece un cenno d’assenso, e con un senso di oppressione al petto, che assomigliava tanto alla nostalgia, sparì fra fasci di fumo neri.  
Arthur Weasley rimase per un momento a fissare quel fumo svanire e scosse la testa.  
Dopo il modo in cui aveva visto quel Mangiamorte impassibile e crudele approcciarsi a quei due ragazzi, si era reso conto che tutti avevano un punto debole.  
  
_Forse non esistono persone incapaci di amare o persone senza cuore. Forse anche gli uomini senza sogni e col cuore avvizzito hanno bisogno solo di una ragione per ricominciare a credere. A sperare._  
  
Poi scosse la testa e cercò di tornare in sé. Severus Snape era un Mangiamorte. Era il braccio destro di Voldemort. Era l’assassino di Albus Silente. Fine del discorso.  
C’era Harry da andare a prendere a Privet Drive e quelle elucubrazioni non erano utili a nessuno.  
  
***  
  
“Che cosa?!?!”  
“Harry stai calmo… adesso non abbiamo tempo per spiegarti nel dettaglio, ma quando saremo alla Tana…”  
“Hermione, no! Avevate Snape sotto tiro. Due volte!!! E l’avete fatto andare via come se niente fosse?! Ha ucciso Silente! Ma che diavolo…”  
“Si, è tutto molto tragico.” Sbraitò Alastor Moody, cercando di rispettare la tabella di marcia. “Adesso diamoci una mossa!”  
“Malocchio, dammi solo un momento.” Arthur Weasley prese Harry da parte, lo strinse per le spalle sperando di fargli percepire la sua vicinanza e la sua comprensione, lo guardò negli occhi e cercò di calmarlo.  
“Harry, ragazzo mio… niente è stato dimenticato. Guardami Harry. Nessuno di noi ha scordato come quel bastardo di Snape abbia ingannato Albus. Però, lui non ha cercato protezione per sé stesso, ma per quei due ragazzi. Lucius Malfoy è morto, e pare che le sue ultime volontà siano state quelle di tenere i suoi figli al sicuro. Inoltre Morgana… Beh questo può aspettare.”  
  
Harry ragionò per un attimo, cercò di restare lucido, per quanto in quel momento gli risultasse faticoso.  
Lord Malfoy era morto. Desiderava tenere i suoi figli al sicuro. E subito la mente andò a quella notte in cui Draco avrebbe dovuto uccidere Silente su ordine di Voldemort. E su come avesse abbassato la bacchetta, invece di obbedire. Draco non avrebbe ucciso Silente. Snape l’aveva fatto. Era sempre stato Snape.  
“D’accordo. Ho capito. Adesso andiamo.”  
  
Avrebbe parlato con Draco, e se si fosse dimostrato sprezzante come suo solito avrebbe parlato con Morgana. E se anche lei si fosse chiusa a riccio, li avrebbe presi entrambi, li avrebbe chiusi in una stanza e li avrebbe fatti cantare come canarini. Era deciso.  
  
Così partirono alla volta della Tana, senza immaginare che i Mangiamorte li aspettavano al varco.  
Snape compreso.


	31. Arrivano

_In attesa di risveglio_  
_rimaniamo per più di un attimo_  
_sognando appena_  
_paesi delle meraviglie_  
_dove passeggiare con Alice_  
_tra fantastici fiori._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

Fu la notte più lunga da quando il Sole e la Luna avevano iniziato a darsi il cambio.  
Almeno questa era l’impressione di chiunque fosse alla Tana e chiunque dovesse arrivarci.

  
Alla fine Malocchio Moody era morto, mollato da quel viscido di Mundungus Fletcher nel pieno della battaglia.  
George Weasley era stato ferito, fortunatamente non in modo grave, ma tutti erano infuriati perché pareva proprio che fosse stato Snape a scagliargli contro il Sectumsempra che l’aveva preso solo di striscio.  
Anche la civetta di Potter era morta…  
  
Draco e Morgana non sapevano esattamente come comportarsi, si sentivano fuori luogo, soprattutto quando usciva il nome di Snape, seguito da una serie di epiteti irripetibili.  
  
I fratelli, essendo al corrente della vera lealtà di Snape, non capivano perché il loro mentore avesse ferito il ragazzo ed erano confusi… Ovviamente nessuno di loro, a quel tempo, poteva sapere che il bersaglio del Potion Master non era il povero George, ma un Mangiamorte nella sua stessa traiettoria.   
Quindi se ne stavano in disparte, vicini come sempre, guardando con apprensione i membri dell’Ordine che mano mano arrivavano alla Tana, sconvolti e stremati dopo quell’attacco.  
  
“Siamo stati traditi! Sapevano che avremmo spostato Harry stanotte!”  
  
E più sentivano frasi del genere, più la voglia di scappare si faceva forte. Finché qualcuno non si rivolse direttamente a loro.  
  
“Malfoy!” Gli occhi di Harry sembravano bruciare d’odio mentre chiamava con voce tremula la sua nemesi.  
Draco ovviamente fece esattamente ciò che ci si aspettava da lui: si alzò in piedi con le mani in tasca e l’aria strafottente, fronteggiando con apparente calma il Prescelto.  
“Potter…”  
“Tu mi devi più di una spiegazione, Malfoy!”  
“Io non ti devo un bel niente, Potty!”  
Nel momento in cui le mani di Harry arrivarono a chiudersi intorno al collo di Draco, Arthur Weasley si lanciò su Harry e Morgana su Draco, nel tentativo di sedare una rissa che non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare quella situazione già drammatica.  
Morgana avvolse il fratello in un abbraccio e lo condusse con lei accanto al camino, Arthur prese Harry per le spalle e lo fece accomodare, contro la sua volontà sul divano.  
  
“Adesso ci calmiamo tutti, va bene? Per questa notte abbiamo già perso molto. Domani avrete tempo di chiarire le vostre faccende, ma adesso vi spiego qual è la situazione e poi non voglio più tornarci sopra: Lucius Malfoy è morto, Draco e Morgana sono nostri ospiti a tempo indeterminato. E… già che ci siamo…” Arthur perse la sua sicurezza in quelle ultime parole, quindi si rivolse direttamente ai due fratelli e tentennando chiosò, “Se… volete comunicare voi la novità…”  
  
Draco aveva ancora il respiro affannato e le gote rosse, quindi Morgana si prese l’onere di concludere quel discorso, e magari chissà, sarebbero finalmente andati tutti a letto, o al diavolo.  
Indossò la maschera del sorriso forzato, allargò bene le spalle, come spesso aveva visto fare a Narcissa, alzando il meno e il naso in un’imitazione ben riuscita dello snobismo di sua zia, e disse placidamente.  
  
“Si, beh… Draco e io… aspettiamo un figlio.”  
  
Il silenzio che venne subito dopo, sarebbe stato difficile da affettare più di una torta preparata da Hagrid, finché a romperlo fu nientemeno che Kingsley Shacklebolt, che con un gran sorriso e la sua voce calda e – almeno in apparenza – si congratulò con la giovane coppia, seguito poi da altri auguri più o meno convinti.  
  
Naturalmente il Trio dei Miracoli aveva occhi sgranati e mascelle slogate, Ginny Weasley con ogni probabilità stava pensando a quanto avrebbe potuto imparare da Morgana standole accanto – visto quello che era riuscita ad ottenere da Harry in quegli anni – e i gemelli sussurravano fra loro sghignazzando.  
  
“Beh arrivati a questo punto allora, non faremo più scalpore, vero Remus?” Ninfadora chiamò a sé suo marito, che sorridendo le si accostò. “Anche noi aspettiamo un bambino!”  
Questa volta la sorpresa fu minore e gli auguri furono un pochino più onesti, ma quello che contava per Draco e Morgana, era che finalmente i riflettori si erano spostati su qualcun altro.  
  
***  
  
Mentre i membri dell’Ordine si congedavano, Molly Weasley prese da parte Draco e Morgana e li condusse in cucina. Aprì un cassetto chiuso da un incantesimo per cui di sicuro non sarebbe bastato un Alohomora, ed estrasse qualcosa avvolto in un panno.  
  
“Queste sono vostre.”  
A Draco e Morgana quelle bacchette non erano mai sembrate tanto belle, forse solo il giorno in cui Narcissa e Lucius gliele acquistarono da Ollivander.  
  
“Possiamo… tenerle davvero?” Draco non sembrava ancora convinto della buona fede della donna.  
“Prendetele, sono vostre. E… dai sedetevi, venite qui un momento.”  
Fece accomodare i ragazzi su una poltrona vicino al camino e lei gli si accostò con una sedia, appena di fronte.  
  
“Adesso che Morgana è… incinta… dovete potervi difendere, qualsiasi cosa accada. Quindi sì, potete tenerle.”  
Il sorriso dolce di quella donna era caldo come il camino accanto. Scendeva giù per la gola come una tisana tiepida e zuccherata.  
“Draco, mi rivolgo soprattutto a te. Per favore cercate di andare tutti d’accordo. Voi avete bisogno di pace, e tutti abbiamo bisogno di restare uniti in questo momento. Va bene?”  
“Si, Signora Weasley.”  
Morgana si voltò tanto velocemente da sentire il collo fare _crack._  
Era suo fratello quello che aveva appena risposto cortesemente e dolcemente a Molly Weasley?!  
Guardandolo, e conoscendolo come lo conosceva, si rese conto di quanto dovesse mancargli Narcissa. Draco osservava Molly Weasley con le gote arrossate e le palpebre a mezz’asta, mentre un alone di nostalgia palpabile lo avvolgeva.  
Gli prese le mani che teneva in grembo e lui si voltò, aprendosi in un sorriso.  
  
_Sarò sempre con te._  
_Lo so._  
In fin dei conti le parole erano sempre state superflue fra loro.  
  
***  
  
Il mattino dopo, sembrava che la luce avesse portato un po’ di pace sugli animi inquieti che alloggiavano alla Tana.  
Pareva che quella sera ci sarebbe celebrato il matrimonio di Bill e Fleur, così nessuno prestava eccessiva attenzione ai due fratelli, che in mezzo al caos dei preparativi, ne approfittarono per sgattaiolare nella camera delle ragazze.  
  
“Come stai Tea?”  
“Bene, Dray. Sei troppo apprensivo… sono incinta, non malata…”  
“È che… è tutto così…”  
“Strano. Lo so.”  
  
Morgana si era sdraiata sul letto di Hermione e con un sorriso inequivocabile invitava Draco a raggiungerla.  
“Non abbiamo avuto molto tempo per noi, ultimamente.”  
Draco non si fece pregare, raggiungendola e sovrastandola in un attimo, sollevandole la veste fino alla vita.  
“Non abbiamo avuto nemmeno un momento per noi, vorrai dire!”  
  
Nel frattempo, di sotto, _qualcuno_ aveva notato l’assenza dei due fratelli, e nonostante fosse pieno di pensieri fino a scoppiare, voleva mantenere il suo proposito di interrogarli.  
Ron stava aiutando i suoi fratelli con il tendone sotto il quale si sarebbe tenuto il ricevimento, Hermione e Ginny erano state precettate da Molly, più per tenerle sotto controllo che altro, e Harry, in un momento di distrazione generale, si volatilizzò.  
  
Salì le scale, gettando un’occhiata nelle stanze che all’apparenza sembravano tutte vuote, fino a che non giunse di fronte alla stanza di Ginny. La porta era chiusa e da dentro provenivano dei rumori soffocati.  
  
_Molto bene, adesso entro e li metto all’angolo. Non se la caveranno con il solito atteggiamento da Serpeverde…_  
  
Ed ecco che Harry, una volta spalancata la porta, si trovò di fronte a ciò che avrebbe davvero dovuto prevedere. Se solo non fosse stato così istintivo. Se solo non fosse stato così Grifondoro.  
  
E se solo Morgana avesse smesso per un attimo di fare quel dolce movimento oscillatorio, ipnotico e invitante come il richiamo di una sirena.  
E se solo Draco non gli avesse sorriso il quel modo.  
Forse Harry avrebbe distolto lo sguardo, scandalizzato.  
Forse avrebbe sbattuto la porta e avrebbe ripercorso quelle scale, indignato e imbarazzato.  
E invece.  
  
E invece Draco gli porse la mano, con il sorriso sornione che aveva sempre in quei momenti, “Avanti Potter… O dentro, o fuori.”  
E Harry tese il braccio in avanti, facendo un passo, poi un altro, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e accostandosi a quel letto, dove Morgana col vestito sollevato sulle ginocchia dondolava dolcemente su Draco che sospirava, arrivando ad afferrare e stringere, infine, quella mano pallida.  
“Bravo Potter. In fondo… è dal quarto anno che aspetti, no?” Sussurrò Draco mentre gli stringeva la mano di rimando.  
Già, il quarto anno, il Torneo Tre Maghi, il Bagno dei Prefetti… cosa sarebbe successo se non fossero arrivati i capitani di Quidditch?  
  
Harry si sentiva la testa leggera, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiuse, senza sapere bene cosa fare della sua lingua e di sé stesso, mentre Morgana gli slacciava la cintura, e Draco intrecciava le dita alle sue come nemmeno un incantesimo Incarceramus avrebbe potuto fare.  
  
Draco Malfoy era sempre stato così bello? Con le guance arrossate dal piacere, la camicia aperta sul petto, mentre gemeva sommessamente, e con le palpebre leggermente abbassate da cui si intravedevano quei pozzi d’argento liquidi, sembrava una visione ultraterrena.  
Harry sussultò leggermente quando sentì la bocca di Morgana baciargli il ventre, appena sotto l’ombelico, e quando incrociò quello strano sguardo, assolutamente impudico ed eccitato, capì di non avere scampo. Di non volerlo quello _scampo_ , soprattutto.  
  
Purtroppo però il destino aveva in serbo per lui ben altro, e così come era avvenuto nel bagno dei prefetti, qualcosa si mise fra il Prescelto e la perdizione, questa volta sotto forma di voce in fondo al corridoio.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
In un attimo i tre si gelarono e si fermarono, come sotto un incantesimo pastoia.  
  
“Harry, scendi…” La voce che chiedeva al ragazzo di scendere, si stava pericolosamente avvicinando, e con un balzo felino Harry si richiuse la cintura, e cercò di abbassarsi la maglietta il più possibile a coprire quella che adesso gli sembrava un’erezione vergognosissima; Morgana balzò via da suo fratello, abbassandosi il vestito e ravviandosi i capelli; mentre Draco, con tutta la calma – e il fastidio – del mondo, tentava di chiudere la zip dei pantaloni, imprecando perché, duro com’era, l’operazione non risultava semplice.  
  
“Harry….?”  
La scenetta che Ginny si trovò di fronte quando entrò nella sua camera, era una delle più artefatte cornici di finta indifferenza che fossero mai state imbastite: Morgana sul letto in fondo alla stanza leggeva un testo di pozioni, Harry seduto alla scrivania con le gambe incrociate le sorrideva vacuo, e Draco, con un cuscino appoggiatogli da Morgana a nascondere la zip non del tutto chiusa, era rimasto mezzo sdraiato e indolente sul letto di Hermione. Con la camicia sbottonata.  
  
“Hai caldo, Malfoy?” Ginny assottigliò lo sguardo, leggermente stranita da quel quadretto. C’era qualcosa di diverso in quella stanza, ma non avrebbe saputo dire cosa.  
  
“Si, e allora?” Draco la risvegliò dalle sue elucubrazioni, e la ragazza si ricordò il motivo per cui era salita a chiamare Harry.  
  
“C’è il Ministro Scrimgeour di sotto. Ti cerca, Harry. A te, Hermione e Ron.” Poi si voltò verso Morgana, “Mamma ha detto di dire a voi due di non scendere e non fare alcun rumore. Che non è prudente che il Ministro scopra che siete qui.”  
  
“Nessun problema, Weasley…” Rispose Morgana.  
_Non saremmo scesi comunque, abbiamo un discorso da finire qui._ Avrebbe voluto aggiungere.  
  
E così Harry con un sorriso di plastica seguì Ginny giù per le scale.  
Draco invece gettò un Colloportus e un Muffliato e, prima di saltare addosso a Morgana per _finire il discorso_ , diresse lo sguardo verso la lampada da tavolo sulla scrivania, sopra la quale troneggiavano gli slip di Morgana gettati lì per sbaglio da Draco, e che fortunatamente erano passati inosservati.  
Ridendo fino alle lacrime, si chiesero cosa sarebbe successo al Prescelto se la rossa Weasley si fosse accorta di quel dettaglio, e se Harry Potter si sarebbe potuto chiamare ancora “il Bambino Sopravvissuto”.  
  
***  
  
Dopo che il Ministro Scrimgeour ebbe lasciato la Tana, Draco e Morgana furono chiamati da Arthur e Molly.  
Scesero con una soddisfazione e una rilassatezza sui volti che non sfuggì a Harry, che imprecò mentalmente contro il Ministro che non avrebbe potuto scegliere momento peggiore per palesarsi, contro Ginny che – del tutto incolpevole – era andata a chiamarlo, e contro quei due serpenti per essere così attraenti.  
  
Le elucubrazioni di Harry comunque non durarono a lungo, il discorso entrò subito nel vivo: pareva che Scrimgeour si fosse scomodato di persona per andare a comunicare il testamento di Silente.  
Il Preside riusciva a stupire anche da morto.  
A Ron aveva lasciato il suo spegnino, a Hermione la sua edizione delle Fiabe di Beda il Bardo, a Harry il boccino catturato nella sua prima partita di Quidditch e la Spada di Godric Grifondoro.  
  
“Poi ha chiesto anche di voi, di Morgana in particolare…” Hermione stava facendo un resoconto della discussione avuta col Ministro, di come Silente non avesse la facoltà di donare la spada di Grifondoro a Harry, e in ogni caso di come questa fosse sparita, quindi si era tolto dall’imbarazzo di non rispettare il testamento.  
  
“Cosa voleva da noi?” Morgana non era stupita che li stessero cercando, ma non credeva si sarebbe disturbato addirittura il Primo Ministro. Senza contare che non sapevano da che parte stesse, veramente.  
  
“Prima ha chiesto se avevamo idea di dove foste, ma noi gli abbiamo detto… beh che non siamo mai stati grandi amici, quindi non ne avevamo idea.”  
“Ottima risposta. Poi?”  
“Beh… lui in realtà cercava te, Melancholia. Pare che Silente abbia lasciato qualcosa anche a te…”  
La sorpresa sulle facce dei ragazzi era palese. Silente che lascia qualcosa in eredità alla figlia, alla sorellastra e alla nipote di tre Mangiamorte?!  
  
“Deve esserci uno sbaglio…” Tentò Draco.  
“Nessuno sbaglio, Malfoy!” Ron, che fino a quel momento era stato in silenzio, sentì la necessità di dimostrare tutta la sua irritazione per quella faccenda.  
“Silente ha lasciato, per motivi misteriosi, la sua fenice a tua… sorella…”  
“Sempre quel tentennamento quando parli di noi, Weasley. Ti imbarazziamo proprio, eh?!”  
“Imbarazzo non è il termine che userei.”  
“Adesso basta!” Hermione cominciava a stancarsi di quell’atteggiamento, era chiaro. Prima o poi avrebbe sbottato verso Ronald in modo molto brusco. La situazione era quella, che l’accettasse!  
“Dicevo… Sì, ha lasciato a te Fanny, e cito ‘nonostante sia scomparsa esattamente come la spada, quindi, anche se trovassi la signorina Melancholia, non potrei consegnarle nulla’, quindi ufficialmente, ovunque sia, la fenice di Silente è tua.”  
  
Nel soggiorno di casa Weasley calò un silenzio fatto di pensieri vorticanti da parte di ognuno dei presenti. Gli oggetti lasciati in eredità al Trio dei Miracoli erano giustificati dall’affetto che Silente provava per loro, ma erano cose dall'incomprensibile significato.  
La fenice, che invece aveva tantissime capacità che la rendevano un dono prezioso, era stata lasciata alla più improbabile delle persone. La seconda più improbabile dopo Draco, certo.  
  
“Mi è sempre piaciuta quella fenice… L’avevo vista nel suo ufficio al primo anno, siamo stati portati lì per una punizione…” disse distrattamente Morgana, dal nulla, fissando un punto davanti a sé. “Lui lo sapeva.”  
“Certo, ma da qui a lasciarla alla _concubina_ del suo potenziale assassino…”  
“Adesso hai esagerato, Weasley!” Draco saltò come una furia, e se Harry non lo avesse fermato, mentre Hermione teneva Ron dall’altra parte della poltrona, sarebbe sicuramente finita a botte.  
  
Morgana guardò Hermione spingere fuori dalla porta della veranda Ron, e discutere con lui concitatamente.  
Evidentemente ne aveva avuto abbastanza anche lei. O forse aveva cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti perché era impietosita.  
  
_Le è morta la famiglia, è ricercata e incinta. Poverina…_  
Quasi quasi Morgana avrebbe preferito essere insultata…  
  
***  
  
Il ricevimento del matrimonio di Bill e Fleur si stava rivelando qualcosa di delizioso.  
Ovviamente Draco e Morgana non avrebbero potuto partecipare, ma per non farli sentire esclusi, la Signora Weasley ed Hermione si erano impegnate in qualche semplice incantesimo di trasfigurazione che aveva imbiondito i capelli della rossa, scurito quelli del biondino, e poi avevano cambiato i colori particolari del loro occhi in un castano anonimo, aggiungendo qualche dettaglio qui e là per confondere le acque.  
Così facendo, e trasfigurando un paio di vestiti fra quelli che avevano recuperato nei loro dormitori ad Hogwarts, i ragazzi si stavano godendo la serata.  
  
L’unica ad accorgersi degli incantesimi addosso ai fratelli era stata, nemmeno a dirlo, Luna Lovegood. Li aveva salutati con quella sua aria svanita, _ciao Draco, ciao Morgana._  
Quindi, l’avevano dovuta inseguire e sincerarsi che non rivelasse la loro identità a nessuno.  
Ma Luna non era una Corvonero per nulla, e inoltre, tra lei e Morgana era stata simpatia immediata, si frequentavano anche a scuola, quindi era scontato che non li avrebbe denunciati.  
  
Poco dopo, seppero che Luna aveva beccato anche Harry, nonostante lui avesse addirittura bevuto la Polisucco. Non c’era niente da fare, Luna Lovegood non deludeva mai!  
  
La serata procedeva fra danze e chiacchiere, Draco e Morgana si sentivano bene come non accadeva da tempo. La gioia dei Weasley era contagiosa, e in effetti, una festa era il modo migliore per esorcizzare la paura di quei giorni bui.  
  
Avevano ballato, erano stati molto in piedi, così Draco aveva insistito affinché Morgana si sedesse e si riposasse un po’.  
Avevano preso posto accanto al tavolo dove Potter stava discutendo di chissà cosa con Elphias Doge.  
Poi Draco era andato a prendere del succo di zucca per lei e del vino elfico per se stesso, e adesso guardava la sorella che osservava rapita le danze.  
“Dray, sai a cosa sto pensando?”  
“No. A cosa?”  
“Era dal Ballo del Ceppo che non vedevo tanta gente tutta felice.”  
Draco sorrise, e quando lei si voltò verso di lui, sorridente come un tempo, proprio come quella notte del Ballo, si sentì fortunato.  
Fortunato ad essere vivo, nonostante tutto.  
Ad aver avuto una via di scampo.  
Ad avere _lei_.  
Ma quello che disse fu solo, “Hai ragione…”  
“E poi,” riprese Morgana ridendo, “immagina se tutto fosse diverso e se Severus fosse qui! Lo odierebbe!”  
“Shhht! Abbassa la voce, per Merlino!!!” Ma dopo un attimo anche Draco non poté impedirsi di ridere al pensiero di quello che tutti consideravano un arcigno pipistrello gigante che avrebbe odiato con tutto sé stesso quell’atmosfera sdolcinata.  
  
Era bello ridere. Ridere ancora.  
  
Ma in quel momento, qualcosa di grosso e argenteo arrivò dall’alto attraverso la tenda sulla pista. Aggraziata e lucente, la lince atterrò lieve in mezzo ai ballerini esterrefatti. Le teste si voltarono, i più vicini rimasero assurdamente paralizzati a metà della danza.  
Poi il Patronus parlò con la voce forte e fonda di Kingsley Shaklebolt.  
  
_“Il Ministero è caduto. Scrimgeour è morto. Arrivano.”_

**_Arrivano._ **


	32. Di nuovo soli

_Vorrei ammaestrare le stelle_  
_Per deciderne il rientro._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

Tutto era sfocato e lento. Un silenzio spaventoso venne interrotto improvvisamente da un urlo e poi un altro. Gli invitati schizzavano via da tutte le parti.  
  
“Dray! Dray stanno arrivando, siamo morti!”  
“No, non ancora.”  
Draco prese Morgana per mano, e raggiunse con un balzo Harry ed Hermione che avevano appena ritrovato Ron.  
  
“Staccati Malfoy!”  
“Non esiste. State andando da qualche parte e veniamo con voi.”  
L’incantesimo di protezione che crepitava su di loro si stava affievolendo e dovevano agire in fretta.  
“Loro non possono venire con noi. Siamo già abbastanza incasinati così!” L’ultima cosa che desiderava Ron era portarsi dietro i due fratelli.  
Harry stava per replicare qualcosa verso Draco, e a giudicare dall’espressione sarebbe stato qualcosa di definitivo, quando Morgana lo spiazzò.  
“L’alga branchia.”  
Harry si voltò verso la ragazza, sgranò gli occhi e per un attimo credette di aver capito male.  
“L’alga branchia. Hai un debito con me, Potter. Onoralo.”  
L’espressione di Hermione era sicuramente quanto di più sconvolto c’era al mondo.  
Eppure sapeva di non poter intervenire: l’aiuto che aveva dato Morgana a Harry il quarto anno era stato fondamentale, senza contare che non avevano certo il tempo per discutere.  
“D’accordo.”  
E così dicendo si presero tutti per mano, aspettando che Hermione iniziasse a girare su sé stessa. Vista e udito si spensero, l’oscurità li sommerse e vennero catapultati via tra spazio e tempo, lontano dalla Tana, dai Mangiamorte, lontano forse da Voldemort stesso.  
  
***  
  
“Siamo a Tottenham Court Road, camminate e basta, dobbiamo trovare un posto dove vi possiate cambiare.”  
Harry si maledisse per non aver a portata di mano il suo mantello dell’invisibilità, erano in abito da cerimonia e la gente li fissava.  
“Tottenham… Cosa?!”  
“Credo sia un quartiere babbano, Dray. È un quartiere babbano, vero Granger?!”  
“Abbassa la voce, santo cielo! Si, è un quartiere babbano, adesso gira lì, ecco.”  
Entrarono in una stradina laterale, poi al sicuro in un vicolo poco illuminato.  
“Oh Merlino, siamo fra i babbani…” Draco tra sé e sé stava valutando se forse non fossero stati meglio i Mangiamorte.  
“Quando dici che hai il mantello e i vestiti…” cominciò Harry…  
“Siamo in mezzo ai babbani…” Dall’acutezza della voce di Draco, si capiva che stava per avere una crisi isterica.  
“Sì, sono qui.” Rispose indicando la sua borsetta di perline. “Incantesimo Estensivo Irriconoscibile. Difficile ma efficace.”  
“Siamo braccati dai Mangiamorte e ci nascondiamo in mezzo ai babbani!!!”  
“Malfoy falla finita!!!” Harry non ne poteva più, gli sembrava di avere una mosca nell’orecchio. Una mosca bionda, terrorizzata dai babbani, ed estremamente molesta.  
“Falla finita, dici?! La Granger ci ha portati a _Babbanolandia_ , mannaggia a Merlino! Come potrei farla finita?!”  
“Siete voluti venire voi, Malfoy! Nessuno vi ha costretto!” Rognava Ron da sotto al maglione, mentre si cambiava.  
“E poi, dove saremmo potuti andare? Al Paiolo Magico?! Fidati Malfoy, nessuno crederebbe che un purosangue snob come te si nasconderebbe mai fra i babbani!” Concluse Hermione.  
  
Draco rimase un attimo senza parole e Morgana ne approfittò per allungargli un paio di pantaloni e un maglione, sotto gli occhi indagatori della riccia.  
“Che c’è Granger, credi di essere l’unica a padroneggiare certi incantesimi?!” Sogghignò Morgana, che nel frattempo stava chiudendo la zip del suo vestito di lana troppo babbano per essere suo.  
“No. Che tenessi le vostre cose a portata di mano sotto Incantesimo Estensibile non è strano. Quello che è davvero insolito sono… quei vestiti!”  
“Infatti, Tea! Che diavolo è questa roba?! Dove sono le mie camicie e i miei pantaloni di sartoria?!” Draco sembrava sconvolto alla vista di quei jeans, come se anche solo averglieli messi in mano fosse un affronto.  
“Sono ancora i tuoi, stai tranquillo. Sono trasfigurati. Li ho copiati alla Tana. Ho preso spunto qua e là, immaginando che almeno un cambio babbano sarebbe venuto utile.”  
“Molto ingegnoso.” Commentò Hermione, spontaneamente. E quasi si pentì di averlo detto subito dopo. In fin dei conti, Morgana era sempre Morgana: la ragazza con cui rivaleggiava dal primo anno ad Hogwarts.  
“Grazie Granger!” Sorrise sorniona la ragazza.  
“Se avete finito, possiamo andare?!” Sbottò Draco. “Questo maglione sembra intessuto di formiche rosse! Voglio togliermelo il prima possibile!”  
Molti occhi scattarono al cielo, al limite della pazienza, ma alla fine si rimisero in cammino.  
  
***  
  
Il caffè in cui avevano trovato riparo era di una tristezza assoluta, ma almeno era vuoto.  
“Mi devo sedere qui? Sul serio?”  
“Siediti Malfoy, comportati normalmente!” Sbottò Harry. Poi si corresse, “Anzi no! Comportati come non faresti mai, ovvero da essere umano decente!”  
“Molto spiritoso, Potter.” Tuonò Draco, ma poi si sedette accanto a Morgana, che a sua volta aveva preso posto accanto a Hermione.  
“Questo posto è sudicio…” La ragazza non era abituata diversamente dal fratello, quindi anche per lei era una situazione stranissima.  
Arrivò la cameriera, che fortunatamente era troppo svogliata per badare alle eccentricità del gruppo.  
“Per me un cappuccino.” Improvvisò Hermione.  
“Ah… per me quello che ha detto lei.” Aggiunse Ron.  
Dallo sguardo di Draco, era chiaro che non avrebbe rivolto la parola a quella povera ragazza, quindi Morgana chiosò, con tono fin troppo pomposo “Porti la stessa cosa per tutti, grazie. Può andare!”  
La cameriera se ne andò svogliatamente com’era arrivata.  
“Non stai parlando con un elfo domestico, datti una regolata!”  
“Non parlare così a mia sorella, Granger!”  
Ma Morgana era completamente assorta a sbirciare i movimenti della cameriera al di là della porta di servizio, per quel poco che si vedeva.  
“Ho parlato con una babbana! Per la prima volta nella mia vita! Non posso crederci… Mi sembra di essere andata bene… No? Dray?!”  
“Che mal di testa…” Il biondo, si mise le mani nei capelli, chiedendosi se davvero non sarebbe stato meglio farsi catturare, uccidere, e mettere fine a quell’assurdità.  
  
“Santo cielo, fa schifo!” Commentò Ron dopo una sorsata di quella che sembrava una brodaglia grigia schiumosa.  
Il verso disgustato che seguì sembrava provenire da Draco, che aggiunse solo “Non avrei mai creduto che un giorno avrei dato ragione a Weasley.”  
“E io non avrei mai creduto di vedere quel giorno!” Chiosò sarcastica Morgana.  
  
Prima che Draco potesse replicare, successero alcune cose in rapida sequenza: due clienti, all’apparenza degli operai, estrassero le bacchette, subito seguiti da Harry. Incantesimi di ogni genere volarono sulle loro teste, mentre Ron trascinava Hermione sotto il tavolo, Draco riparava Morgana e nel frattempo lanciava un incantesimo pastoia secondo uomo, dopo che Harry ebbe schiantato il primo.  
  
La cameriera era scappata di corsa e si era infilata in un armadio non appena aveva visto iniziare la lotta.  
Sicuri di aver neutralizzato i due uomini, i ragazzi si alzarono e si diressero verso il bancone, dietro cui giacevano entrambi i Mangiamorte.  
  
“Chiudete a chiave la porta e spegnete le luci.” Ordinò Harry.  
“Che cosa ne facciamo di quelli?” Rifletté Ron. “Loro ci ucciderebbero. Ci hanno appena provato.”  
“Dobbiamo solo cancellargli la memoria.” Disse Harry.  
“Aspetta.” Draco si fece avanti.” Questo è Rowle, quello è Dolohov. Sono fra i Mangiamorte più fedeli del Signore Oscuro. Forse prima di obliviarli sarebbe meglio chiedergli cosa sanno e come hanno fatto a trovarci.”  
“Vorresti svegliarli?!” A Hermione non sembrava una buona idea.  
“Malfoy non ha torto… Magari svegliamone uno solo… prima però lo leghiamo.” Alla fine Harry legò con un incantesimo il Mangiamorte prima di indirizzargli un Reinnerva.  
  
“Ah! Voi…! Liberatemi subito!”  
“Non ci conterei Dolohov! Come hai fatto a trovarci?”  
Harry decise di occuparsi personalmente dell’interrogatorio, mentre Ron e Hermione al di là del bancone, si stavano occupando di ridare una parvenza d’ordine al locale e di cancellare la memoria alla povera cameriera.  
Draco e Morgana stavano qualche passo dietro ad Harry, lui alla sua sinistra, lei alla sua destra. Era quindi prevedibile che Dolohov li notasse, nonostante la semioscurità in cui era piombato il locale.  
  
“Ah, ma guarda chi c’è… I piccoli traditori, cuccioli di papà.”  
  
Ecco una cosa a cui non avevano pensato. Che Dolohov al posto di preoccuparsi di sé stesso, o al limite di inveire contro il Prescelto, avrebbe tirato in ballo Lucius.  
Quanto sapeva quell’uomo di ciò che era successo fra le mura del Manor?  
In teoria, il giorno in cui erano scappati, Severus aveva coperto tutte le tracce. Non avrebbero potuto metterci le mani sul fuoco però, dato che non ne avevano mai parlato esplicitamente con Snape.  
  
“Come farete adesso, senza quel pervertito di vostro padre? Il Signore Oscuro l’ha torturato a morte, ma lui non ha voluto proprio dire dove vi eravate cacciati! Piccoli traditori, non ha mai voluto condividervi, fino alla fine.”  
  
E di colpo ad entrambi tornò alla mente la notte della Finale del Campionato del Mondo di Quidditch. Quei due strani amici di suo padre che li guardavano affamati, Lucius che li mandava a letto di corsa e poi… la Cruciatus e le urla.  
Dolohov sapeva. Chissà come, aveva visto, aveva capito. E Lucius l’aveva punito, perché all’epoca era nella posizione di farlo.  
  
“Allora, chi vi dà la buonanotte, adesso? Snape?!”  
  
“Dolohov, ma che diavolo vai farneticando?!” Harry intervenne, decisamente stranito dal comportamento di quell’uomo che sembrava quasi non vederlo nemmeno, quel Prescelto a cui, in teoria, stava dando la caccia.  
  
Una risata lugubre fece tremare accapponare la pelle a tutti, in quel locale. Anche Hermione e Ron si bloccarono di colpo.  
  
“Ma come Potter, non lo sai?! I tuoi nuovi amichetti non ti hanno raccontato i giochi che facevano col loro amato padre? Lascia che ti illumini…”  
  
“Avada Kedavra!!!”  
  
D’istinto. Entrambi. Senza nemmeno guardarsi.  
Fortunatamente Harry era fermo, mentre due fasci di luce verde lo sfioravano a destra e a sinistra, andando a colpire contemporaneamente quell’uomo che rideva sguaiato anche mentre moriva.  
  
Trapassava così Antonin Dolohov, primo omicidio di Draco Malfoy e Morgana Melancholia.  
Col viso e il corpo distrutto da due Anatemi Mortali lanciati in contemporanea.  
  
“Ma siete impazziti?!” Harry si scagliò su Draco, mentre Morgana scivolava per terra, appoggiandosi al bancone, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quel corpo privo di vita.  
“Mollami Potter! Tea, stai bene?!” Draco con uno strattone si liberò dalla presa di Harry e si accovacciò accanto alla sorella, il cui sguardo vacuo non prometteva bene.  
  
Ron imprecava, Hermione urlava. Harry parlava.  
Ma tutto era impermeabile per Draco e Morgana, che si guardavano con occhi lucidi e disperati.  
  
“Ha detto che l’ha torturato. Severus non l’ha raccontata così.” Morgana bisbigliava con voce tremante.  
“Severus ha detto tutt’altro. Ha detto che non era colpa nostra.” Draco le faceva eco, vacillante.  
  
“È stata tutta colpa nostra.”  
  
Era tutto talmente impermeabile che non si accorsero nemmeno di quando le urla divennero silenzio. Di quando le parole terminarono per lasciare solo spazio all’ascolto.  
  
“È stata tutta colpa nostra. Non saremmo dovuti scappare, lui sarebbe ancora qui.” Morgana iniziò a piangere, come quella notte in cui le dissero che non avrebbero più visto Lucius. Che era morto, ucciso dal suo Signore, sepolto dal suo migliore amico.  
“Era quello che voleva, Tea. Hai sentito cos’ha detto quel maledetto? Ci ha protetti fino alla fine.” A Draco continuava a tremare la voce, come un terremoto lungo e leggero di cui non si intravede la fine.  
  
“È stata tutta colpa nostra.” Morgana era squassata dai singhiozzi, e Draco la avvolse in un abbraccio, cercando con gli occhi Harry, come d’istinto.  
“Portaci via di qui, Potter.”  
  
Harry era sconvolto per l’accaduto, ma aveva capito che quel gesto era legato alla morte di Lucius Malfoy, quindi anche se non approvava, si sforzava di capire.  
“Dobbiamo… farlo sparire…” Quindi alzò le braccia come a voler chiedere una mano, dato che si sentiva la mente completamente vuota.  
Hermione e Ron lo guardavano spaesati, poi sentirono la voce di Morgana, roca dal pianto, “Evanesco…” Con la bacchetta puntata contro quel cadavere che adesso era svanito.  
“Hai fatto evanescere un morto?!” Gridò Hermione. “Oltre all’omicidio adesso anche vilipendio di cadavere?!”  
  
Morgana si voltò verso di loro, silenziosa, e Harry si immobilizzò come una statua di ghiaccio, davanti a quelli che sembravano gli occhi di Lucius Malfoy.  
  
_“Sai, dovresti imparare a riconoscere la differenza…. Fra sogni… e realtà.”_  
  
Quegli occhi.. Dal basso lo guardavano. Colori diversi, certo. Ma quell’espressione! L’aveva già vista, Harry.  
  
_“Ora dammi la profezia.”_  
  
In un attimo si ritrovò con la mente a quella terribile notte al Ministero, il quinto anno. Gli sembrava quasi di sentirla uscire dalle pareti, quella voce.  
  
_“Adesso… cerchiamo di stare… tutti calmi… Va bene? Vogliamo soltanto quella profezia.”_  
  
Quello sguardo.  
  
_“Non ti sei mai chiesto qual era il motivo del legame tra te e l’Oscuro Signore, mhh? Perché non fu in grado di ucciderti quando eri solo un neonato?”_  
  
Inquietante.  
  
_“Non vuoi conoscere il segreto della tua cicatrice?”_  
  
Sinistro.  
  
_“Tutte le risposte sono lì, Potter, nella tua mano. Devi soltanto… darla a me. E io potrò mostrarti tutto.”_  
  
Raccapricciante.  
  
“Potter!!!”  
Harry fu distratto dalla voce di Draco, Morgana distolse lo sguardo e il Prescelto tornò in sé, rendendosi conto di aver fissato la ragazza per istanti interminabili, rapito da quella strana espressione che tanto gli riportava alla mente Lucius Malfoy e la notte della Battaglia al Ministero. Non l’avrebbe mai dimenticata.  
Lo stesso sguardo. Da brividi.  
  
“Si, ormai quello che è fatto è fatto. Obliviate l’altro e andiamocene. Ci materializziamo a Grimmauld Place.”  
  
***  
  
Draco mise a letto Morgana che sembrava piuttosto provata e si nascose quando Mundungus Fletcher venne trascinato in casa contro la sua volontà dagli elfi di Potter.  
  
Nei giorni a seguire il ragazzo spiegò a Harry, Hermione e Ron tutto ciò che sapeva su Regulus Black e sui suoi rapporti con Sirius e la sua famiglia. In fin dei conti erano lontani cugini e lui conosceva la storia della sua famiglia.  
  
Furono giorni grigi e tetri. Monotone e ripetitive giornate in cui il Trio dei Miracoli organizzava l’incursione al Ministero della Magia per rubare alla Umbridge il Medaglione di Salazar Serpeverde. Ripetevano le stesse cose mille volte, e l’unica cosa che cambiava in quei giorni che erano l’uno la replica dell’altro, era la pancia di Morgana, che cresceva un pochino ogni giorno.  
  
Di tanto in tanto, Morgana suonava il vecchio pianoforte di Sirius, accompagnata da Draco con un violino antico che qualcuno aveva nascosto in soffitta.  
Quindi Harry si sedeva per terra fuori dalla sala, per non sentirsi di troppo, e si lasciava cullare da quella musica nostalgica e a tratti tragica, che lo intristiva sempre un po’, ma gli faceva pensare che delle mani che riuscivano a produrre suoni tanto pregni di dolcezza, non potevano appartenere a delle cattive persone.  
  
E poi venne il giorno in cui non c’era più ragione per rimandare l’incursione al Ministero.  
Draco e Morgana salutarono Harry, Hermione e Ron. Gli fecero un sincero in bocca al lupo e Draco aggiunse, rivolgendosi a Harry, di non azzardarsi a farsi uccidere o ne avrebbe risposto a lui personalmente.  
Il Prescelto sorrise, e si smaterializzò insieme ai suoi due amici.  
  
I due fratelli aspettarono e aspettarono ancora, poi si resero conto che i Grifondoro non sarebbero più tornati.  
Erano di nuovo soli.

**  
**


	33. Epilogo

_Sono passati di ricordi che assomigliano_  
_a vetri appannati dall'umidità dell'autunno..._  
_Possiamo scriverci il nostro nome sopra e annullarli._  
_//Isabella Santacroce_

La guerra era stata una faccenda dolorosa. Morgana sapeva che sarebbe stata dura, ma non poteva rendersi conto di quanto, finché non fu presa alla sprovvista dalle doglie, mentre lei e Draco erano a Villa Conchiglia.  
  
Erano dovuti fuggire in fretta e furia da Grimmauld Place, mesi prima. Per fortuna Dobby li aveva avvertiti che i Mangiamorte stavano per irrompere nell’edificio, e li consigliò su dove rifugiarsi.  
“Ci sono i Weasley, lì.” Aveva detto il piccolo elfo. Non l’avrebbero mai più rivisto, esattamente come tanti altri loro compagni di scuola. Morti. Uccisi.  
E così vennero accolti senza reticenze da Bill e Fleur Weasley.  
  
Fortunatamente per Morgana, Tonks aveva partorito una settimana prima, e alle prime avvisaglie di doglie, Fleur chiamò immediatamente la Medimaga che aveva seguito la ragazza. Era una in gamba, un membro non attivo dell’Ordine, che aiutava curando quando necessario.  
Fu davvero una fortuna poter essere seguita da una specialista, perché mentre i dolori si facevano lancinati e nella sua mente si affacciavano i più oscuri pensieri, la Medimaga le diede la notizia che fece impallidire sia lei che Draco: non stavano per avere un bambino, ma due.  
  
Draco, già sufficientemente nel panico, ebbe quasi un mancamento, mentre Morgana – che aveva ben più di un sospetto, visto che li aveva portati in grembo per nove mesi – si impose di mettere fine a tutti quei pensieri nefasti su Narcissa, che avrebbe tanto voluto accanto in quel momento, su Lucius, che chissà cosa avrebbe detto e come avrebbe reagito di fronte a quell’evento, e su quella guerra che avrebbe potuto uccidere da un momento all’altro i suoi figli non ancora nati.  
  
Così, quando dopo il cesareo magico nacquero Altea Narcissa Luna Malfoy e Lucius Draco Severus Malfoy, due minuscole creaturine bionde e pallide, Draco e Morgana decisero che al momento opportuno avrebbero lottato con le unghie e con i denti per non perdere ciò che avevano di più caro al mondo.  
  
***  
  
I buoni propositi dei due fratelli non dovettero attendere molto per potersi concretizzare: una manciata di giorni dopo Harry Potter fece il suo ingresso ad Hogwarts.  
Ciò che successe quella notte fu difficile da raccontare in seguito.  
In molti non ne avevano la forze, e in molti avevano volutamente rimosso dalla memoria quell’orrore.  
  
Draco e Morgana avevano ritrovato Harry, Hermione e Ron, li avevano seguiti alla Stamberga Strillante perché Harry aveva avuto una visione che in qualche modo coinvolgeva anche Severus.  
Rimasero acquattati finché quel dannato serpente non attaccò, e in quel momento Harry e Ron dovettero tenere fermi i due fratelli con un incantesimo pastoia per impedire loro di palesarsi. Solo dopo che L’Oscuro Signore si era smaterializzato li liberarono e si precipitarono tutti insieme da Severus.  
Era uno spettacolo che lasciava ben poche speranze, e quando l’uomo li vide, per un attimo si rianimò, ma nemmeno in punto di morte Severus Snape poteva preferire i suoi sentimenti al dovere, al _bene superiore_. Quindi si rivolse a Harry e mentre quelle dannate lacrime argentate che gli doveva donare sembravano non finire mai, Morgana sentiva il tempo e la vita di quell’uomo scivolare via come fumo.  
Quando finalmente Harry tappò la fiala coi ricordi di Severus, Draco mise un Bezoar in bocca al Potion Master, Morgana aveva già iniziato a gettare un incanto curativo che però sembrava aver stabilizzato la situazione, ma non la migliorava.  
Dopo il Sectumsempra gettato su Draco, la giovane aveva davvero studiato i fondamenti di Medimagia, anche perché durante la latitanza aveva avuto molto tempo libero, però tutto ciò che aveva appreso sembrava non bastare contro i morsi di quel dannato rettile.  
  
Poi accadde. Una fiamma, un canto e delle lacrime. Fanny era corsa in aiuto della sua nuova padrona. E dove non arrivarono gli incantesimi arrivò la magia della Fenice.  
Un regalo di Albus Silente a Severus, ma questo lo pensarono solo in seguito.  
Sul momento Draco e Morgana ebbero solo la forza di materializzare sé stessi e Snape al San Mungo, per sincerarsi che davvero la Fenice avesse salvato l’uomo e per allontanarsi da tutto quell’orrore.  
  
Non erano mai stati combattenti, non erano mai stati Grifondoro.  
Ma poche ore dopo era tutto finito e nessuno sembrava crederci.  
  
***  
  
La degenza di Snape fu una cosa davvero rapida. Fanny aveva fatto davvero un lavoro eccellente, e al San Mungo servivano letti per i feriti di guerra.  
Quindi i ragazzi presero i bambini che erano rimasti con Fleur, e si trasferirono a Spinner’s End per qualche giorno, in attesa di riassestarsi.  
  
Le prime settimane successive a quella guerra tremenda, furono vissute da tutti come dall’interno di una bolla.  
C’era chi piangeva i suoi morti, chi era grato per i sopravvissuti. Chi tentava di avviare la ricostruzione di Hogwarts, chi subiva processi.  
Per Draco, Morgana e Severus non fu diverso. Spinner’s End, per quanto poco accogliente, sembrava l’ideale per vivere in un clima ovattato. Quartiere babbano, giornali babbani, vicini babbani.  
Ovviamente era tutta un’illusione. Il morso di Nangini non aveva fatto fluire via il pragmatismo dal corpo di Severus Snape, che attese giusto di essere scagionato per poi riprendere in mano le redini di tutto.  
  
Spostò la bara di Lucius Malfoy nella cappella di famiglia, accanto alla tomba di Narcissa, appena sotto a quella di Abraxas. Avergli dato degna sepoltura lo fece sentire meglio, e meno in colpa per essere sopravvissuto.  
“Dovresti esserci tu qui, con loro. Non io. Spero non ti dispiaccia troppo, amico mio. E per rispondere alla tua domanda: no, non ti giudico.”

Poi posò una piuma di pavone albino sulla lapide, e si smaterializzò.  
  
Dopo pochi giorni, Severus, i ragazzi e i piccoli, si trasferirono in una delle proprietà ereditate da Morgana. Più piccola del Manor, ma abbastanza grande da ospitare almeno tre squadre di Quidditch.  
Draco e Morgana erano stati tassativi su una cosa sola: non sarebbero mai tornati a vivere al Malfoy Manor. Troppi ricordi soffocanti. Troppe morti sotto quel tetto.  
Severus non poté trovarsi più d’accordo, quindi mandò degli elfi a recuperare le cose dei ragazzi, alcuni ricordi, e poi con calma, quando se la sarebbero sentita, ci sarebbero tornati loro a vedere cosa tenere e cosa gettare per sempre.  
  
Ovviamente a settembre sarebbero tornati tutti a Hogwarts, e Minerva McGranitt stava già organizzando le stanze del Potion Master in modo da renderle confortevoli per due adolescenti e due bebè. I ragazzi avrebbero frequentato il settimo anno, così come tutti i loro compagni rimasti in vita – ordini tassativi della Preside – avrebbero preso i loro Mago, e poi avrebbero deciso cosa fare delle loro giovani vite.  
Severus era stato nominato Vicepreside, e avrebbe ripreso a insegnare Pozioni, lasciando la cattedra di Difesa a Lupin, rimasto solo con il piccolo Teddy, che avrebbe fatto spola tra il Castello e la casa della nonna Andromeda.  
I Weasley avrebbero ricostruito la loro Tana, Arthur era in corsa per una promozione al ministero, mentre Fred e George Weasley stavano organizzando la riapertura del loro negozio di scherzi, e pare avessero intenzione di aprire una filiale anche ad Hogsmeade.  
  
La vita prima o poi sarebbe tornata ad avere un sapore di normalità. Anche se nel cuore di ognuno sarebbe rimasto un pezzo vuoto, un pezzo mancante, strappato via dalla guerra. Chiunque aveva perso qualcosa.  
  
Severus Snape alzò gli occhi verso il tramonto, guardandolo attraverso i glicini che contornavano quel bel portico, che faceva parte della sua nuova dimora.  
Settembre in fin dei conti, era ancora lontano.  
  
***  
  
“Severus? Io vado a letto, Draco ha messo a dormire i bambini, si fa una doccia e poi mi raggiunge. Tu che fai? Vieni?”  
Severus Snape, accomodato sulla sua poltrona preferita, davanti al camino, alzò lo sguardo su Morgana.  
Gli sorrideva appoggiata allo stipite della porta, già in camicia da notte. Corta, come sempre. Trasparente, come sempre.  
Non sapeva se si sarebbe mai abituato a dormire in mezzo a quelle creature pallide e bellissime, ma sapeva che di certo non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza.  
  
“Inizia a salire, io sistemo una faccenda e vi raggiungo.”  
  
La ragazza sparì silenziosamente com’era apparsa, sempre sorridendo.  
Poi da sopra, Severus sentì Draco chiedere qualcosa, Morgana ridere.  
Il carillon dei bambini suonava la solita melodia che il Potion Master ormai identificava come la colonna sonora di una storia nata come un dramma, e terminata come la più tenera delle favole.  
In quel momento Snape sentì di dover mettere fine a un capitolo. Chiuderlo per sempre, in modo da ricominciare una nuova fiaba senza Signori Oscuri, senza morti cruente e soprattutto senza segreti.  
Decise in quell’istante, che da quel momento in poi avrebbe escluso tutte le parole di dolore, per far spazio solo a quel tipo di parola che costruisce.  
Perché la melodia di quel carillon era diventato il suono di _casa_.  
Perché quei due ragazzi e quei due bambini era diventati _famiglia_.  
La sua prima vera casa e la sua prima, vera, famiglia.  
  
Con un incantesimo aprì il cassetto blindato della sua scrivania e ne estrasse quel sacchetto di camoscio che vi aveva rinchiuso mesi prima, aspettando di capire cosa fosse meglio fare.  
  
Ormai lo sapeva, era inutile rimandare.  
Estrasse il diario privato di Lucius, in cui aveva piegato e infilato la lettera da cui tutto era cominciato. Quella in cui denunciava sé stesso, per poi ripensarci.  
  
_“…toccarli in un modo che un padre non dovrebbe mai nemmeno pensare.”_  
  
In quel diario erano annotati più dettagli di quanti avesse avuto la forza di leggerne. Severus non era riuscito a violare fino alla fine l’intimità di quei ragazzi, segnata in maniera minuziosa, mese per mese su quel quaderno.  
Gettò sia il diario che la lettera nel camino. Restò a guardare il fuoco per un attimo. La fiamma si abbassò un momento, poi si riprese e arse un po’ di più.  
  
La seconda cosa che tolse dal sacchetto, furono i documenti _falsificati_ dell’adozione di Morgana. Quando Severus lesse per la prima volta quegli atti, capì perché a suo tempo era stato fatto tutto così rapidamente.  
Lucius aveva corrotto un giudice. O forse l’aveva obbligato a modificare il testamento dei Melancholia, sotto Imperius. A quel punto, come avesse fatto era poco importante.  
La realtà era che i genitori di Morgana non avevano assolutamente deputato i Malfoy a crescere la piccola, in caso di loro morte.  
Morte prematura e piuttosto sospetta, ricordò l’uomo. Ma di quell’incidente, davvero non c’era alcuna traccia o scrittura.  
Buttò nel fuoco anche quei documenti e la fiamma si alzò, lunga e stretta.  
  
La terza cosa che Severus estrasse, gli fece tremare le mani esattamente come la prima volta che aveva letto quella confessione spontanea. Anch’essa mai finita in mano al Wizengamot.  
In quella lettera – vergata con una grafia stentorea, come se anche la mano di Lucius che aveva impugnato quella piuma avesse tremato mentre scriveva – Lord Malfoy dichiarava che Narcissa Malfoy non era morta di morte naturale.  
Lucius era stato un vero artista nell’eliminare i problemi. Nemmeno davanti a sua moglie si era fermato. Lei aveva scoperto la sua perversione e lui l’aveva uccisa.  
  
_Ma mai come in questo caso_  
_la vita fu una scacchiera dei maghi_  
_e in men che non si dica…_  
_il Re mangiò il Pedone che intralciava il suo cammino._  
  
Già. Buttò nel fuoco anche quella vergogna e la fiamma crepitò forte, come se anche per lei fosse difficile digerire tanta oscurità.  
  
Tirando fuori l’ultimo documento, restò per un attimo indeciso sul da farsi. Quella era una storia diversa.  
Ormai Lucius era morto e non avrebbe pagato per le sue colpe. L’affetto che nonostante tutto continuava a provare per il suo amico, portarono a riflettere Snape che forse aveva pagato già abbastanza in vita, consapevole del livello di menzogna nel quale aveva vissuto e faceva vivere ancora Draco e Morgana.  
  
_“Ho fatto tanti errori nella mia vita e non esiste redenzione per me.”_  
  
Però su quell’ultimo foglio non era documentata una colpa ma una realtà.  
“Salazar, cosa devo fare?”  
Mentre osservava quella pergamena, senza vederlo davvero, fu riportato al presente dalla voce di Draco, che arrivava dalla cima delle scale.  
  
“Sev, vieni? Tea dice che se non sali subito si mette a dormire!”  
Severus sorrise appena, “Arrivo fra un attimo, tienila sveglia!”  
  
Tentennare a quel punto non aveva senso.  
Buttò nel fuoco anche l’ultimo documento e appena la fiamma iniziò a divorarlo, il Potion Master si sentì liberato da un peso grande come il mondo.  
Morgana e Draco avevano ritrovato la serenità e i bambini avevano restituito loro la voglia di vivere. Quei bellissimi, gioiosi e sani bambini.  
  
Non chiese mai ai due fratelli se effettivamente i gemelli fossero figli di Draco o di Lucius. Loro non ne avevano mai parlato e forse, avevano deciso che non era importante scoprire la reale paternità dei piccoli. Erano comunque dei Malfoy, e tanto bastava.  
  
Ormai Severus aveva preso a tutti gli effetti il posto di Lucius al centro di quella che non era mai stata una coppia, ma un triangolo. Ed era felice. Quell’uomo che mai aveva conosciuto amore, adesso si sentiva ubriaco d’affetto e incredulo ad ogni risveglio, che una tale fortuna fosse capitata proprio a lui.  
  
Quindi aspettò che bruciasse anche l’ultimo pezzo di carta, spense il camino e si avviò su per le scale. Bruciando quell’atto di nascita decise che Draco e Morgana non avrebbero mai saputo di essere fratelli di sangue da parte di padre. Morgana non avrebbe mai scoperto che Lord Lucius Malfoy non era solo il suo padre adottivo, ma anche biologico.  
  
E così, prima di entrare nella stanza padronale, dove lo aspettavano le fonti della sua gioia, passò a controllare i gemelli che amava come fossero anche suoi.  
Osservò dormire Lucius e Altea l’uno accanto all’altro, adagiati nella stessa culla, accoccolati fronte contro fronte e coi mignoli intrecciati.  
Come a dire _staremo insieme fino alla fine del mondo, e oltre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * THE END *


End file.
